Reglas
by seikenankoku
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage más joven de la historia decide realizar una misión imposible, seducir a Kakashi, sin embargo poco sabe que existe otra persona interesada en él, que hará todo lo posible para ganarse el corazón de Kakashi Narukaka sasukaka yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… pero como soy fan de un Kakashi Uke, sí, me oyeron bien, uke, decidí hacer este fanfic.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Resumen: Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage más joven de la historia decide realizar una misión imposible, seducir a Kakashi, sin embargo, poco sabe que existe otra persona interesada en él, que hará todo lo posible para ganarse el corazón del último miembro del clan Hakate.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Además. ¿Quién adivina cual es el nombre del rival de Naruto en este fic?

Para quien adivine le dedicare un capitulo en el que pasara lo que quiera.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Titulo: Reglas.

Prologo.

Existían varias reglas en la aldea escondida de la hoja, que eran para sus habitantes o mejor dicho para quienes les conocían, el balance natural del universo y cualquier desequilibrio amenazaba con destruir el mundo. Una de ellas, la más importante y reciente era que Naruto Uzumaki generalmente lograba lo que se proponía, no importando cuantos obstáculos tenía enfrente o cuánto tiempo se tardaba.

Uno de los mayores testigos era Kakashi Hakate, quien presencio su arduo camino para convertir su sueño en realidad, muchos hubieran pensado que no viviría el tiempo suficiente para eso, sin embargo, Naruto en muchas ocasiones había salvado su vida, aun del propio Sasuke.

El pequeño ninja hiperactivo de cabeza de chorlito había dicho que sería el Hokage y así fue, Naruto en muy poco tiempo era el Hokage y si uno se molestaba en indagar su edad se daría cuenta que no solo era el Hokage sino el ninja más joven en tener aquel puesto.

Ni siquiera Neji había logrado alcanzarle en el camino de su vida ninja.

Por eso, cuando Kakashi escucho accidentalmente que Naruto Uzumaki lo deseaba supo que estaba en problemas, graves problemas.

Aun podía recordar ese día como hubiera sido ayer.

_Flashback__--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback_

Naruto se encontraba en la enfermería después de un cruento combate con el equipo de Sasuke, habían intentado secuestrar a Kakashi con algún siniestro motivo y aunque habían logrado derrotar a la organización de Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha continuaba libre.

Kakashi había recibido algunas cuantas heridas poco importantes, haciéndole preguntarse a que se debía que no lo lastimara gravemente, después de todo, si perdía la conciencia sería mucho más fácil llevárselo consigo y para perder la conciencia debía lastimarlo seriamente u obligarlo a utilizar su Sharingan.

Estaba a punto de utilizarle, caer en el juego de Sasuke cuando repentinamente apareció Naruto Uzumaki, mejor dicho el Hokage, para defenderlo del que fuera su alumno y el mejor amigo del rubio atolondrado, cabía mencionar que solo en apariencia.

El pequeño cabeza de chorlito a diferencia suya había terminado gravemente herido y a pesar de intentar ingresar en su habitación desde mucho antes, Sakura le había prohibido visitarlo hasta que despertara por alguna extraña razón y él había decidido entrar por la ventana en medio de la noche.

Kakashi después de algunas cuantas horas que le parecieron milenios ingreso en la enfermería con ayuda de sus técnicas ninja, se encontraba recargado en la pared tratando de pensar el motivo por el cual Naruto había decidido pelear por rescatarlo en vez de intentar convencer a Sasuke de volver a Kohona.

Nunca había visto semejante brillo en sus ojos, era como si peleara por la vida misma y eso le preocupo. Tenía que saber la razón por la cual había luchado de esa forma y esperaba impaciente para que Naruto abriera los ojos, que respondiera a sus dudas.

Naruto parecía demasiado frágil en aquella cama, no era el muchacho rubio que conocía, tan alegre e hiperactivo como cuando era niño, aun a pesar de ser el Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki nunca se encontraba en su oficina y en vez de eso, parecía vigilar la aldea por su propia cuenta ganándose el respeto de todos los demás.

Sus labios partidos comenzaron a moverse, pronunciando una sola palabra en su estado inconsciente. Kakashi por un momento pensó en alejarse, no deseando escuchar un secreto demasiado íntimo.

- Kakashi...

Se acerco un poco más a la cama de hospital pensando que ya lo había visto. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios moviéndose, Naruto estaba tan dormido como cuando llego.

Acerco poco después su mano para comprobar si acaso tenía fiebre, pero, antes de poder tocar su piel la mano derecha de Naruto rodeo su muñeca pronunciando, esta vez con un suspiro, su nombre – Kakashi…

- Naruto.

Naruto respondió aferrándose a su mano, obligando a Kakashi a tomar un asiento a un lado de su almohada ya que por más que quiso no pudo liberarse, el joven cabeza de chorlito se había transformado en una verdadera lapa humana.

- En algún momento tendrá que soltarme – pronuncio algunos minutos después con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

Kakashi esperaba que Naruto liberara su mano en cuestión de minutos, cuando comenzara a pensar en otra cosa, esa otra cosa parecía no llegar por mucho que lo deseara. Porque al caer la noche se encontró recostado en la cama del joven rubio cabeza hueca, que de vez en cuando pronunciaba su nombre, rodeado por unos brazos que se negaban a dejarlo ir.

El rostro de Naruto se encontraba demasiado cercano al suyo y cada vez que lo llamaba lo hacía sentirse como no lo había hecho en muchos años, costó de toda su resistencia para no salir corriendo de aquel cuarto o no responder a sus constantes llamados.

- Naruto, déjame ir.

- No…

Kakashi suspiro de manera fastidiada y le pregunto esta vez – ¿Por qué no?

Naruto abrió los ojos y le observo con la mirada perdida – Porque… no dejare que nadie te lastime… de veras Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi perdió momentáneamente aquel lazo con su lengua que ayudaba a formar las palabras, sintiendo la cabeza de Naruto restregarse contra su pecho – No a ti…

Kakashi intento soltarse de los brazos de Naruto, quien pronuncio de manera desesperada – No lastimaran a las personas que amo… no esta vez.

Naruto le sonrió nuevamente, acerco su rostro al suyo y antes de poder hacer algo sintió los labios del joven sobre los suyos, dándole un beso delicado, el de un amante, uno que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. – Te quiero… Kakashi sensei, de veras…– escucho como decía suspirando antes de volver a quedarse dormido sobre su pecho.

_Flashback__--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback_

En ese momento se prometió no caer en las garras del joven rubio por su propio bien.

Naruto merecía una persona joven, cuya vitalidad pudiera competir con la suya, no un amante cuyos recuerdos estuvieran manchados con la sangre de sus seres queridos, las que lo habían dejado incompleto.

Cuando se topó con Obito pensó que se trataba solamente de un idiota, una vergüenza para el poderoso clan Uchiha, sin embargo, con el tiempo al irlo conociendo mejor comenzó a sentir un profundo afecto por él, cuando murió, su vida se quedo marcada y aunque había intentado al principio continuar con ella, nunca fue lo mismo. Minato Kamikaze intento ayudarle a superar la perdida y por un momento pensó que lo amaba de la misma forma en la que quiso a Obito, sin embargo, cuando se caso con Kushina Uzumaki supo que no era así. Después, sin saberlo comenzó a sentir un respeto profundo por Jiraiya y a pesar de que el viejo sannin era imponente, no paso más allá de una ligera amistad.

Ahora estaba Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de su maestro y tan parecido a Jiraiya que bien podrían ser padre e hijo, quien pensaba estar enamorado de él, pero como si se tratara de una maldición, temía que ocurriera lo mismo que pasaba con todas las personas que amo alguna vez y emprendiera el camino sin retorno, dejándolo solo una vez más.

También, sabía que nunca le respondería con la vitalidad que se merecía, por lo tanto, no permitiría que su amistad que se había forjado con los años sufriera por culpa de lo que bien podría ser un enamoramiento pasajero.

Al principio intento esquivarle durante el mayor tiempo posible, entregarle a Sakura sus reportes y llegar a la oficina del Hokage cuando el mismo se encontraba fuera comiendo ramen o durmiendo.

Después intento llegar en el momento que dicho Hokage cabeza de chorlito estaba rodeado con una pequeña multitud, aceptar su misión e irse tan rápido como pudiera sin darle tiempo a Naruto de hablar poco más de cinco palabras con él.

Sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba a su departamento podía ver un regalo firmado por Naruto junto a un ramo de flores y un poco de ramen. No le gustaban las flores, aunque debía admitir que alegraban su habitación, le encantaban las ramen y sobre los regalos, cada uno de ellos era perfecto.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, observando el techo, repitiéndose una y otra vez los motivos por los cuales no podía decir que sí al Hokage cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana de no haber escuchado la voz de Iruka pronunciando – ¡Abre Kakashi, se que estas adentro!

Se levanto de la cama con tranquilidad, abrió la puerta y recibió la intentona de un puñetazo en su rostro – Iruka…

Iruka entro en su departamento diciéndole – ¡Es injusto lo que le estás haciendo a Naruto!

- El Hokage estará bien.

Iruka lo miro con furia y Kakashi respondió con una mirada inexpresiva, apenas modificando un poco su postura por si acaso deseaba tirarle los dientes una vez más - ¡No, no lo estará!

Tomándolo del cuello de su uniforme continuo diciéndole – ¡Esta destrozado porque piensa que te ofendió de alguna manera y tú lo único que dices es, el Hokage estará bien!

Kakashi soltándose de las manos de Iruka con demasiada facilidad, dejando en claro que por el momento estaba permitiendo esa clase de agresiones por una razón, aunque Iruka ni él mismo comprendían cual respondió – En eso te equivocas, Naruto ya no es un niño y jamás ha sido frágil.

Entrecerrando el ojo que podía apreciarse continúo imprimiendo cierta molestia en su voz – Deberías dejar de subestimarlo, Iruka.

- Tienes razón Kakashi. Naruto ya no es un niño, es un hombre enamorado de ti.

- Se le pasara, además, le estoy haciendo un favor.

- ¿Un favor? – Pregunto Iruka confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta de Iruka exigiéndole que se marchara de su casa o él se encargaría de que no volviera a molestarlo, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron cortadas por las del Hokage quien le dijo confundido – Yo también quiero saber de que hablas Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi se petrifico al escuchar la voz de Naruto, por un momento pensó que Iruka lo había logrado engañar trayendo consigo al joven Hokage, sin embargo, Iruka estaba demasiado sorprendido, tanto como él.

- Naruto – se esforzó por aparentar indiferencia.

El Hokage se adentro en su habitación decidido, de la única forma en la cual Naruto podía hacer cualquier cosa, cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho y repentinamente perdió la capacidad para pronunciar cualquier sonido, dejando que Kakashi hablara primero, sin embargo, fue Iruka quien interrumpió ese amenazante silencio.

- Me parece que lo mejor es que los deje solos.

Kakashi se coloco en lo que Naruto llamaba su postura oficial, con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, fingiendo indiferencia.

Al salir Iruka el Hokage le dijo sonriéndole de su acostumbrada manera, con una mano detrás de la cabeza – No hemos estado a solas desde…

Kakashi lo interrumpió - ¿Nuestro enfrentamiento con Sasuke?

- ¡No! Digo… más o menos…

Kakashi se limito a arquear una ceja. – Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… además, eso no cuenta como un encuentro a solas… estaba Sasuke.

- No, supongo que no.

Naruto bajo su mano y le respondió esta vez muy serio, tan serio como podría ser tratándose del Hokage – Después de eso… me visitaste en la enfermería.

Kakashi se sonrojo levemente, por suerte su mascara cubría el tinte rosado de sus mejillas pero no su ojo que se abrió ligeramente por culpa de la sorpresa – Al principio pensé que se trataba de un sueño y después… me di cuenta que todo eso era verdad… tu… ¡Tu habías escuchado mi mayor secreto Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi retrocedió un paso antes de ser apresado por los brazos de Naruto, que lo rodearon firmes, manteniéndolo en aquel sitio – ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

Al escuchar el tono desesperado de Naruto, Kakashi no pudo más que devolver el abrazo, muy a su manera, distante y despreocupada, sin embargo, era mucho más de lo que otros habían recibido de su persona. – Naruto…

Naruto ignoro su ligero intento por tranquilizarlo, mirándole a los ojos, prácticamente comenzó a suplicar – ¡No sé si te ofendí o me desprecias por eso! Yo… ¡Yo no quise molestarte! De veras.

- No lo hiciste… sólo mereces a una persona de tu edad… eso es todo – Kakashi trataba de sonar como siempre – No alguien como yo.

Naruto limpiando una lagrima con la manga de su uniforme respondió – ¿Qué tiene de malo una persona como tú?

- ¿Aparte de que podría ser tu padre?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Respondió Naruto – tú eras un niño cuando mi padre ya era un adulto, lo sé – y poco después sonriendo sonrojado le señaló – además… ¡Eres el hombre más sexy de Kohona!

Kakashi le sonrió a través de la máscara, sin creerle demasiado, era imposible que él se tratara del hombre más sexy de la aldea, no cuando Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto estaban en ella, sin contar que eran mucho más jóvenes que él. – Estas exagerando…

- ¡No estoy exagerando, de veras!

Kakashi en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguían abrazados y se separo de Naruto con uno de sus movimientos ninja, suponiendo que no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te invitamos a comer: yo, Sasuke y Sakura?

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla, recordando con añoranza el extraño comportamiento de los tres niños bajo su cuidado – ¿Cuándo querían ver mi rostro?

- ¡Que! – Pronuncio Naruto indignado – ¿Cómo… como te diste cuenta?

Kakashi respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Me lo imaginaba desde un principio.

Naruto perdió el hilo de su conversación y cuando Kakashi se rió levemente pronuncio – Bien… Recuerdas que te quitaste la máscara para comer y que los encargados vieron tu rostro…

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla, recordando aquellos rostros tan extraños, sin embargo como eso pasaba cada vez que se sentaba a comer lo había ignorado por completo – lo recuerdo…

Naruto levanto los brazos diciéndole exasperado – y se quedaron embobados viéndote.

Kakashi le pregunto sonriendo a través de su máscara dejando en claro que no le creía en lo más mínimo – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con ser el hombre más sexy de Kohona?

Naruto respondió aun más exasperado, haciendo esa graciosa mueca que provocaba que sus ojos se hicieran muy pequeños – ¡Desde entonces has recibido comida gratis!

- Comenzaba a preguntarme porque recibía tantas invitaciones de la casa…

- ¡Como serás tonto… desde entonces han intentado conquistarte a través de tu estomago! – le explico todavía más enojado – ¡Pero yo, Naruto Uzumaki, seré el único capaz de lograr esa meta imposible, de veras!

- ¿Conquistarme a través del estomago? – Pregunto Kakashi un tanto indiferente – no me había dado cuenta que comía tanto…

- Si es necesario… ¡Cualquier cosa para ganarme tu corazón!

Naruto tenía el mismo tono de voz, la mirada y la postura que había utilizado tantas veces en el pasado cuando había dicho que deseaba ser el Hokage, Kakashi se daba cuenta y en vez de sentirse alagado su postura era la misma que utilizaba cuando pensaba que su joven alumno había cometido alguna tontería. –Naruto…

- ¿Sí? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- Existe alguna forma de convencerte de abandonar esta… misión que te has impuesto.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa – No.

- Me lo suponía.

Naruto se acerco demasiado a Kakashi en un parpadeo, se inclino y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo – Mañana te espero al amanecer en… la tienda de castañas dulces.

Kakashi no se molesto en responderle, ahora recaía en sus hombros la responsabilidad de hacerle ver como todo ese asunto era un error. Naruto podría ser una fuerza invencible de la naturaleza, bien, Kakashi Hakate nunca se había dado por vencido tampoco.

- Deberías salir con él, ya sabes, ver si tienen química – pronuncio una voz demasiado divertida para el gusto de Kakashi.

- No necesito que actúes como casamentero.

- Bueno, pues alguien tiene que velar por ti, porque obviamente tú no lo estás haciendo. – respondió Pakkun rascándose una oreja – y no es como si tu compromiso siguiera en pie…

- No creo que deba preocuparme por eso...

- Tienes razón. – Pronuncio la pequeña bola de pelos – ¡En lo que necesitas pensar Kakashi, es en tu cita de mañana!

Kakashi sujeto a Pakkun del pellejo del cuello levantándolo a la altura de su rostro diciéndole – No es una cita.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando Naruto te pidió que se vieran a solas, enfrente de una cafetería… en lo único que no pensaba era en una cita.

Kakashi soltó a Pakkun dejándolo caer al suelo – ¿Quién dice que voy a ir de todas formas?

- Tú iras Kakashi, aunque tenga que arrastrarte todo el camino. – Intento sonar amenazante – porque no permitiré que arruines esta oportunidad de continuar con tu vida.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- No… desde la muerte del niño Uchiha no has permitido que nadie se acerque a ti lo suficiente como para tener una relación. Y cuando se acercan con intenciones románticas, simplemente huyes.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Tal vez no, pero ya me he decidido a tomar el asunto en mis patas Kakashi.

El amanecer llego, no era realmente el amanecer, era algo así como las diez de la mañana cuando Kakashi llego a la tienda de castañas dulces, encontrando a Naruto sentado en un banco bebiendo alguna clase de bebida en un vaso blanco le dijo – Perdón por llegar tarde, se me atravesó una anciana con su gato en el árbol y tuve que bajarlo.

- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, supuse que llegarías tarde.

Kakashi se acerco al asiento y permaneció parado frente al Hokage, esperando que Naruto hiciera algún movimiento, sintiendo algunos cuantos ojos a su espalda – Nos están observando.

- Sakura – le ordeno – sal de allí.

Sakura apareció detrás de un arbusto rascándose la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada y se detuvo frente a Kakashi sin pronunciar una sola palabra. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto respondió sentado en el banco, demasiado serio para el gusto del mayor – Cree que debe proteger tu virtud de mi.

Sakura inmediatamente le propino un fuerte golpe, provocando que un chichón se formara en su cabeza, amenazando con igualarle de tamaño - ¡Idiota, como te atreves a decir eso!

Kakashi sonrojándose levemente les comento, en especial a Sakura – Yo puedo hacer eso por mi solo…

- ¿Y qué tal si no quiere defenderla Sakura? – Dijo Naruto ignorándolo por completo – ¿Has pensado en eso?

Sakura nuevamente volvió a golpearlo, en ese momento parecía especialmente aterradora – ¡Eres un idiota!

Kakashi se limito a sonreír levemente al darse cuenta que no le harían caso por el momento, a pesar de estar hablando de él, su virtud y como debía cuidarla de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura después de abandonar un Hokage sujetando su cabeza le dijo – ¿Así que es cierto, saldrás con Naruto en una cita?

- No es una cita – respondió Kakashi, percatándose de cierta molestia en el rostro de Naruto – que yo sepa.

- ¿Ni siquiera le dijiste que se trataba de una cita? – pregunto Sakura indignada.

- ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy?

Naruto se levanto de la banca y después de llegar a lo que parecía una importante conclusión pronunció de manera ruidosa, haciéndole preguntarse a Kakashi y Sakura si en alguna parte de Kohona no lo habían escuchado – ¡Tendremos un día de campo en las afueras de Kohona para que nadie nos interrumpa, después iremos al cine y al final pasaremos a esa biblioteca rosa que te gusta tanto!

- ¿Por qué no lo dices un poco más fuerte, idiota? – le pregunto Sakura apretando el puño enfrente de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Creo que no lo escucharon al otro lado de la aldea! – Le respondió golpeando su cabeza una vez más – ¡No tienes nada de tacto, Naruto!

Kakashi decidió sentarse en la banca y esperar a que terminaran de discutir, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos por novena vez, ignorando los gritos, los golpes y la desesperación de Sakura, ella parecía tomar todo ese asunto tan seriamente como Naruto, tanto que parecía temer que el Hokage arruinara esa valiosísima oportunidad y parecía estar dándole consejos de cómo llevar su plan a flote.

Poco sabían que los estaban observando, en realidad, los habían estado observando desde su enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Una sombra que no parecía demasiado contenta con lo que veía en esos momentos.

Al terminar su discusión con Sakura, ella le dijo despidiéndose de ambos – ¡Diviértanse!

Naruto se acerco a él mostrando su mejor sonrisa, diciéndole al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo como todo un caballero, el único problema era, por supuesto, que Kakashi no se trataba de una dama – ¿Nos vamos?

Kakashi cerró el libro con demasiada calma y le pregunto, sin aceptar el brazo ofrecido – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan preparando esta cita?

Naruto comenzó a reírse, rascándose la cabeza – Cinco meses…

- ¿Cinco meses?

- Si… es que no había encontrado el momento justo para contarte mi secreto, además…

- ¿Además?

- Pensé que comenzarías a evitarme y ya no querrías hablar conmigo.

Naruto tenía razón, por un momento había intentado esquivarle y hubiera funcionado bastante bien si Iruka no se hubiera entrometido, no comprendía porque, sin embargo Iruka se había transformado en todo un dolor de cabeza desde que se convirtió en su maestro, una mama gallina seria mucho menos molesta que dicho instructor.

Cualquiera pensaría que teniendo el rango que tenía, su apreciación acerca de la fuerza que debe tener un ninja y sus atributos eran un poco mejor que la suya. Pero no… Iruka saltaba con las uñas afiladas cada vez que decía que sus alumnos estaban preparados para el siguiente nivel de entrenamiento o una misión más complicada. Comprendía que Iruka los había entrenado cuando eran niños, pero fue él quien lo hizo cuando comenzaron a ser unos verdaderos ninjas. No pedía demasiado, sólo un poco de fe en sus decisiones.

Había llegado a su casa probablemente dispuesto a defender la virtud de Naruto de sus pervertidas manos. ¿Qué clase de depravado pensaba que era? Que leyera los libros del difunto sannin no forzosamente implicaba que fuera alguna clase de maniático sexual, ni siquiera tenía tantas citas y hasta el momento nunca había pensado en salir con cualquiera de sus antiguos alumnos.

- No seas tonto Naruto – intento animarlo, pateándose inmediatamente después al notar esa mirada esperanzada – aunque no creo que esto funcione.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Naruto escondiendo su nerviosismo – ¿No estás saliendo con nadie, verdad?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

- Porque yo lo sabría… - al ver su expresión sorprendida añadió intentando tranquilizarlo – no es que te este asechando ni nada parecido.

- ¿Acechando?

- ¡Aunque como Hokage debo tener unas cuantas palabras con aquella persona! – Dijo repentinamente, y al darse cuenta de su mirada se sonrojo – Es que… es mi deber mantener segura a la aldea y a sus ninjas… de veras… no es que tenga celos ni nada…

Kakashi suspiro y le dijo tranquilamente – Naruto…

- ¿Qué?

- Guarda silencio...

Kakashi espero que Naruto le indicara el camino para después seguirlo de cerca, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando de reojo al rubio que parecía querer comérselo con su mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias… pero como soy fan de un Kakashi Uke, sí, me oyeron bien, uke, decidí hacer este fanfic.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

La ganadora del concurso es Clau Hatake mándame por email aquello que quieras que pase en algún capitulo, puedes encontrar mi email en mi página de inicio de usuario.

La segunda pregunta… ¿Quieren que Naruto utilice alguno de los trucos del ero sannin con Kakashi?

Me despido mandándole mis saludos y agradecimientos a: Clau Hatake, Yami y Kikimaru.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Capitulo 1

La cita.

- ¡Aunque como Hokage debo tener unas cuantas palabras con aquella persona! – Dijo repentinamente, y al darse cuenta de su mirada se sonrojo – Es que… es mi deber mantener segura a la aldea y a sus ninjas… de veras… no es que tenga celos ni nada…

Kakashi suspiro y le dijo tranquilamente – Naruto…

- ¿Qué?

- Guarda silencio...

Kakashi espero que Naruto le indicara el camino para después seguirlo de cerca, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando de reojo al rubio que parecía querer comérselo con su mirada.

- ¿A dónde dices que vamos a ir? – pregunto después de algunos minutos.

Naruto no dejaba de sonreír, caminando a un lado de Kakashi, observándolo de pies a cabeza, ignorando al principio su pregunta, después, rascándose la cabeza le respondió – a las afueras de la aldea, allí podremos estar solos en nuestra primera cita.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza – No es una cita, Naruto.

Naruto abrazo los hombros de Kakashi riéndose al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba – ¿Te han invitado a salir últimamente?

Kakashi comenzó a pensar en la última vez que lo habían invitado a salir rascándose la cabeza, contando una cantidad con los dedos de su mano derecha. Naruto al verlo comenzó a intentar hacer memoria de cuantas personas habían estado con su sensei durante el tiempo que lo había conocido.

Al terminar de contar, Kakashi le respondió sonriendo a través de su máscara – No muchas veces.

Naruto intento en ese momento aguantar la curiosidad, sin embargo, al llegar a donde se encontraba una tienda de ramen le pregunto – ¿Puedo saber quién?

Kakashi se interno en la tienda de ramen respondiéndole – No.

Al entrar los dos encargados de la tienda le miraron de una forma extraña, mucho más cuando Naruto entro detrás de él diciéndoles con la mirada "es mío" y con una gran sonrisa pidió golpeando la barra – Quiero seis ramen de sabores diferentes para llevar.

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi, a pesar de haberle dicho a Pakkun que no se preocupaba por el compromiso, no había dejado de pensar en él y la forma en que Sasuke había intentado secuestrarlo hacia apenas un mes.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Kakashi se había sentido observado durante varios días ya, a todas horas existía una sombra o un arremedo de chakra que le decía muy poco y mucho a la vez. No le decía de quien se trataba o que intenciones tenía, pero si le decía que lo estaban observando y esa persona deseaba que lo descubrieran.

Nunca había sido una persona que se dejara amedrentar por cualquier cosa, no lo hizo en la tercera guerra ninja, tampoco lo hizo cuando Itachi mostro interés en su persona, no solo como un enemigo, sino probablemente para convertirlo en un esclavo sexual o algo parecido, tampoco lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones con los cientos de enemigos que a sus treinta y tres años había cosechado a lo largo de su vida como ninja.

Tampoco estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de la persona que lo espiaba, porque, de querer matarlo ya lo habría hecho, de eso estaba seguro, después llego a la conclusión que se trataba de una persona que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuáles eran sus gustos, pasatiempos y actividades cotidianas. Si no, de todas formas ya lo sabía para esos momentos.

Por un momento pensó que aquella persona estaba espiando al Hokage y que Naruto aun no se daba cuenta de nada, pero no, sólo se presentaba cuando estaba solo.

Muy lentamente comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, preguntándose cómo era posible que un ninja pudiera esconderse tan bien y que para ese momento aun no supiera de quien se trataba o que era lo que deseaba.

Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que estuvieron en guerra o se perdía la vida de algún ser querido, Kohona estaba en paz después de mucho tiempo y parecía que las maldiciones causadas por la guerra, el zorro de ocho colas, Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki habían terminado.

Tras pensarlo mucho tiempo llego a la conclusión que habían llegado por un asunto personal contra él y su aldea estaba a salvo.

Naruto se había percatado de su nerviosismo y le había preguntado esa mañana que ocurría, que era aquello que lo molestaba, no le respondió y en vez de eso le invito a comer un poco de ramen junto con Iruka tratando de olvidar aquel sentimiento desagradable.

Cuando se despidió de ellos comenzaron los problemas, ahora no sólo se trataba de una presencia, sino de cuatro de ellas entre las cuales estaba Uchiha Sasuke, el último ninja que debían capturar para asegurar la seguridad de Kohona.

Fingió no darse cuenta de nada, camino en dirección de su casa con las manos en sus bolsillos sintiendo los cuatro chakra seguirlo de cerca, demasiado para su gusto, pensando en los posibles motivos del joven Uchiha para molestarse en seguirlo a él y no intentar cumplir la otra parte del sueño de su niñez que se trataba de revivir su clan.

Al llegar a una cerrada comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían alejándose de las casas habitadas con la intención de mantener a salvo a los habitantes de su aldea, esperando que Naruto hubiera sentido el chakra de Sasuke de la misma forma que él lo hizo.

Como lo supuso Sasuke y sus compañeros comenzaron a perseguirlo incrementando su chakra con cada paso para intentar alcanzarlo cuanto antes.

Kakashi se interno en el bosque y salto en el interior de los arboles con sus inmensas copas, escondiéndose en ellas al igual que su chakra, tratando de ver que hacia Sasuke con los otros tres ninja, de los cuales sabía que uno de ellos era un psicópata con doble personalidad.

Sasuke se detuvo enfrente del bosque, había crecido al igual que Naruto y tenía una semejanza con su hermano muerto imposible de ignorar, sólo que parecía mucho más fuerte, con músculos bien torneados debajo de su kimono blanco que dejaba ver su pecho descubierto.

Kakashi a pesar de tratarse de una situación desesperada para su persona no pudo dejar de preguntarle a Obito si esa era una broma divina, porque no encontraba justo que sus dos estudiantes lo hubieran sobrepasado en estatura, corpulencia y poder con tan solo veinte años de edad, se preguntaba si así se sentía Maito Gai con él.

El sólo tenía treinta y tres años, no estaba tan viejo como para sentirse una reliquia del pasado, tenía toda una vida por delante, ni una sola cana y no solo por el color de su cabello, tampoco tenía una sola arruga en su rostro, todavía estaba en forma y pensaba que aún tenía cierto atractivo con las damas y uno que otro caballero.

- ¿Por qué no te muestras Kakashi y me evitas el tener que buscarte? – pregunto Sasuke sin mostrar cualquier clase de sentimientos.

Kakashi trataba de volver imperceptibles su respiración al igual que su latido de corazón, pensando "Como si estuviera loco", la única mujer del grupo le pregunto a Sasuke un tanto enfadada – ¿Para qué lo necesitamos?

Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, aparentemente viéndolo entre las copas de los arboles respondió –Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Poco después volvió a decirle a Kakashi – No quiero tener que lastimarte, Kakashi, pero si me obligas no permitiré que te quejes después.

Eran cuatro de ellos y Sasuke ya sobrepasaba su poder cuando era tan sólo un niño así que prácticamente tenían ganado el combate, no prácticamente, era imposible que pudiera derrotarlos si con su poder nunca pudo sobrepasar el de Itachi, pero estaba en un error si pensaba que se dejaría capturar sin dar una buena pelea – Veo que sigues siendo un bastardo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras dejo su escondite y le propino un golpe tan fuerte como podía a dos de los seguidores de Sasuke para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, el primero de ellos, uno rubio gruño su enojo y el otro, uno de cabello blanco le dijo a Sasuke a sabiendas de que su compañera enfurecería – ya veo para que lo necesitas, el bastardo es poderoso.

Sasuke con su acostumbrada tranquilidad respondió – Persíganlo como si pretendieran matarlo o de otra forma escapará… aunque, no quiero que lo maten.

Kakashi pudo escuchar aquellas palabras dividiéndose en cuatro clones de sombra que seguirían caminos distintos en lo que él trataba de advertirle al Hokage de la presencia de los intrusos en Kohona.

Sí Sasuke no deseaba matarlo, entonces que pensaba obtener capturándolo se pregunto confundido, seguramente no pensaba reclamar aquel pacto entre clanes, era imposible.

Kakashi en vez de preocuparse por la repentina muestra de interés del castaño prefirió concentrarse en su predicamento actual, llegar con Naruto utilizando la orden de su antiguo alumno.

Cada uno de sus perseguidores cayó en su anzuelo y siguieron a sus clones, que corrían, esquivaban y peleaban con todo lo que podían dar, la torre del Hokage podía verse a lo lejos cuando escucho la voz tranquila de Sasuke – Dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Poco después tuvo que saltar y esquivar varios shuriken que si no lo mataban lo herirían de gravedad o por lo menos lo inmovilizarían para poder seguir su combate con su antiguo discípulo - ¿Qué deseas Sasuke?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y le respondió – ¿Qué deseo? – parecía una pregunta retorica – Cobrar el contrato que existe entre nuestros clanes, eso es lo que deseo, Kakashi Hatake.

La sorpresa en su rostro debía ser pintoresca por la sonrisa en el de Sasuke, este lo miraba fijamente, leyendo cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos con ayuda de su Sharingan perfecto – Ese contrato esta muerto Sasuke y yo no lo firme.

- Eso no importa, estoy seguro que no querrás deshonrar el nombre de tu clan. – se burlo su antiguo alumno.

Después de la desgracia en la cual cayo su padre y después de haber sido abandonado a su destino por el clan Uchiha estaba demente si pensaba que aquello le importaba – ¿El nombre de mi clan?

Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un chakra familiar provenir de la oficina del Hokage – A diferencia tuya, yo no vivo en el pasado Sasuke. El único nombre que mantendré limpio será el mío, no el de mi clan.

Sasuke podía sentir la fuerza de Naruto acercándose a ellos, ese tonto seguía intentando interponerse en su camino, cualquiera pensaría que había dejado bien claro que no regresaría a la aldea y que su meta no había cambiado, aun deseaba dos cosas, poder y restaurar su clan, pero no en Kohona, esa aldea no significaba nada para él. – Parece que Naruto se acerca y tú vendrás conmigo Kakashi.

Kakashi descubrió su ojo y le respondió utilizando una postura defensiva – No lo hare Sasuke, de la misma forma que tu no regresaste a la aldea cuando Sakura y Naruto te lo pidieron.

Sasuke apretó los dientes preguntándole – ¿Prefieres a ese tonto que a mí?

Kakashi sin poder creer en las palabras que eran pronunciadas por Sasuke le respondió – ¿Sí por tonto te refieres al muchacho con el que he combatido hombro con hombro para salvar nuestro hogar por los últimos siete años, comido ramen y que me ha enseñado a confiar en el futuro? Sí, lo prefiero a él.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

No sabía porque había respondido de aquella forma, no era por que Sasuke los había traicionado, a ellos que eran sus amigos, tampoco por que fuera un criminal de rango S, sin embargo, le había dejado en claro que prefería al muchacho que no quiso entrenar en el pasado sin siquiera pensarlo.

El Hokage Naruto Uzumaki era una persona respetada en la aldea, como siempre lo dijo lo miraban hacia arriba, no solo porque era muy alto, sino, por salvar la aldea oculta de la hoja de la destrucción en manos de Akatsuki y cuando visitaba alguno de los locales que vendían ramen no podían dejar de atenderlo con amabilidad.

Lamentablemente, seguía siendo un tanto despistado y no se dio cuenta que había abandonado su dinero en la banca en donde había tomado té esa misma mañana, en la cual Sasuke los había visto dirigirse a una cita.

Las ramen fueron empaquetadas en una caja de papel blanco, entregadas a Naruto y después cuando el Hokage comenzó a buscar el dinero con que pagarle a la encargada, su cartera había desaparecido.

Inmediatamente su rostro se pinto de rojo y al darse cuenta, Kakashi le pregunto colocando una mano en su hombro – ¿Todo está bien?

Naruto al principio no quiso ni responder mordiéndose el labio y Kakashi le pregunto encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Se te olvido el dinero?

Naruto, el joven Hokage se hinco agarrando su cabeza diciendo en voz alta – ¡No puede ser, es injusto, no es justo!

Kakashi caminando en dirección de la barra le pregunto a la encargada – ¿Cuánto va a ser?

Ella de manera coqueta le respondió cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha – Se… serían 120 yenes, pero… para usted… son… son 100 yenes.

Repentinamente el encargado apareció detrás de ella, ligeramente sonrojado también, diciéndole – Son 80 yenes.

Kakashi deposito el dinero en el mostrador diciéndoles con tranquilidad – Gracias – y después caminando en dirección del Hokage con la comida en su mano derecha – eso fue raro…

Naruto que seguía en el suelo avergonzado de su descuido escucho al mayor – ¿Nos vamos? - y al verlo con la comida se olvido de sus problemas intentando rodear los hombros del esquivo mayor con su brazo.

Kakashi se adelanto los pasos necesarios para esquivar el brazo de Naruto, diciéndole, fingiendo inocencia – ¿Ahora a donde vamos Naruto?

Naruto le respondió con las manos en los bolsillos – es que… olvide mi dinero en la casa de castañas dulces… así que…

Kakashi suspirando le respondió – No te preocupes, yo traigo suficiente dinero para el día de hoy…

Naruto le respondió casi derrotado – Sí… pero Iruka sensei me dijo que debía ser yo quien pagara todo cuando invitara a una chica a salir…

Kakashi deteniéndose en seco le respondió – Naruto, olvídate de lo que dijo Iruka acerca de lo que debe ser una cita.

- ¿Pero… por qué?

Kakashi intentando tener paciencia le respondió - No soy una chica…

Naruto riéndose de la forma en la que solía hacerlo Jiraiya cuando pensaba en algo pervertido le pregunto a Kakashi – ¿Y lo que dijo el ero sannin sobre las citas?

Eso era nuevo y muy extraño, Kakashi no creía que Jiraiya supiera algo acerca de citas, lo suyo más bien era espiar y andar de fisgón con el sexo opuesto, hasta con el mismo sexo si el caso lo ameritaba, como ya lo había dicho antes en muchas ocasiones el ero sannin era un súper pervertido.

Kakashi conociéndolo como lo hacía y habiendo leído cada uno de sus libros le respondió tranquilo – Si tu intentas utilizar cualquiera de sus consejos conmigo – apretando los puños delante de Naruto finalizo – vas a tener que defenderte como si quisieras matarme.

- Entonces que debo hacer… - se quejo Naruto – jamás he tenido una cita…

Kakashi le respondió caminando en dirección de su lugar favorito, enfrente de la piedra con los nombres de sus amigos – Ya somos dos Naruto, sigue caminando, la ramen se enfría.

Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección de Kakashi y tomando las sopas de su mano le respondió, rodeando sus hombros con el otro brazo – ¡Ya sé que voy a hacer, mesclare ambos consejos para nuestra cita!

- Sabía que dirías eso…

Cuando llegaron Kakashi tomo un asiento cerca de la piedra, siempre le había gustado ese lugar, sentía como si Obito estuviera con él, acompañándolo en uno más de sus días de vida.

Naruto destapo las ramen, le ofreció una a Kakashi y comenzaron a comer en silencio, disfrutando de una comida que a los dos les gustaba mucho, tanto que terminaron con las seis sopas.

Al finalizar su comida, Naruto se recostó en el suelo a un lado de Kakashi preguntándole – ¿Por qué te gusta este lugar?

Kakashi respondió recostándose en el pasto, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza – Siento que mis amigos me acompañan cuando estoy cerca de esta piedra… imagino lo que sería ser parte de esos nombres, Hakate Kakashi… ¿Cuántas personas crees que me lloren?

Naruto le respondió sentándose inmediatamente – ¡No dejare que te lastimen o que mueras en una misión!

Kakashi ignorando su euforia le comento – ese es el destino de un shinobi… mueres lejos de tu hogar y amigos, en manos de un ninja mucho más poderoso que tu o por culpa de un descuido…

Naruto le respondió sonriéndole – Pero tú eres inhumanamente poderoso, más listo que Shikamaru, mucho más fuerte que Rock Lee, nadie podría derrotarte en una pelea justa.

Kakashi sacudiendo el cabello de Naruto con su mano le respondió – No soy invencible Naruto… existen ninjas mucho más poderosos que yo… tu lo eres.

Naruto le respondió rascándose la cabeza – ¡Es que yo soy el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, nadie es más fuerte que yo!

Kakashi se rio rascándose la cabeza, encontrando vigorizante la voluntad de Naruto y olvidando momentáneamente que debía bajarlo de su pequeña nube – Tienes razón… el joven e hiperactivo Hokage cabeza de chorlito.

- ¡Oye! No tengo cabeza de chorlito – se quejo Naruto, recogiendo las cajas de cartón en donde habían empaquetado las ramen.

Kakashi sin levantarse del suelo le pregunto a Naruto – ¿Cuándo decidiste invitarme a salir?

- Ya te lo dije, hace 5 meses… por lo menos.

- Pero cuando decidiste que te gustaba, Naruto…

Naruto se sonrojo y cambiando de tema le dijo a Kakashi – debemos ir al cine, sino, nos perderemos la función de permanencia voluntaria de las películas Icha-Icha, Kakashi sensei.

- ¿Permanencia voluntaria de todas? – Pregunto el mayor, su voz convirtiéndose en un susurro incrédulo – yo… yo no pude conseguir boletos.

Naruto rodeando los hombros de su antiguo sensei le comento de manera seductora – sirve de algo ser el Hokage.

Kakashi estaba tan emocionado que permitió ese resbalón que seguramente había sido aprendido de Jiraiya. Con el ero sannin jamás se habría atrevido a salir en una cita, mucho menos estar en un cuarto a oscuras viendo algo de su obra que simplemente adoraba y Naruto destetaba – Pero… a ti no te gustan sus libros…

Naruto respondió – Pero a ti sí… y sabía que no habías logrado comprar boletos así que los conseguí para que las veamos juntos.

Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras y darse cuenta de que la primera película llevaba media hora de haber empezado comenzó a caminar en dirección del cine, ignorando la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto y el tono de voz que utilizaba – ¡Pero si quieres puedes darme un beso de agradecimiento!

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Sasuke les había dicho que no lo siguieran pensando que únicamente lo harían retrasarse, había llagado justo en el momento en el que Naruto había anunciado su plan de aquel día y Kakashi a pesar de fingir no estar interesado había permitido que se hiciera la voluntad del Hokage.

Sakura le había ayudado a planear todo eso, esa patraña de cita con su antiguo sensei, ganándose su enojo por aquella traición que habían cometido los tres, nunca había deseado enemistarse con Naruto, Sakura y mucho menos con Kakashi sensei, pero ahora todo cambiaba, Sakura le había ayudado a planear el intento del idiota de robarse al ninja copia, el ultimo permitido que eso pasara.

No sólo eso Kakashi Hatake había despreciado el pacto que los Hatake tenían con su familia y en cambio decidió aceptar los ofrecimientos de Naruto Uzumaki para cortejarlo, a pesar de jurar a todos los vientos que no era una cita.

Estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con el ninja copia, de su agraciada figura, del rostro debajo de la máscara, de su forma de comportarse, de su poder y su fácil sonrisa.

La culpa había sido de Madara Uchiha, como siempre había tenido una carta bajo la manga, un As que intentaría utilizar en un momento dado.

Sasuke se preguntaba sí antes de morir Madara, este no le hubiera contado del pacto entre sus clanes y del Kekkei Genkai del clan Hatake, aun seguiría interesado en su no tan viejo sensei.

Probablemente así lo fuera, siempre había tenido una pequeña obsesión por ver que había debajo de la máscara, su poder era inhumano al igual que su inteligencia, otros rumores decían que debajo de la máscara su belleza era equivalente o mayor que su poder, al contrario de lo que pensaron cuando eran niños.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Habían sido derrotados y las llamas cubrían la guarida de Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha yacía tendido en el suelo casi muerto, Sasuke era el único sobreviviente, él y su grupo de tres poderosos ninja.

Ellos lo esperaban fuera de las tierras de Akatsuki para continuar su camino, cualquiera que fuera ese y Sasuke, poseyendo un poder mayor que cualquiera de los miembros de su clan había tenido en el pasado caminaba buscando al Uchiha faltante, quien al verlo le pregunto escupiendo sangre – ¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke, refundar el clan Uchiha?

Sasuke guardo silencio pensando en cualquier prospecto, encontrando que cada una de las kunoichi era demasiado débil para ser merecedora de semejante honor – No existe nadie con poder suficiente para ser merecedora del honor de portar mi descendencia.

Madara volvió a escupir sangre – Eso es lo que tú piensas… Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

Kakashi estaba tan emocionado que permitió ese resbalón que seguramente había sido aprendido de Jiraiya. Con el ero sannin jamás se habría atrevido a salir en una cita, mucho menos estar en un cuarto a oscuras viendo algo de su obra que simplemente adoraba y Naruto destetaba – Pero… a ti no te gustan sus libros…

Naruto respondió – Pero a ti sí… y sabía que no habías logrado comprar boletos así que los conseguí para que las veamos juntos.

Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras y darse cuenta de que la primera película llevaba media hora de haber empezado comenzó a caminar en dirección del cine, ignorando la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto y el tono de voz que utilizaba – ¡Pero si quieres puedes darme un beso de agradecimiento!

Kakashi ya se había alejado demasiado como para escucharlo, aunque en realidad sólo estaba fingiendo ignorancia, un beso, ¿Qué clase de ocurrencia era esa? Ni siquiera había visto su rostro y ya pensaba en su primer beso.

Al llegar al cine espero con impaciencia para que Naruto llegara a su lado y nuevamente rodeando sus hombros mostro los boletos que decían que podían entrar a la función.

Camino tan rápido como pudo en dirección de las butacas, tomó su lugar y espero que Naruto llegara con palomitas, refrescos y chocolates. Al ver a su maestro perdido en la película el Hokage se limito a observar el perfil del ninja copia, imaginándose su rostro.

Kakashi le había preguntado desde cuando había querido invitarlo a salir, esa era una buena pregunta, cuando les hizo el examen de los cascabeles pensó que se trataba de un tipo grandioso, después cuando quiso ver su rostro se imagino un millón de posibilidades, no importaba que tan feo o mejor aun que tan hermoso lo pintaba siempre había un cálido sentimiento cuando pensaba en él.

Por eso cuando le informo que entrenaría a Sasuke decidió que si Kakashi no lo entrenaba no lo haría nadie, debía admitir que tuvo suerte porque a pesar de que Sasuke fue su primera opción, fue él quien se mantuvo a su lado durante todo ese tiempo y sería él quien conquistaría su corazón.

Ya lo había dicho antes, nunca jamás permitiría que Sasuke lo derrotara en cualquier cosa, mucho menos un sueño que había rondado en su corazón durante casi toda una vida, casi tanto tiempo como el de ser Hokage.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su oficina, estaba cansado de esperar y Sakura no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, siempre que intentaba invitar a Kakashi a salir o comentarle su interés ella llegaba, golpeaba su cabeza y le decía que no era esa la forma de acercarse a su sensei.

Nadie se acercaba a su sensei, era tan poderoso que le temían y no lo invitaban a salir. – Pero… Sakura, ya quiero salir con él, necesito hacerlo antes de que me ganen, de veras.

Sakura le respondió demasiado molesta y golpeando con el puño cerrado su escritorio le dijo – ¡No es una competición tarado!

Para Naruto lo era, si Kakashi no tenía una relación para ese momento debía apresurarse, si la tenía de todos modos debía hacerlo y arrebatárselo a esa persona – Pero Sakura… yo lo amo… de veras.

- Ya lo sé Naruto, pero debes tener cuidado al seducir a la persona que amas y más hablando de Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura de vez en cuando mostraba paciencia con Naruto e intentando no perderla respondió – Por que una persona como él huira si ve que tratas de formar parte de su vida.

- No te creo – respondió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Piénsalo Naruto, llevamos siete años de conocerlo y lo poco que sabemos de él, Kakashi no nos lo conto, fueron Jiraiya o Tsunade… - pronuncio Sakura con una sonrisa inocente – Ni siquiera hemos visto su rostro. ¿Eso que te dice?

Naruto en vez de responder a su pregunta, recargándose en su brazo derecho le dijo suspirando, fantaseando con el rostro de Kakashi – Quiero ver su rostro…

Sakura perdiendo la paciencia como acostumbraba golpeo la cabeza del Hokage – ¡Piensa idiota!

En ese momento Sakura y Naruto sintieron un chakra demasiado familiar, la energía vital de Sasuke Uchiha, su antiguo compañero de equipo – Sasuke… - pronunciaron al unisonó mirándose fijamente.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a Sakura – Organiza un grupo de Jounins, dile a Shikamaru que esté preparado…

Sakura asintió apresurada – Sí…

- No quiero lastimarlo, pero… - pronuncio Naruto, esperando que Sasuke por fin decidiera regresar a la aldea de Kohona, de ser así movería cielo y tierra para que fuera aceptado de regreso.

- Lo sé… debemos estar preparados. – finalizo Sakura con tristeza.

Naruto salió de su oficina y comenzó a moverse a donde pensaba se dirigía el chakra de Sasuke, no deseaba tener que pelear con él una segunda vez, sin embargo, como Hokage había prometido proteger su aldea y eso haría, su deber estaba para con su pueblo.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el chacra de su adorado sensei también se encontraba en esa dirección – ¿Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi estaba en peligro, lo sabía y su paso se acelero con la fuerza del zorro de nueve colas esperando poder llegar a tiempo, al acercarse pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke pronunciar – Parece que Naruto se acerca y tú vendrás conmigo Kakashi.

Naruto podía escuchar deseo en el tono de voz de Sasuke y preocupación en el de su querido sensei – No lo hare Sasuke, de la misma forma que tu no regresaste a la aldea cuando Sakura y Naruto te lo pidieron.

Al acercarse un poco más – ¿Prefieres a ese tonto que a mí?

Kakashi le respondió a Sasuke de una forma que nunca pensó posible, estaba hablando de él, Naruto, el receptáculo del zorro de nueve colas, el hiperactivo ninja cabeza de chorlito, el rubio atolondrado – ¿Sí por tonto te refieres al muchacho con el que he combatido hombro con hombro para salvar nuestro hogar por los últimos siete años, comido ramen y que me ha enseñado a confiar en el futuro? Sí, lo prefiero a él.

Naruto se quedo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, escuchando el enojo y la lujuria contenida en la voz de Sasuke y de ver sus ojos podría notar como los Sharingan comenzaban a moverse – No me importa… vendrás conmigo.

- ¡No! – grito una persona con su voz.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi, una expresión de alivio al verlo aparecer de entre las sombras.

Sasuke volteo y pregunto furioso – ¿Así que ahora tienen a un perdedor como Hokage?

Naruto avanzo sin prestarle atención y situándose entre Sasuke y Kakashi respondió – ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

- Vine por Kakashi. – respondió Sasuke, como si Kakashi se tratara de un objeto, como si él fuera a permitir que se lo llevara, así sin más.

Kakashi parecía petrificado detrás de Naruto, sin comprender lo que ocurría – No lo permitiré Sasuke, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ti… de veras.

Sasuke tomó una postura de batalla respondiéndole – En ese caso, Naruto, que así sea…

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

- ¿En que estas pensando Naruto? – interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Al voltear el rostro de Kakashi lo saludo sonriendo, el ojo visible curvándose – Pareces distraído…

Naruto le respondió recargando su cabeza en su hombro – Parece que no envejeces nunca, Kakashi sensei…

- No me digas sensei, Naruto, si estamos saliendo eso suena muy raro…

Naruto pregunto hablando demasiado cerca de su oído, susurrando – Puedo llamarte Kakashi… o simplemente Koi.

Kakashi casi inmediatamente se sonrojo sin poder responderle, arqueo una ceja y cambio de tema diciéndole, señalando la película que se proyectaba en ese momento, en el cual el héroe, un chico de cabello rubio estaba a punto de besar a una dulce jovencita – esa es una de las mejores partes de Icha-Icha Paradise…

Naruto formulando una idea en su cabeza respondió imitando al protagonista – Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como tu…

Kakashi volteo sorprendido para ser apresado en los brazos de Naruto quien estaba imitando los pasos del joven señor de la casa, y si estaba en lo correcto dentro de poco iba a besarlo – ¿Puedo besarte?

Kakashi respondió inmediatamente – Naruto… que tal si alguien nos ve.

- No importa, yo soy el Hokage... y lo que siento por ti es demasiado profundo para ignorarlo… - Los labios de Naruto comenzaron a acercarse a su rostro.

Kakashi no podía evitar observar la película y a su Hokage, los dos moviéndose de la misma forma y por un minúsculo momento pudo ver el rostro de Obito sobre el de su antiguo alumno – Naruto…

- Kakashi – susurro el Hokage y poso delicadamente sus labios en los suyos, su máscara era la única barrera entre sus labios que se abrieron en un jadeo sorprendido.

Naruto sintió como Kakashi se estremeció en sus brazos y apartándose susurro – Wow… eso fue… ¡Grandioso!

Kakashi volteo en otra dirección tocando sus labios sobre su máscara, tratando de controlar el sonrojado de sus mejillas, sin poder pronunciar una sola silaba y preguntándose en donde había quedado su plan acerca de mostrarle que tan equivocado estaba sobre las posibilidades de una relación entre ambos.

- ¿Kakashi sen… Kakashi, eso fue muy atrevido verdad? – pregunto Naruto convencido que se había equivocado al besarlo.

Kakashi que parecía haber perdido las conexiones entre su boca y su cerebro, comenzó a reírse, como siempre Naruto actuaba y pensaba en las consecuencias después, por un momento le alegro que aquello no hubiera cambiado al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el hombro de su Hokage.

Naruto al sentir que Kakashi se recargaba en su hombro le rodeo con su brazo y se limito a ver la película basada en los libros del ero sannin, recordando una discusión que tuvieron cuando apenas habían comenzado su entrenamiento de tres años.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Naruto estaba sumergido en las aguas termales del hotel en donde habían parado para descansar, en donde Jiraiya había conseguido encontrar un pequeño agujero por donde poder espiar a las mujeres que se bañaban - ¡Estas mujeres son muy guapas!

- pervertido… - respondió Naruto sin inmutarse.

- Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que no te gustan las chicas… - le comento Jiraiya riéndose al observar la belleza de las chicas.

- ¡Cállate ero sannin! – se quejo Naruto, sumergiéndose en el agua.

Aquello llamo la atención de Jiraiya, quien momentáneamente dejo de observar a las chicas del otro lado de las aguas termales para comentarle – eso no tiene nada de malo Naruto… no comparto tu opinión, pero no tiene nada de malo…

Naruto se sumergió todavía un poco más y le dijo – tu que sabes… sólo eres un pervertido.

- No solo soy un pervertido Naruto, ya te lo dije, soy un súper pervertido.

- ¡No te enorgullezcas por eso! – le contesto Naruto, furioso.

- A ver… cuéntame… ¿Quién te gusta Naruto? – pregunto Jiraiya, ignorando su enojo.

- ¡Como si fuera a decirte algo! – fue su respuesta.

Jiraiya en vez de hacerle caso comenzó a enumerar los prospectos – mmm ¿Sasuke? – Al ver su expresión dijo – No, él no es…

- Iruka…

- ¡Eso es asqueroso!

- Iruka no… entonces podría ser el cejotas.

- No, no puedes tener tan mal gusto, eso es seguro… además por la forma en la que mira a tu amiga Sakura, entonces… - Siguió una lista casi interminable de nombres, cada uno de su edad y cada uno de ellos no era la persona que le gustaba – Creo que no te gustan los de tu edad, no te preocupes a mi tampoco… así que… podemos empezar con el cejotas primero…

Al imaginarlo el rostro de Naruto se pinto de verde – ¡Ya se! – Pronuncio emocionado – ¿Y él lo sabe? Aunque juzgando por tu sonrojo no creo que no lo sepa.

- No le digas a Kakashi sensei – suplico Naruto.

Jiraiya que solo intentaba engañarlo le respondió, sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre – ¿Kakashi?

Al darse cuenta Naruto comenzó a salir de las aguas termales diciéndole – ¡Eres un tramposo!

Jiraiya rascándose la barbilla imaginándose algo pervertido respondió – aunque con él si puedo ver que te gusta…

- ¡No quiero saberlo! – Le grito Naruto, deteniéndose delante del viejo pervertido – ¡Kakashi sensei no es cualquier persona para que hable así de él!

- Que lindo, defendiendo su buen nombre…

Naruto comenzó a irse cuando Jiraiya le comento desde su puesto en la pared – No se ha interesado en nadie desde Obito… ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Obito?

- Obito, el otro miembro masculino de su equipo genin…

Aquella discusión le obligo a permanecer en las aguas termales por más tiempo – Era un Uchiha, ¿Lo sabías?

- No…

- Cuando él murió, los Uchiha lo trataron como poco menos que un vulgar ladrón, fue muy triste, un niño tan solo…

- Kakashi nunca dice mucho de su pasado – comento Naruto ligeramente deprimido.

- Yo no lo culparía… no conoció a su madre y su padre… cuando cayó en desgracia no supo cómo manejarlo y Kakashi se quedo solo.

Naruto apenas había escuchado historias del clan Hatake, pero no muchas y cada una de ellas era mucho más vaga que la anterior, parecía ocurrir lo mismo que con el zorro de las nueve colas – Los Uchiha debieron hacer algo, pero decidieron ignorarlo y cuando uno de los suyos le dio su ojo, no lo soportaron… se convirtió en una mancha para ese clan, un tabú.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Naruto necesitaba saber un poco más – ¿Qué ocurrió con Kakashi?

Pero Jiraiya no le dijo más que eso y siguió espiando a las chicas en los baños termales.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Naruto ignorando la última película que le parecía de lo más aburrido le pregunto a Kakashi – Por qué crees que Sasuke haya intentado secuestrarte… ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió casi desorbitadamente y volteo respondiéndole – No quiero hablar de eso… Naruto.

Naruto obligándolo a mirarlo insistió – Quiero mantenerte a salvo, Kakashi… por favor, dime.

Kakashi intentando concentrarse en la película de Icha-Icha Tácticas respondió – No lo entenderías.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a observar la película, en realidad, los créditos de la película aceptando aquella respuesta – Esta… está bien Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi lo tomo de la mano y dejaron aquella sala en silencio, esperando que nadie los viera dejarla, una vez en un lugar seguro el mayor pronuncio, reconociendo que si guardaba silencio lo único que ganaría sería preocupar a su alumno favorito y el rostro desanimado de Naruto no valía la pena, no cuando su pregunta era tan fácil de contestar – Existe un pacto… un arreglo nupcial…

Naruto cubrió con dos dedos sus labios evitándole continuar – Sí no quieres decirme está bien… no quiero obligarte a nada… de veras.

Kakashi liberando sus labios le respondió – Esta bien… Naruto, ya no importa… además, no permitiré que por mi culpa nuestro Hokage favorito no pueda concentrarse como debería.

Naruto asintió recargándose en un árbol de cuyas ramas colgaban dos lámparas de papel a que Kakashi le contara - Antes de esa misión… mi padre hizo un pacto con el clan Uchiha, concertaron que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente me casaría con alguno de sus miembros, esperaban que fuera tan fuerte como él… y que nuestros hijos superaran a los legendarios sannin.

Naruto guardo silencio sin poder entender aquello, Kakashi estaba comprometido a un Uchiha y Sasuke había intentado secuestrarlo, la única razón podría ser que intentara cobrar ese pacto con su "tan sagrado clan" – Pero ya no importa, no existe ninguna mujer del clan Uchiha con la cual podría tener hijos así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso.

El Hokage asintió pensando que no le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber – Esta bien… pero, quiero asegurarme que nada malo te ocurra…

Kakashi le respondió recargado en su escritorio – Puedo cuidarme solo Naruto…

- No de Sasuke… él sobrepasa tus habilidades…

Tenía razón, no podría derrotar a Sasuke en ninguna pelea, los tres lo sabían perfectamente – Por eso, como tu Hokage te ordeno que te mudes a vivir conmigo… a este edificio, así podre asegurarme que no te lastime.

Arqueando una ceja le respondió – No gracias… Naruto.

- ¿Por qué no?

Kakashi respondió tranquilamente, manteniendo su ojo curvado en una sonrisa – Eso lo único que lograra será propagar rumores…

- Pero sólo así estarás seguro, de veras – alego el Hokage tomando sus manos.

- Te ha costado demasiado trabajo que te respeten Naruto, no voy a comprometer tu nombre por una tontería como esa… - alego Kakashi.

Comprendía en el peligro que se encontraba, pero también lo fácil que las personas perderían la fe en el portador del zorro de las nueve colas, no podía permitir que Naruto arruinara su vida por su culpa.

- El tiene razón – los interrumpió Sakura, aunque había algo extraño en ella.

Naruto y Kakashi no respondieron inmediatamente, sorprendidos al verla – ¿Cómo estuvo su cita? – pregunto emocionada.

Naruto le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo sin soltar las manos de Kakashi – ¡Maravillosa, fuimos al cine… comimos ramen y… olvide ir a la librería!

- Al juzgar por la hora, ya deben haber cerrado – le aseguro Kakashi – siempre podemos ir mañana.

Naruto asintió respondiéndole – Sí, mañana será nuestra segunda cita.

Esta vez Kakashi no se molesto en negar que se trataba de una cita – Mañana yo pasare a verte Naruto, sólo que esta vez no pierdas tu cartera.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Naruto lo sujeto de la muñeca sonriéndole y le pregunto – ¿Besas en la primera cita, Kakashi sensei?

- Ya me besaste en el cine, Naruto.

Antes de poder responderle los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos cubiertos por su máscara, la sorpresa fue tanta que un brazo rodeo su cintura y el otro colocándose detrás de su cuello le acerco aun más hasta que un golpe de su demasiado sonrojado sensei lo detuvo.

Sakura suponía que debía estarle gritando a Naruto, sin embargo, grito emocionada – ¡Se ven tan bien juntos!

Naruto sobándose la cabeza comento al ver el rostro de Kakashi del color de un tomate – Valió la pena Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi se despidió aun demasiado sonrojado – Nos vemos mañana Naruto…

- ¡Que descanses y duermas bien mi Koi! – a ese saludo le prosiguió otro grito emocionado.

Al llegar a su departamento Pakkun lo intercepto preguntándole – ¿Cómo estuvo su cita jefe?

Kakashi desabrocho su chaleco verde y se quito los guantes negros – Mejor de lo que podía esperar…

Quietándose el protector de su frente y ojo continuo – Naruto se lo está tomando muy enserio.

- me agrada ese chico, sabe reconocer lo importante de lo que no es – aseguro Pakkun acostándose en la cama.

Kakashi tenía que admitirlo, su plan de mostrarle que todo eso era una locura murió mucho antes de empezar – Creo que mi plan se fue a pique…

- Admítalo jefe, su plan se fue a pique desde que Naruto decidió invitarlo.

- Creo que tienes razón…

Naruto era imparable cuando se proponía algo y no pudo despreciarlo ni siquiera el primer día, no era justo para él que lo tratara como si no valiera nada, como si le tuviera miedo al zorro de nueve colas, tal vez, debería admitir que no era sano para nadie estar tan solo – ¿Así que un Hatake desprecia un Uchiha por un Uzumaki?

Pakkun inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir interponiéndose entre su amo y el chico de cabello negro, cuyo aroma no le gustaba en lo absoluto – ¿Sasuke?

- ¿No intentaras huir en esta ocasión Kakashi?

Kakashi se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba solo y le respondió – ¿Qué deseas Sasuke?

- Ya te lo dije Kakashi, quiero que vengas conmigo y cumplas la promesa que tu padre le hizo a los Uchiha – pronuncio Sasuke demasiado tranquilo, justo como su hermano Itachi.

Kakashi se levanto de su cama, estaba descalzo, sin su protector y desarmado – ¿Qué obtendrás con eso? No eres una mujer y yo tampoco… no te serviré de nada para refundar tu clan.

Sasuke guardo silencio, no eran aquellas las palabras de Madara – Estas mintiendo Kakashi…

Al no funcionar su primera opción Kakashi intento contrarrestar cualquier movimiento de Sasuke antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ganándose un codazo en la espalda y un kunai en su garganta – Cuando nos entrenaste yo era mucho más débil, ahora no, Kakashi.

Kakashi comenzó a intentar soltarse, sin embargo, Sasuke era demasiado fuerte – Sí sigues intentando soltarte sólo te lastimaras Kakashi.

Pakkun había sido ignorado en una esquina del cuarto, seguía gruñendo, mostrando los dientes – Pakkun, ve por Naruto – le ordeno Kakashi.

Sasuke ignoro al perro ninja y permitió que se alejara de esa casa en busca de Naruto, de todas formas no llegaría a tiempo – Ahora, quiero ver algo que me ha intrigado desde mi niñez…

Las manos de Sasuke se trasladaron en dirección del rostro de Kakashi, tomaron los bordes de la máscara con reverencia, como si esperara descubrir algún tesoro, el significado de la vida en el rostro del ninja copia – Espera… Sasuke…

Sasuke descubrió de un solo movimiento su rostro y Kakashi esquivando su mirada le pronuncio, herido, sintiéndose por segunda vez traicionado por el Uchiha – Espero que no te arrepientas por esto…

Sasuke recorrió con calma el rostro de su antiguo maestro, memorizando sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, aun la cicatriz alargada de su rostro – eres hermoso… - pronuncio susurrando.

Kakashi sintió los dedos de Sasuke posarse sobre su barbilla y escucho como este pronunciaba una vez más como si estuviera hipnotizado, antes de besarlo en los labios – eres tan hermoso…

Kakashi apretó los ojos sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke se apoderaba de sus facciones, pensando que no tenía ningún derecho de hacer algo semejante y creyendo que su viejo alumno había muerto en el momento que culmino su venganza o antes, cuando en su corazón sólo existió lugar para la venganza.

Poco después, perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Kakashi apretó los ojos sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke se apoderaba de sus facciones, pensando que no tenía ningún derecho de hacer algo semejante y creyendo que su viejo alumno había muerto en el momento que culmino su venganza o antes, cuando en su corazón sólo existió lugar para la venganza.

Poco después, perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de Sasuke.

Kakashi despertó sin recordar en donde se encontraba, antes de abrir los ojos o moverse siquiera intento averiguar por su oído, olfato y tacto en qué clase de situación estaba.

Yacía recostado sobre tierra fresca, ligeramente húmeda y cubierta de pasto, una fogata se encontraba muy cerca de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que producía al igual que oír su continuo crepitar, sólo pudo presentir un chacra, el de Sasuke, quien se encontraba muy cerca de su cuerpo, al otro lado de la fogata.

En ese momento recordó que Sasuke lo había tomado entre sus brazos y robado un beso, poco después perdió el conocimiento, haciendo memoria los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado ligeramente al encontrarse y quiso golpearse por su estupidez.

Kakashi no había tomado en cuenta el Sharingan de Sasuke y como un conejo frente a una serpiente se había perdido en su mirada, para su suerte Pakkun había sido ignorado por el Uchiha.

Kakashi desconocía cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, podrían ser horas o días, y no podría averiguar más si no habría los ojos, descubriendo su única carta de triunfo a Sasuke junto la oportunidad de huir cuando bajara la guardia.

Sasuke se había detenido en un paraje seguro después de correr con su preciosa carga durante un día seguido, estaba molesto con su sensei por bajar la guardia como lo hizo e ignorar su Sharingan por un segundo, dentro de algunas horas llegaría con el grupo halcón que lo esperaba en el país de las olas.

Al depositar a Kakashi en el suelo pudo admirar su cuerpo, escuchar el latido de su corazón y su respiración, familiarizándose con ella, cuando este cambio supo que había despertado e intentaba intuir su situación con los tres sentidos que tenía disponibles.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y caminando en su dirección acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, pronunciando – Ya sé que estas despierto, los latidos de tu corazón cambiaron de ritmo.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe e intento alejarse de Sasuke utilizando una técnica de Taijutsu que su alumno nunca había visto, hundiendo parte de su torso en el suelo y desapareciendo poco después en una nube de humo, pronunciando – Por lo menos tengo uno.

Esas palabras eran absurdas e infantiles, Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente, aun así fue lo único que pudo decirle sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de la traición, aunque de todas formas a Sasuke no le importaba nada más que su sagrado clan.

El Kekkei Genkai de su familia utilizaba todo el chacra de su cuerpo, le dejaba indefenso en el mejor de los casos, en el peor cobraba la vida de su ejecutor, obviamente Sasuke lo sabía, lo que significaba que no le importaba su vida.

No esperaba que lo hiciera, sin embargo, le dolió profundamente que estimara tan poco su existencia como para verlo únicamente como una herramienta, ni siquiera como alguien digno para ser su enemigo.

Por lo menos le había regresado la máscara, estaba puesta sobre su rostro y cubriendo su Sharingan había un pañuelo de color azul, la necesitaba para ahorrar energía, porque cuando Sasuke lo encontrara tendría que defenderse con todo lo que tenía.

Como lo supuso Sasuke se recupero de la sorpresa en milésimas de segundo y comenzó a seguirlo, una presencia en la copa de un árbol le delato, Kakashi se detuvo y escupió una llamarada de fuego en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que descubría su propio Sharingan.

Sasuke logro esquivar la llamarada de un solo movimiento y desenvaino su espada, sí Kakashi deseaba causarle problemas, no le dejaba otra opción más que noquearlo por segunda vez.

Kakashi espero el golpe con la espada de Sasuke y utilizando una técnica de cambio de cuerpo, dejo en su lugar un tronco de árbol que fue cortado en diminutos pedazos de madera.

Sasuke suponía que Kakashi utilizaría su técnica favorita y esta vez fue él quien escupió una llamarada de fuego, obligando a su futura novia a esconderse debajo del suelo. Una vez había funcionado esa jugada con él, hoy no y corto el suelo con su espada esperando encontrarlo entre las rocas.

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi utilizo una técnica de clonación y mientras que uno de ellos se encontraba debajo del suelo, sorprendido, el otro atacaba por la espalda del trigueño con su mejor técnica, Sasuke logro sentirlo justo a tiempo e invoco la misma técnica, sólo que esta vez, el chacra a diferencia del de su viejo sensei brillaba en todo su cuerpo.

El que pensaba el chico de cabello negro era un clon de sombra utilizo esa oportunidad para huir, provocando que Sasuke se descuidara al darse cuenta que su atacante se trataba del clon y Kakashi ya estaba alejándose de su vista.

El clon de sombra logro golpearlo con su técnica con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo lejos, provocando que chocara contra un árbol de espaldas, Sasuke se levanto del suelo sacudiendo un poco del polvo de sus ropas y de un solo tajo corto al clon a la mitad.

Estaba sorprendido, en muy poco tiempo Kakashi había mejorado y aumentado sus técnicas, al igual que su chacra.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Pakkun llego a la oficina del Hokage temiendo por la vida de Kakashi, ese Uchiha era como todos los demás, escalofriante, él único de ellos que alguna vez le agrado fue Obito, el muchacho tenía buen corazón.

Naruto le recordaba mucho a Obito y esperaba que Kakashi se decidiera a utilizar su Kekkei Genkai con el pequeño zorro, no con el Uchiha.

Al entrar en la oficina del Hokage Naruto lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, contándole efusivo de su primera cita a la muchacha que tenía el descaro de utilizar su mismo shampoo.

Los dos al verlo supieron que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo, al no atreverse a preguntar tuvo que decirles – el jefe está en peligro… el Uchiha está en su casa.

Naruto inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y salió por la ventana en dirección de la casa de Kakashi, esperando llegar a tiempo, Pakkun observo a la muchacha de cabello rosa y le pregunto – ¿Tu no iras?

Sakura asintió y siguió el camino de Naruto, preguntándole a Pakkun que corría tan rápido como podía – ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pakkun respondió – el jefe y yo estábamos hablando de la cita, no lo vimos entrar y cuando lo inmovilizo me ordeno que fuera por Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba hincado en el suelo donde yacían la banda y el chaleco de Kakashi, habían llegado demasiado tarde. Sasuke se lo había llevado consigo – le dije que lo protegería Sakura… yo, le falle.

Sakura entro en el departamento para constatar lo que Naruto le había dicho – No… no creo que Sasuke quiera lastimar a Kakashi…

Naruto le pregunto con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas – ¿Qué tal si ya está muerto?

Pakkun olfateo el cuarto encontrando el rastro de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que les decía – El Uchiha no quiere matar al jefe…

Naruto recuperándose le pregunto, recordando el tono de voz de Sasuke cuando hablaba con Kakashi la primera vez que intento llevárselo – ¿A qué te refieres?

Pakkun comenzó a seguir el rastro de Kakashi y detrás de él corrían Sakura y Naruto – El clan Hatake tiene un Kekkei Genkai poderoso como todas las familias que fueron importantes en Kohona, sólo que el jefe no tiene intención de utilizarle.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, tampoco estaba en los pergaminos, debía ser una técnica secreta o prohibida – ¿Por qué?

Pakkun respondió – Por que puede morir al utilizarla…

- ¡Morir! – gritaron al unisonó.

Pakkun ignorando los gritos continúo explicándoles – y la encuentra humillante.

- ¿Humillante? – Pregunto Sakura intrigada, mientras que en la mente de Naruto unas cuantas rondanas comenzaban a funcionar – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No creo que el jefe quiera que ustedes lo averigüen y estará molesto conmigo durante el resto de su vida si les cuento – Alego Pakkun.

El perro ninja sólo había intentado tranquilizarlos un poco, temiendo que el zorro se liberara sobre la aldea una vez más o decidiera actuar por su cuenta, porque obviamente Naruto y él compartían el interés por su amo.

- Por favor Pakkun, tienes que decirnos – intento convencerlo Sakura.

Naruto le dijo en cambio después de sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión correcta – Kakashi me dijo que había un pacto entre los clanes Uchiha y Hatake, Jiraiya también me lo había dicho, Sasuke quiere cobrarlo… él… él quiere casarse con Kakashi… pero… ¿Por qué?

Sakura demasiado intrigada pregunto – ¿Cómo refundara el clan Uchiha si Kakashi es… varón?

Pakkun riéndose levemente de ambos, en especial Sakura les comento – Ustedes me sorprenden… yo creo que por eso el jefe los quiere tanto.

- ¿Cómo piensa resucitar su clan con ayuda de Kakashi? – pregunto Naruto, impacientándose demasiado.

Pakkun suspirando respondió – Con ayuda, aunque el jefe diría más bien, por la culpa de un Kekkei Genkai que porta el clan Hatake.

Naruto le grito exasperado – ¡Déjate de andar por las ramas y dinos de una vez!

Pakkun finalizo – El jefe utilizando una cantidad casi mortal de chacra puede crear una vida en su interior, cómo una mujer pero mucho más complicado y peligroso.

Naruto se detuvo repentinamente, al igual que Sakura que había escuchado hablar a Tsunade en alguna ocasión acerca de algo parecido, pero, como estaba muy cansada decidió ignorarlo, pensándolo completamente absurdo – ¿Qué les pasa, pensé que deseaban rescatar al jefe?

Naruto asintió y le siguió Sakura, ambos tratando de comprender lo que habían escuchado – Sí…

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Kakashi se detuvo delante de un acantilado, para su suerte una de las reglas de su vida se hacía realidad otra vez, cuando nada peor podía pasar, el destino llegaba y le acuchillaba la espalda – Un barranco, maravilloso… - intento regresar por sobre sus pasos encontrándose con dos ojos muy familiares.

Sasuke lo había alcanzado después de descuartizar a su clon de sombra, se encontraba detrás de él con la espada desenvainada y una mano en su cintura - ¿Terminamos?

Kakashi no podía retroceder, lo que significaba que sólo podía avanzar e intento hacerlo saltando en dirección del barranco, esperando caer en algún lugar firme, sin embargo, antes de poder dar el último salto los brazos de Sasuke rodearon su cintura – Suéltame…

Kakashi intento soltarse, no obstante, la fuerza sobrehumana de Sasuke lo mantuvo en su lugar – Detente…

Sasuke por unos instantes al ver a Kakashi dispuesto a saltar en dirección del vacío sintió temor, no quería perderlo – ¿Acaso estás loco? – pregunto un poco más tranquilo cuando por fin rodeo su cuerpo.

Kakashi respondió entre sus brazos, inmóvil – Eso debería estar preguntándotelo yo a ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke recorriendo con calma el torso de Kakashi pregunto, susurrando en su oído – ¿Quieres decir que está mal desearte a mi lado para refundar mi clan?

Kakashi tratando de soltarse con ánimos renovados respondió sonrojado – ¡Claro que sí lo está!

Al no poder liberarse y sentir las manos de Sasuke volverse más firmes pregunto desesperado - ¿Qué no puedes buscarte una linda jovencita para eso?

Sasuke respondió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – No me interesan.

- No. En vez de eso prefieres molestarme a mí.

Sasuke ignorando el comportamiento infantil de Kakashi lo arrastro en dirección de la fogata, en donde por fin lo dejo ir, amarrando sus manos con cuerdas invisibles de chacra que lo ataban a su cuerpo.

Kakashi no tuvo más que sentarse frente a la fogata y preguntarse si Pakkun había llegado a tiempo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Sasuke le acerco un poco de comida, al igual que una calabaza con agua, Kakashi la ignoro y comenzó a idear una nueva forma de fugarse, engañar al heredero de los Uchiha, el único de ellos – Sí no comes te debilitaras.

- ¿Mejor para mi o no?

Necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones para realizar esa técnica y el resultado no fuera mortal, sino para el ejecutor para el resultado, Sasuke debía saberlo, por eso quería que comiera.

- Sí no quieres comer, no me importa. – respondió Sasuke, observándolo fijamente.

Kakashi le ignoro por algunos minutos como pudo, recordando la cita del día anterior y como por una vez en su vida parecía que todo estaba resultando como si el destino no le odiara demasiado.

- Levántate. – le ordeno Sasuke.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja preguntándole – ¿Por qué haría eso?

Sasuke ignorando sus protestas comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo consigo, esa maldita técnica de ramas o cuerdas invisibles era demasiado poderosa para poder librarse de ella, por lo menos tendría que arrastrarlo una buena parte del camino - Sasuke… podrías regresar a la aldea y olvidarte de toda esta locura… estoy seguro que Sakura e Ino cumplirían tu sueño con mejores resultados que yo… hasta dispuestas.

- ¿Regresar Kakashi? Ese lugar ya no tiene nada para mi, excepto tu.

Kakashi plantando sus pies en el suelo detuvo el paso de Sasuke por algunos segundos diciéndole – No voy a dormir contigo Sasuke, tampoco a utilizar esa técnica… ¡Deja de perder tu tiempo y libérame!

Sasuke jalo la cuerda invisible de golpe, provocando que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas delante del Uchiha, quien le dijo sujetándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – ¿Con quién la utilizaras, con Naruto?

Kakashi le respondió – Con nadie…

Sasuke sonriendo con cierta maldad respondió – Estas equivocado Kakashi, la utilizaras conmigo y aunque no pudieras lograrlo, de todas formas te quiero a mi lado.

Kakashi le espeto entonces – Veo que no has cambiado nada Sasuke, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor y sus necesidades, primero tu venganza, ahora tu clan, después que será Sasuke...

- He cambiado Kakashi, tú no sabes cuánto, pero lo averiguaras muy pronto… - intento amenazarlo.

Kakashi le respondió furioso y dolido – No quiero saberlo, no quiero ver el rostro de uno de mis estudiantes transformado en un perfecto clon de Orochimaru…

Sasuke no pudo responder a eso, sólo retroceder un paso mientras que Kakashi al ver que había tocado un nervio dijo – El tenía razón todos estos años y ni siquiera necesitó de tu cuerpo para demostrármelo…

Lo último fue pronunciado con una tristeza casi infinita, cómo si Kakashi esperara al igual que Naruto y Sakura por su regreso a Kohona – Creo que fui un iluso al enseñarte mis técnicas…

Sasuke le espeto – ¡Ninguno de ustedes esperaba que realmente regresara a Kohona!

Kakashi le corrigió – Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que abandonaras Kohona…

- ¡Yo quería poder para vengarme y tú no me lo enseñarías!… - grito Sasuke, intentando lastimar a su antiguo maestro sin saber porque.

- No, yo esperaba enseñarte que no valía la pena preocuparte por el pasado, sólo por el presente y por la familia substituta que habías ganado con tus compañeros de equipo... – fue su respuesta, su voz teniendo el resultado esperado.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio escuchando las últimas palabras, sin saber que lastimar a Kakashi reviviendo memorias del pasado le dolería a él también – tal vez no tendrías poder, pero no estarías solo…

- Ya no estaré sólo Kakashi sensei… tu estarás conmigo. – le corrigió y continuo su camino.

- No me llames sensei… – fueron las últimas palabras de Kakashi antes de seguirlo en silencio.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron delante de una fogata extinguida, habían estado allí no hacía mucho tiempo – ¿Ahora hacia donde, Pakkun? – pregunto Sakura, esperando que nadie se percatara de la ausencia de Naruto.

Pakkun comenzó a olfatear sus alrededores encontrando un rastro en dirección del país de las olas – Se dirigen al país de las olas…

- ¿El país de las olas? – pregunto Naruto lleno de añoranza, recordando al viejo Tazuna y el puente que ayudaron a proteger.

- ¿Por qué se dirigen al país de las olas? – esta vez fue Sakura quien pregunto aturdida por culpa de los recuerdos.

Pakkun comenzando a seguir el camino respondió – Cuando los encontremos tendremos la respuesta.

Naruto había permanecido especialmente callado después de recibir aquella respuesta de Pakkun, se sentía herido porque después de todo ese tiempo Kakashi no había confiado lo suficiente en ellos como para confesarles sus secretos, ninguno de ellos.

Sakura alcanzándolo, corriendo y saltando a su velocidad le comento, preocupada por su compañero de equipo que generalmente era una persona muy ruidosa, demasiado escandalosa aun dentro de las misiones que les habían encomendado juntos – ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?

Naruto no le respondió al principio – No te preocupes, Kakashi va a estar bien, es muy fuerte y…

- Kakashi no confía en nosotros… Sakura, jamás nos ha contado nada de su pasado…

Sakura le respondió intentando tranquilizarlo – No creo que sea eso…

- ¿Cómo podemos tener una relación si él no confía en mí, Sakura? – pregunto Naruto, reteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Pakkun se detuvo en seco enfrente de una larga extensión de agua en donde se perdía el rastro de Kakashi – ¿Qué ocurre Pakkun? – escucho como le preguntaban.

Pakkun sentándose coloco sus patas encima de su cabeza diciéndoles – ¡He perdido el rastro!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura casi gritando.

- El rastro… - susurro Naruto, sabiendo que los habían perdido por muy poco – los hemos perdido…

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

- ¿Por qué no utilizamos el puente Sasuke? Sería mucho más fácil que navegar en esta neblina – Kakashi interrumpió el silencio que se había creado hasta ese momento.

Sasuke seguía siendo tan callado como en el pasado e igual de inexpresivo, simplemente parecía una maquina moviéndose, no un ser humano, probablemente lo que él hubiera sido de no haber conocido a Obito durante su niñez.

La niebla era tan densa como la recordaba y el camino al agua, una barrera para el olfato de Pakkun, demasiado cortó.

El silencio formado entre Sasuke y él lo estaba matando, necesitaba que hablara con él sólo para saber que aun estaba vivo, por eso tuvo que romperlo, esperando también que Sasuke revelara un poco de información.

- Lo sería si ese perro ninja no estuviera pisando nuestros talones. – fue su respuesta.

- ¿Por que el país de las olas, Sasuke?

Sasuke se limito a sonreír, parecía que Kakashi deseaba obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible antes de llegar a tierra firme, justo como ocurrió cuando debían proteger a ese constructor de puentes.

- ¡Respóndeme! – exigió el jounin.

Sasuke estaba sentado junto a él esperando que el sujeto al cual le había pagado por llevarlos se limitara a hacer su tarea, de lo contrario tendría que matarlo al finalizar el viaje – Un lugar como el país de las olas después de conocer la prosperidad ha comenzado a temer perderla, necesitan armas y quien sepa manejarlas.

El jounin sabía que eso pasaría después de un tiempo y no los culpaba, su única opción era contratar ninjas de las cinco aldeas escondidas o tener los suyos propios – No quieren pagarles por siempre a los ninjas de los países vecinos.

- Los volvería dependientes de una fuerza extraña, otra vez…

Sasuke no estaba planeando fundar una aldea ninja en el país de las olas, era imposible, completamente absurdo, sin embargo esa era la única respuesta posible, deseaban un ejército, fuerza militar y sólo una aldea ninja podría brindárselas.

Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de refundar su clan, sin embargo, era buscado en cada una de las aldeas ninja y lo matarían simplemente al verlo, por lo que sólo le quedaba una opción, fundar su clan en una tierra nueva y con el tiempo su propia aldea ninja, constituida por los Uchiha y en donde solo existiría la excelencia.

- ¿Piensas fundar una aldea ninja en este lugar? – era la única opción, pero debía estar seguro.

Sasuke roso su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos y acercándose nuevamente a su cuerpo pronuncio, ignorando la mirada horrorizada de Kakashi – La neblina nos dará una barrera natural para una sexta aldea… ¿No lo crees así Kakashi?

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, una sexta aldea sólo traería más guerras y muertes innecesarias, teniendo a los Uchiha como regidores lo haría todavía peor ya que no esperarían recibir la aprobación de las cinco aldeas ninja, por lo que tendrían que realizar actos que les dieran un nombre o presencia entre ellas y esos actos siempre estaban bañados de sangre.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan avaricioso…

- Tuve un gran maestro, Madara me enseño muchas cosas, Kakashi – respondió Sasuke, recorriendo con su pulgar el labio del mayor, recordando la belleza escondida debajo de la máscara.

- También le enseño muchas cosas a Itachi…

Sasuke arqueando una ceja le pregunto – ¿Tu que sabes acerca de Itachi?

Kakashi respondió sin ganas de darle demasiada información al tercer Uchiha de su vida ninja – Su mente fue envenenada y perdió la vida a causa de eso…

Sasuke le respondió tomándolo del cuello – ¡No permitiré que hables de Itachi como si conocieras sus motivos!

Kakashi no se inmuto por la furia que mostraba Sasuke, siguió tranquilo a pesar de sentir como la barca estaba a punto de voltearse y la mano del menor apretar su cuello con un más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Sakura le había dicho lo impensable, deseaba que regresaran a Kohona y mandaran una partida de búsqueda por Kakashi en vez de seguir su camino en dirección del país de las olas.

Como podía permitir que Sasuke le lastimara después de lo que habían pasado juntos y de su primera cita, por supuesto que no lo abandonaría en sus brazos cuando él deseaba obligarle a utilizar un jutsu que podría provocar su muerte – ¡No, Sakura… no descansaré hasta que lo recuperemos!

- Eres el Hokage Naruto, no puedes abandonar la aldea y arriesgar tu vida por Kakashi, además, él estará bien, lo sé…

Sakura estaba intentando convencerlo, hacerle ver que tan peligroso podía ser para Kohona que su Hokage no estuviera presente y en lo único que pensaba era en recuperar a Kakashi – ¡No permitiré que lo lastimen Sakura, aunque me cueste la vida lo encontrare!

- Yo también quiero encontrarlo y lo haremos, pero no si nos lanzamos en una búsqueda ciega… así no lo encontraremos.

Naruto guardo silencio por primera vez en ese momento desesperado – Necesitamos más hombres… organizar una partida de búsqueda y necesitas calmarte.

Naruto sentía como el zorro de nueve colas comenzaba a revolverse dentro de su cuerpo exigiéndole que buscara al Hatake, sin embargo, el Hokage y el ninja que había madurado durante todo ese tiempo, decidió escuchar las palabras de Sakura, debían organizarse.

Una vez organizados él lideraría la partida de búsqueda por su sensei y nada le evitaría recuperarlo de los brazos de Sasuke o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki.

Narukaka--narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka-- narukaka--narukaka

Al llegar al país de las olas un adolecente de cabello negro se petrifico al verlos, Kakashi le observo por algunos segundos reconociéndolo, era el nieto de Tazuna y parecía que él también lo había reconocido como uno de los ninjas que ayudaron a que se construyera su puente.

En el país de las olas ya les esperaba el equipo halcón, quienes al ver a su líder se presentaron ante este, dos de ellos le miraban expectantes, ella le miraba con odio, parecía que Sasuke a donde iba lograba atraer a sus compañeras de equipo, y aun así tengo la suerte de que me haya elegido a mí, pensó con amarga ironía.

- ¿Así que este es el ninja copia? – pregunto el chico de cabello blanco que cargaba una espada demasiado parecida a la de Kisame.

El rubio parecía tener una fuerte lucha interna entre sentirse culpable o felicitar a su líder por una exitosa captura – Parece un ninja poderoso…

Respecto a ella era seguro que no le agradaba en lo absoluto – No creo que tenga nada de especial…

Sasuke ignorándolos comenzó a caminar y Kakashi sin más remedio a seguirlo, sólo los tres ninja que le acompañaban podían ver que no lo hacía por gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4. La furia de un kitsune.

Siguen existiendo los mismos disclaimers, estos personajes no son míos y no gano dinero con ello… ya se saben todo eso.

Naruto guardo silencio por primera vez en ese momento desesperado – Necesitamos más hombres… organizar una partida de búsqueda y necesitas calmarte.

Naruto sentía como el zorro de nueve colas comenzaba a revolverse dentro de su cuerpo exigiéndole que buscara al Hatake, sin embargo, el Hokage y el ninja que había madurado durante todo ese tiempo, decidió escuchar las palabras de Sakura, debían organizarse.

Una vez organizados él lideraría la partida de búsqueda por su sensei y nada le evitaría recuperarlo de los brazos de Sasuke o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki.

En el interior de su oficina una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo en el cuerpo de Naruto, el zorro de nueve colas exigía comenzar la cacería del insolente humano que se había llevado a su compañero elegido, chocaba contra los barrotes de su jaula gritando, gruñendo, erizando el pelo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Kakashi es nuestro!

Naruto comenzó a masajear su cien con la mano izquierda diciéndole al zorro – ¡Cállate!

El zorro que no se había tranquilizado en varias horas respondió golpeando los barrotes una vez más con su lomo – ¿Dejaras que lo reclame otro hombre que no seas tú? ¿Dejaras que tenga sus vástagos?

- Lo rescatare a tiempo – susurro Naruto, sintiendo como perdía el control conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El zorro golpeando los barrotes una vez más le dijo – Un don tan especial, un don para crear la vida y dejaras que alguien más lo tome de tus manos.

- Cállate… - Naruto no permitiría que el zorro fuera liberado, eso jamás – yo puedo salvarlo…

El zorro le dijo esta vez – Dijiste que jamás permitirías que Sasuke te sobrepasara otra vez y mira lo que haces, te sientas a esperar que te roben tu compañero elegido…

Naruto temía que Sasuke le hiciera daño a Kakashi, que lo tocara sin su permiso – Ahora mismo él tiene sus manos en su cuerpo dulce, esta gritando su nombre en éxtasis, permitiendo que te arrebaten algo que te pertenece… déjame libre, vayamos por él y enseñémosle a quien le pertenece… Kakashi es nuestro…

Naruto golpeo el escritorio diciéndole – No te dejare libre, no voy a dejarte ir…

- Kakashi será mío… nuestro…

Naruto golpeo el escritorio con su puño cerrado gritándole al zorro de nueve colas – ¡No dejare que lo lastimes!

El zorro riéndose de su desesperación le respondió – Me malinterpretas, yo no quiero lastimarlo… ni tu ni yo lo deseamos.

- ¿Entonces qué diablos quieres?

Su repuesta fue sencilla, una con la cual Naruto simpatizaba – Un compañero…

Pakkun había permanecido en su oficina durante todo ese tiempo, observando la discusión del joven zorro con la bestia en su interior, tratando de recordar los años que Sakumo estuvo con ellos, el pacto con esa familia sangrienta.

Porque un hombre como él había consentido que su primogénito, su orgullo estuviera a cargo de los Uchiha, porque arrebatarle la oportunidad para elegir a quien deseaba como su pareja, aunque, de que otra forma podía mantenerlo seguro si existía ese don y era seguro que el pequeño ninja genio podía procrear.

Sakumo temía por el futuro de Kakashi cuando su secreto fuera revelado y que alguno de los cinco kages que lo supiera intentara utilizar la maldición de su familia como había pasado muchas veces en el pasado.

Era gracioso como los humanos convertían en maldición lo que podía ser una hermosa bendición si el nacimiento del siguiente Hatake era el fruto de la unión de dos amantes, un regalo de amor puro para la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, no el resultado de una violación y del intento fallido para esclavizar al desdichado Hatake.

Pero, sí temía por la vida de su hijo porque matarse y abandonarlo a su destino, cuando pudo permanecer vivo y velar porque sus deseos fueran escuchados.

- Quiero saber más sobre su don.

Pakkun salto en dirección de su escritorio preguntándole – ¿Por qué, deseas tomar el trofeo que muchos otros codician?

Naruto le observo furioso y le grito golpeando el escritorio – ¡No seas estúpido! No quiero hacerle daño…

Pakkun rascándose la cabeza le dijo – Kakashi le prometió a Sakumo jamás permitir que algo así pasara.

- ¿Por qué?

- La familia Hatake ha sufrido mucho por culpa del don, muchas personas ricas o poderosas han hecho lo impensable por tener un amante varón que tenga la facultad de darle hijos.- La mirada de Pakkun era demasiado sería y sombría.

Naruto no podía creer lo que Pakkun le estaba diciendo, ahora comprendía porque le temía a ese Kekkei Genkai, porque hizo todo lo posible para que nadie lo supiera, de haber estado en su lugar él también lo hubiera hecho.

Todo para no convertirse en la mascota de un monstruo que se creyera con el derecho de comprar una vida de aquella forma o peor aún, un ninja que fuera mucho más fuerte que su sensei, de la cual no pudiera defenderse por mucho que lo intentara.

- Este no es un problema en el caso de Kakashi, su sola reputación lo protege de los demás, pero… no de los ninjas más fuertes que él, o los kages de tierras rivales o de los kages aliados…

- Yo lo cuidare… ¡Lo juro!

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi caminaba detrás de Sasuke a regañadientes, tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas de chakra, no comprendía cómo era posible que toda su fuerza fuera inútil a comparación del joven de cabello negro que lo guiaba sin preocupación.

Sasuke se detuvo delante de una lujosa casa tradicional, dos puertas de madera le abrieron paso a un hermoso jardín con un estanque de carpas multicolores, y al transitar el empedrado de rocas de rio se detuvieron delante de unas puertas blancas que daban al recibidor en donde podían verse tres o cuatro puertas que daban a diferentes cuartos.

Sasuke abrió las puertas del fondo en donde se podía ver una hermosa habitación con una enorme cama que portaba orgullosa el emblema de la familia Uchiha de color negro acompañado de cuatro almohadas negras.

Kakashi percibió por el rabillo de su ojo libre dos filas conformadas con tres tazones de aceite aromático encendido, mezclado con alguna sustancia que no alcanzaba a definir y que probablemente fuera una droga, que iluminaban ese cuarto.

- No pensé que te gustara el lujo… - le comento a Sasuke deteniéndose en la entrada.

Sasuke jalándolo en su dirección, obligándole a entrar en lo que sería su cuarto de bodas le respondió – No me interesa.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas delante del menor, observando la cama como si se tratase de una hoguera – Solo quise brindarte un lecho de bodas digno.

– Que afortunado soy – pronuncio sarcásticamente, sintiendo como Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo.

Sasuke se detuvo y observo a su futura novia, había pensado que lucharía un poco más, por lo menos que intentaría convencerlo de no llevar a cabo su plan, pero allí estaba hincado en el suelo como si estuviera resignado a ser utilizado para revivir al clan Uchiha, para darle hijos poderosos.

No sabía si debía estar contento o furioso por eso – Pensé que darías más batalla, Kakashi.

Kakashi sintió las dos manos de Sasuke posarse sobre sus hombros y comenzar a dibujar círculos sobre la ropa e inmediatamente se tensó al sentir la desagradable intrusión de aquellas manos – Crees que si piensas en otra cosa esto terminara pronto.

Se levanto inmediatamente del suelo al sentir las manos del menor sobre su cuerpo e intento alejarse, sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes lo mantuvieron en aquel sitio, acariciando su garganta con delicadeza, posando su mano sobre su vientre, en donde había puesto un sello que controlaría el Kekkei Genkai - ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente, una mano sobre su cuello y la otra en su torso, sobre su ombligo por encima de la ropa – ¿Qué dijiste Kakashi?

Kakashi le respondió alejándose varios pasos, comprendiendo por vez primera la verdadera magnitud del problema en el que se encontraba, Sasuke ya no era el alumno al que entreno, ahora se trataba de un verdadero rival de su aldea, una persona a la que no le molestaría realizar un acto tan ruin como la violación – ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Sasuke?

Sasuke comenzó a quitarse cada una de sus prendas, dejándoles caer con tranquilidad en el suelo, mirándolo como si esperara que hiciera lo mismo – ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?…

Kakashi había pensado huir durante la noche, cuando Sasuke estuviera durmiendo y alejarse todo lo que pudiera en dirección de Kohona, con suerte para esos momentos una partida de búsqueda hubiera sido organizada, después de todo, no podían dejar que sus secretos fueran robados por aldeas rivales.

Una última vez intento huir de aquel cuarto, pero, las cuerdas de chacra lo detuvieron en su lugar junto con una mano que lo sujetaba por el cuello, apretándole suficiente para cortarle la respiración –Tú nunca deseaste que poseyera verdadero poder, siempre me detuviste para que Naruto se convirtiera en el mejor de los dos…

Kakashi pregunto sujetando la mano que lo asfixiaba, sin comprender a que se refería cuando fue él a quien decidió entrenar dejando a Naruto en las manos de otro sensei – ¿Qué?

Sasuke sentía el delicado cuello sufrir bajo su fuerza inhumana, podía ver el dolor de la traición formarse en las hermosas pupilas de dos colores y como la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a desorientarlo – Ahora lo tengo y cuando brillen los primeros rayos de luz tú serás mío y dentro de tu cuerpo mi semilla comenzara a gestarse.

Sasuke poco después lo lanzo con fuerza en dirección de la cama diciéndole – Naruto no te merece Kakashi, él no es más que un recipiente para el zorro de las nueve colas.

Kakashi comenzó a levantarse escuchando los pasos de Sasuke detrás de él, ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? ¿Quién pudo envenenar su mente de una forma tan horrenda? – Ni la bestia ni el gusano inservible se robaran algo que le pertenece a mi clan y como el último miembro, seré yo quien cobre la promesa de tu padre…

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba cansado y las cuerdas de chacra se volvían cada vez más pesadas, imposibilitándolo para poder moverse con facilidad o tan siquiera pensar, se preguntaba que era ese aroma tan extraño – ¿Qué hay en los aceites?

Sasuke le confesó respirando hondo colocando con reverencia su espada en una mesita delante de un biombo – Un afrodisiaco de la Aldea Oculta de la hierba… se dice que unas cuantas gotas de esta sustancia aseguran un pronto embarazo en una pareja joven.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, haciendo que la ropa fuera insoportable de portar, aun el trozo de tela que cubría su boca y su ojo, de los cuales se deshizo respirando con dificultad, sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo, sudando gruesas gotas de sudor – Ni siquiera el poderoso Ninja Copia puede resistirla…

Kakashi limpio el sudor escurriendo de su frente con el dorso de su mano sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por culpa del afrodisiaco, la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle de la misma forma.

Sasuke había perdido cada una de sus prendas, ahora solo faltaba que Kakashi lo hiciera y se moría de ganas por quitárselas al antiguo ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, porque jamás permitiría que regresara a ella – Estoy seguro que cada una de esas prendas te estorban… ¿no es cierto?

Kakashi apretó los ojos tratando de concentrarse, de pensar en cualquier cosa, para no permitir que las puntas de aquellos dedos fríos contra su piel provocaran que gimiera, tampoco deseaba ver el cuerpo perfecto de Sasuke que para esos momentos estaba completamente desnudo.

Sasuke resbalo sus manos debajo de su camisa – Déjame ayudarte con ellas…

- No… no hagas esto… - susurro Kakashi, quemándose, temblando en contra de su voluntad, deseando aquellas manos en todo su cuerpo, todo con tal de terminar ese dolor.

Sasuke desgarro la playera con facilidad descubriendo un torso con muy pocas cicatrices, cuya piel pálida y suave le parecía un banquete – Nunca le digas a un Uchiha que hacer – e inmediatamente pronunciado esto lamio el cuello del mayor, recibiendo un sonoro quejido.

Kakashi se mordió el labio para no mostrar lo que una simple caricia le hacía en esos momentos, Sasuke conociéndolo perfectamente le susurro introduciendo una mano dentro de sus pantalones, rosando levemente su entrepierna mientras que la otra seguía con cuidado los contornos del sello – Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que un sello era tan fuerte como tu fuerza de voluntad…

Sasuke no podía estar hablando en serio pensó Kakashi, no había forma que supiera cómo romper el sello que el mismo había creado para mantenerse a salvo, sin embargo, al no conocerlo debía destruir su fuerza de voluntad y que mejor manera que utilizando esas drogas – Estas…

Sasuke volvió a recorrer su sexo con una de las manos al mismo tiempo que con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones con fuerza – Así es…

Kakashi comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía mantener un sello si deseaba que lo poseyeran con tanto ardor como en esos momentos, cualquier cosa con tal de no sufrir esas llamas que calcinaban su cuerpo, cada uno de sus nervios gritaba por una cura y su mente gritaba porque esa tortura se detuviera - ¡Basta Sasuke!... No… no sigas…

Sasuke mordió su cuello por detrás de su nuca para después susurrarle – Esto apenas comienza… - cuando Kakashi arqueo su espalda para intentar obtener un mayor contacto con su cuerpo y separando su mano lo recostó en la cama en donde apenas podía moverse.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano las cuerdas de chacra comenzaban a abrir sus piernas y brazos, preparándolo para lo que seguía - No te muevas…

Kakashi cerró los ojos nuevamente al sentir las manos de Sasuke despojarlo de cada una de sus prendas, los pantalones, las sandalias, las vendas y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo ante su mirada hambrienta que poco a poco comenzó a rotar, activando el Sharingan.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto percibió el chacra de Sasuke mucho antes de que se lo dijeran y salió de su oficina corriendo, la furia amenazando con tomar el control de su cuerpo, Sakura le siguió de cerca preguntándole – ¿Qué está haciendo Sasuke aquí?

Naruto no le respondió, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, allí estaba Sasuke, gravemente herido, apenas sosteniéndose en pie con ayuda de su espada.

Al verse los tres pronunciaron al mismo tiempo – ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Sakura cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos dejándose caer de rodillas y Naruto lo cargo por la ropa diciéndole – ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían demasiado desesperados – ¡Dímelo!

Sasuke logro soltarse de la mano de Naruto e intento alejarse, escuchando como Sakura le preguntaba – ¿Qué está pasando Sasuke?

Sasuke se detuvo, estaba consciente que había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora Kakashi estaba en grave peligro, de no haber bajado su guardia, de no haber confiado en su equipo halcón eso no hubiera pasado – Me traicionaron…

Naruto le pregunto furioso, herido y al mismo tiempo esperanzado con que Sasuke regresara a la aldea por fin, después de todos esos años – ¿No te gustó como se siente?

Sakura le pregunto ignorando las palabras de Naruto – ¿Quién fue?

Sasuke respiro hondo, dio media vuelta y les dijo – Madara, el maldito sigue vivo y convenció a mi equipo de traicionarme… él es el Mizukage…

Naruto y Sakura se miraron perplejos durante algunos segundos, para después preguntarle dándose cuenta del peligro en el que estaban, en especial Kakashi – ¿Mizukage?

Sasuke asintió perdiendo la paciencia con los dos ninja de Kohona – Me voy… si Kakashi ya no está aquí no hay nada que me retenga…

Su cuerpo gritaba por descanso a cada paso que daba y para la ninja medico era demasiado obvio para dejarlo ir, no importando lo que hubiera pasado – Necesitas atención medica, Sasuke…

Naruto respiro hondo algunos segundos más y le dijo – Si tú quieres, podemos dártela…

Sasuke respondió alejándose – No los necesito – sin embargo, después de algunos pasos más, su cuerpo ya no lo soporto y cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

Pakkun se le acerco a Sasuke y le olfateo, era el mismo tipo de chacra que solo una familia podría tener, sin embargo, no era tan sangriento o tan espeluznante, demasiado parecido al que persiguió casi una década antes – Este… no es el chacra de la persona que se llevo al jefe…

Naruto le pregunto cargando el cuerpo de Sasuke – ¿Qué cambia?

Pakkun le respondió caminando detrás de él – Este chacra no me da miedo, eso es lo que cambia todo…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Madara se alejo de Kakashi Hatake para observarle tendido en su cama completamente desnudo y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue utilizar una potente droga, cuerdas de chacra y su Sharingan, estaba sorprendido al ver su poder, su belleza y el impactante parecido con su padre.

Estaba cansado de seguir actuando como ese mocoso estúpido que había optado por ignorar sus consejos, en vez de eso continuaba acechando al ninja copia esperando tener las agallas para poder acercársele en vez de tomar lo que deseaba, como las personas que poseían poder, como lo haría con el substituto del colmillo blanco de Kohona.

Al mirarse en el espejo con la joven apariencia de Sasuke decidió abandonarle, después de todo, que mejor momento para mostrar su verdadera apariencia y para poder comenzar su destrucción de la personalidad insumisa del colmillo blanco que conocer a su amo desde un principio.

Porque si iba a poseerlo y convertirlo en su herramienta, primero tendría que romperlo.

Kakashi presintió el cambio de chacra e inmediatamente se levanto o intento hacerlo al sentir ese poder monstruoso, de un hombre que se negaba a morir sin importar lo que se hiciera o cuantos guerreros le enfrentaran.

Kakashi sólo en ese momento comenzaba a reconocer el chacra emanando de Sasuke, era la inigualable huella del clan Uchiha: poderoso, sangriento y tan antiguo como los principios de Kohona, demasiado viejo para ser en realidad el chacra de un hombre de veinte años de edad.

Durante todo ese tiempo Kakashi había sentido que algo no estaba bien, diminutos detalles que habían escapado a su percepción pero juntos eran una muestra indiscutible de la identidad de su secuestrador.

Algo estaba realmente mal y no eran los deseos del joven Uchiha de violarlo, tampoco las implicaciones que tendría sobre su vida futura, era quien estaba en ese cuarto con todas las intenciones de lastimarlo sin remordimientos. – Madara Uchiha…

Madara seguía desnudo, observando con lascivo interés el terror de aquellas hermosas facciones y como intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas de chacra – Eres demasiado inteligente y demasiado hermoso para tu propio bien Kakashi… una digna copia de tu padre…

Sentándose en la cama recorriendo el pecho desnudo del ninja copia se pregunto retóricamente – Me pregunto… ¿Por qué no lo note antes?

Las manos de Madara comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón de piel de su torso, cada una de las pocas cicatrices que lo adornaban – Itachi siempre se pregunto qué hubiera pasado de no dejar la aldea, si tu lo hubieras visto como un digno sucesor de Obito… Sasuke te respeta y desea tu cuerpo… lástima que Obito lo único que deseaba era limpiar el honor de nuestro clan.

Kakashi cerró los ojos intentando ignorar aquellas palabras, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, Obito no lo amaba cuando le dijo que se casarían y no creía que de haber sobrevivido sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, después de todo, él amaba a Rin.

- Yo sólo deseo utilizarte y después, cuando comience a gustarte esta vida, tú serás un arma perfecta para el Mizukage… - las palabras de Madara eran justo lo que esperaba que fueran y le enfermaban.

No deseaba pensar en las implicaciones que podría tener el nombre de su padre en su conversación, porque lo llamaba un sustito de él cuando su padre jamás había tenido que ver con un monstruo como ese, Madara estaba mintiendo, lo único que deseaba era hacerlo sufrir, claudicar en su resistencia psíquica – El ninja copia de la aldea escondida en la neblina… ¿Qué te parece, Kakashi? – Acariciando su mejilla pronuncio – ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre o prefieres el de Kakashi consorte del Mizukage?

Fue en ese momento que Madara, sintiendo el sello debilitándose en el cuerpo de Kakashi, utilizo una técnica que conocía de antemano que podía romper cualquier clase de sello espiritual, era el mismo con el cual recupero a los demonios de sus recipientes vivientes y con el cual pudo soltar al zorro de nueve colas en Kohona muchos años atrás.

Kakashi observo con profundo terror como el sello de su abdomen comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando en su lugar un vientre pálido en donde pronto seria guardada la semilla de Madara Uchiha, uno de los mayores demonios del pasado de Kohona – No… - susurro incrementando sus intentos por soltarse de las cuerdas de chacra.

Madara besando su vientre le dijo – No te preocupes, Madara es un buen chico que protege lo que le pertenece… - para después reírse entre dientes como si aquellas palabras fueran graciosas, alguna clase de broma.

Poco después comenzó a lamer el interior de su ombligo caminando en dirección de su sexo que reaccionaba en contra de la voluntad de Kakashi por culpa de la droga – Eres delicioso…

Kakashi seguía revolviéndose en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad y tratando de pensar en lo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez de su Kekkei Genkai "esta técnica es como el Sharingan, Kakashi, y si no sabes controlarla puedes utilizarla sin pensarlo, sólo necesitas activarla y si dejas que tus emociones, el deseo tome control de tu cuerpo se activara… aunque tu así no lo quieras"

Fue por eso que el adolecente Kakashi había rehuido de las relaciones físicas cada vez que cualquiera se le acercaba con aquellas intenciones, para no activar su técnica sin desearlo, como un joven ANBU fue igual, nunca permitió que nadie se le acercara y ahora como adulto el ninja copia no había disfrutado de los placeres de la carne, tampoco de las relaciones amorosas, sólo se había limitado a leer de ellas y tenía muy claro que de una relación sexual generalmente nacía un vástago, por lo menos eso pasaba en las novelas de Jiraiya.

Madara interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su poco preparado pasaje, ganándose un quejido de dolor de su próximo consorte, Kakashi gemía tan deliciosamente pensó introduciendo un segundo dedo intentando prepararlo para lo que vendría, no necesitaba hacerlo realmente, sin embargo, si no lo tenía gimiendo su nombre esperando que las llamas de su cuerpo se extinguieran jamás podría embarazarlo. - ¡Basta!

Madara le respondió separándose de su sexo húmedo – ¿Acaso no deseas que las llamas que calcinan tu cuerpo se apaguen?

Kakashi le observo con un solo ojo aferrándose a las cobijas de su cama – La única forma de parar tu sufrimiento es saciar tu cuerpo, colmarlo de caricias y no soy tan inhumano para dejarte sufrir algo tan horrible…

Madara había poseído a muchos en el pasado, sabía donde tocarlos para hacerlos ver las estrellas, como hacerlos suplicar por más y estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo a Kakashi.

Introduciendo un tercer dedo en su entrada volvió a envolver con su boca su sexo, provocando que Kakashi gimiera en voz alta retorciéndose ante sus caricias, pero esa vez por culpa del placer, mordiendo su labio, apretando con fuerza sus ojos susurro el menor – ¡Por favor… no, detente! – cada una de las palabras separadas por un gemido placentero.

Madara ignoro sus plegarias excitándose al verlo gemir por culpa de sus caricias y pronunciar aquellas suplicas susurradas, estaba casi listo para ser poseído y dentro de poco la vida se estaría gestando en el interior de su cuerpo – Sí eso es lo que quieres – le susurro separándose de Kakashi.

Kakashi sabía lo que seguiría a continuación y aferrándose a las cobijas volvió a susurrarle, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión conociendo que no se detendría hasta que lo poseyera, probablemente hasta que lo preñara - No… por favor… - y aterrándose cuando Madara comenzó a introducirse en su entrada poco preparada, perdiendo por algunos segundos el control de sus emociones suplico, pero no a su captor. –Naruto… ayúdame…

Eso último provoco que la sangre de Madara hirviera y lo penetrara de un solo movimiento, sujetándolo de uno de sus muslos diciéndole al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello y lo tiraba dolorosamente, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente – ¡Madara! ¡Mi nombre es Madara!

Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a cambiar de ritmo, volviéndose cada vez más rápidas y profundas, Kakashi podía sentir que de entre sus nalgas un hilito de sangre brotaba acompañándolas, Madara lo ignoro y comenzó a acariciar su miembro que se erguía dispuesto a derramarse dentro de poco – ¡Y tú eres mío!

Kakashi se limito a morder su labio cuando su orgasmo le alcanzo, sintiendo también como la semilla de su enemigo se esparcía dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo con un sentimiento repulsivo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, el Kekkei Genkai se había activado…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Capitulo 5 Verdaderos Amigos.

Kakashi sabía lo que seguiría a continuación y aferrándose a las cobijas volvió a susurrarle, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión conociendo que no se detendría hasta que lo poseyera, probablemente hasta que lo preñara - No… por favor… - y aterrándose cuando Madara comenzó a introducirse en su entrada poco preparada, perdiendo por algunos segundos el control de sus emociones suplico, pero no a su captor. –Naruto… ayúdame…

Eso último provoco que la sangre de Madara hirviera y lo penetrara de un solo movimiento, sujetándolo de uno de sus muslos diciéndole al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello y lo tiraba dolorosamente, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente – ¡Madara! ¡Mi nombre es Madara!

Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a cambiar de ritmo, volviéndose cada vez más rápidas y profundas, Kakashi podía sentir que de entre sus nalgas un hilito de sangre brotaba acompañándolas, Madara lo ignoro y comenzó a acariciar su miembro que se erguía dispuesto a derramarse dentro de poco – ¡Y tú eres mío!

Kakashi se limito a morder su labio cuando su orgasmo le alcanzo, sintiendo también como la semilla de su enemigo se esparcía dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo con un sentimiento repulsivo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, el Kekkei Genkai se había activado…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Las heridas de Sasuke eran impresionantes, quien fuera que había lastimado a su antiguo amor debía ser realmente poderoso pensó Sakura al mismo tiempo que atendía cada una de las contusiones y huesos rotos, esperando que pronto despertara para saber que había ocurrido con su sensei.

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro sintiéndose desfallecer, Madara Uchiha tenía consigo a Kakashi y no sabía con que intensiones, aunque las imaginaba perfectamente, lo único malo era que no sabía en donde podría encontrarse y para eso necesitaba la información que Sasuke pudiera darles.

Sakura había tardado horas atendiendo su maltrecho cuerpo, salvándole la vida con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro, probablemente de que su amor de juventud regresara a la aldea de la hoja si así lo deseaba.

Lo único seguro era que Kakashi estaba en peligro y no podía llegar a él, justo como en aquella ocasión en la cual… no, mejor no pensaba en eso, él seguiría vivo y regresaría a la aldea de la hoja o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura suspiro limpiándose el sudor de la frente, había terminado, ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke despertara y los condujera hacia su sensei – ¿No ha despertado?

Sakura negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, sentándose en una silla a un lado de Sasuke preguntándole – Dime una cosa Naruto… ¿Qué haremos si no sabe hacia dónde nos debemos dirigir?

Naruto no deseaba pensar en eso, Sasuke tenía que saber en donde se encontraba Kakashi, de lo contrario habrían perdido tiempo valioso para poder buscarle y jamás se lo perdonaría si acaso algo malo llegaba a pasarle por culpa de su torpeza.

– El país de las olas… - pronuncio una voz rasposa.

Naruto bajo la vista inmediatamente mientras que Sakura se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a revisar las pupilas de Sasuke para saber si había despertado, este respondió dándole un manotazo e intento levantarse.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto Naruto apretando los dientes, muy serio, sujetándolo de su ropa, acercándolo a su rostro.

Sasuke se libero de las manos de Naruto y le observo fijamente, no era posible que ese cabeza hueca se interpusiera en su camino a cada paso que daba, primero con su venganza, ahora con esto – ¿Qué dijiste? - volvió a preguntar el idiota que tenía el puesto de Hokage.

El más joven de los Uchihas, habiéndose recuperado casi por completo gracias a los cuidados de Sakura y su propia fuerza respondió – Esta en el país de las olas… allí era a donde lo llevaría una vez que aceptara cumplir con su parte del trato entre nuestras familias.

Naruto apretó los dientes todavía más furioso y conteniéndose le respondió – Kakashi sensei no es un objeto, Sasuke… y no voy a discutir contigo en este momento…

Sasuke aun tenía esa mirada de superioridad y le respondió intentando adelantarse a Naruto – No me importa lo que digas idiota… tengo que ir a rescatarlo de las manos de Madara y después partiremos a algún lugar seguro en donde refundar mi clan.

Naruto se interpuso nuevamente ante Sasuke, esta vez el zorro hablaba a través de su cuerpo – él será mi compañero…

Sakura viendo como aquella situación estaba comenzando a salirse de control prácticamente les ordeno colocando sus manos en sus caderas – primero tenemos que rescatarlo, después Kakashi podrá decidir que desea.

Ambos ignoraron sus palabras al principio mirándose fijamente a los ojos, luchando desde ese momento por Kakashi – Muy bien, Sakura, tienes razón.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi despertó desorientado, adolorido y humillado, recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo habían secuestrado y después violado utilizando algún elixir de fertilidad, con el cual su sello se había roto en los brazos de Madara Uchiha.

Al levantarse pudo ver dos cosas: la primera sangre y semen sobre su cuerpo magullado; la segunda, Madara lo había dejado solo y sin ninguna atadura que lo mantuviera en aquel lugar despreciable.

Probablemente los tres muchachos que lo habían recibido aun estaban cerca y ellos tendrían la tarea de detenerlo si acaso intentaba huir con el poco chacra que había recuperado durante la noche.

No deseaba pensar en las implicaciones que tenían la violación y la destrucción del sello en esos momentos, por lo que se concentro en encontrar alguna forma de salir de allí con vida.

Después podría preocuparse todo lo que deseara se dijo mil veces, como en un mantra, buscando algo de ropa que ponerse, abandonado junto a la cama todavía se encontraba su uniforme, el cual se coloco tan rápido como pudo sin utilizar ninguna clase de chacra.

Debía apresurarse mientras que Madara se encontraba desaparecido, cuando volviera no podría soñar en escapar, ni siquiera en detenerlo de repetir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Kakashi estaba dispuesto a salir de su celda, enfrentarse a los tres muchachos y ser derrotado irremediablemente, sino perdía la vida en ese momento lo haría después por la pérdida de chacra generada por el combate y si estaba en lo correcto de su futuro embarazo.

Antes de salir escucho un sonido detrás de su espalda, allí estaba ella, la mujer pelirroja quien le dijo con frialdad, mirándolo con odio suficiente como para hacer que cualquier hombre retrocediera presa de pánico – Te ves muy cansado.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, no confiaba en lo más mínimo en ella, ni en ninguno de los otros dos shinobi – ahora muerde mi brazo, no queremos que mueras antes de que llegue Sasuke.

Karin se detuvo delante de él mostrándole su brazo, estaba lleno de cicatrices, todas ellas de mordidas – ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? – pregunto con cierta indiferencia, intentando bloquear sus sentimientos con mucho éxito.

Suigetsu le respondió cruzándose de brazos, esperando que Sasuke no creyera las palabras de Madara, puesto que si bien lo habían confundido al principio con él cuando se dieron cuenta de su error comenzaron a idear un plan para redimirse de su traición – Madara nos engaño, sustituyo a Sasuke hace tres días y apenas ayer nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error, cuando sentimos su poder.

Kakashi podía sentir el chacra mandando de los tres jóvenes, eran fuertes y podía ver que estaban acostumbrados a pelear como un solo equipo, en realidad los había visto haciéndolo por lo que decidió morder el brazo que le ofrecía la chica pelirroja, recuperando algo de su chacra, el suficiente para mantenerse vivo hasta que recibiera atención medica en Kohona – ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Jugo fue quien le respondió en ese momento, observando a Karin – ¿Dónde puede estar Sasuke?

Karin realizo una técnica desconocida por él hasta ese momento y al finalizar le informo a sus compañeros – Viene en camino, junto a él se encuentran otros dos chacras.

Por alguna razón Kakashi pensaba que se trataba de Naruto y Sakura, lo que hubiera dado por ver a los tres muchachos actuar juntos, como un solo equipo – Debemos partir antes de que Madara regrese.

- Demasiado tarde – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, Madara había retomado su armadura roja, su cabello negro resplandecía con los rayos de sol del medio día y sus ojos rojos nunca antes habían parecido tanto a los de un demonio como en aquella ocasión – Así que su lealtad por Sasuke es real después de todo…

Nadie respondió a su comentario insidioso, no cabía duda que Madara era el príncipe de las mentiras, quien observando fijamente a Kakashi le señalo, orgulloso de sí mismo y de su poder – Parece que nuestra primera noche tuvo los resultados esperados, Kakashi.

Kakashi no retrocedió pero si mostro la confusión que sentía al escuchar esas palabras y Madara al darse cuenta le comento, caminando en su dirección – ayer logre romper los sellos, ahora…

La respuesta de Kakashi fue un intempestivo puñetazo que logro esquivar con demasiada facilidad, seguido de una patada y varios golpes más que no dieron en su objetivo – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nazca.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto deseaba poder confiar en Sasuke, olvidar todas las odiosas acciones que cometió desde su niñez encontrándolo imposible, su amigo había ido demasiado lejos en el pasado como para poder confiar en él ahora, cuando la vida de Kakashi corría peligro.

Por lo que Sakura y él decidieron discutir su plan de acción antes de partir, en el cual tenían contemplado una nueva traición del tercer miembro del antiguo equipo 7, quien los veía a través de sus ojos rojos, rasgo inigualable de su aldea.

Sasuke podía sentir el recelo provenir de los dos ninjas de Kohona, Naruto desconfiaba de él al igual que Sakura, se imaginaba que sus pecados lo habían provocado y no los culpaba por eso, sólo se preguntaba porque lo habían llevado con ellos en vez de encarcelarlo – ¿Que deseas con Kakashi sensei?

Naruto fue el primero en romper aquel silencio, parecía enojado y aquello le divirtió a Sasuke – lo mismo que tu.

El Hokage ignoro su respuesta y volvió a preguntarle – ¿Por qué deseas lastimarlo?

Sasuke le respondió fríamente, aparentando ser una sombra sin sentimientos – No deseo lastimarlo.

Naruto volvió a preguntar sin entender los motivos de Sasuke en lo más mínimo – ¿Entonces porque estás haciendo esto? Eras tú quien lo acecho durante meses y fuiste tú quien intento secuestrarlo la primera vez… o ¿Me equivoco, Sasuke?

Sasuke no dejo de caminar sosteniendo su espada detrás de su cuello, con esa endemoniada indiferencia tan característica de los Uchihas – No lo haces.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo, preguntándole un tanto inquisitiva – ¿Por qué lo persigues?

Sasuke le respondió sin siquiera mirarla – Kakashi es el único digno de portar mi descendencia, nadie más lo merece.

Sakura guardo silencio poco después escuchando como Naruto le respondía como si sus palabras fueran hechos más que suposiciones – De haber tenido éxito lo hubieras lastimado como cuando te enseño su técnica, el día que abandonaste la aldea por Orochimaru.

Sasuke no sabía lo que había ocurrido en Kohona después de su partida, se imaginaba que habían seguido con su vida como si él nunca hubiera nacido, nunca pensó que sus amigos, mucho menos su sensei resultaran lastimados – Lo único que hacia Kakashi era detener mi entrenamiento y por su culpa nunca obtendría suficiente poder.

Naruto recordaba el dolor en la mirada de Kakashi cuando supo lo que Sasuke había hecho, como la traición de su compañero le había marcado irremediablemente – ¿De qué te sirve el poder si estas solo Sasuke?

- Ya no lo estaré – respondió el Uchiha, adelantándose lo suficiente como para ya no tener que soportar la presencia de los ninjas de Kohona, menos la de su Hokage.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

Madara Uchiha se encontraba en el suelo de la guarida de Akatsuki, sus heridas sangraban profusamente y sus ojos parecían desenfocados, pero aun así hablaba tratando de envenenar su mente como en el pasado – Eso es lo que tú piensas… Sasuke.

Sasuke le dio la espalda enfadado, no deseaba a ninguna kunoichi, la única persona que jamás había deseado estaba fuera de su alcance y no solo eso, se trataba de un varón por lo cual no podría darle hijos, nunca.

- Estoy seguro que tu sensei, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kakashi Hatake… sí, el podría servirte para ese propósito, Sasuke – fueron sus palabras.

Sasuke decidió ignorar su lengua bífida y retirarse tan rápido como había llegado – Solo dices tonterías.

Madara se dio cuenta del interés mostrado en el chico de cabello negro, en su lenguaje corporal, no podía estar equivocado – El clan Hatake posee un Kekkei Genkai único que le permite seguir existiendo, él puede darte hijos poderosos y tan hermosos como su padre.

Sasuke esta vez ya no pudo fingir indiferencia y volteo sorprendido, preguntándole todavía dudando de sus palabras, pero aparentemente deseando que fueran ciertas – ¿Kakashi?

- Además existe un contrato nupcial valido en los cinco reinos ninja, Kakashi deberá desposarse con un Uchiha, quien sea que lo reclame para sí… - pronuncio el mayor relamiéndose los labios.

- Kakashi nunca me aceptaría. – no después de mis acciones… finalizo en silencio, más bien para él que para Madara Uchiha, Kakashi había intentado darle una opción que no fuera la venganza y él lo había traicionado, por lo que decidió intentar finalizar esa estremecedora charla, Kakashi nunca lo aceptaría de regreso.

Madara se levanto del suelo sujetando su torso con una de las manos, con la otra su brazo, insinuándole – Por qué no le obligas a recordar porque te prefirió a ti, porque te enseño a ti su técnica, porque te entreno a ti y porque estoy seguro que preferiría darte hijos a ti que a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque como Hokage él tiene la facultad de modificar la vida de sus ninja como el guste…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – fue su pregunta, aunque temía que ya sabía la respuesta que Madara le daría, porque después de todo para Kohona los shinobis no eran más que herramientas para servirle a la aldea gobernada por el Hokage como lo fue su hermano.

Esa era la última carta de Madara, la del triunfo – Con una sola insinuación Kakashi Hatake acatara las ordenes de su Hokage… no importando cual sea esta.

- Naruto no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso… - pronuncio inseguro Sasuke.

Madara tosiendo un poco de sangre, la cual limpio con el dorso de la mano le dijo – ¿En serio lo crees? Porque no vas a comprobarlo por ti mismo…

No debió hacerlo, nunca debió haber escuchado sus palabras y regresar a Kohona en donde pudo ver la relación que florecía entre Kakashi y Naruto, el Hokage le otorgaba misiones como a cualquier otro ninja pero podía ver que en el fondo los dos comenzaban a acercarse demasiado.

A solas era cuando se daba cuenta de la soledad en la cual vivía el ninja copia, sus conocidos constaban de tres personas vivas y cinco personas muertas, tal vez podrían decirle que él no era quien para hablar acerca de la soledad, teniendo como amigos, verdaderos amigos a tres personas, pero su respuesta era sencilla, él no vivía en una aldea llena de personas que le observaban junto a una piedra hora tras hora y no hacían nada para detenerlo de su misión.

¿Cuál era esa misión podrían preguntar los necios que no se habían dado cuenta?

La respuesta era muy sencilla, la autodestrucción.

Kakashi desde que lo conocía había realizaba con recelo una misión impuesta por el mismo, su casa era una cárcel en donde se había enclaustrado, lo supo cuando entro en su departamento, la noche que comenzó su acecho.

Su vigilancia había comenzado al despuntar el alba, Kakashi acababa de realizar una misión sencilla para el Hokage, regresando esa misma mañana a la torre en donde ya lo esperaba Naruto, quien estaba ataviado con una gabardina blanca con un filo de llamas rojas, en la mesa del Hokage no le esperaba nada, ni comida, ni bebida, ni medicamentos para una herramienta de la aldea – Kakashi, ¿Cómo resulto todo? – fue la pregunta insípida del Hokage.

Kakashi se adentro en el cuarto del Hokage y deposito un pergamino en el escritorio, respondiendo con respeto, inclinando su rostro – Todo resulto bien Hokage Sama.

El Hokage se acerco al ninja, tomo el pergamino que le ofrecía y después lo despidió, diciéndole que se tomara el día libre, Kakashi regreso a su departamento para darse una ducha caliente que duro diez minutos, se vistió como un Jounin y simplemente salió de su departamento para estar enfrente de la piedra que visitaba con frecuencia.

No hablaba, ni siquiera se movía observando fijamente los nombres escritos en la piedra, de los cuales sabia uno había sido un Uchiha, de quien recibió su ojo como un regalo, más o menos siete horas después Kakashi regreso a su departamento y se sumergió en los libros de un hombre muerto durante la guerra, de quien sabía tanto como lo hacía Naruto.

Era un pervertido, tan poderoso como Orochimaru y con quien pensaba Kakashi tuvo alguna clase de aventura, podía saberlo por la forma en la cual pronunciaba su nombre al finalizar uno de sus libros.

Durante todo ese día Kakashi no había probado bocado alguno, tampoco bebido cualquier cosa, por supuesto que había alimentado a sus perros, después de todo para Kakashi ellos eran como parte de su familia, la ultima familia que le quedaba.

Sasuke comenzaba a enfermarse el descuido de su antiguo sensei con su persona y la indiferencia que mostraban sus supuestos amigos.

Esa noche después de charlar con un perro, un puck de apariencia ridícula, decidió acostarse para dormir sin quitarse la máscara que siempre traía puesta, solo los emblemas de su aldea y toda su ropa, menos unos pantalones cortos con los cuales dormía.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke se interno en su cuarto sin hacer ruido ni emanar chacra, las paredes eran grises, sin ninguna clase de vida en ellas, los muebles que existían eran aquellos que se necesitaban para poder subsistir, nadad más, por lo que pudo apreciar lo único ligeramente personal eran dos fotografías, una de ellas con el equipo de Kakashi cuando era niño acompañados de su maestro y otro igual del equipo siete acompañados por él.

Al verlo dormir pacíficamente en aquella cama ignorante de su presencia Sasuke no pudo ignorar la tentación y descubrió con mucho cuidado la máscara que poseía, vislumbrando un rostro hermoso en la penumbra, el cual abrió los ojos y descubriendo su Sharingan pero al no sentir ninguna clase de chacra pregunto más dormido que despierto – ¿Obito?

Obito, así que ese era el nombre del Uchiha de la infancia de Kakashi – Duerme Kakashi… - pronuncio sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar por completo, utilizando el poder de sus ojos para obligarlo a dormir como un ángel.

Y si que parecía uno cuando descansaba en su cama, sus preocupaciones se habían disipado, su cabello plateado resplandecía con los rayos de la luz de una lámpara de noche que Sasuke había prendido para poder apreciarlo mejor y sus labios, delicados y delgados le invitaban a besarlo.

En su abdomen se encontraba un sello con el cual controlaba la técnica que había pronunciado Madara, de la cual un Hokage podría tomar ventaja, o cualquiera de los otros kages si acaso llegaban a saberlo – Una vez trataste de protegerme, ahora yo te protegeré a ti…. Kakashi – pronuncio decidido acariciando su cabello.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a brillar Sasuke se levanto de su silla y deposito un beso en los labios de Kakashi, un beso ligero cual ala de mariposa, el primero de varios que vendrían.

Esa rutina se repitió durante cuatro días, Sasuke deseaba estar seguro que lo que había visto se repetía día con día, noche tras noche y así fue, durante cuatro días seguidos Kakashi estuvo solo, como un fantasma en una aldea rebosante de vida, apenas probo alimento alguno y permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo enfrente de esa roca, sin que sus amigos intentaran alejarlo de su misión autodestructiva, de esa cárcel que se había impuesto desde dios sabia cuando.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke decidió que por el bien del hombre, de Kakashi y no del shinobi, de la herramienta de Kohona, lo siguiente: no permitiría que los ancianos del consejo, ni el Hokage, ni ningún otro lo destruyera justo como había pasado con Itachi, esta vez no lo consentiría, jamás volverían a lastimar a una persona querida por él.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback—flashback

- Kakashi no partirá contigo – anuncio Naruto, furioso por el atrevimiento de Sasuke de insinuar que su querido Kakashi estuviera dispuesto a traicionar su aldea – el es demasiado valioso para nosotros.

Probablemente no debió utilizar esas palabras ya que Sasuke le respondió, dando la media vuelta – es una herramienta muy útil para la aldea Naruto, tan valiosa que no se preocupan por su seguridad.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – espeto Naruto, pensando que Sasuke se había vuelto loco.

- Por supuesto que no, a quien le importa que pase horas delante de esa roca, él pasa más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos.

Naruto se quedo petrificado, las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas, Kakashi pasaba horas delante de aquella roca – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo revisaste Sakura? ¿Cuándo la última vez que comió algo decente?

Al ver que sus dos compañeros no podían responder a sus preguntas les dijo – Ni siquiera lo saben…

Dejándolos perplejos, puesto que tenía la razón, no se habían preocupado por cambiar los hábitos autodestructivos de su sensei, aquellos que habían observado diariamente y que ya eran tan comunes como para notarlo.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi seguía intentando derribar a Madara Uchiha debilitándose con rapidez, pronto se le unió Jugo, que no pensaba que fuera correcto que una persona encinta se enfrentara sola a un monstruo como ese, Suigetsu decidió que si Sasuke amaba a este hombre entonces él no permitiría que lo lastimaran y Karin, aunque envidiosa del afecto de Sasuke por el shinobi de Kohona decidió que si dejaba que sufriera algún daño, jamás se lo perdonarían.

Madara Uchiha era demasiado poderoso, como un demonio incansable que conocía cada una de sus técnicas o podía adivinarlas, ni siquiera entre los cuatro podían derribarlo, sólo Naruto y tal vez Sasuke serian capaces de tan grandiosa hazaña.

Con cada movimiento que Kakashi realizaba su chacra que debilitaba con rapidez, acercándolo a la pérdida de conocimiento y probablemente la pérdida del feto que comenzaba a formarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Madara Uchiha se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que las intenciones de Kakashi eran finalizar su embarazo prematuramente, antes de que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado y mucho antes que existiera alguna clase de chacra en el pequeño Uchiha – No pensé que fueras una persona tan cruel, Kakashi.

Kakashi se negó a responderle, no permitiría que sus juegos mentales le hicieran daño y hasta el momento seguía negándose a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y los resultados que esto podría traer, no pensaría en el feto creciendo en su cuerpo, tampoco en las manos de Madara sobre su cuerpo, ni en su sexo clavándosele – ¿Planeas asesinar al Uchiha en tu interior, Kakashi?

- No existe tal cosa en mi interior – fue su respuesta.

Madara comenzó a reírse, sujetando a Kakashi por la espalda e intentando acariciar su vientre por encima de la ropa – no pensé que intentaras bloquear lo que ocurrió anoche Kakashi…

Kakashi respondió chocando su nuca contra su nariz – mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mi sexo en tu carne… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Madara tuvo que soltarlo cuando Kakashi logro propinarle un golpe suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo al piso, al mismo tiempo que los otros tres jóvenes, los amigos de Sasuke, hacían lo mismo.

Lo único malo fue que Kakashi había perdido todo su chacra, cayendo junto a Madara sin poder moverse para seguir con su combate, solo podía respirar y conservar sus órganos vitales funcionando, ni siquiera podía mantenerse consiente por mucho más tiempo y sin más todo su alrededor se puso negro, se había desmayado.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 6. No rompas el corazón de la persona que amas.

- No existe tal cosa en mi interior – fue su respuesta.

Madara comenzó a reírse, sujetando a Kakashi por la espalda e intentando acariciar su vientre por encima de la ropa – no pensé que intentaras bloquear lo que ocurrió anoche Kakashi…

Kakashi respondió chocando su nuca contra su nariz – mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mi sexo en tu carne… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Madara tuvo que soltarlo cuando Kakashi logro propinarle un golpe suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo al piso, al mismo tiempo que los otros tres jóvenes, los amigos de Sasuke, hacían lo mismo.

Lo único malo fue que Kakashi había perdido todo su chacra, cayendo junto a Madara sin poder moverse para seguir con su combate, solo podía respirar y conservar sus órganos vitales funcionando, ni siquiera podía mantenerse consiente por mucho más tiempo y sin más todo su alrededor se puso negro, se había desmayado.

En ese momento Suigetsu decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, llevarse el cuerpo inconsciente del amado de Sasuke y reagruparse – Jugo toma su cuerpo…

Jugo hizo lo que le ordenaron, Karin detestaba que Suigetsu intentara tomar las decisiones del equipo cuando no era su posición, ni siquiera tenía derecho alguno para ordenarles que hacer, sin embargo, para su molestia infinita Suigetsu también tenía razón, debían retirarse, solamente Sasuke poseía el poder para enfrentarse a Madara.

Jugo cargo el cuerpo de Kakashi entre sus brazos, era ligero y su chacra parecía casi inexistente, no era un genio pero era obvio que necesitaba atención médica urgente.

Karin y Suigetsu comenzaron a seguir a su enorme amigo de cerca, Karin rastreando el chacra de Sasuke en dirección de Kohona, del zorro de las nueve colas y de otra persona que los acompañaba, esa era Sakura.

Madara se levanto del suelo cuando comenzaron a alejarse, el también había sentido la peligrosa perdida de chacra en el cuerpo de Kakashi, su nueva mascota no estaba en condiciones para soportar un viaje en dirección de sus tierras y él no tenía los medios para mantenerlo consigo si debía enfrentarse a Naruto y Sasuke por el colmillo blanco.

Tomando una decisión se sobo la quijada por la cual corría un hilito de sangre para su sorpresa, Kakashi era demasiado fuerte pensó satisfecho y permitió que los tres mocosos partieran en dirección de Sasuke, así sin más.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto y Sakura al sentir el fuerte chacra de su sensei o antiguo sensei incrementarse momentáneamente para después desaparecer comenzaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron en su dirección, seguidos de Sasuke, quien también reconoció el chacra de su equipo acompañando el de Madara.

El camino era corto, mucho más corto de lo que recordaban y probablemente así fuera ya que en esos momentos no estaba Zabuza tratando de interferir en su camino, ni tenían que caminar al paso de un anciano constructor de puentes.

En la mente de Naruto solo existía la seguridad de Kakashi, en la de Sakura todas las técnicas médicas que conocía, las que podían servirle para atender a su viejo maestro para regresarlo a Kohona y salvar su vida cuyo chacra iba disminuyendo poco a poco, mientras que en la de Sasuke reinaba la duda.

Primero en lo que podía sentir en el chacra de los integrantes de su grupo que acompañaban a la energía moribunda de su sensei, después en lo que pasaría cuando Kakashi despertara y lo viera, estaba seguro que Madara había echado a perder sus planes con su intromisión.

Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin al sentir el chacra de Sasuke apresuraron el paso esperando poder convencerlo del error que habían cometido, esperaban que la ofrenda que significaba el cuerpo de su amado fuera suficiente para que los aceptara de regreso.

Naruto fue el primero en verlos y sin más decidió propinarle un golpe al hombre que cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Kakashi, derribando a Jugo al suelo y cargando inmediatamente su preciosa carga entre sus brazos, en menos de lo que podían parpadear.

Kakashi no parecía tener ninguna herida grave, solo algunas marcas de las cuales no quería darse cuenta, su rostro pacifico le recordaba un ángel, sin embargo, su chacra prácticamente inexistente lo frágil que su maestro podía ser en ciertas ocasiones – ¡Sakura, ven rápido!

Sakura corrió en dirección de Naruto y se hinco delante del cuerpo de Kakashi tratando de averiguar cómo le podía ayudar a su antiguo maestro con una rápida revisión física, no podía sentir huesos rotos, solo ver algunas cuantas heridas y constatar lo frágil que era su chacra, sin embargo, no era mortal si encontraban alguna forma segura para llevarlo de regreso a su aldea – Su chacra está muy débil…

Susurro Sakura temiendo lo peor, Kakashi estaba inconsciente, sin chacra y por las marcas que podía ver en su cuerpo algo realmente malo le había ocurrido durante su secuestro – No sé si pueda hacer algo…

Naruto grito asustado y furioso al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo una de las manos de Kakashi entre las suyas – ¡No Sakura, no puede morir, Kakashi sensei no puede morir!

Pakkun había permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto, tratando de ignorar las palabras del joven Uchiha y al ver a su jefe en ese estado supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado tarde, el don se había vuelto en una maldición, como siempre pasaba

– El cuerpo de Kakashi está cambiando – les informo a Sakura y Naruto, ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Naruto, apretando los nudillos con furia reprimida.

Los temores de Sakura se volvieron tangibles al escuchar esas palabras – Déjalo así Naruto…

- ¡No, tengo que saber!

Sasuke podía escuchar su conversación y pronuncio con simpleza con esa frialdad característica de los Uchiha – Madara me arrebato lo que me pertenece.

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras no pudo creerlas, habían lastimado a Kakashi como ningún ninja o persona debía ser lastimada y lo único en lo que pensaba Sasuke era en posesión, como si Kakashi se tratara de alguna cosa, un objeto sin voluntad – ¡Kakashi no es ningún objeto, Sasuke!

Sasuke no respondió a sus palabras y centro su mirada en el resto de su equipo, quienes le miraban expectantes, preguntándoles – ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar – Madara nos engaño, no sabíamos que no eras tú Sasuke, realmente lo sentimos.

Sasuke asintió aceptándolos de regreso en su equipo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo rápido que fue el hacerlo, esperando que fuera así de fácil para Kakashi perdonar sus decisiones, de las cuales no se arrepentía – ¿Dónde está Madara?

- No lo sabemos – esta vez hablo Karin – simplemente nos dejo ir…

Naruto al ver que Sasuke ignoro su furia y sus palabras reprimió sus ganas de volcarse contra él a golpes y volvió a centrarse en Kakashi, Pakkun y Sakura, el perro ninja y Sakura parecían estar hablando entre sí sobre el estado de su amado – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No es conveniente hablar aquí, con esos ninja clase s presentes – dijo el pequeño puck.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos aceptando esa sugerencia, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de esos tres ninjas tenían porque saber lo que le pasaba a Kakashi – Regresemos a Kohona entonces…

Sakura asintió preguntándole una vez más al perro ninja – ¿Estás seguro de que sobrevivirá el viaje?

Pakkun permaneció callado algunos minutos meditando la situación en la que estaban, no existía ningún lugar seguro en ese camino lo que significaba que podían ser atacados en cualquier momento, Madara podía regresar en medio de la noche con más shinobis para intentar llevarse a su amo y Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que Kakashi se trataba de un objeto por lo que podía escuchar, así que les respondió inseguro – Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

El perro ninja no soportaba la presencia de los cuatro ninjas presentes, Sasuke había lastimado los sentimientos de Kakashi cuando solamente era un niño, ahora que se trataba de un adulto no estaba seguro de lo que podía hacerle, pero no debía ser bueno.

Quería alejarlo de Sasuke y su grupo de ninjas, pero también sabía que no era seguro para Kakashi moverse hasta que recuperara el conocimiento y eso podría tardar horas, tal vez días como en aquellas ocasiones en las cuales utilizaba de más el regalo del niño Obito.

- ¿Es seguro moverlo?

Pregunto esta vez Naruto al ver la duda en el rostro de Pakkun, este recostándose en el suelo pronuncio – No, no lo es… pero tampoco es seguro mantenerlo aquí en su estado…

- Entonces que haremos… - susurro Naruto tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema actual.

Más que nada deseaba mantener seguro a Kakashi pero si no podía moverlo de sitio ni tampoco quedarse en un bosque corriendo el riesgo de ser atacados en cualquier momento. ¿En dónde podían refugiarse?

Sasuke se acerco a ellos seguido de sus tres amigos y pronuncio tratando de acercarse demasiado a Kakashi, recibiendo un gruñido de su perro ninja y una mirada casi asesina de Naruto quien se interpuso entre ambos – Regresaremos al país de las olas… estoy seguro que nos darán cobijo en esa aldea…

Naruto le pregunto tranquilamente, ignorando al Kitsune que le exigía la sangre de Sasuke por sugerir tal cosa – En ese lugar se encuentra Madara, ¿Quieres que Kakashi sea atacado una vez más por él?

Sasuke le respondió ignorando al perro, enfocándose en el rostro inconsciente del mayor – Entre tú y yo podemos mantenerlo seguro, Sakura atenderá sus heridas y Karin cuando despierte le dará un poco de chacra, lo suficiente para que su vida ya no corra peligro alguno, Suigetsu y Jugo harán guardias fuera de la casa provista por el país de las olas.

- ¿Qué pasara cuando despierte, tendremos que enfrentarte para que regrese a su hogar? – pregunto Naruto, ignorando la molestia de Sasuke pero no la mirada de preocupación de Sakura, quien pensó lo mismo que su amigo.

- Kakashi hará lo que decida… - respondió Sasuke, no dejando muy claro de qué decisión se trataba.

Pakkun no le creía y le era difícil ver a su jefe en ese estado, en especial cuando esperaba que su don fuera utilizado en un acto de amor y no de esta forma tan cruel – La vida del jefe corre peligro…

Eso era lo más importante, Pakkun estaba seguro y no permitiría que un Uchiha lo lastimara por una tercera ocasión – no podemos regresar a casa ni quedarnos aquí… ¿Qué haremos?

- No tenemos otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de Sasuke… - finalizo Naruto, tomando lo que parecía ser la opción más segura.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Cinco días y seis noches pasaron inmersas en un tenso ambiente, Naruto y Sakura permanecieron todo ese tiempo en el cuarto en donde dormía Kakashi que era el mismo en donde Madara lo había violado unos días antes.

Sasuke entraba y salía de aquella habitación esporádicamente, no hablaba con ellos, solo esperaba que Kakashi despertara de su coma inducido por el cambio que se realizaba en su cuerpo.

Su equipo alejado de aquella habitación en donde parecía estar a punto de realizarse una batalla infernal entre Sasuke y el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki cada vez que los dos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto que su interés romántico, Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu habían conversado entre ellos, encontraban esa situación ridícula, en especial la pelirroja, que todavía no veía nada especial en el ninja de mayor edad.

Cuando Kakashi por fin despertó cinco días después, era casi media noche, sus ojos impares se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose para su horror en el mismo cuarto en el cual había perdido la conciencia, trato de calmar su respiración al pensar que no había logrado escapar de su cautiverio y se levanto de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, esperando encontrar a Madara Uchiha en aquel sitio.

Logro caminar varios pasos en la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella habitación sin encontrarse con Madara ni voltear y ver la cama que sentía se burlaba de su cordura, al dar el sexto paso repentinamente sintió que lo apresaban por la espalda y se aterro.

Dos brazos rodearon su cintura al mismo tiempo que una cabeza se recargaba en el hueco entre sus hombros y cuello, provocando que al principio se petrificara y después aterrado de que se tratara de Madara respondió a ese gesto propinándole un codazo en la nariz a su atacante, este lo soltó farfullando – Eso dolió, de veras…

Kakashi dio la media vuelta inmediatamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de Naruto y su hermoso cabello rubio – ¿Naruto?

Naruto le respondió limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su nariz adolorida – Perdóname por asustarte Kakashi… yo solo estaba demasiado contento al verte de pie como para aguantarme… de veras.

En ese momento un miedo atroz se apodero de Kakashi y le susurro a Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza, cayendo sobre sus hombros los acontecimientos de lo que para el ninja copia eran los sucesos del día anterior, tan solo al ver aquella cama en la penumbra – No lo estoy…

Naruto rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro, sabía que Kakashi le estaba mintiendo, eso era tan claro como el agua, su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro estaba escondido en su pecho, el mayor estaba pidiendo ayuda en silencio, solo un poco de comprensión, un poco de afecto – Todo estará bien Kakashi… de veras…

Kakashi cerró los ojos respirando pausadamente, calmando su respiración y las lagrimas que deseaban acompañar a sus temblores que retrocedían lentamente, no quería estar embarazado, de nadie, mucho menos de Madara Uchiha, no así, no después de una violación.

Pero ahora estaba seguro en los brazos de Naruto, regresarían a su aldea y Sakura le diría en Kohona que sus temores no eran ciertos, que su Kekkei Genkai no había funcionado, que estaba seguro y que su vida regresaría a ser la de antes – Gracias por venir… Naruto…

Cuando los temblores en el cuerpo de Kakashi se detuvieron Naruto le anuncio, acariciando su mejilla con su gentileza característica - Sakura está afuera esperando verte Kakashi, ella cuido de ti estos cinco días…

Kakashi le pregunto entonces recordando en donde estaban – ¿Por qué no estamos en Kohona? ¿Dónde está Madara?

Sakura había escuchado algo de ruido proveniente del cuarto y entro esperando ver a Kakashi despierto como lo sospechaba, al verlo también lo abrazo, esta vez por la espalda diciéndole – Porque no era seguro moverte hasta que despertaras…aunque Pakkun deseaba que te lleváramos a la aldea tan rápido como pudiéramos…

Naruto se alejo algunos pasos de Kakashi informándole – No sabemos en donde esta Madara, simplemente desapareció mas no te preocupes, estas a salvo y no permitiré que nadie se atreva a lastimarte… de veras.

Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de aparentar una fachada indiferente fallando rotundamente, aun estaba preocupado pero estaba dispuesto a confiar en su Hokage – Gracias…

Al no saber que había ocurrido, Kakashi pensó que tanto Sakura como Naruto fueron quienes lo salvaron de las manos de Madara, sin embargo, Sasuke no permitiría que aquello pasara e interrumpiendo la tierna reunión pronunció algo celoso –Así que despertaste por fin…

Kakashi al ver a Sasuke retrocedió un paso recordando la forma en la cual Madara lo había tratado usando su apariencia – ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke maldijo en silencio a Madara por usurpar su forma e ignorando la expresión de incomodidad de Kakashi, respondió, acercándose todavía más – A quienes deberías agradecerle es a mi equipo, no a ellos…

Kakashi por alguna razón sentía un ligero temor al estar enfrente de Sasuke y podía verse por la forma en la cual su chacra reaccionaba junto a él, por la tensión de sus músculos y en especial por la forma en la cual su ojo se movía – ¿Tu equipo?

Sasuke respondió deteniéndose justo delante de Naruto, quien ya se había interpuesto entre ellos tratando de proteger al mayor de cualesquiera que fueran sus intenciones – Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo… ellos te alejaron de Madara y yo conseguí un lugar seguro en donde pudieras recuperarte…

- Aléjate de Kakashi, Sasuke – le amenazo Naruto apretando los dientes con furia.

- No estoy hablando contigo – fue la respuesta de Sasuke, quien seguía observando fijamente el cuerpo y el rostro de Kakashi.

- Kakashi está muy tenso Sasuke, acaba de sufrir una experiencia traumática… ¿Por qué no lo dejas descansar? – fue la suplica de Sakura, quien como medico se preocupaba por la salud mental y física de su antiguo sensei.

Sasuke respondió fríamente – Ya descanso durante cinco días…

Kakashi recuperándose de la impresión le pregunto a Sasuke – ¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke?

- ¿Qué piensas que deseo Kakashi? – pregunto el joven de cabello negro.

Kakashi reconocía el chacra de Sasuke como el mismo que lo había estado acechando y el cual sintió por unos instantes al principio de su cita con Naruto – No lo sé Sasuke, ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que esperas lograr con esta locura…

- Yo creo que tu sabes exactamente qué es lo que deseo Kakashi – fue la respuesta de Sasuke, sin tacto ni paciencia.

- ¡Ya lo escuchaste Sasuke, déjalo tranquilo! – le advirtió Naruto, tratando de alejarlo de Kakashi.

- No estoy hablando contigo Naruto, además, estoy seguro que Kakashi tiene una boca propia con la cual responder a mis preguntas. – Sasuke no se detendría hasta escuchar las razones, si las había del porque Kakashi no deseaba estar con él.

Esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo por lo que hizo y debía mostrarle que no le quedo más remedio que abandonar Kohona y después vengarse del consejo de la aldea, Kakashi debía darse cuenta de que sus acciones no habían sido tan crueles como pensaban.

Kakashi tras meditarlo un poco respondió colocando una mano en el hombro de Naruto, deseando terminar toda esa locura de una vez para regresar a su vieja vida de pacificas tardes leyendo Icha-Icha y los autores que continuaron el trabajo de sannin – Déjenos a solas…

Naruto al principio no estaba dispuesto a dejarle a solas con Sasuke – Pero… Kakashi sensei, si no estoy aquí no puedo protegerte de Sasuke.

Kakashi le respondió tranquilizando al joven rubio – Estarás cruzando la puerta, tu y Sakura… si necesito de ustedes lo sabrán inmediatamente, Pakkun se los dirá…

El perro ninja para ese momento ya estaba recostado en la cama donde dormía Kakashi, mirando fijamente a Sasuke – ¿Verdad Pakkun?

Pakkun le respondió a Naruto intentando tranquilizarlo sin intentar mostrar su disgusto por el chico de cabello negro – Así es, yo cuidare del jefe, no le quitare la vista de encima a ese Uchiha.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el tono de voz del perro ninja, esa criatura lo detestaba y aparentemente prefería mil veces a Naruto Uzumaki como la pareja de su jefe, eso le enfermaba – Si le haces daño Sasuke…

Comenzó a pronunciar Naruto al mismo tiempo que abandonaba ese cuarto, Sakura lo interrumpió diciéndole – Sasuke… Kakashi está muy débil, por favor…

Sasuke les respondió esta vez furioso – ¡Silencio! Yo no lastimare a Kakashi… no deseo hacerlo, ahora déjenos tranquilos.

Naruto y Sakura abandonaron esa habitación deteniéndose junto a la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo, quienes tampoco permitirían que siguieran tratando así a Sasuke, para ellos se trataba de una buena persona.

Kakashi al quedarse a solas con Sasuke sintió que su fuerza se evaporaba y decidió sentarse en el filo de la cama, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le insto a proseguir con un movimiento de su mano – Estabas diciendo algo Sasuke…

- Yo te amo – pronuncio Sasuke, su voz no mostraba sentimientos pero para quien lo conociera se daría cuenta de que tan ciertas eran esas tres palabras.

Sí Sasuke fuera el niño que entreno tal vez Kakashi estaría dispuesto a escucharlas, pero, ya no lo era, se trataba de una persona diferente y como tal respondió tratando de ser tan directo como pudiera – No te creo, Sasuke…

Sasuke pregunto extrañado – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla, un gesto que tenía cuando estaba nervioso y le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin sonreír, sin mostrar temor ni cualquier otro sentimiento, solo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión – No imagino que pueda caber algo más que la venganza en tu corazón… tal vez deseas mi cuerpo, no eres el primero en hacerlo, pero no me deseas a mi… no me conoces siquiera… hace cuantos años dejaste Kohona… ahora regresas y reclamas un pacto que fue firmado antes de que mi padre muriera… pensando que simplemente abandonare mi hogar para irme contigo… a mis amigos y la vida que tengo en Kohona, la cual por primera vez parece prometedora… lo siento, pero no te creo cuando dices amarme.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, escuchando las palabras de Kakashi con atención, le había confesado su mayor secreto, uno que había cargado bajo su espalda, escondido en lo más profundo de su ser esperando que algún día este hombre compartiera sus sentimientos y este era el resultado, su antiguo maestro no le creía, no había escuchado acaso el dolor que sentía al pronunciarlas o visto sus pupilas temblando por culpa de la indecisión.

- ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que tengo que decirte? – pregunto Sasuke avanzando en su dirección, sujetándolo de los brazos.

Kakashi intento soltarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil para lograrlo – Ya escuche lo que tienes que decirme Sasuke…

- ¡No es verdad! – pronuncio Sasuke acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, alertando a Pakkun, quien se levanto de la cama y comenzó a gruñir.

Kakashi al escuchar el gruñido de Pakkun le ordeno – Pakkun debes tranquilizarte.

Inmediatamente Pakkun detuvo sus gruñidos y Sasuke soltó sus brazos – Tuve que abandonar la aldea, yo tenía que vengarme por la muerte de mis padres y después… cuando supe lo que hicieron con él, como lo trataron como si fuera una mera herramienta, no pude soportarlo… todos esos años perdidos, vidas perdidas por su culpa, le odie sin justificación alguna… ¿Puedes comprender lo que sentí?

Kakashi guardo silencio, decir que comprendía lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de Sasuke sería insultarlo – ¿Tenías que vengarte? – Pregunto el mayor.

Después recordando su aldea destruida, al consejo de ancianos muertos y los rostros de los caídos, la mirada de Kurenai cuando perdió a Asuma, los ojos de su hijo huérfano - ¿Eso vas a decirme?

Sasuke pronuncio cerrando los ojos al recordar todo lo que había hecho y sentir cierto asomo de culpabilidad – Sí…

Kakashi sentía lastima por Sasuke, por un momento pensó en lo que Obito había hecho por él, le había salvado de transformarse en lo que el joven Uchiha era en esos momentos y más que nunca le agradeció su regalo – Has vivido demasiado tiempo bajo la sombra de la venganza Sasuke…

Sasuke le suplico tomándolo de las manos – ¡Ayúdame a salir de ella Kakashi, sé que tú podrías!

Kakashi centrándose momentáneamente en las manos que intentaban mantenerlo a su lado cuando en el pasado rehuyeron su ayuda le respondió con tristeza – In… intente ayudarte cuando eras un niño y en esa ocasión rehusaste escucharme… ¿ahora me pides la ayuda que no aceptaste en el pasado?

- No sabía lo que me estabas dando – Pronuncio Sasuke acariciando el cabello del mayor.

Besando sus manos – Yo solo pensaba en la venganza en ese momento, pero con tu ayuda, con tu amor se que todo podría ser diferente…

Kakashi acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke, él estaba muy triste, su corazón estaba repleto de culpa, culpa por no poder cambiar el destino de su alumno más necesitado, culpa por saber que no podría corresponder a los sentimientos que le eran profesados, pero en especial, culpa por lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar – ¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando decidas que ya no me necesitas?

Sasuke estaba a punto de negar esa pregunta, decirle que siempre lo había necesitado que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de eso, sin embargo, Kakashi cubrió sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos pronunciando – Cuando te des cuenta que no soy lo que necesitabas para alcanzar tus metas y que mis enseñanzas no te traerán lo que tú necesitas…

- ¡Tu eres lo que yo necesito! – alego Sasuke.

Kakashi apartando la mirada impar de sus ojos susurro más para sí que para el menor – He perdido demasiados seres queridos a lo largo de mi vida como ninja… todas ellas han muerto…ninguna me ha dejado atrás… y no creo que pueda soportar perder a otra más, no cuando esta me abandone cuando ya no le sea útil, porque ya no me desee más a su lado…

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sasuke, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil diminutos pedazos.

Kakashi finalizo colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta – Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo arriesgarme a ser utilizado, no cuando existirán otras vidas en juego que no soy yo… no traeré al mundo un hijo que no sea amado por sus padres… de verdad lo siento…

Sasuke antes de que Kakashi pudiera abrir el pomo de la puerta la pregunto molesto, enfermo de celos – ¿Es por culpa suya verdad? Es por culpa de ese idiota que no me deseas…

Kakashi no respondió a su pregunta, pero sus ojos podían hablar por sí mismos y Sasuke se dio cuenta, no era por Naruto que no lo deseaba, en verdad temía que solo fuera a utilizarlo o que lo botara como si se tratase de un juguete inservible.

No pudo decir más, no pudo moverse, solo quedarse allí parado observando como Kakashi salía de ese cuarto y de su vida para siempre o eso pensó hasta que Pakkun le dijo, retándolo con la mirada – Si de verdad lo amas, deberías demostrárselo… las palabras solo son eso, palabras…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Al salir Naruto y Sakura ya lo estaban esperando, Kakashi al verlos simplemente respondió escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón – Regresemos a casa…

Pakkun salió poco después con apariencia decidida, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en ese cuarto cambiaria el rumbo de sus vidas una vez más, de eso podían darse cuenta Sakura y Naruto, quienes marcharon detrás de su sensei por un camino que recordaban a la perfección, después de todo fue su primera misión importante.

Aunque en esta ocasión como en las demás después de la partida de Sasuke, el último no estaba con ellos, permanecía de pie en el cuarto de su nuevo hogar como guardián del país de las olas tratando de decidir qué hacer, seguir los consejos de un Pakkun o de Madara.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Me quede con una duda al leer un comentario así que les tengo una pregunta, más bien dos, aquí les va:

La primera: ¿Quieren que Kakashi sufra un aborto?

La segunda: ¿Qué consejo debe tomar Sasuke, el de Madara(uno un tanto oscuro) o el de Pakkun(uno más bien romántico)?

Muy bien, sin más me despido esperando como siempre sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 7. Los Kitsunes pueden ser muy efusivos.

Al salir Naruto y Sakura ya lo estaban esperando, Kakashi al verlos simplemente respondió escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón – Regresemos a casa…

Pakkun salió poco después con apariencia decidida, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en ese cuarto cambiaria el rumbo de sus vidas una vez más, de eso podían darse cuenta Sakura y Naruto, quienes marcharon detrás de su sensei por un camino que recordaban a la perfección, después de todo fue su primera misión importante.

Naruto parecía un poco tímido tras escuchar las palabras que fueron compartidas entre Sasuke y su interés romántico, Sakura no sabía que pensar al respecto, ni como confortar a su amigo.

Kakashi al mismo tiempo estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, caminaba cansado tratando de encontrarle sentido a los actos de Madara, los cuales parecían demasiado imprudentes para ser el hombre que había planeado la masacre de su propio plan y reunido a los miembros de Akatsuki.

A la mitad del camino su cuerpo ya no pudo más y el cansancio volvió a hacer mella en él, provocando que trastabillara, para caer de rodillas detrás de sus dos antiguos alumnos, Sakura y Naruto corrieron a verlo inmediatamente, preguntándole – ¿Estás bien Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi se recargo en Naruto algunos instante respondiéndoles tratando de recuperarse de su recaída – Parece que todavía no me recupero del todo…

Sakura toco su frente, reviso su pupila visible y el pulso de su muñeca, preguntándole al verlo sudar ligeramente con ayuda de la platinada luz de luna – ¿Por qué no descansaste un poco más?

Kakashi apreciando gratamente el pilar del que se trataba el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki le respondió, tratando de pararse nuevamente – Yo quería regresar a casa…

Naruto levantándolo entre sus brazos le pregunto, aunque más bien parecía estarle avisando a él y a medio bosque – Déjame llevarte a Kohona…

El cuerpo de Kakashi era liviano, firme y cálido contra su propio cuerpo más bien escultural, su cabello en su barbilla se sentía suave y sedoso, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo podían vislumbrarse aun debajo de la máscara – No es necesario que me cargues…

Naruto habiendo tomado una decisión le respondió primero en voz alta – No es ningún problema Kakashi sensei… eres muy liviano… - poco después, esperando que Sakura no lo escuchara le dijo, susurrándole al oído – Además… debo comenzar a practicar…

Si era posible las mejillas de Kakashi se pintaron de un rojo aun más profundo, su ojo visible se poso en el menor y sus labios preguntaron inocentemente – ¿Pra… practicar?

En el rostro de Naruto se formo una enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y sus ojos parecían iluminarse con la imagen que se formaba en su descabellada cabeza, la cual se trataba de un Kakashi ataviado de blanco el día de su boda – ¡Por supuesto, debo estar listo para el día de nuestra boda!

Naruto hablaba en serio, deseaba pasar toda su vida con Kakashi Hatake y al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de hacerlo reír o por lo menos olvidar el mal rato que había pasado, probablemente muchos le dirían que una mejor opción sería darle su espacio, pero conociendo a este hombre como lo hacía aquello únicamente le haría pensar que ya no estaba interesado en él, como si aquello fuera remotamente posible.

Quienes no pudieran ver por debajo de su apariencia física o su comportamiento despreocupado no eran dignos merecedores de ganarse su confianza y dirían que su querido Koi, como se atrevía a llamarle en sueños, necesitaba algún tiempo solo para acostumbrarse a su situación, pero Naruto, quien se había tomado el tiempo para conocerlo y poco a poco ganarse un espacio en su vida no haría semejante tontería.

Dejarlo solo en este momento le haría pensar que estaba sucio, manchado, como si se tratase de un juguete roto, un adorno que ya no servía, porque muy en el fondo Kakashi era una persona tímida, insegura de si mismo alrededor de los demás, por eso no permitía que nadie se acercara sentimentalmente a él, porque no podía soportar las pérdidas de sus seres queridos, aquellas que lo habían marcado para siempre.

El comprendía lo que sentía Kakashi cada vez que uno de sus seres amados perdía la vida y aunque no habían pasado por lo mismo, al Hokage le gustaba pensar que los dos habían sufrido por la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Naruto no conoció a sus padres, eso era cierto, sin embargo el Yondaime era apreciado en toda la aldea, el padre de Kakashi había sido despreciado por ella, empujado al suicido cuando él apenas era un niño, su madre era una sombra en la historia de la aldea como su propia madre, sin embargo, Jiraiya había logrado contarle algunas cosas de ella, de su cabello rojo y de su belleza, antes de cumplir la adolescencia ya había perdido a otras dos personas importantes para él, en ese momento todavía tenía a su maestro, cuando murió Kakashi se quedo solo, convencido que su papel era la de ser un arma para su aldea, Jiraiya era el único que parecía tener contacto intimo con su antiguo maestro y cuando murió, solo le quedaban Sakura y él.

No lo dejaría solo, jamás, e intentando animarlo pronuncio en alto uno de sus mayores sueños, no le importaba si lo tomaban como si fuera una broma, con tal de verlo cambiar esa expresión derrotada era suficiente para él – ¡Naruto! – le reprocho Sakura unos instantes.

Kakashi que ya temía la respuesta de Naruto guardo silencio para después reírse durante aproximadamente cinco segundos y después, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del menor le reprocho – No ha empezado el cortejo y ya piensas en la luna de miel Naruto…

- No, Kakashi sensei, sigo pensando en el cortejo y tal vez un poco en la boda… - comenzó a divagar el joven Hokage, al mismo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos con su antiguo maestro entre sus brazos y Sakura siguiéndolos de cerca, tratando de darles el espacio suficiente para que pudieran charlar sin preocupaciones.

Naruto podía ser dos cosas, un muchacho irritante o una persona animada que te daba confianza con tan solo mirarla, en este momento se trataba de la segunda y tan solo al escucharlo hablar del futuro con tanto entusiasmo le hacía olvidar a Kakashi lo que había pasado en los días anteriores.

Llegaron a Kohona justo cuando los primeros rayos de luz solar iluminaban la aldea, pocas personas fueron quienes les vieron llegar, uno de ellos fue Iruka, quien esperaba por Naruto a las afueras de la torre del Hokage y al ver que Naruto regresaba, cargando en sus brazos al ninja copia se acerco a recibirlos.

Se detuvo a unos pasos cuando en vez de ingresar a la torre del Hokage ingresaron a la enfermería, en donde Sakura comenzó a acondicionar un cuarto especial para Kakashi, uno alejado de cualquier clase de mirón o shinobi que quisiera ingresar en su habitación.

Naruto deposito a su antiguo maestro en la cama y dejo a Sakura trabajar, decidiendo que lo mejor era esperar afuera, no quería que Kakashi se sintiera incomodo con su presencia en ese cuarto, mucho menos si deseaba seguir con su cortejo, no estaba seguro si la respuesta de su Koi había sido afirmativa, pero lo tomaría como tal.

- ¿Naruto, que está pasando? – escucho que le preguntaban a su lado, era Iruka, los había esperado desde que se entero de su repentina salida de la aldea.

Naruto sabía que había incumplido su tarea como un Hokage, pero también que no debía arriesgar shinobis por la vida de uno solo de sus miembros, no era justo para sus familias o personas queridas.

Iruka espero paciente por la respuesta que nunca llego de sus labios – Naruto, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

Naruto sentándose enfrente del cuarto en donde examinaban a Kakashi, sintiendo que la inseguridad y el miedo lo paralizaban pregunto tratando de comprender un poco el comportamiento arisco de su figura paternal – ¿Por qué te desagrada Kakashi sensei, Iruka?

Iruka sentándose junto a Naruto se rasco la barbilla para después responderle – Supongo que he tratado de protegerte todo este tiempo… me preocupa que él rompa tu corazón… ahora que lo pienso él tiene razón…

Naruto le miraba fijamente, Iruka siempre había sido una figura paterna para él, fue la primer persona que se preocupo y se molesto en intentar modificar su forma de ser, invitándolo a dejar las bromas y concentrarse en su camino en su vida como ninja – ¿Sobre qué?

Iruka siguió la vista de Naruto, encontrándose con una puerta cerrada en donde Kakashi había sido ingresado, no sabía que había pasado pero debía ser grave por la mirada del joven rubio que moría de preocupación – Sigo viéndote como si fueras un niño, pero ya no lo eres Naruto, eres el Hokage, eres fuerte y ahora creo que es él quien necesita que lo cuiden…

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que Iruka hablaba así de Kakashi, también la primera vez que dejaba de tratarlo como si fuera un niño, en esta ocasión lo estaba tratando como el hombre en el que se había convertido – Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado Iruka sensei, quiero cuidarlo y mostrarle lo mucho que me importa… de veras… solo quiero que sea feliz, conmigo o con cualquier otro, pero que sea feliz… de veras, eso es todo…

Iruka siempre se había sentido responsable por las decisiones de Naruto, por mantenerlo a salvo del mundo que conocía podía ser muy cruel, de las bromas que le hacían y del resentimiento de los padres de las chicas o chicos con los que podía salir.

Al principio cuando supo que Naruto se había fijado en Kakashi pensó que se trataba de algo pasajero y después cuando ese algo pasajero se volvió en algo especialmente real culpo al mayor, pensó que trataba de pervertir su joven protegido y no fue hasta verlos en esa cita que supo cuanto significaban el uno para el otro – Yo creo que Kakashi será feliz contigo, Naruto…

- Gracias Iruka sensei – pronuncio Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente, teniendo algunas dudas al respecto.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sakura comenzó a revisar el cuerpo y el chacra de Kakashi, era la mejor medico de la aldea, una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar que no divulgaría ninguna clase de información respecto a su estado de salud y quien podría entender mejor que nadie lo que le ocurriría si llegaba a embarazarse.

Este no podría ser un embarazo normal, de eso estaba seguro y lo que había visto de los embarazos de las kunoichis que conocía, en especial del embarazo de Kurenai era que no podría salir de la aldea cuando cumpliera el tercer mes y tampoco regresaría a su vida laboral hasta el cuarto o quinto mes después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Tampoco sabía como podría dar a luz teniendo un cuerpo masculino, como lo alimentaria después de nacido y si sería capaz de ser un buen progenitor, como cuidaría de un niño recién nacido si no había logrado entrenar con éxito a tres niños de ocho años, todo el pueblo lo pensaba, había perdido a quien estaba destinado a ser un líder en la aldea descuidando a los otros dos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura después de realizar varias pruebas de sangre y de chacra parecía haber llegado a una conclusión, sus hombros se tensaron, su mirada se ensombreció y sus labios temblaron un poco, aquello no era una buena señal para el ninja copia.

Sakura por los resultados de los análisis que había recibido había llegado a una conclusión y no estaba segura de cómo dársela, que debía decirle y como lo tomaría el mayor – ¿Existe más información acerca de esta técnica, Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi comenzaba a vestirse, agradeciendo poseer su máscara para ocultar sus temores y su sonrojo – No… mi clan intento borrarla de la faz de la aldea… por obvias razones.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, su miedo era tan penetrante que podía palparse en el aire, por lo que sus resultados no podían ser negativos y si ella no se atrevía a darle la noticia, él haría la pregunta – ¿Estoy embarazado?

Sakura se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y tras sentarse en la silla enfrente del mayor le respondió tratando de tener tanto tacto como podía – Tu cuerpo ha cambiado, yo creo que para albergar a la nueva vida que comienza a gestarse y es demasiado pronto para darte un resultado fehaciente…

Kakashi por un momento sintió alivio, el cual se desvaneció al preguntar – ¿Sin embargo?

Sakura prosiguió colocando una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro – tu chacra está alimentando tus cambios físicos y las pruebas de sangre que hice… dan positivo… lo siento mucho Kakashi sensei… me temo que estas embarazado.

Kakashi guardo silencio durante varios minutos, por primera vez sin saber que hacer o que decir, estaba seguro que aquello debía ser una pesadilla, que despertaría y que su vida seguiría teniendo la tranquilidad que actualmente había tenido. – ¿Qué puedo esperar?

Sakura busco un libro para mujeres en su estado y le dijo, poniéndolo en sus manos – Este libro te ayudara mucho si deseas conservarlo…

Kakashi observo el libro detenidamente, en el había una kunoichi encinta, en un fondo ofensivamente rosado y una serie de corazones, flores y pequeños fetos adornando la contraportada – Si no deseo conservarlo…

La respuesta de Sakura fue simple y termino con todas las esperanzas que le quedaban al ninja copia de regresar a su antigua vida, acercándole un espejo en donde podría ver mucho mejor su espalda, en donde había una marca negra, un sello de chacra instaurado en su cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta – Es un sello de chacra que se usa durante los embarazos difíciles, su especialidad es la de llevarlos a buen fin, evitando los abortos…

Kakashi no podía recordar cuando había sido impuesto en su cuerpo esa aberración hasta que recordó las palabras de Madara y la forma en la cual toco su cuerpo, debió haber sido en ese momento pensó el infeliz ninja copia golpeando el colchón de la cama de hospital - ¿No hay forma de romperlo?

- Solo quien lo formo puede romperlo…

- Así que… no tengo otra opción… Madara, él… logro su cometido… - susurro Kakashi sintiendo nauseas y vergüenza por su debilidad.

Sakura le acerco otro libro, en donde aparecía la palabra "Sobreviviente" – Este libro puede ayudarte mucho… es para víctimas de violaciones…

- No lo necesito – fue la respuesta del mayor, quien rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos el sello de su espalda, el que le impedía poder finalizar su embarazo.

- Pero…

Kakashi se levanto de la cama y le respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos – Sobreviviré Sakura… me han pasado cosas peores y no soy el primer ninja al que… violan… sólo tendré que aprender a vivir con esto.

- Espera, no te he dicho que tienes que hacer durante tu embarazo… - le dijo Sakura evitando que abandonara el consultorio, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

Kakashi solo deseaba salir de ese consultorio, ingresar en su cama y dormir durante horas, hasta recuperarse de aquel infernal cansancio, cuando despertara visitaría la torre del Hokage para que lo invitara a comer ramen y que el pagara las cuentas, para variar el rubio alguna vez debía pagar la comida que consumían.

Sin embargo, Sakura tenía razón, tenía que saber cómo comportarse para que su cuerpo y su embarazo llegaran a buen fin, por lo menos que su energía vital no se drenara como lo había estado haciendo durante aquellas horas y al finalizar el embarazo pudiera seguir con su antigua vida que para ese momento era lo único que deseaba.

- Muy bien Sakura, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto el mayor, recargándose junto a la puerta con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

Sakura se alejo algunos pasos en dirección de su escritorio y rellenando una de esas hojas de dietas que les gustaba tanto utilizar a los médicos le señalo – Primero debes cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios Kakashi sensei, comer por lo menos tres veces al día… no sé cómo puedes descuidar tu alimentación de aquella forma ni como lo permitimos… somos tus amigos y nunca nos hemos preocupado por eso…

Bien, la siesta tendrá que esperar, pensó el ninja copia cuando recogió la hoja con la dieta y los horarios en los cuales debía consumir algún alimento – ¿Cinco veces?

Sakura asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a su pregunta y entregándole otra hoja, esta vez con lo que parecían ser ejercicios le dijo – Estos ejercicios parecerán juegos Kakashi sensei, pero son los que debes realizar durante tu embarazo, por lo menos los primeros seis meses, al sexto te daré otros más…

Kakashi los observo y por primera vez comprendía que estaba haciendo Kurenai en aquella ocasión que le ayudo a cargar sus víveres y como pago él le ayudo a cocinar algo saludable para que comieran – No puedes entrenar, ni correr con tu jauría… Pakkun se encargara de eso… estoy segura y cuando tengas sueño o te sientas cansado deberás descansar… también debes dormir de ocho a diez horas diarias…

Mirándolo muy seria le dijo, señalando la bolsa de su pantalón en donde generalmente guardaba sus libros – No puedes desvelarte leyendo pornografía Kakashi sensei… si debes leerla, hazlo en las mañanas…

Kakashi se quejo ligeramente sonrojado – No es pornografía, son historias muy bien escritas con una sana adición de sexo en ellas…

Sakura lo ignoro, aparentemente estaba sumergida en su papel como médico y eso significaba que no aceptaba discusiones que no tuvieran que ver con la salud del paciente – Tendrás una consulta cada mes los primeros seis meses, Kakashi sensei, lo que significa que te estaré esperando para esta misma fecha el mes que viene, te atenderé a cualquier hora que decidas venir y si no vienes yo tendré que ir a tu casa para revisar tu estado de salud… ¿De acuerdo?

Kakashi le pregunto arqueando una ceja – ¿Aun a media noche?

Sakura sentándose por fin enfrente del shinobi pronuncio – A cualquier hora del día… también si tienes cualquier clase de duda o necesitas hablar con alguien mi puerta estará abierta…

Podría decirse que Kakashi no se esperaba este clase de trato de sus dos antiguos alumnos y estaba realmente conmovido por eso, él siempre había creído lo que sabía decían a sus espaldas, al intentar salvar a Sasuke de las sombras había olvidado a los otros dos niños que habían dejado a su cuidado, no había podido guiar a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Temía que ellos estuvieran resentidos por sus decisiones y ahora se daba cuenta que sus temores eran infundados.

Su silencio fue interpretado por Sakura de otra forma, al no recibir respuesta alguna de Kakashi, ella pensó que no la deseaba como médico y ocultando su desilusión comenzó a disculparse – Yo… yo lo siento… si no quieres que yo te atienda…

Kakashi inmediatamente poso sus manos en los hombros de la ninja medico de cabello rosado y le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Estaré orgulloso de ser atendido por ti Sakura chan, sé que puedo confiar en ti con mi vida y que no divulgaras información a nadie, eres el mejor ninja medico que jamás haya existido, mucho mejor que Tsunade.

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus facciones – Gracias Kakashi sensei. – Y poco después rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos – Eres el mejor…

Kakashi respondió al abrazo de Sakura sino con mucha efusividad con el mismo afecto que ella le mostraba, en ese momento el mayor observo la portada del libro que Sakura le dio y recordó el estomago de Kurenai cuando su embarazo había avanzado mucho – ¿Cómo podre pasar desapercibido cuando comience a notarse?

Sakura separándose de su sensei le dijo rascándose la cabeza – No lo sé… tendremos que pensar en algo… pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien…

La respuesta de Kakashi no fue ni remotamente parecida a lo que sentía, porque en su mente aun quedaba la sombra de Madara, lo que esperaba conseguir embarazándolo, la violación y el temor de dar a luz un producto no deseado, uno que tendría las características de los dos clanes y temía que llegando el día de su nacimiento no podría ignorar lo que había pasado – Eso espero…

Sakura decidió en ese momento que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y habían regresado justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, Naruto debía estar muerto de preocupación – Bueno, que te parece si salimos… Naruto debe estar muy preocupado por ti…

Kakashi asintió tratando de lucir como el ninja de siempre, escuchando como Sakura le decía nuevamente utilizando ese tono de medico – Kakashi sensei, no tienes que fingir delante de nosotros, está bien tener sentimientos… no hay nada de malo en eso.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decirle, no entendía cómo podían leerlo con tanta facilidad.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo acompañado de Iruka, no le había contado mucho, solo algunos vagos detalles de cómo habían secuestrado a Kakashi y habían tenido que ir por él.

Al escuchar el crujido de la puerta Naruto se levanto de su asiento tan rápido como pudo y al ver la mata de cabello plateado corrió en su dirección, rodeando a Kakashi con sus brazos antes de que este pudiera siquiera dar un paso más, el mayor se tenso unos instantes para relajarse en la seguridad que le brindaba el menor.

Naruto se alejo un poco despejando su rostro del cabello platinado y le pregunto, acariciando con sus nudillos la mejilla pálida por encima de la máscara que siempre portaba el mayor – ¿Cómo estas, Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi no deseaba retener la mala noticia de su embarazo, no pensaba que Naruto siguiera interesado en él después de saber que tan débil había sido y como permitió que Madara Uchiha de todas las personas tomara su cuerpo – Embarazado.

Naruto se petrifico al escuchar esa palabra, probablemente estuviera disgustado con su persona, que clase de ninja permitía que le pasara algo como eso, tal vez de haber luchado un poco más, de haberse negado a sus caricias nada de esa pesadilla estaría pasando – Su semilla crece en mi interior…

La vergüenza podía leerse en el rostro de Kakashi, su cuerpo estaba tenso debajo de sus brazos, su ojo se negaba a mirarlo fijamente y debajo de la mascara podía ver como sus labios permanecían cerrados, mordiéndose el labio – Kakashi… mírame.

El ninja copia no quiso mirarlo, había pensado en continuar con esa cita cenando ramen con el menor, no deseaba que aquel calor que sintió al comer juntos, observar las películas y caminar de regreso a su casa se terminara por culpa de su debilidad.

Dos dedos se posaron en su barbilla y con delicadeza le obligaron a mirar el rostro de Naruto, el parecía triste, enojado – Lo siento… debí detenerlos antes de que pudieran hacerte daño… ¿Podrás perdonar a tu Hokage?

Kakashi no podía escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba Naruto – ¿Perdonarte?

Naruto prosiguió acariciando su mejilla – Sí… mi deber era cuidar de ti… te prometí en la piedra memorial que no permitiría que nada te pasara y no cumplí mi promesa… ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Kakashi deseaba llorar en ese momento, era demasiado torpe y se había apresurado a pensar que Naruto sentiría repulsión por su persona, no podía estar más equivocado – ¿No sientes asco? Debí detenerlo y no pude…

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras sintió que una ola de rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no contra las palabras de Kakashi, sino contra quien se había atrevido a tocar a la persona que amaba contra su voluntad, haciéndolo pensar que se trataba de un ninja débil o que había sido su culpa – Y ahora tengo al hijo de Madara creciendo en mi interior… yo pensé que ya no querrías saber nada más de mi…

Naruto en ese momento coloco una mano sobre los labios del mayor deteniendo sus palabras, debía estar bromeando si pensaba que por algo como eso dejaría de amarlo, era cierto que la semilla de Madara se estaba gestando dentro de su cuerpo, pero solo se trataba de la mitad de ese pequeño, la otra mitad era la sangre, la carne y el chacra de Kakashi.

Aquello era suficiente para desear protegerle con su vida y olvidar de donde había venido, si acaso tenía la oportunidad de mostrárselo sería el mejor padre de la aldea para ese pequeño y sus hermanos, porque esperaba tener una familia con Kakashi, sabrían que los amaba a todos por igual – También es tuyo…

Los ojos de Kakashi le miraron como si aquella información fuera nueva e incomprensible para él – Y si me lo permites, desearía cuidar de ambos el resto de mi vida… por favor Kakashi sensei… te amo y me gustaría volver a salir contigo… formar una vida contigo, de veras…

Kakashi al escuchar esa pregunta le dio un beso en los labios al menor, un pequeño beso tan delicado como las alas de las mariposas y le respondió – Siempre puedo contar contigo para hacerme sentir mejor… como podría negarme a intentarlo.

Naruto al sentir los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos, aun con la máscara puesta se dio cuenta que nunca podría dejar de amar o desear a este hombre, era hermoso y delicado como podía ser temible y poderoso, era simplemente perfecto – Te amo Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi rodeando la cintura de Naruto recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro diciéndole – si vamos a salir Naruto, no quiero que me llames sensei, ya te dije que suena muy extraño…

Naruto le respondió entonces acariciando su cabello, recordando que Iruka estaba presente y había escuchado toda su conversación – ¿Puedo llamarte Koi Kakashi Kun o prefieres amor, o pastelito o corazón?

Aquello se gano una sonrisa verdadera que precedió a una risa delicada de los labios del mayor, quien le dijo arqueando una ceja cruzándose de brazos – Koi está bien…

- Muy bien, mi hermoso Koi – susurro Naruto - te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas…

Naruto debía decirlo, nunca antes se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta – Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen, esta vez yo invito?

Kakashi no pudo responder ya que antes de pensar en hacerlo un brazo que rodeaba su cintura lo arrastraba en dirección de la tienda de la salida– Preferiría ir a mi departamento, darme una ducha y después salir a comer ramen, espero que eso no sea una molestia.

Naruto se detuvo con una expresión parecida a la de Jiraiya cuando pensaba en mujeres hermosas, había perdido el habla momentáneamente al imaginarse las gotitas de agua recorriendo la piel desnuda del mayor al mismo tiempo que se bañaban juntos debajo de su regadera.

Kakashi decidió ignorar su expresión y volteo para despedirse de Sakura, descubriendo una cuarta persona en el pasillo, nada menos que Iruka sensei, quien los miraba con una expresión indefinida en su rostro.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Hola y mil gracias por sus comentarios, como ven he decidido que no habrá aborto, ahora cual creen que sea la respuesta de Iruka a la situación que acaba de ver, será comprensivo o intentara intervenir entre ambos, o probablemente comenzara a ver a Kakashi con otros ojos (no románticos) después de todo, es el novio de su digámosle así hijo adoptivo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacci n de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias

Reglas capitulo 8. Cuando compartes un cuerpo, lo compartes todo.

Kakashi no pudo responder ya que antes de pensar en hacerlo un brazo que rodeaba su cintura lo arrastraba en direcci n de la salida Preferir a ir a mi departamento, darme una ducha y despu s salir a comer ramen, espero que eso no sea una molestia.

Naruto se detuvo con una expresi n parecida a la de Jiraiya cuando pensaba en mujeres hermosas, hab a perdido el habla moment neamente al imaginarse las gotitas de agua recorriendo la piel desnuda del mayor al mismo tiempo que se ba aban juntos debajo de su regadera.

Sin m s los planes de Naruto sobre comer ramen ya no ten an importancia, despu s de todo, no era cosa de todos los d as que fuera invitado al departamento de Kakashi Hatake, con algo de suerte podr a espiarle solo un poquito.

Kakashi caminaba sin prestarle atenci n a la mirada de Naruto, haber viajado tanto tiempo en compa a de Jiraiya s que lo hab a afectado pens por algunos instantes, probablemente deber a revisar la puerta de su ducha y las paredes, s lo por si al Hokage le apetec a espiar un poco.

El departamento de Kakashi estaba justo como lo dejo el d a que Madara lo secuestro, vacio de toda muestra de que una persona le habitara, solo hab a dos fotos sobre la cabecera de su cama, su colecci n de libros de Icha Icha y uno que otro tomo de libros de la misma clase.

Kakashi le se alo a Naruto un lugar junto a la mesa en donde coloco un juego de copas con una botella de sake dici ndole espero que te guste?

Naruto asinti aceptando la copa de sake que le ofrec a Kakashi y le dio un ligero sorbo, tratando de comprender porque su Koi no ten a ninguna clase de recuerdo en las paredes, s lo dos fotograf as.

Kakashi lo abandono en su sala e ingreso a su cuarto de ba o en donde lo aguardaba un espejo que parec a reprocharle su debilidad, recarg ndose contra la puerta decidi calmarse un poco antes de comenzar a despojarse de su ropa, estaba cansado de ser fuerte.

Lentamente comenz a quitarse cada una de sus prendas, observ ndose en el espejo que por suerte solo pod a mostrarle su rostro y parte de sus hombros, no el sello desvanecido en su abdomen o el de su espalda, del cual hab a hablado Sakura.

Abri las llaves de la regadera para que el agua caliente comenzara a correr y comenz a quitarse cada una de sus prendas con demasiada lentitud, no recordaba cuando hab a sido la ltima vez que se daba un ba o caliente dentro de su casa y pod a sentirse relativamente seguro, despu s de todo, estaba Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

Kakashi decidi en ese momento que era el momento de comenzar a preocuparse por lo que hab a pasado los ltimos diez d as, Naruto comenz a cortejarlo, Sasuke mostro la misma clase de inter s en su persona y Madara lo hab a secuestrado para impregnar su cuerpo con su semilla con alg n siniestro motivo.

Dentro de poco los rumores de su embarazo comenzar an a recorrer la aldea oculta de la hoja y de all cada una de sus aldeas recordar a la t cnica olvidada de su clan, no estaba prometido con ning n clan verdadero, los nicos dos miembros de los Uchihas eran ninjas fugitivos de clase S, criminales que no pod an cobrar una deuda de ese tipo.

- Qu voy a hacer ahora? se pregunto ingresando en la ducha, tratando que el agua limpiara todas sus dudas y malos recuerdos.

Por suerte hab a una criatura con la que siempre pod a charlar y esta ya lo esperaba en su habitaci n, recostada en la cama y le miraba con esos expresivos ojos oscuros Te sientes mejor jefe?

- No- fue su respuesta.

Pakkun se levanto de la cama y camino hasta situarse delante de Kakashi Qu piensas hacer con el cachorro?

Kakashi sent ndose en su cama comenz a secarse el cabello plateado respondi ndole No puedo abortar

Pakkun se rasco una oreja al mismo tiempo que le dec a con su voz grave No creo que lo hubieras hecho aunque pudieras as no eres t .

Kakashi arqueo una ceja - C mo lo sabes?

Pakkun mir ndolo fijamente a los ojos Te conozco desde que eras un ni o peque o Kakashi, te conozco mejor de lo que t lo haces

- De todas formas no puedo hacerlo alego Kakashi, que se levanto para buscar ropa limpia, su uniforme de Jounin.

Al abrir las puertas encontr una caja cuadrada, en donde pod a verse una nota con un sello peculiar, Pakkun comenz a gru ir al presentir el aroma impregnado en el extra o paquete, el cual Kakashi tomo temblando ligeramente sin poder creer lo que pasaba, se supon a que estaba seguro en su casa, en su aldea.

- Es mejor que no lo cojas jefe, no creo que sea seguro le advirti Pakkun.

Kakashi simplemente ignoro sus advertencias y comenz a leer la carta con calma, cuya caligraf a refinada y amenazante no pod a ser de nadie m s que de Madara Uchiha:

Espero te guste el sello, es un bonito regalo que desaparecer cuando nazca nuestro primer v stago

S lo que estas pensando, pero no te preocupes Kakashi no te alejare de tu hogar por el momento, despu s de todo no tengo los recursos para que tu embarazo llegue a buen fin

Sin embargo, te estar vigilando atentamente

En la caja tienes otro regalo que espero tambi n sea de tu agrado

De un novio para su novia

Madara Uchiha

Al abrir la caja, el ninja copia encontr un jarro con aceite arom tico, cuya fragancia era indiscutiblemente la misma que hab a utilizado para violarlo y la cual impregno el suelo de su habitaci n cuando la dejo caer en el suelo, alertando a Naruto quien inmediatamente ingreso en el cuarto del mayor pensando que corr a peligro.

- Kakashi sensei! grito al mismo tiempo que derribaba la puerta.

Kakashi permanec a desnudo, con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, la misma con la cual estaba sec ndose el cabello Qu paso Kakashi Kun?

Kakashi no le respondi al principio Est s bien? volvi a preguntar.

Naruto percibi el aroma del aceite derramado - Kakashi sensei? repiti angustiado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

El mayor recupero el habla al mismo tiempo que se cubr a con la toalla p dicamente, su cabello h medo cubr a parte de su rostro, que al estar de espaldas permanec a oculto para el menor Estuvo aqu

- Qui n?

Kakashi trago saliva respondi ndole Madara Uchiha estuvo aqu dejo esto junto a mi ropa.

Naruto levanto del suelo la nota que hab a dejado para su antiguo maestro y la ley con detenimiento, una y otra vez sin poder creer o aceptar el descaro de ese monstruo, c mo se atrev a a dejar esa nota en su ropa, despu s de lo que le hab a hecho y comportarse de tal forma que parec a una relaci n consensual Lo detendr Kakashi sensei, de veras te lo prometo

Kakashi asinti confiando en el joven rubio que nunca lo hab a defraudado y sent ndose en su cama, sonriendo cubriendo parte de su rostro con la punta de la toalla que ca a libremente cubriendo apenas las partes necesarias de su cuerpo D jame vestirme, Naruto

El Hokage intento no mirarle para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, aun as no pudo dejar de dar un vistazo para darse cuenta de la belleza inhumana del cuerpo p lido del mayor, cuya fuerza oculta le recordaba a un felino, m sculos entrenados para matar y proteger a su aldea se mov an debajo de una piel simplemente perfecta, cuyas cicatrices aumentaban su atractivo Eres hermoso - susurro casi perplejo.

Kakashi se sonrojo y sin la m scara negra para cubrir el color de sus mejillas su timidez era bastante obvia por lo que Naruto le dijo sonri ndole Lo siento dejare que te vistas

Naruto sali de su habitaci n y se recargo contra la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrojado y con sus ojos azules brillando por debajo de su cabello rubio, recordando una ocasi n en la cual utilizo las t cnicas secretas de Jiraiya con mucho xito.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback flashback

Despu s de una larga misi n en la cual los dos quedaron agotados, hab an decidido descansar en una casa en donde ten an aguas termales, comer an abundante comida caliente y se relajar an antes de regresar a Kohona.

Al finalizar su cena Kakashi le anuncio estir ndose un poco, sintiendo los m sculos de su cuerpo demasiado tensos Ir a las aguas termales, Naruto

- Esa es una buena idea te ayudara a relajarte, Kakashi sensei le respondi el menor, quien deseaba comer un poco m s.

Kakashi al escuchar esa respuesta le pregunto recarg ndose contra la pared - Tu no iras?

Naruto teniendo una idea en mente un tanto perversa le respondi finalizando su te verde No, yo prefiero irme a dormir

Kakashi permaneci en silencio mir ndolo fijamente durante algunos instantes para despu s retirarse a los ba os para lavar su cuerpo y despu s sumergirse en el agua caliente, no le gustaba admitirlo pero sin Naruto Uzumaki junto a l, su misi n no hubiera tenido los resultados esperados.

Naruto le observo retirarse e intento mantener una expresi n tranquila mientras su inter s rom ntico estaba junto a l, cuando sali sus labios se torcieron lentamente en una sonrisita aprendida de Jiraiya, ten a todo planeado.

Primero utilizar a el sexy no jutsu para convertirse en una linda joven que se introducir a en el ba o termal preparado para los clientes femeninos, como le hab a mostrado Jiraiya en su juventud en las bardas siempre hab a un inocente hueco por donde poder espiar a las jovencitas, en este caso a los ninja copia que deseaban darse un ba o de agua caliente, quien al estar completamente solo se relajar a y con mucha suerte descubrir a moment neamente su rostro.

Naruto encontr el hueco en la barda y se dispuso a espiar a Kakashi desde lejos, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de su mirada ni de sus deseos, ni que se cubriera p dicamente como lo hac a cada vez que se ba aban juntos en cualquier posada.

Con el paso de los a os se hab a dado cuenta que Kakashi era una persona especialmente t mida si se trataba de relaciones personales y generalmente trataba de cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo, por lo menos de la cintura hasta los muslos.

Kakashi entro en las aguas termales con su rostro cubierto con una toalla y otra m s rodeando su cintura, tomo un asiento en la parte m s profunda de las aguas termales que para la suerte de Naruto estaba justo en el sitio en donde hab a encontrado el agujero en la barda y se dispuso a relajarse.

Naruto pego su rostro a la tabla observando c mo las manos p lidas se dirig an a la toalla colgando de su cintura y con un movimiento que le pareci de lo m s sensual se despojo de ellas, un peque o hilito comenz a caer de uno de los poros de su nariz, era sangre roja que se limpio con el dorso de la mano.

Solo faltaba que se despojara de la toalla en su cabeza, la que se quito cinco minutos despu s de asegurarse que no lo estaban mirando, su energ a estaba escondida como la de una insignificante rana haci ndole imposible percatarse de su presencia detr s de la barda.

Su rostro apenas era visible con la nube de vapor y por los brazos en los cuales se hab a recargado, qued ndose dormido casi inmediatamente, y al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se ve a con la guardia baja, tranquilo, sin temer que ser a atacado en cuesti n de segundos, sin duda alguna Kakashi era la viva imagen de un ngel.

Naruto permaneci todo el tiempo mirando el hermoso rostro de Kakashi, su respiraci n profunda y su cuerpo p lido ba ado con peque as gotitas de sudor, las que gustoso habr a lamido de su piel p lida.

Flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback--flashback flashback

Esa noche tuvo dulces sue os y Kakashi nunca se dio cuenta de su nuevo hobby, en todo caso pudo pensar que l estaba espiando a las chicas que se ba aban en las aguas termales disfrazado como una de ellas, no sab a exactamente qu pens aquella noche, pero lo que si paso fue que Naruto comenz a observarlo cada vez que pod a, aun siendo Hokage.

Kakashi comenz a vestirse tan r pido como pod a ignorando la sustancia derramada en su habitaci n que solo se trataba de la fragancia y no de la droga en s , aquel horrendo aroma no lo olvidar a nunca y poco le falto para destrozar el suelo en donde hab a ca do.

Al salir encontr a Naruto sentado junto a la mesa, estaba recargado sobre su mano derecha sumergiendo un dedo en la bebida que le hab a ofrecido, parec a estar sumergido en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro Qu est s haciendo?

Naruto le respondi levant ndose del suelo Te gustar a ir a unas aguas termales?

La respuesta de Kakashi fue colocar sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, respondi ndole con tranquilidad Para qu me esp es?

Naruto pr cticamente se cae de espaldas al escuchar esa respuesta pregunt ndole C mo se supone que lo sabes?

Kakashi sent ndose enfrente de Naruto le respondi rasc ndose la barbilla con su caracter stica tranquilidad Lo he estado pensando ltimamente, al principio pens que tratabas de espiar a las chicas con tu sexy no jutsu pero despu s desde hace algunas semanas me di cuenta que me estabas espiando a mi O no Naruto?

Naruto se recargo en la mesa, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos dici ndole con cierta verg enza Fui tan obvio?

- No estabas en tu cuarto cuando yo regresaba de las aguas termales, tampoco estabas comiendo y no estabas conmigo en el agua, lo que me hace pensar que te pon as demasiado nervioso al verme desnudo - eso ultimo finalizo con una sonrisa burlona, o lo que pod a leerse como una ligera sonrisa burlona en su rostro de otra forma inexpresivo.

- No deseaba que te dieras cuenta de mis intenciones - respondi Naruto pero t siempre ves el trasfondo del fondo Verdad?

Kakashi recarg ndose en su mano arqueo una ceja pregunt ndole Y cu les son tus intenciones, Naruto?

- Ya te dije, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ayudarte a criar al ni o que llevas dentro! fue la respuesta animada de Naruto, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Seria el esposo del Hokage? Pregunto el mayor, con mucha curiosidad Soy un hombre, como lograr as eso Todos esperan que tomes una esposa para continuar con tu linaje

- Tu ser s mi esposa y ellos te respetan tanto como a mi la aldea tambi n te admira Por qu no aceptar an que estemos juntos? fue su respuesta entusiasmada, no estaba seguro como lograr a que Kohona aceptara su uni n, pero lo har an despu s de un tiempo como hab an aceptado su presencia y la del zorro de nueve colas.

Kakashi hab a pensando en todo lo ocurrido mientras se ba aba y en su respuesta precipitada de aceptar su cortejo, llegando a una conclusi n, ser a dif cil lograr tener una relaci n con el Hokage de la aldea que adem s era el portador del zorro de nueve colas y un h roe de la poblaci n, quienes probablemente esperaban que se casara con el clan Hyuga Probablemente esperan que te cases con Hinata el clan Hyuga es muy poderoso

Kakashi repentinamente se puso muy serio al escuchar sus palabras, pensando que su Koi deseaba rectificar su respuesta, decirle que siempre no deseaba recibir su cortejo, pero no lo dejar a, porque los temores del mayor a pesar de ser fundados no serian la causa de abandonar la felicidad que su relaci n les traer a, mucho menos la seguridad del mayor y su primog nito Estas dici ndome que ya no deseas estar conmigo, Kakashi Cambiaste de opini n?

Kakashi deseaba intentar ser feliz junto a Naruto, darle seguridad a su primer hijo y a los que vendr an despu s de l No es eso, Naruto s lo quiero que est s consciente de lo que ocurrir cuando esto se sepa

- Estoy al tanto de lo que puede pasar pero no permitir que se interpongan entre nosotros se que seremos felices respondi el joven rubio, acariciando la mano del mayor que le miraba perplejo.

- Nunca haces nada a medias - se quejo el mayor, con una sonrisa delicada en su rostro.

- No, ya me conoces, soy el Hokage de la aldea y todos me respetan, ahora solo me falta casarme contigo y esa es la cereza del pastel

Levant ndose del suelo tomo al mayor de la mano y le dijo Iremos a las aguas termales y ahora no tendr que espiarte a trav s de la barda

La nica respuesta de Kakashi fue un suspiro resignado y lo sigui , sintiendo que el menor rodeaba con su brazo su cintura al mismo tiempo que sonre a, casi como si lo estuviera presumiendo a toda la aldea Este ser un gran d a lo s .

Al llegar a las aguas termales tuvieron suerte al encontrarlas pr cticamente vac as, a esa hora la mayor parte de los clientes asiduos de ese lugar estaban trabajando, aun era demasiado temprano para que las personas se ba aran en ellas, otro truco aprendido de Jiraiya.

Antes de sumergirse en las aguas deb an ba arse, eran unos ba os comunales que solo estaban separados por sexos, por lo que ambos ten an que desvestirse en el mismo cuarto.

Naruto se despojo de su ropa con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Kakashi trataba de decidir si comenzaba a quitarse la ropa o esperaba hasta que su Hokage terminara de hacerlo, al darse cuenta de la incomodidad del mayor Naruto le pregunto cubri ndose con una toalla Quieres proseguir?

Kakashi asintiendo le respondi No es como si fuera la primera vez que nos ba amos juntos

- No, pero es la primera vez que hacemos algo as despu s de saber mis intenciones - trato de disculparse el joven rubio que trataba de hacerle olvidar los ltimos diez d as y si no te sientes seguro conmigo est bien comprender que desees marcharte

Kakashi le respondi tratando de sonar tranquilo Tu adel ntate Naruto yo te alcanzare en unos minutos solo tengo que cambiarme.

Naruto asinti y se marcho en direcci n de las aguas termales, escuchando las patitas de un puck que los hab a seguido de cerca durante todo ese trayecto Te ves muy nervioso?

Kakashi comenz a quitarse la ropa con lentitud, sab a que Naruto era inofensivo, pero tambi n se sent a ligeramente incomodo despu s de lo ocurrido con Madara Uchiha, tanto as que estaba a punto de salir de las aguas termales de un momento a otro Vas a seguirme todo el d a?

Pakkun sent ndose en el suelo le respondi No s lo yo, hable con ellos y cada uno de nosotros te cuidara en alg n momento del d a no te dejaremos s lo en tu estado

Kakashi sab a que sus perros eran inteligentes y que l era parte de la jaur a desde que los hab a adquirido uno por uno, sin embargo, nunca antes se hab an organizado a sus espaldas para hacer algo como eso Ahora ser n mis ni eras?

- Tus guardaespaldas alego el mayor de sus perros ninja.

- Qu planean hacer? pregunto Kakashi al puck de semblante expresivo.

si algo malo pasa todos lo sabremos y se lo haremos saber al Hokage y a la Medico de cabellera rosa fue su respuesta.

Kakashi hab a terminado de quitarse la ropa cuando el Puck le pregunto Quieres que entre contigo?

- Tambi n actuaras como mi chaper n? le pregunto el miembro humano de su jaur a.

- No, pero intentare darte nimos

- No es necesario Pakkun, Naruto es inofensivo - respondi Kakashi rodeando su cintura con una toalla y cubriendo su rostro con un trapo que generalmente se utilizaba para cubrir el cabello de los ba istas Yo solo estoy algo nervioso

Naruto ya lo esperaba en el agua termal cuando Kakashi entro con la toalla rodeando su cintura, el agua estaba deliciosa y el vapor era tan espeso que apenas les permit a ver a poco m s de un metro Te tardaste mucho Kakashi Kun?

Kakashi se sumergi en el agua a la altura de los hombros respondi ndole El agua esta deliciosa

Naruto permaneci en su lugar observ ndolo con detenimiento, su cuerpo segu a siendo el m s hermoso que jam s hab a visto y al verlo cubierto solo con una toalla no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente Despu s de esto que deseas hacer?

Kakashi le respondi cambiando de posici n para poder recargarse en las rocas que rodeaban las aguas termales, colocando el trapo sobre su cabeza que descansaba sobre sus brazos para intentar dormitar un poco En unas horas tengo que visitar a la anciana que vive del otro lado de la aldea, su gato siempre se escapa y tendr que bajarlo despu s le ayudare a cargar sus v veres y la regresare a su casa

- Esa mujer existe? pregunto Naruto, recordando algunas cuantas excusas que se parec an mucho a esa historia que acaba de contarle Yo pens que solo eran excusas

Kakashi ri ndose un poco le pregunto Es tan dif cil pensar que yo ayudare a alguien m s?

- No, pero sonaba tan rid culo que me hizo pensar

- Qu era una mentira? pregunto el mayor, cuya espalda mostraba el sello que Madara hab a creado para obligarlo a dar a luz a su v stago.

- S

Kakashi al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre su espalda pronuncio Lastimas mis sentimientos

- Puedo compensarte, Kakashi Kun - su voz era seductora, casi como si se tratase de otra persona como puedo protegerte de sus manos.

Kakashi reacciono al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a su cuerpo lentamente, sus ojos segu an siendo tan azules como siempre, sin embargo, de vez en cuando parpadeaban de color rojo Ya lo has mencionado

Naruto y el zorro de nueve colas no deseaban asustarlo, deteni ndose a una distancia prudente coloco su mano en su mejilla Lo s pero deseaba asegurarte que estas a salvo con los dos, conmigo y con Naruto

- Eres el zorro? Kakashi estaba perplejo, las nicas veces que hab a visto al zorro de nueve colas este parec a furioso, una bestia sin control, sin embargo, en ese momento parec a una contraparte del joven rubio.

- S Naruto y yo somos uno - le informo el zorro de nueve colas, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro.

- Qu deseas de mi?

- Lo mismo que Naruto, belleza - susurro el zorro.

Acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza deseo que seamos compa eros y yo tambi n te aseguro que tu cachorro estar a salvo conmigo y que ser el primero de muchos m s, s as tu lo deseas belleza.

Los labios de Naruto estaban a meros cent metros de su rostro, su aliento caliente remov a su cabello plateado y sus ojos azules parec an observar el interior de su alma, con tal necesidad que le impidi moverse hasta que sus labios fueron apresados por los del menor en un beso que no dejaba dudas respecto a sus intenciones.

Naruto y el zorro lo amaban, se lo demostraron en el beso que le hab an dado, un beso que no era posesivo ni violento, sino amable y pacifico, demasiado diferente a lo que se imaginaba ser an las caricias del zorro de nueve colas.

S lo faltaba saber si el pod a llegar a sentir lo mismo que su Hokage, a quien apreciaba incalculablemente y l cual lo hac a sentir seguro, sin embargo, no sab a si aquello pod a considerarse amor o no.

Probablemente no lo fuera, porque el amor era una sensaci n mucho m s c lida, que le hac a sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando pensaba en esa persona especial y un sentimiento caliente lo acompa aba cada vez que se ve an, o eso hab a descrito Jiraiya en sus libros naranjas.

- No tienes que responder en este momento s lo pensarlo, belleza.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro nuevamente cuando Naruto recupero el control de su cuerpo, de cuyas acciones apenas era un simple observador y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que hab an afectado al mayor que continuaba mostrando cierta tranquilidad. Lo siento

Kakashi suspiro mostr ndole poco despu s una sonrisa para decirle No no lo digas

- No deber a permitir que tomara el control de esta forma - sigui disculp ndose Naruto, furioso con el zorro de nueve colas por haber interrumpido su cita con Kakashi, temeroso de lo que podr a pensar su Koi.

Kakashi acerc ndose a Naruto, el cual se hab a alejado varios pasos mostrando su temor y verg enza S lo quer a hacer sus intenciones claras, eso es todo Naruto

Naruto volteo y pregunto, angustiado Y cu les son esas?

Kakashi esta vez acariciando la mejilla del menor le dijo sonri ndole No quiere lastimarme

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a creerle al zorro que no ten a derecho a interferir en su vida, ya lo hab a hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado para poder tolerarlo en ese momento que ten a la oportunidad de ganarse el amor de su Koi. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 9. No siempre eres tan fuerte como lo deseas.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro nuevamente cuando Naruto recupero el control de su cuerpo, de cuyas acciones apenas era un simple observador y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían afectado al mayor que continuaba mostrando cierta tranquilidad. – Lo siento…

Kakashi suspiro mostrándole poco después una sonrisa para decirle – No… no lo digas…

- No debería permitir que tomara el control de esta forma… - siguió disculpándose Naruto, furioso con el zorro de nueve colas por haber interrumpido su cita con Kakashi, temeroso de lo que podría pensar su Koi.

Kakashi acercándose a Naruto, el cual se había alejado varios pasos mostrando su temor y vergüenza – Sólo quería hacer sus intenciones claras, eso es todo Naruto…

Naruto volteo y pregunto, angustiado – ¿Y cuáles son esas?

Kakashi esta vez acariciando la mejilla del menor le dijo sonriéndole – No quiere lastimarme…

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a creerle al zorro que no tenía derecho a interferir en su vida, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado para poder tolerarlo en ese momento que tenía la oportunidad de ganarse el amor de su Koi.

- No le tengo miedo, Naruto… - pronuncio Kakashi al ver la indecisión del menor – ya deberías saberlo.

Naruto enfocándose en su reflejo susurro más para sí que para su pareja – Nadie podría ignorar al zorro de nueve colas…

Kakashi nunca había visto a Naruto flaquear de aquella forma y al principio no supo que hacer al respecto hasta que le preguntaron – ¿Sí no temieras que Sasuke fuera a abandonarte lo preferirías a él?

Así que eso era, pensó amargamente – ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Sasuke?

Naruto asintió una sola vez, sabía que no debía fijarse en sus palabras y aun así temía por la respuesta del mayor – Pero también escuchaste lo que le dije cuando intento secuestrarme la primera vez.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ligeramente al recordar las palabras de Kakashi, las que por un momento había olvidado. "¿Sí por tonto te refieres al muchacho con el que he combatido hombro con hombro para salvar nuestro hogar por los últimos siete años, comido ramen y que me ha enseñado a confiar en el futuro? Sí, lo prefiero a él."

Al ver que Naruto no respondía como hubiera esperado, Kakashi sujeto con sus dedos índice y pulgar su barbilla, obligándolo con delicadeza a mirarlo a los ojos, más bien a su ojo cerrado – No soy un objeto Naruto… y Sasuke me trato como si fuera uno…

- Pero… - Pronuncio el chico rubio, siendo silenciado por el mayor inmediatamente.

Kakashi tratando de ser tan claro como podía pronuncio – Escúchame, te respeto y admiro Naruto, eres una fuerza con la cual puedo contar, tú y Sakura, pero en especial tú…

Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar sus temores – No se si lo que yo siento es amor, no se como se siente eso, yo sólo he leído sobre el… Pero quiero intentarlo, realmente lo deseo.

- Jiraiya dijo que amabas a Obito...

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente al escuchar ese reproche – En ese momento yo tenía tu edad cuando comenzaste a entrenar conmigo Naruto, ¿Qué iba a saber en ese entonces sobre amor sí ahora mismo no entiendo lo que es?

Naruto comenzó a dibujar un círculo en el agua diciéndole – Pakkun también lo ha mencionado varias veces…

Kakashi sujeto la mano de Naruto para lograr que toda su atención estuviera puesta en su persona y le dijo – Obito me prometió cazarse conmigo para limpiar el honor de su clan, sin embargo, él amaba a Rin, la mujer de nuestro equipo… no me amaba a mi.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no has tenido otras parejas?

Naruto tenía un punto a su favor, nunca lo había permitido por sus temores y estos estaban bien fundados – ¿Por qué no las he tenido?

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla pensando en alguna forma de responder a su pregunta – Madara y Sasuke piensan que pueden obligarme a darles hijos… mi padre me advirtió sobre esto cuando lo supo, sí perdía control sobre mi cuerpo y se llegaba a saber, quien fuera lo suficiente viejo para recordar los rumores sobre mi clan intentaría lastimarme o poseerme, aun mi propia pareja… en ese momento yo sería relegado al papel de un esclavo.

- Aun así saliste conmigo – pronuncio Naruto, horrorizado por el panorama que su antiguo maestro estaba relatando.

- Confió en ti, Naruto… se que nunca permitirías que algo malo me pasara ni mucho menos me harías daño… Así no eres tú. – le sonrió el mayor, acariciando su mejilla.

Naruto volvió en ese momento a temer por la seguridad de su antiguo maestro y se lo hizo saber – Yo nunca lo haría, pero sí el zorro de nueve colas intenta lastimarte…

Kakashi sabía que habría muchos obstáculos durante el tiempo que compartirían su vida juntos, uno de ellos era el zorro y no tanto la bestia, sino más bien los temores del chico rubio, debía mostrarle que no le temía a ninguno de los dos, debía hacérselo entender – No le temo Naruto y se que aun sí lo dejaras suelto, no permitirías que él me lastimara, jamás he conocido a nadie con una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como la tuya…

La sonrisa de Naruto aun parecía dudosa, debía hacer algo para reanimarlo y darle confianza, ¿Pero que? Se pregunto momentáneamente, debía ser algo que borrara las dudas de su mente, que le demostrara la magnitud de su confianza.

Repentinamente recordó la toalla que aun cubría la mitad de su rostro de los ojos del rubio y decidió que ya era el momento adecuado para mostrarle su rostro, no era justo que Madara, y pensaba que también Sasuke, lo hubieran visto y él, la única persona que le había demostrado amor no lo hiciera – Quiero enseñarte algo, Naruto…

Naruto le miro fijamente sin poder creer lo que las manos de su sensei estaban haciendo, como comenzaba a despojarse de su mascara para mostrarle lo que había deseado ver durante toda su vida y presa de los nervios cerró los ojos.

Kakashi dejo olvidada la toalla junto a las aguas termales para ver como Naruto había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, como cuando comían juntos en la casa del rubio o alejados de los mirones en la tienda de ramen – ¿Naruto, que estas haciendo?

Naruto respondió aun con los ojos cerrados – No lo se…

El mayor se acerco aun más a Naruto y acariciando su mejilla con las tres marcas le dijo con gentileza – Abre los ojos.

Naruto obedeció aquella orden, encontrándose con los ojos de Kakashi Hatake clavados en los suyos, viendo por primera vez el rostro que había poblado sus sueños, era mucho más hermoso de lo que pensaba, la única cicatriz era la que cruzaba su ojo, la demás piel tan pálida como la leche parecía suave, tan tersa como un durazno.

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente al mismo tiempo que su mano se posaba con delicadeza absoluta, casi como si temiera lastimar al mayor, en la mejilla que era cruzada por una cicatriz – Nunca le he enseñado mi rostro a nadie, Naruto, espero que no te defraude…

Naruto no pudo controlarse de acercarse todavía más al cuerpo de Kakashi, susurrando sintiendo su calor corporal y percibiendo el aroma de su piel – Eres hermoso…

Esta vez fue el turno de Kakashi para dudar en sí mismo, nunca se había visto como una persona hermosa y aquí estaba Naruto, el Hokage de la aldea diciendo que era hermoso, tocándolo como sí temiera lastimarlo con un roce tan simple - ¿Naruto…?

Su pregunta se quedo a medias cuando unos labios calidos se posaron sobre los suyos, mostrando tanto afecto que lo dejo petrificado, sin saber que hacer más que rodear el cuello del menor rindiéndose a su boca.

El beso duro apenas unos segundos, sin embargo, los dos quedaron sin aliento, sonrojados y satisfechos, Kakashi poco después recargo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del menor sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Naruto se limito a rodearlo con sus brazos diciéndole – Te amo… Kakashi… de veras.

Pasaron varias horas en esa posición, permitiéndose olvidar momentáneamente todos sus problemas ya que las aguas termales en este caso no solo estaban procurando bienestar a su cuerpo cansado, también a su espíritu.

Al salir regresaron a la torre del Hokage, en donde Naruto comenzó a enfocarse en el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, el cual realmente no era demasiado, después de todo eran una aldea prospera y en paz.

Kakashi permaneció sentado leyendo su libro favorito en parte por las suplicas, aunque más bien debería decir ordenes, recibidas de su Hokage y por que realmente no deseaba regresar a su departamento en donde le esperaba la fragancia de la cera derramada.

Algún día tendría que limpiarla, pero no en ese momento, pensó sumergido en las familiares páginas e indiscutible falta de historia de su Biblia anaranjada cuando escucho que le decían – ¿Kakashi?

Kakashi alejo su mirada de las divertidas ocurrencias del difunto Jiraiya para encontrarse con la rosada portada del libro que en teoría debería comenzar a leer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad – ¿No deberías leer esto?

Naruto parecía sonreír mostrándole aquella aberración – No… en realidad no.

Pakkun que aparentemente se había tomado muy en serio su papel de niñera le dijo, escondido prudentemente detrás de Naruto – Sakura chan dijo que debería leer ese libro jefe… la escuche perfectamente.

Kakashi suspiro tranquilo diciéndole al Hokage y al pequeño traidor – ¿No llamare demasiado la atención al leerlo en tu oficina, Hokage Sama?

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya con eso Kakashi kun! – le reprendió Naruto al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro de sus manos.

Kakashi intentando recuperarlo se quejo, aunque realmente parecía tan aburrido como siempre – Claro que no, tu y Pakkun no me dejaran en paz hasta que lo lea…

Naruto asintió cambiando las portadas de los libros – ¡Exacto! Además, Sakura se preocupa mucho por ti y es una gran medico, por lo que deberías seguir sus indicaciones…

Kakashi recibió el ofensivamente rosado libro revestido de un decente anaranjado con un suspiro apagado, estaba en la mejor parte y aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria deseaba leerlo una vez más. - ¿Qué hay con mi libro?

Naruto depositándolo en su escritorio le aseguro – Te lo regresare cuando acabes el que tienes en las manos, ¿Te parece bien?

- No… - Respondió Kakashi tratando de concentrarse en el libro que tenía adelante sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

No podía ser tan malo se dijo, después de todo solo era un libro sobre embarazos, nada más que eso, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a leer el prologo se dio cuenta que podía ser mucho, mucho peor…

Algunos capítulos después comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres pasaran por la tortura que describían en ese libro y aun así lo festejaran? A la mitad de la infinidad de paginas rosadas, por que el libro tenía paginas de color rosa con algo que parecían corazones por doquier, comenzó a pensar que los bebés se trataban de criaturas que se alimentaban de tu energía durante nueve meses para llorar toda la noche los primeros años de vida e intentar meterse en la mayor cantidad de problemas los siguientes, casi al final comenzó a pensar que sí alguna vez podía ver a su padre de nuevo intercambiaran una o dos palabras sobre su actual problema, como por ejemplo a quien se le ocurrió comenzar esa técnica en primer lugar, ya que a esa persona los demás Hatakes debían darle un escarmiento y al final, cuando termino de leer las entrevistas que se le realizaron a las madres primerizas después de cargar a su "retoño rosado" por primera vez en sus brazos pensó que tal vez eso no fuera tan malo.

Al ver varias fotografías de las madres con sus hijos comenzó a imaginarse como se vería el suyo, el color de su cabello sería idéntico al suyo ya que ese era una característica de su clan, a cierta edad presentaría el sharingan, el cual podría enseñarle a utilizar y a evolucionar, sería muy fuerte y comprendería la importancia de proteger a sus seres queridos.

- ¿Ya lo terminaste? – le preguntaron al ver como cerraba el libro aun pensando en la apariencia física de su heredero.

Kakashi se desperezo levantándose del asiento – Sí…

Naruto cerrando los manuscritos que leía para ese momento le pregunto estirando los brazos y bostezando sonoramente – ¿Y que te pareció?

Kakashi recuperando su libro le respondió guardándolo – Van a ser nueve meses muy largos…

Naruto al mismo tiempo que Kakashi leía su libro no pudo dejar de notar que su rostro pasaba de ligeramente preocupado a horrorizado y después, parecía esperanzado, tenía la mirada de Hinata cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Kiba, su Koi estaba imaginándose como sería el siguiente Hatake de la aldea.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Kakashi escondiendo sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón respondió tratando de recordar la dieta que Sakura le había dado – Ya debo regresar a mi departamento…

- ¿Qué?

Kakashi rascándose la cabeza trato de explicarse mucho mejor para la incredulidad de Naruto, para quien la ramen era parte de la pirámide alimenticia – Ya me salte dos comidas de las que menciono Sakura… así que…

-¿Qué quieres comer? Puedo hacer que te lo traigan. – pregunto Naruto, quien a su vez no podía salir de su oficina hasta terminar las pilas de informes amontonados que su búsqueda había causado.

Kakashi recargándose en el escritorio del Hokage pronuncio quitándose la mascara por algunos momentos para depositar un beso en los labios del menor – También deseo estar solo… necesito pensar.

Naruto estaba a punto de negarse a dejarlo ir cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los enviados de Suna, evitándole desaparecer con un jutsu sencillo.

Kakashi no regreso inmediatamente a su departamento, en vez de eso fue a presentar sus respetos a sus queridos muertos, informándoles la situación en la que se encontraba y pidiéndoles que le dieran la fuerza necesaria para poder continuar con su vida.

Al finalizar emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa tan rápido como podía, no era entupido y sabía que cada momento solo podía costarle la vida o su libertad, sus perros lo estaban siguiendo de cerca, podía sentirlos a su alrededor.

Al llegar a su departamento encontró a una persona que no esperaba ver tan pronto, ya que en ese momento en especial no tenía la paciencia ni el interés de soportar su presencia ni su comportamiento arisco para con su persona, en realidad estaba demasiado cansado. – Kakashi…

Suspirando e intentando ser el mismo de siempre intento advertirle al instructor – Iruka…

Dicho instructor le interrumpió diciéndole – Tu no me agradas, no mucho en realidad…

- Que alegría saberlo – pronuncio Kakashi un tanto sarcástico, olvidándose de la cena y decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir.

Iruka había estado pensando en las palabras correctas, deseaba disculparse con el fastidioso Jounin pero no deseaba que sonaran como si se sintiera culpable por su comportamiento para con él, porque realmente pensaba que se lo merecía – Pero a Naruto sí le agradas…

Kakashi lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran tranquilo para poder dormir en su departamento algunos días seguidos, sin embargo, sí Iruka no se iba pronto su siesta tendría que esperar – por lo que pensaba que podría existir algo así como una tregua entre los dos por el bien de Naruto, ya que parece que van a salir juntos.

Kakashi se recargo en la puerta de su departamento y le respondió – ¿Quieres entrar a tomar una taza de te?

Iruka al principio parecía demasiado sorprendido al escuchar el ofrecimiento de Kakashi, el que abrió la puerta de su departamento y espero su respuesta – Sí… gracias.

Iruka había escuchado toda la conversión entre Naruto y Kakashi, conocía el estado del segundo y este mismo lo había visto antes de abandonar el hospital de la aldea, sin embargo, los dos decidieron ignorarse mutuamente, comenzando con pasos pequeños como tomar una taza de te de manera civilizada.

Kakashi era una pesadilla, se imaginaba que era el tipo de persona con la cual no quieres que salga tu hijo, o en este caso, tu protegido, era despreocupado, impuntual, leía pornografía en público, decían que era un don Juan, aunque obviamente eso ultimo era exagerado, pasaba demasiado tiempo en compañía de sus muertos.

Aunque sí trataba de ver sus cualidades, Kakashi era una persona leal a sus amigos y aldea, inteligente, Iruka estaba seguro que también era apuesto, nunca le había importado el zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto lo amaba y eso era lo único importante.

- Naruto te ama.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario, Naruto ya se lo había dicho varias veces, no sólo eso, se lo había demostrado con sus acciones, no era necesario que Iruka se lo dijera – Lo se…

Al terminar el te Kakashi nuevamente se levanto para preparar algo de comida, pensándolo bien, realmente se encontraba hambriento y según la dieta que Sakura le había escrito tenía que mejorar su alimentación – ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Iruka?

Iruka no supo que responder en ese momento, Kakashi parecía demasiado agradable, casi como sí no deseara quedarse solo - ¿Sabes a que hora regresara Naruto?

Kakashi comenzó a picar los vegetales en una tabla, en realidad no deseaba quedarse solo y no deseaba tener que pedirle al instructor de la academia que esperara a Naruto o que lo acompañara a buscarlo, no sabía porque, sin embargo estaba pensando que salir de la oficina del Hokage había sido demasiado imprudente.

Iruka no conocía los hechos que habían rodeado la desaparición del ninja copia, pero atando cabos y sí Kakashi se tratara de una de sus compañeras de trabajo pensaría lo peor, había sido secuestrado, después de varios días y una larga búsqueda por parte del propio Hokage había regresado malherido, estaba embarazado y parecía temerle a quedarse solo. – No lo se…

El silencio que prosiguió fue difícil de describir, no era un silencio incomodo y sin embargo ninguno de los dos pronuncio cualquier sonido mientras que el Jounin se dedicaba a preparar sus alimentos.

Al finalizar Kakashi comenzó a servir comida en dos platos, guardando bastante comida para Naruto, que para sorpresa de Iruka era bastante hábil preparando su propia comida, para no descubrir su rostro Iruka decidió comer dándole la espalda, no deseaba ser inoportuno.

- ¡Kakashi kun! – se escucho como gritaban subiendo las escaleras que daban al departamento del ninja copia tan rápido como las piernas del rubio atolondrado se lo permitían.

Kakashi inmediatamente se puso la mascara y abrió la puerta de su departamento, siendo rodeado por los brazos de Naruto casi inmediatamente, quien le dijo al sentir un chacra familiar y percibir el delicioso aroma de comida recién preparada – ¿Tienes visitas?

Kakashi se separo de Naruto completamente sonrojado diciéndole – hay comida caliente en la estufa…

Naruto entro un tanto confundido al ver a Iruka en el interior del departamento de su koi, comentándoles rascándose la cabeza – No pensé que pudieran estar en el mismo lugar sin pelear por más de cinco minutos.

Kakashi regreso a su lugar sin explicarle nada al rubio, eso ya lo estaba haciendo Iruka – Decidimos realizar una tregua…

Naruto se sirvió la comida que sobraba en la cacerola preguntándole a Iruka – ¿Cocinaste esto?

Iruka riéndose de la expresión ligeramente ofendida en el rostro de Kakashi respondió bebiendo un poco de agua – No, Kakashi cocino esto.

Naruto sentándose junto a Kakashi le pregunto probando primero tentativamente la comida que se había servido, encontrando que realmente sabía muy bien, nada comparado con las ramen que generalmente se preparaba – ¿Sabes cocinar?

Kakashi recogiendo su plato le respondió tranquilo, ignorando la sorpresa del menor – vivo solo desde que soy un niño Naruto, puedo cocinar mi propia comida…

- Sí, pero no sabía que lo hicieras, de veras…

Iruka recogiendo su plato y llevándolo en dirección de lavabo pronuncio lavándose las manos – Creo que lo mejor es que me retire.

Naruto se levanto del suelo antes de que su antiguo maestro lo hiciera diciéndole con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Debes estar cansado, yo lo acompañare a la salida, Kakashi kun.

Kakashi limpiando la mesa y dejando los trastes secándose junto a la estufa decidió regresar a sus buenos hábitos de lectura, después de todo, esta siempre es indispensable para un ninja.

Al sentarse nuevamente junto a la mesa y abrir su preciado libro inexplicablemente no podía concentrarse en las palabras que ya conocía de memoria, le eran borrosas, casi desconocidas.

Su mente seguía pensando en su inesperado miedo a estar sólo, nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió, por lo menos no recordaba haberlo tenido antes de aquella ocasión, mucho menos con tanta intensidad.

Era como sí no pudiera controlar sus emociones después de su encuentro con Madara Uchiha, se estaba volviendo débil.

Pensándolo mejor, fue una suerte que Iruka hubiera aparecido y que aceptara su invitación a cenar o hubiera regresado a la oficina de Naruto demasiado nervioso para poder explicárselo.

El instructor nunca le había parecido peligroso, aunque de ser necesario hubiera barrido el piso con él, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba no veía una razón lógica para haberlo hecho.

Ya no se sentía tan nervioso en compañía de Naruto, aun así no se explicaba porque repentinamente se había aterrado con el simple hecho de estar sólo, tampoco deseaba ingresar a su recamara, no paso nada allí se dijo en silencio, sólo fue en ese lugar en donde Madara lo secuestro y en donde aun se encontraba esa fragancia.

No debía pensar en eso y seguía repasando su secuestro, su violación, tratando de encontrar de que forma hubiera podido evitar que sucediera, pudo haber hecho algo, eso era seguro.

Porque después de todo había sido su culpa que aquella pesadilla ocurriera, por no controlar su cuerpo y por ser demasiado débil para poder evitarlo

¿Qué clase de ninja permitía que ocurriera eso? ¿Qué clase de ninja lo disfrutaba? Se repetía constantemente tratando de controlar su respiración para no alertar a Naruto de sus conclusiones, aquello sólo le preocuparía y se daría cuenta de lo débil que era, de lo sucio que estaba.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Afuera del departamento del ninja copia Naruto le pregunto a Iruka con cierta confusión, sin comprender porque los dos habían pasado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, ninguno de los dos se soportaba o eso pensaba él – Iruka sensei... ¿Que paso aquí?

Iruka comprendió inmediatamente a lo que Naruto se refería, no era necesario que lo pronunciara, ambos tenían cierta aversión por el otro, en realidad podían ser corteses pero nunca habían intentado ser amigos – Vine a disculparme con Kakashi por mi comportamiento, reconozco que he sido innecesariamente descortés últimamente.

- ¿Eso era todo? – Naruto sonrió complacido, parecía que por fin comenzarían a llevarse bien.

Iruka cruzándose de brazos respondió expresando sus sospechas y lo que había visto de muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo – Sí, pero después Kakashi me invito a pasar, era como si tuviera miedo a estar solo…

Naruto pensaba que Kakashi se había comportado de una manera muy extraña todo él día, como sí estuviera fingiendo ser la misma persona que era antes de esa pesadilla, parecía demasiado indiferente y demasiado susceptible al mismo tiempo.

Primero pensó que no deseaba pensar en eso, después que algo mucho más grave estaba pasando, no en su cuerpo pero si en su psique, nadie, no importando que tan fuerte fuera era inmune a lo que le había pasado.

En realidad pensaba que una persona como Kakashi, al ser despojado de todo control sobre su vida y sobre una decisión tan importante como era la de tener un hijo debía sentirse perdido.

Madara le había robado cualquier sentimiento de seguridad que pudiera tener – ¿Qué tan mal estaba?

Iruka tras meditarlo un poco le respondió – No lo sé, Naruto… pero…

- ¿Pero? – pregunto el menor arqueando una ceja, profundamente preocupado.

Iruka se acerco a Naruto y le respondió, tratando de ser discreto con la información que poseía – Muchas Kunoichis han pasado por lo mismo Naruto…

Naruto al principio quiso fingir ignorancia – No se a que te refieres…

- Abusaron sexualmente de Kakashi… ¿O me equivoco? – fue la respuesta aun más débil de Iruka.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exclamo Naruto angustiado.

- Escuche suficiente para suponerlo, no te preocupes, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo… pero, aun así Kakashi debería recibir ayuda, saber que no es el único que ha pasado por eso… que no fue su culpa. – susurro Iruka.

Naruto asintió e Iruka le aconsejo tratando de que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, parecía realmente consternado – A veces ayuda platicar con otra victima…

- Hablare con él… - respondió Naruto, seguro que Kakashi no querría mencionar el tema ni hablar con nadie sobre lo mismo, a veces su antiguo maestro se negaba a recibir cualquier clase de ayuda.

Aunque sabía que debía proporcionársela de alguna manera.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi escondía de los ojos de Naruto el segundo libro que le diera Sakura, seguro de que no era una victima, por lo que tampoco se trataba de un sobreviviente, por el momento se negaba a aceptarlo.

Hacerlo significaba que no había podido controlar aquella situación y que volvería a pasar, ya que estaba fuera de sus manos, Kakashi pensaba que había sido su culpa por lo que sí encontraba que había hecho mal podría evitarlo la segunda vez que Madara o cualquier otro deseara hacerle lo mismo.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Anuncios:

El estrés postraumático que sufre una victima de violación se presenta de muchas maneras, yo intentare reflejarla un poco en la vida de Kakashi, obviamente no con los mejores resultados ya que este es un tema muy serio.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 10. Las palabras son mucho más fuertes que una espada.

Naruto asintió e Iruka le aconsejo tratando de que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, parecía realmente consternado – A veces ayuda platicar con otra victima…

- Hablare con él… - respondió Naruto, seguro que Kakashi no querría mencionar el tema ni hablar con nadie sobre lo mismo, a veces su antiguo maestro se negaba a recibir cualquier clase de ayuda.

Aunque sabía que debía proporcionársela de alguna manera.

Naruto regreso al departamento de su Koi, encontrándolo sentado enfrente de la mesa en donde se podían ver dos copas con una botella de sake entre ellas, al entrar Kakashi le ofreció una copa, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba – ¿Todo esta bien en Suna?

El hokage no había olvidado al mensajero de Gaara, este le había informado que el Kazekage visitaría la aldea dentro de dos semanas, necesitaba conversar con él en privado, como amigos y no como los dirigentes de su pueblo. – Gaara quiere hablar conmigo.

Kakashi asintió sin ahondar más en el asunto, no era su lugar ni tampoco estaba en posición de saber más, sólo temía que hubiera otro enfrentamiento entre las ladeas ocultas, las que por el momento estaban en paz.

Naruto bebió del sake con calma, tratando de disfrutar la tranquilidad del momento y pensar al mismo tiempo en la decisión a la cual había llegado aquella tarde – Quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo.

Kakashi no esperaba aquella invitación, era demasiado pronto y arriesgado, los rumores comenzarían a esparcirse en la aldea y los detractores de Naruto, porque todavía existían personas que no apreciaban al zorro de nueve colas como Hokage utilizarían esa oportunidad para gritar su descontento. – Danzou todavía busca una excusa para retomar su puesto y un escándalo como este le daría fuerza.

Ese nombre era casi un tabú entre ellos, era un oscuro remanente de la gran guerra que no habían logrado destruir y seguía susurrando a sus espaldas con su lengua de serpiente, tratando de recuperar su puesto, reuniendo a los detractores del Kyubi en contra del Hokage.

Tsunade estuvo a punto de ejecutarlo por traición y de haber tenido la oportunidad lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, Danzou había desparecido y no regreso hasta que ella falleció dejándole su puesto a Naruto Uzumaki.

Al regresar Naruto pensó en proseguir con su ejecución, no obstante, parecería un acto de temor a perder su puesto más que un justo castigo por sus crímenes en contra de la aldea, porque pocos sabían lo que había hecho, las pruebas desaparecieron junto a los testigos en esos años huyendo de la ira justificada de Tsunade.

No tenía mucho poder, los miembros de ANBU que aun le seguían podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, las familias que lo patrocinaban eran pocas, sólo aquellas lo suficiente antiguas para recordar la destrucción de la aldea.

Aun así Kakashi pensaba que era mucho más prudente mantener su relación oculta hasta el nacimiento de su heredero, en ese momento podrían anunciar su unión a sus allegados y tal vez los rumores no serían tan dañinos, no deseaba estar bajo la mira pública en ese momento.

Naruto a veces no entendía la forma de pensar de Kakashi, habían salido esa mañana, permanecieron mucho tiempo abrazados en las aguas termales, algunos días atrás habían ido al cine, para él ya era bastante obvio que estaban juntos. - ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Kakashi había meditado aquella situación durante los largos meses que rechazo los avances del joven rubio, llegando a una conclusión, sí los habitantes de la aldea sabían que Naruto lo tenía como amante podrían pensar que estaba utilizando el apego de su antiguo alumno para llegar al poder, que lo controlaba desde las sombras, provocando que sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas por Konoha, la que perdería mucho del respeto que sentían por su hokage.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello ocurriera, Naruto se había ganado el respeto de Konoha con demasiado sufrimiento y no sería justo que por su culpa lo perdiera en un momento.

Esperaba que Naruto lo comprendiera, pero estaba seguro que no le importarían las consecuencias que ese anuncio podría traerles, lo único que siempre deseaba era proteger a sus seres queridos. – No creo que sea prudente.

Naruto se levanto inmediatamente del suelo diciéndole casi furioso – ¡No permitiré que él se interponga en nuestra felicidad! Tampoco que lo tomes como excusa para no vivir conmigo.

Kakashi le respondió tomando un lugar junto a Naruto, quien se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente al ver la expresión herida en su rostro – Piensas que esto es una excusa… sólo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti.

Naruto le respondió arrepentido sujetándolo de los hombros con delicadeza – Sí, lo se… pero déjame velar por ti… sí no lo haces por tu seguridad, entonces hazlo por mi tranquilidad, no puedo colocar a un grupo de ANBUS para protegerte, sería demasiado obvio y no son tan fuertes, sólo yo puedo cuidarte y no me importa lo que esa momia diga o haga, debo mantenerte seguro.

Kakashi al escuchar la sinceridad de Naruto guardo silencio, sintiendo como su novio lo abrazaba, acariciando su cabello con ternura – Deja que yo me preocupe por lo mejor para ti en esta ocasión… no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo… de veras.

Kakashi no conocía otra forma de ser y así se lo hizo saber a Naruto – Puedo cuidarme solo Naruto, esto fue un error que no volverá a suceder… te lo prometo.

Naruto se alejo algunos centímetros de su Koi, estaba sorprendido y angustiado al mismo tiempo, Kakashi se culpaba, justo como se lo dijo Iruka – ¿Piensas que eso fue tu culpa?

Kakashi seguía siendo demasiado emocional en ese momento para su generalmente tranquila personalidad, aunque trataba de ocultarlo – ¿De quien más?

Naruto respirando hondo le dijo acariciando la mejilla de su amante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – No fue tuya… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Kakashi… de veras.

Kakashi no respondió en ese momento, sólo se dejo rodear por los brazos de Naruto, quien parecía desear fundirse con su cuerpo, no de una forma sexual, sino más bien protectora – Voy a matarlo… voy a hacer que pague por esto…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Madara se levanto del suelo cuando comenzaron a alejarse, el también había sentido la peligrosa perdida de chacra en el cuerpo de Kakashi, su nueva mascota no estaba en condiciones para soportar un viaje en dirección de sus tierras y él no tenía los medios para mantenerlo consigo si debía enfrentarse a Naruto y Sasuke por el colmillo blanco.

Tomando una decisión se sobo la quijada por la cual corría un hilito de sangre para su sorpresa, Kakashi era demasiado fuerte pensó satisfecho y permitió que los tres mocosos partieran en dirección de Sasuke, así sin más.

Poco después comenzó su camino en dirección de uno de sus muchos escondites, aun seguía siendo poderoso y muy inteligente, sí había logrado esconderse de los ojos de los primeros Hokages podría esconderse del ultimo de ellos.

Naruto Uzumaki no era tan inteligente como sus antecesores y no comprendía todavía el alcance de sus planes, mucho menos lo cerca que se encontraba de "la madre" de su hijo aun en aquellos momentos en los que le suplicaba se mudara con él para poder cuidarlo.

Mucho antes de su derrota, Madara había ideado cuidadosamente un plan b sí era vencido, este ya estaba llevándose a cabo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la siguiente ficha de su tablero estuviera en la posición correcta.

Danzou debía realizar su papel cuidadosamente, encaminar a los jóvenes amantes a la trampa ideada por él, sin embargo, comenzaba a dudar en que hacer con el joven Hatake una vez que el sexto Hokage tomara su legitima posición.

Todavía tenía nueve meses para decidirse, no había porque apresurarse, ya que Danzou le ayudaría a mantenerlos vigilados dentro de la aldea, después de todo poseía ojos y oídos en toda Konoha.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

- No, Naruto… Yo haré que pague por eso… sólo necesito recuperarme. – respondió Kakashi, acercándose a la persona que era antes de aquella pesadilla.

Naruto que no deseaba robarle las esperanzas al mayor tampoco pudo esconder su indecisión, Kakashi era fuerte pero aun así no lo era tanto, el secuestro lo demostró perfectamente.

El mayor lo sabía, por lo que le dijo alejándose un poco del joven hokage, que aun parecía sorprendido aunque intentaba disimularlo – Parece que con la paz de la que ha gozado la aldea he perdido la practica, Naruto, y cuando nazca volveré a entrenar como en el pasado…

Kakashi tenía razón, había dejado de entrenar con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia en el pasado, sus misiones eran generalmente largas y aburridas, no las que acostumbraban tener antes del tratado de paz – Después de todo nuestro Hokage necesita de los mejores shinobis que posea la aldea.

- Aun así… - trato de alegar Naruto, siendo silenciado por Kakashi antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra.

Kakashi había visto y sentido una disminución en el chacra de Madara, como sí su derrota lo hubiera lastimado más de lo que pensaba, después de su violación el poder del Uchiha era por mucho menor al que había sentido durante el secuestro. – Su chacra esta disminuyendo drásticamente… es por eso que sí mi chacra aumenta y nos volvemos a enfrentar estoy seguro que podré derrotarlo.

El temor de Naruto seguía presente, aun necesitaba encontrar una forma de proteger a su Koi, tal vez tratar de convencerlo de mudarse con él o hallar una forma para estar lo suficiente cerca para poder vigilarlo constantemente. – Tú no quieres vivir conmigo… entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su predicamento, de que forma podría estar cerca del Hokage sin que provocara ninguna suspicacia – Puedo ser tu secretario…

- ¿Pensé que no deseabas vivir conmigo? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, tratando de ignorar la imagen de Kakashi vestido como una muy sexy secretaria.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja al percatarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto, debía estar pensando en algo pervertido con su persona y la palabra secretaria, e ignorándolo trato de explicarse – Es muy arriesgado que viva contigo, aun así hasta que nazca no podré defenderme por mi mismo, mi chacra aun es demasiado débil… por lo que necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto aun no lo captaba del todo por lo que pregunto exasperado - ¿Pero que tiene que ver que tú seas mi secretario?

Seguía existiendo el mismo predicamento, los aldeanos podrían llegar a pensar que controlaba a Naruto en las sombras disfrazado como su secretario, aun así el papel de secretario del Hokage podría ser una fachada perfecta por el momento, y tal vez con mucha suerte juntos lograrían obtener la confianza de algunos de los detractores del zorro de nueve colas, de todas formas la mayor parte del día se encontraba a su lado - Es la única forma en la cual puedes protegerme sin llamar demasiado la atención…

Naruto al encontrarle sentido a las palabras del mayor, comenzó a enumerar las tareas que pensaba hacían las secretarias, en este caso, los secretarios de un Hokage - Y en la cual me darás masaje de hombros cuando este cansado y beberás sake conmigo, y podré vigilarte durante todo el día… y comeremos ramen… y… - la mano de Kakashi enfrente de su rostro detuvo su descarrilada línea de pensamientos - ¿Dije algo malo, Kakashi kun?

Kakashi recargándose en la pared cercana le respondió esta vez muy serio – No pueden darse cuenta de nuestra relación… Naruto.

Naruto pregunto sorprendido sin entender la línea de pensamiento de Kakashi – ¿Por qué no?

Kakashi le dijo muy serio, tratando de que Naruto comprendiera las consecuencias que aquella decisión tendrían en sus vidas, mucho más en la suya – Sí se dan cuenta que somos amantes pueden pensar que yo te manejo desde las sombras y el respeto que tienes como Hokage puede perderse…

Naruto asintió, algunas de las personas de la aldea aun dudaban sobre la decisión de haber permitido que fuera el Hokage, hablaban a sus espaldas cuando pensaban que no los escuchaba, sin embargo, los jounin apoyaban la decisión de Tsunade, los principales clanes de la aldea también lo apoyaban, solo Danzou y los sobrevivientes de su fuerza especial dentro de ANBU, que no eran más haya de cuatro personas, sin contar con algunas familias que tenían dinero pero no poder político, no apoyaban esa decisión, por lo que no importaba sus quejas o susurros en la oscuridad, no podrían dañar su imagen ni su puesto como Hokage. – No te culparía sí deseas cambiar de opinión.

El joven Hokage le respondió casi gritando, negándose rotundamente a dejarlo desprotegido, aun bajo la amenaza de perder algo del respeto de la aldea. – No.

El debía proteger a sus personas queridas, Kakashi era la más valiosa de todas ellas y el joven rubio dejaría de ser Naruto Uzumaki si lo abandonaba en su momento de necesidad, cuando estaba desprotegido. – Yo nunca me retracto de mis promesas, Kakashi, no me retractare ahora que tu vida corre peligro…

- Gracias Naruto – fue la respuesta del mayor, acompañado por dos brazos rodeando su cuello y una mano revolviendo con afecto su cabello.

Kakashi nunca había estado tan agradecido, era difícil depender de alguien cuando toda tu vida habías sido capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, serían unos nueve meses muy largos, demasiado largos, pero en compañía de Naruto estaba seguro que no serían tan malos – Es mi deber como Hokage y como tu novio, no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase…

Cuando era niño Naruto disfrutaba al sentir las manos de Kakashi jugando con su cabello, alborotándolo casi como si se tratase de un perrito, después de todo era una señal de afecto del de otra forma insensible jounin, aunque solo en apariencia, ahora como amantes ese gesto le provocaba un calido sentimiento en la boca del estomago.

Ese sentimiento aumentaba sólo de pensar que Kakashi lo había aceptado dentro de su vida, como su amante, sobre muchos otros, en especial Sasuke.

Su viejo amigo deseaba lo mismo que él y por un momento cuando Kakashi despertó pensó que lo elegiría sobre su persona y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, como ocurrió muchos años en el pasado cuando lo abandono a la tutela de Ebisu, dentro de su prisión el Kyubi amenazaba con liberarse para poder separarlos, se preguntaba sí acaso Sasuke sentiría lo mismo de saber la decisión del mayor.

Estaba seguro que así era, volverían a ser rivales, esta vez por el amor de Kakashi – Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Naruto acaricio la mejilla del mayor, respondiéndole – Estaba pensando en Sasuke.

Kakashi no esperaba esta respuesta – ¿Qué ocurre con Sasuke?

Naruto se alejo algunos pasos diciéndole – Cuando escuche tu conversación con él pensé que te perdería y por un momento… hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos… aun dejarlo libre… no deseaba perderte otra vez.

Kakashi comprendía perfectamente lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, una vez había tomado una decisión errada – Pero no lo hiciste…

Naruto prosiguió con su respuesta – Sasuke ahora esta en mi posición, estaba pensando en lo que yo hubiera hecho de no ser elegido… por eso… temo que quiera separarnos como yo pensé hacerlo…

Kakashi respondió tranquilamente - Sasuke no me ama…

Naruto tampoco deseaba pensar que lo hiciera, se sentiría mucho mejor si estuviera seguro que sólo deseaba utilizar la facultad del mayor para sus propósitos, sin embargo, no pensaba que Sasuke fuera tan cruel, tampoco creía que Kakashi lo pensara realmente - ¿Y sí lo hace?

Kakashi guardo silencio algunos segundos, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, a pesar de vestir su cara no fue Sasuke quien le hizo daño y sí realmente lo amaba, entonces rompería su corazón al rechazarlo, no existía otra posibilidad – Eso no importa…

Naruto pregunto sorprendido - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi había tomado una decisión, esa era darle una oportunidad a Naruto de seducirlo, en la cual iba bastante bien, y no pensaba que fuera correcto, ni siquiera un poco, permitir que Sasuke también tuviera la misma oportunidad que el joven rubio al mismo tiempo – Ya tome mi decisión Naruto y te elegí a ti.

Naruto lo rodeo repentinamente con los brazos y cargándolo en el aire le pregunto – ¿Mañana quieres que nos veamos en el mirador para comer juntos?

Kakashi sosteniéndose de los hombros de Naruto le respondió acercando su rostro al suyo – Por supuesto, sólo intenta no ser tan efusivo.

Naruto sonrojándose intento depositar a Kakashi en el suelo nuevamente, sin embargo, este rodeándolo con los brazos pareció quejarse – No sé porque, pero mantener nuestra relación oculta será imposible.

La respuesta de Naruto fue exactamente lo que temía escuchar – ¡Bien! ¡Así sabrán que estamos juntos y ya no pensaran que tienen alguna oportunidad contigo!

Una vez en el suelo, Kakashi le pregunto cubriendo nuevamente la mitad de su rostro con la mascara de color azul - ¿Dentro de la aldea?

- No me gusta como te mira Ayame ni tampoco Teuchi y mucho menos ese pervertido de closet… - argumento Naruto más para sí que para Kakashi, quien parecía un tanto confundido.

- ¿No me digas que no los recuerdas? – le pregunto exasperado, al ver que no le dijo – Los dueños de la tienda de Ichikaru… y Ebisu…

Rascándose la mejilla Kakashi le respondió recordando la manera en la cual llamo a Ebisu la primera vez que lo conoció y sonriéndole pronuncio – nunca he entendido porque le dices de esa forma.

- Porque es un pervertido de closet, creo que es bastante obvio…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke se encontraba sentado enfrente de la fogata que junto su equipo había creado para calentarse, sus tres compañeros dormían cómodamente mientras que él se encontraba distraído.

Dándose cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño decidió alejarse un poco de su campamento sin alertar a nadie, necesitaba estar solo.

Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en su antiguo sensei, casi como sí estuviera obsesionado de su persona, lo deseaba profundamente, lo poco que había visto era suficiente para eso, era hermoso, inteligente y por el momento estaba fuera de su alcance.

- Sólo por el momento… – se dijo mentalmente Sasuke observando el cielo nocturno, tratando de borrar la imagen de su antiguo maestro de su mente y tal vez con suerte de su libido.

Pronto comenzó a pensar en el pequeño que comenzaba a gestarse en el interior de su cuerpo, el primer hijo que debió ser suyo por derecho.

Madara se lo había arrebatado traidoramente, pero, por lo menos se trataba de otro Uchiha y no de un Uzumaki.

Otro miembro de su clan, el que sería seguido de muchos otros Uchihas, todos ellos nacidos de su antiguo sensei, hijos de su carne y su sangre, la cual educaría en el país de las olas, en donde ya tenía una mansión para proteger a su nuevo clan.

Debía pensar con calma su siguiente movimiento, no podía intentar otro secuestro en Konoha y Kakashi no saldría de aquel lugar en por lo menos un año, eso le daba mucho tiempo a Naruto para seducir al mayor.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo salir de la aldea, sólo así podría volver a acercarse a él sin ser atacado por los shinobis de Konoha o por su Hokage.

Aunque debía estar tranquilo, en esos momentos el clan Uchiha comenzaba a expandirse lentamente, creciendo dentro del cuerpo de su amado, sabía que no era un hijo suyo, no tenía su sangre, tampoco su carne, sin embargo era parte de su clan y no existía nadie mejor que él para cuidarlo, enseñarle a utilizar sus dones.

Darle hermanos que compartieran su legado y en otras aldeas lo verían de esa forma, el contrato nupcial estaba prácticamente sellado — Sólo es cuestión de hacerlo publico, Sasuke.

Sasuke volteo furioso, desenvaino su espada y comenzó a correr en dirección de la traidora persona que se anuncio sin arrepentimiento alguno después de robarle lo que le pertenecía - ¡Como te atreves a venir después de tu traición!

Madara no parecía arrepentido, ni mucho menos, en realidad parecía pensar que le había hecho un favor – ¿Qué más da una noche cuando puedes pasar la eternidad a su lado?

Sasuke intento cortar de un solo tajo la cabeza del mayor, quien lo esquivo por algunos milímetros escuchando sus reclamos – ¡Esa y todas las demás noches debieron ser mías!

Madara se encontraba débil, justo como lo había dicho Kakashi, necesitaba apaciguar la furia del menor tan rápido como pudiera – Sólo tienes que sacarlo de Konoha y hacer publico tu reclamo.

La pregunta de Sasuke no se hizo esperar – ¿Para que puedas hacerle daño nuevamente? ¡Jamás!

Madara no le presto atención a su furia, como hacerlo si necesitaba que otra de las piezas se moviera de lugar y eso pasaría sólo si convencía al mocoso insolente que secuestrara a su prometido. - ¿Prefieres que duerma en los brazos de Naruto?

Sasuke últimamente no soportaba escuchar ese nombre, le parecía ofensivo, sus celos le hacían desearlo muerto – ¿Naruto?

Madara lo sabía, había visto crecer la llama da la envidia y de los celos en su joven corazón, justo lo que necesitaba que ocurriera – Parece que no sólo estaba destinado a ser más fuerte que tu, también a tenerlo a él… después de todo, ¿Quién permaneció a su lado todo este tiempo?

Las palabras se negaron a abandonar los labios del menor - ¿No me sorprende que haya decidido aceptar su cortejo antes que el tuyo?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto confundido.

- No lo sabes, Naruto se le declaro a Kakashi apenas llegaron a Konoha… y él acepto, fue bastante dulce en realidad – susurro Madara con esa lengua de serpiente tan característica de su persona.

- Estas mintiendo – alego Sasuke con frialdad.

Madara al escuchar aquellas palabras y esa furia dijo – También lo nombro su secretario, aunque para serte francos más bien seria su concubina…

Sasuke trato de calmarse al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, Madara no lo permitiría y continuo hablando lentamente, susurrando cada palabra sólo para que las imágenes que implicaba se grabaran en su mente – Lo tiene sólo para él… siendo el Hokage puede hacer lo que le plazca con las herramientas de la aldea.

Colocando una mano en su hombro le pregunto – ¿Acaso no dijiste que jamás permitirías que lo que le hicieron a tu hermano se repitiera?

Lo había jurado en nombre de Itachi, jamás permitiría que utilizaran a las personas que amaba como simples herramientas, aunque no creía que Naruto fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso – Naruto no se atrevería a hacerle eso…

Madara le respondió con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sasuke no deseaba creer que eso fuera posible, aun así, la otra opción le parecía menos agradable – No has estado en la aldea en mucho tiempo…

En realidad no podía saberlo y Madara utilizo eso a su favor – Pero si dudas de mis palabras… ¿Por qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos?

Cuando Sasuke no dijo nada, Madara simplemente se retiro a sabiendas que al verlos juntos pensaría lo peor, ya que su ego no le permitiría imaginarse rechazado – Sí estas tan seguro.

Sasuke permitió que Madara se fuera pensando en la ligera posibilidad que había planteado, esta crecía en su mente y en su corazón incrementando la furia, los celos que sentía.

Sí estaba en lo cierto Naruto estaba utilizando a su amado en contra de su voluntad, sí no lo era Kakashi había rechazado su afecto y aceptado el de Naruto, haciendo que su furia se incrementara aun más.

No aceptaría ninguna de las dos posibilidades, Naruto era inferior a él y de alguna forma se lo haría ver a Kakashi, ya que el único clan que podía estar a la altura del clan Hatake era el suyo, no el Uzumaki que era una burla comparado con el Uchiha, una perdida de chacra y de un don tan valioso como el que poseía su antiguo maestro, el cual no podía perderse con alguien como el Hokage.

Estaba decidido, por la mañana partirían en dirección de Konoha y si lo que Madara decía era cierto, encontraría una forma de salvar a Kakashi de aquella situación, no permitiría que su entrenamiento como ninja provocara que se transformara en una mera herramienta para su propia aldea.

Sin más comenzó su camino en dirección de Konoha, ordenándole a su equipo que permanecieran en aquel lugar, listos para partir en cuanto regresara, ya que sí existía la mínima posibilidad, tomaría a Kakashi entre sus brazos y lo llevaría a un lugar seguro.

La mañana siguiente Kakashi despertó sintiéndose observado, no intento levantarse tan rápido como podía ni huir de su atacante, simplemente se limito a bostezar y frotar sus ojos, no había logrado dormir más allá de dos horas en toda la noche.

Cada vez que comenzaba a soñar lo veía sobre su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándolo y su voz susurrándole que le pertenecía, por eso cuando despertó debilitado por el embarazo y la falta de sueño sus reflejos no actuaron como debían.

Aunque al sentir el chacra en el interior de su cuarto no pensó que corriera peligro, no por el momento – Me preguntaba cuando te aparecerías…

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared observándolo fijamente, sus ojos rojos resplandecían en la penumbra de su cuarto y su boca parecía una fina línea - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Sasuke al principio no hizo ningún movimiento, únicamente se limito a observarlo a través de su sharingan, podía ver la falta de chacra en el cuerpo del mayor y un punto luminoso en su vientre – Así que decidiste conservarlo…

Kakashi le respondió aun sentado en su cama, sin mostrar temor ni aprehensión – No tuve muchas opciones que digamos.

El Uchiha se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo se encontraba junto a Kakashi, observándolo detenidamente, casi como sí se tratara de un insecto bajo una lupa – ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

Sasuke le respondió acariciando la mejilla del mayor, quien se alejo algunos centímetros para evitar ese ínfimo contacto – Deseaba verte…

Kakashi alejándose un poco más de Sasuke insistió – ¿Sólo eso?

Sasuke apretando los dientes al ver como era rechazado respondió esta vez con frialdad – Escuche que aceptaste el cortejo de Naruto y que ahora eres su secretario… ¿Eso es cierto Kakashi?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 11. A veces la ayuda viene de quien menos te lo esperas.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sasuke al principio no hizo ningún movimiento, únicamente se limito a observarlo a través de su sharingan, podía ver la falta de chacra en el cuerpo del mayor y un punto luminoso en su vientre – Así que decidiste conservarlo…

Kakashi le respondió aun sentado en su cama, sin mostrar temor ni aprehensión – No tuve muchas opciones que digamos.

El Uchiha se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo se encontraba junto a Kakashi, observándolo detenidamente, casi como sí se tratara de un insecto bajo una lupa – ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

Sasuke le respondió acariciando la mejilla del mayor, quien se alejo algunos centímetros para evitar ese ínfimo contacto – Deseaba verte…

Kakashi alejándose un poco más de Sasuke insistió – ¿Sólo eso?

Sasuke apretando los dientes al ver cómo era rechazado respondió esta vez con frialdad – Escuche que aceptaste el cortejo de Naruto y que ahora eres su secretario… ¿Eso es cierto Kakashi?

Kakashi recargándose en la cabecera de su cama, observo detenidamente el cambio en el chakra y el cuerpo de Sasuke, parecía furioso, casi podría decirse traicionado – ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo, Sasuke?

¿Por qué? —pregunto el menor, sentándose junto a Kakashi.

Sí, ¿Por qué? — insistió el mayor, tratando de controlar el enojo que Sasuke emanaba de su cuerpo.

Sasuke no había dejado de mirarlo fijamente, sin saber que responderle, al principio su meta había estado clara, de cualquier forma se lo llevaría consigo, pero ahora, al sentir su chakra y ver su rostro demacrado, era fácil intuir que el siguiente Uchiha estaba absorbiendo con demasiada rapidez su energía vital, de tal forma que repentinamente no supo qué hacer.

Al llevárselo pondría sus vidas en peligro, probablemente Kakashi apenas podría soportar el largo viaje en busca de un lugar seguro y no sabía que tan dispuesta estaría Karin de darle su energía nuevamente a la persona que amaba sobre ella — Quiero asegurarme que Naruto no esté utilizándote, sólo eso.

Kakashi colocando una mano en su hombro le respondió a través de su máscara con lo que pensó era una sonrisa reconfortante — no te preocupes, no lo está haciendo, yo le pedí que me convirtiera en su secretario.

Sasuke coloco su mano sobre la de Kakashi respondiéndole con otra pregunta esta vez confundido por las acciones del ninja copia, las cuales parecían herradas desde su punto de vista — ¿Por qué aceptar el puesto de secretario cuando fuiste alguna vez el Hokage? Yo recuerdo que tuviste ese papel en el pasado…

Kakashi recordaba esa época, hizo lo mejor que pudo sin tener el puesto oficialmente y cuando Tsunade despertó le pareció que debía regresárselo a ella, cuando murió permitió que Naruto fuera el Hokage, el puesto necesitaría de un político y él era un estratega.

En ese momento hice lo mejor que pude, pero no era el Hokage. —fue su respuesta tranquila, no se arrepentía de su decisión y trato de hacérselo saber — Sólo realice mi deber para con la aldea y cuando este término mi vida regreso a la normalidad.

¿Esto es parte de tu deber para con la aldea? – pregunto Sasuke, parecía tranquilo y al mismo tiempo había una perturbación fría, desagradable en su energía.

Cuando Kakashi no pareció entender lo que implicaba, Sasuke se levanto de la cama para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, aunque debería decir ojo, en busca de alguna señal inequívoca que se trataba de un ninja cumpliendo con su trabajo —Esta decisión…

Al darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke temía Kakashi se quedo sin habla, sin entender de qué forma la mente de un hombre tan joven podría ser tan perversa, ambos sabían que Naruto jamás se aprovecharía de su posición como Hokage.

Al parecer Sasuke pensaba que le habían dado una orden, que Naruto se había atrevido a utilizarlo como un arma o mejor dicho, como una zorra— Espero que no estés hablando en serio, Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejo algunos pasos de Kakashi diciéndole fríamente, tratando de controlarse y encontrar alguna forma de rescatar al mayor, liberarlo de la aldea de la hoja junto con su adiestramiento, porque debía entender lo que le haría esa decisión a su reputación —Han utilizado demasiadas veces a las personas que amo… tal vez no te des cuenta, pero estoy seguro que Naruto está manipulándote de alguna forma.

Sí estaba hablando en serio, pensó Kakashi, quien estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse con Sasuke quien temía intentaría secuestrarlo una vez más — Pero también veo que estas demasiado débil para viajar…

¿Qué harás entonces? —pregunto Kakashi, esperando que la perdida de chakra no fuera tan acelerada como temía.

No lo sé… — A pesar de no saber qué hacer, Sasuke parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Kakashi debía admitir que se trataba de un genio al ocultar sus pensamientos y temores, al igual que su chakra juzgando por la falta de ANBUS en su departamento para ese momento.

Sasuke como adivinando sus pensamientos le comento orgulloso de su propio ingenio —Con mi equipo viaja un clon de sombra y mi chakra esta camuflado como el de una serpiente, no saben que estoy aquí, Kakashi.

Además, parece que la paz no le queda bien a la aldea… ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kakashi? —Pregunto Sasuke con sorna.

No puedes realizar tu secuestro y tampoco puedes permanecer por mucho tiempo aquí, de una u otra forma los ANBU se darán cuenta de tu visita de cortesía… — Sin duda alguna Kakashi lo estaba amenazando, pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes furioso —Por lo que si yo fuera tu aprovecharía este momento para irme de aquí antes de que me vean…

¿Así que me amenazas? —pregunto Sasuke.

Solo sí te atreves a poner en peligro la vida de las personas de esta aldea…

— Tu deber ante todo… — susurro Sasuke acercándose varios pasos al mayor— como toda una buena herramienta…

Kakashi prácticamente podía ver el chakra manando de Sasuke, relámpagos de color azul recorrían su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al que pensaba era otra víctima de la aldea de la hoja.

El ninja copia utilizo una técnica de intercambio de cuerpo, a pesar de correr peligro al hacerlo, y esgrimiendo un kunai inútilmente trato de alejarse de Sasuke, quien sin esfuerzo alguno lo inmovilizo.

Con una de sus manos lo desarmo con demasiada facilidad diciéndole —Ya no eres él más fuerte, sensei…

Kakashi sentía que su orgullo se desmoronaba en el suelo, era simplemente imposible que su chakra fuera tan débil, aun así no pudo hacer nada cuando Sasuke lo sujetó por el mentón diciéndole — Te liberare de esta aldea…

¿Qué? – pregunto aturdido, Sasuke deseaba liberarlo de su hogar y de la seguridad que su aldea le brindaba.

Te lo prometo… — dijo poco después, robándole un beso.

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas, Kakashi se miro al espejo fijamente y después lo destruyo de un golpe, maldiciéndose mentalmente, en menos de una semana había perdido su chakra, poco después su reputación y lo único que tendría sería un Uchiha que entrenar.

Como lo supuso la ayuda no se hizo esperar, aunque había llegado tarde, sólo habían encontrado los restos de su orgullo regados por el suelo, sin embargo, podía confiar que nadie hablaría de su momentánea enfermedad.

Poco después salió en busca de Sakura, ella tenía que encontrar alguna forma de detener ese drenado de energía, por lo menos debía saber cuánto tiempo duraría porque no podía seguir siendo el blanco de cualquiera que lo deseara.

Aunque no estaba tomando en cuenta que Sasuke era endemoniadamente poderoso y aun estando al cien por ciento no habría podido derrotarlo, aun así deseaba estar preparado para la segunda vez que se presentara.

Al entrar en la oficina de Sakura lo hizo por la ventana encontrándola distraída leyendo algunos manuscritos de medicina, de la pluma y letra de Tsunade, que hablaban de nada menos que su maldición.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia intento esconderlos diciéndole — ¿Por qué no entras por la puerta como las personas normales?

Kakashi había escuchado esa pregunta varias veces, parecía ser la perfecta forma de presentarse — Porque sería aburrido… y no sabrías que soy yo.

Sakura suspirando y contando hasta diez le señalo la silla enfrente de su escritorio — Querrás sentarte…

— No gracias…— respondió Kakashi con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Siéntate! – grito ella poco después desesperada, obligándolo a sentarse.

Kakashi decidió hacerle caso por dos razones, la primera deseaba hacerle varias preguntas a Sakura y la segunda, parecía que ella también deseaba compartir algo de información importante con él — ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre tu Kekkei genkai, Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi podría avergonzarse por su respuesta, porque en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, en realidad lo poco que sabía eran dos cosas, la primera que no debía utilizarla y la segunda que era completamente inútil en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera entendía porque se había realizado.

Algunos años atrás Tsunade le había solicitado investigar un poco sobre la técnica de su familia para estar preparados en el supuesto que esta fuera utilizada, no era una mala idea y no le podría decir que no a la mujer que casi sacrifico su vida por el bienestar de la aldea.

Cuando ella murió pensó que sus investigaciones habían estado inconclusas, probablemente lo estaban y ahora Sakura estaba deseosa de continuarlas — Lo poco que me dijo mi padre fue que no lo usara porque era peligroso… Tsunade intento averiguar más sobre él, pero cuando ella murió pensé que sus investigaciones no habían llegado a alguna conclusión importante.

Sakura tomó su lugar enfrente de Kakashi con calma enseñándole algunos de los pergaminos que Tsunade había escrito, hablaban de disminución de chakra, obviamente necesitaba de la energía vital del portador para poder fecundar.

Kakashi también lo estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo y Sasuke se lo había mencionado, no sólo eso, tomado ventaja de su debilidad — Estoy perdiendo chakra con demasiada rapidez… de eso me doy cuenta.

—Si esto sigue así puedes morir, Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi asintió, no necesitaba de Sakura ni de cualquier otro médico para que se lo dijeran — Lo sé…

Sakura mordiendo su labio susurro angustiada — Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de brindarte energía…

Eso no le decía mucho y obviamente Sakura se sentía culpable por eso —Ya encontraremos algo que hacer, Sakura chan… no te preocupes por eso.

Sakura al ver como se levantaba de la silla le dijo angustiada, con alguna lagrimas en sus ojos — ¡Pero soy un medico! ¡Debería saber que hacer! — Y abrazándolo por la espalda se disculpo — ¡Debimos haber llegado antes!

Kakashi volteo sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla pronuncio — Hicieron lo que pudieron Sakura, yo debí ser más fuerte… debí detenerlo… pero no pude y por mucho que nos lamentemos no cambiaremos nada.

Sakura trato de hacerle ver que tampoco había sido su culpa, temiendo que no había ni siquiera abierto el segundo libro que le dio, esperando que se diera cuenta por sí mismo de su fortaleza, porque había sobrevivido a un ataque sexual por parte de Madara Uchiha. — Iré a la vieja casa del clan Hatake, tratare de indagar más sobre esta maldición y si encuentro algo te lo hare llegar…

Poco después desapareció por la puerta, estaba cansado y no deseaba que Sakura se diera cuenta de ello, no quería que se angustiara innecesariamente por culpa suya.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sabaku no Gaara había esperado el tiempo suficiente para presentarse delante de Naruto, había tomado una decisión que esperaba cambiara la relación de las dos aldeas para siempre, unificándolas como una sola nación, poderosa, orgullosa e invencible.

Uniéndolas de una forma irrompible y borrando la soledad que se había apoderado de su vida una vez más, sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro al pasar los años habían encontrado a esa persona que los complementaba.

El Kazekage lo había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ese era Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage Konoha, el que con mucha suerte se convertiría en su futuro compañero, sí es que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Gaara esperaba que fuera de esa forma, de lo contrario las palabras que susurraban sus espías en la aldea oculta de la hoja podrían ser ciertas y su corazón en consecuencia se rompería en mil pedazos.

Aunque todo indicaba que Kakashi era uno de sus seres queridos, podría ser el más cercano al Hokage y muchos decían que también se trataba de su amante, por lo menos eso susurraban en la oscuridad.

Kakashi Hatake era una persona que podría respetar, era el epitome de lo que significaba ser un ninja y de ser el amante de Naruto, encontraba varias razones por lo cual podría encontrarlo deseable, sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Naruto eran fuertes, al igual que sus celos.

Fue por eso que decidió adelantar su viaje y llegar a la aldea de la hoja una semana antes de lo anunciado, esperando darle una grata sorpresa a su amigo, quien al verlo no pudo esconder su sorpresa al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba — ¿Gaara?

Su respuesta fue cordial y sin mostrar su excitación respondió — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto… tal vez demasiado.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

En vez de volver a su casa regreso a un lugar que no había pisado desde la muerte de su padre, su antiguo hogar estaba destruido, parecía una vieja ruina en donde no podría encontrarse nada de valor, exceptuando información sobre su clan.

Sí recordaba bien, su padre guardaba sus pergaminos debajo de una trampa en lo que había sido alguna vez el lugar donde dormían, el polvo se levantaba con forme avanzaba en aquel lugar poblado de fantasmas del pasado.

Era gracioso como no había regresado a él y aun recordaba en donde estaban colocados los muebles, en donde debía buscar para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Los tablones de madera escondían a la perfección el cofre de hierro que guardaba los pergaminos de su clan, el cual libero en poco tiempo realizando el sello adecuado que mostro una pequeña puerta de madera un poco más obscura.

Kakashi deposito el cofre de hierro sobre sus piernas y lo abrió, en el había una foto de un hombre joven, su padre, en compañía de una mujer joven y hermosa que supuso era su madre, le observo durante algunos minutos para después guardarla entre su ropa.

Debajo de ella se encontraban los pergaminos con sus sellos intactos, esperaba encontrar alguna solución escondida en sus entrañas, de otra forma él y su futuro hijo perderían la vida dentro de poco, aunque de todas formas no pensaba sobrevivir al parto.

Al terminar de leer el primer pergamino se dio cuenta que su clan tenía mucho que ver con los Uchiha, ambos clanes habían terminado de una manera sangrienta, asesinados en una sola noche, de los cuales sólo existía un sobreviviente que al parecer había sido su padre y ahora él.

Kakashi continuo sumergido en los pergaminos por horas, descubriendo cada vez más información que había ignorado por su necedad al no comprender las acciones de su padre en el pasado.

Información que de haberla conocido antes habría tomado en cuenta al realizar el sello de su maldición, de esa forma tal vez habría sido irrompible y no habría tenido tantos años de celibato conformándose con leer lo que no podía tener en carne propia.

Aparentemente su clan tenía varias características importantes que eran dominantes y por lo tanto su hijo las tendría, una de ellas era la inteligencia, el cabello plateado o blanco, el color de su chakra, la belleza de sus facciones, aunque Kakashi nunca se había encontrado realmente fuera de lo común, y el Kekkei Genkai.

Cuando tuviera la conversación de las abejas y las flores con su hijo tendría que decirle que podría embarazar a una chica como terminar embarazado, definitivamente necesitaría practicar el sexo seguro de cualquier forma.

Debía estar loco, pensó, ya comenzaba a encontrar esa maldición divertida. — Me estoy volviendo loco… — se dijo así mismo antes de comenzar a leer otro pergamino.

Perdió la noción del tiempo al leer cada uno de los pergaminos, al finalizar el ultimo y tratar de interpretar toda la información que había obtenido se dio cuenta que había anochecido, en realidad parecía que en algunas horas el sol alumbraría las pacificas calles de su aldea. — ¿He permanecido aquí tanto tiempo?

No esperaba que nadie le respondiera, porque estaba solo en su antigua casa enfrascado en la lectura de los pergaminos de su clan y no había presentido la energía de ningún intruso, por eso cuando respondieron su pregunta se sobresalto ligeramente — Me imagino que llevas mas de dieciocho horas leyendo esas cosas.

Sasuke había regresado a la aldea poco después de tomar una decisión, esa era ya que Naruto parecía demasiado ocupado en la política para prestarle atención a la persona que supuestamente cortejaba, proteger a Kakashi de cualquier persona que decidiera atacarlo estando indefenso y se lo había hecho saber a su equipo, también les había dado la oportunidad de elegir su camino, esperarlo en algún lugar seguro cerca de Konoha sí acaso los necesitaba o preparar su llegada al país de las olas, habían decidido brindarle su ayuda incondicional.

Kakashi guardando los pergaminos con cuidado en el cofre de hierro le pregunto a Sasuke tratando de parecer indiferente — No quiero ser grosero, pero pensé que ya te habías marchado de la aldea.

Sasuke no se ofendió por su comentario, en realidad parecía estar interesado en lo que haría a continuación —Decidí quedarme una temporada…

Kakashi debía alertar a los guardias de la aldea, sin embargo, Sasuke había cometido errores que el mismo habría hecho estando en su lugar y no sería él quien provocara su ejecución, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo no deseaba hacerlo — ¿Con que propósito?

Sasuke era egocéntrico, aun seguía comportándose como sí el mundo girara a su alrededor y de haberlo deseado o tener alguna forma de secuestrarlo no estarían teniendo esa conversación —Naruto está muy ocupado atendiendo al Kazekage, de lo contrario no habría dejado de buscarte cuando sintió mi chakra en el momento que perdí el control…

Kakashi había escuchado que llegaría en una semana por lo que pregunto — ¿El Kazekage está aquí?

Sasuke se acerco un poco más a Kakashi diciéndole — Sí el no estará aquí para protegerte cualquier otro puede llegar e intentar vengarse del ninja copia o simplemente asesinarte para crearse una reputación y no permitiré eso.

Kakashi esta vez no pudo creer lo que Sasuke acababa de decirle, debía haberse vuelto loco — No necesito un guardaespaldas y tampoco puedes permanecer en la aldea sin ser descubierto, Sasuke, eres un ninja fugitivo clasificación S, cuando te vean serás ejecutado… ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación sin que de aviso a los guardias de la aldea.

¿Por qué no lo has hecho? — pregunto Sasuke, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Porque te debo la oportunidad de salir de la aldea con vida por haberte fallado en el pasado, Sasuke… — y porque estoy demasiado débil, finalizo en silencio.

Sí soy tan peligroso porque no te he lastimado o secuestrado Kakashi… — argumento entonces Sasuke acercándose demasiado a Kakashi.

De existir alguna forma de hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho—respondió el mayor tratando de encontrar alguna forma de salir de allí.

Tienes razón… — finalizo el moreno, deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros del mayor.

Admirando la valentía y un tanto la locura del ninja copia, que a pesar de encontrarse tan débil como lo hacía no retrocedía, como una roca, firme contra los elementos, inamovible.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto había sentido un chakra familiar elevarse momentáneamente en la aldea de la hoja al mismo tiempo que Gaara era anunciado en su oficina, decir que se sorprendió por su repentina llegada era una desestimación, sin embargo, no estaba en posición de enviar a un mensajero ni pensaba hacerlo, el Kazekage era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por eso cuando un equipo ANBU le informo que la aldea estaba en orden y que cualquier situación que hubiera ocurrido estaba controlada tuvo que conformarse.

Cuando Gaara se encontrara en su habitación en la mansión para los invitados de la aldea se marcharía en busca de Kakashi, para decirle que su anuncio tendría que posponerse y que deseaba que sus funciones comenzaran el día siguiente, no quería dejarlo solo ningún minuto más.

Mucho menos después de la información que le había dado Sakura sobre su rápida perdida de chakra, abandonarlo en ese momento era dejarlo indefenso, presa de cualquiera que deseara lastimarlo.

Kakashi se había ganado demasiados enemigos durante toda su vida como ninja, enemigos que ni siquiera él conocía y si acaso se llegaba a saber que el afamado ninja copia estaba débil, que había perdido la mayor parte de su chakra tratarían de atacarlo de inmediato.

La mayor parte del día Gaara le había contado de sus planes para las dos aldeas, parecían sensatos, no obstante, deseaba discutirlos con Kakashi, necesitaba una segunda opinión, tal vez una tercera.

Gaara parecía distante al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera armándose de valor para decirle algo y cuando por fin parecía que había encontrado las palabras adecuadas comenzó a sentirse nervioso — Naruto, he pensado que debemos unir nuestras naciones…

Ya existía una alianza, pero una unión de dos aldeas ninja en una sola, aquello significaba dos asuntos completamente diferentes, no pensaba que sus pobladores estuvieran de acuerdo y no habían hablado todavía de la clase de acuerdo que habría entre ambos lugares, sin contar que cada localidad tenía su propia fuerza de policía, su propia academia y su propio líder.

Gaara seguía hablándole, con su voz tranquila — Se están escuchando rumores sobre alianzas entre las aldeas ninjas menores, parece que tu viejo compañero de equipo… Sasuke, está tomando poder entre ellas y estoy seguro que si logra unirlas tendrán suficiente fuerza para realizar un golpe a cualquiera de las grandes aldeas ninja.

Naruto sabía en donde sería su punto de reunión, por lo menos en donde fundaría otra aldea ninja y restauraría el poderío de los Uchihas — ¿Quiénes están con ellos?

Gaara tenía una lista de los posibles aliados de Sasuke, sin embargo, era demasiado pronto nombrar algunas aldeas ninja de bajo estatus, no obstante, la aldea del sonido sería sin duda una de ellas – La mayor parte son suposiciones, sin embargo, algo es seguro… la aldea oculta del sonido será una de ellas.

Sasuke había permanecido demasiado tiempo en la aldea oculta del sonido bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, suponía por su forma de hablar de aquel lugar que lo había abandonado como lo hizo con el equipo 7 y Akatsuki, parecía que estaba equivocado — ¿Las otras aldeas saben esto?

No, pensé que lo mejor sería informarte a ti primero… se lo mucho que te importa Sasuke. — finalizo Gaara con tranquilidad.

No lo imaginarias… — respondió Naruto escondiendo su preocupación por las nuevas noticias.

Pensando que si Gaara hubiera conocido la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Sasuke en ese momento no se habría tomado la molestia de visitarlo primero, Sasuke era su rival y nunca volvería a ser su amigo.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi podía sentir el calor corporal de Sasuke, percibir su aliento y ver que esperaba amedrentarlo con eso, hacer que retrocediera por lo menos un solo pasó, no le daría ese gusto. — Aprovecha la seguridad que la poca oscuridad te da Sasuke, mañana no seré tan compasivo…

Sasuke le respondió furioso esta vez, sin comprender porque Kakashi lo rechazaba una y otra vez sin pensarlo siquiera, porque no podía ver que lo necesitaba como su funda, como la paz que no había logrado conseguir en toda su vida — ¿Por qué sigues rechazándome?

Kakashi no le respondió al principio, ya había hablado con él sobre lo mismo algunos días atrás, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma — Ya sabes la respuesta…

Sasuke pronuncio entre dientes, como si cada una de aquellas palabras fuera un insulto – Naruto Uzumaki…

Kakashi al darse cuenta que Sasuke no se movería decidió avanzar sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, mucho menos temor. — Tú nunca me escuchas Sasuke…

Kakashi decidió abandonar su vieja casa en ese momento, si Sasuke no había realizado ningún intento por llevárselo consigo no lo haría cuando se acercara a él, de lo contrario estaba seguro que para ese momento ya estaría inconsciente en sus brazos atravesando el bosque en dirección del país de las olas.

Sasuke al ver como Kakashi intentaba abandonarlo sujetó al mayor de la muñeca y le dijo jalándolo hacia él de manera posesiva, con sus sharingan moviéndose lentamente, activándose por su propia cuenta — Y tú me escucharas Kakashi o tendré que obligarte…

Kakashi no lo vio a los ojos esta vez, no caería en esa trampa por segunda ocasión y tratando de soltarse le respondió fríamente— Suéltame.

Sasuke apretó aun más la mano que sostenía su muñeca diciéndole, logrando que sus pechos chocaran con ese movimiento brusco — No…

Kakashi nuevamente utilizo una técnica de sustitución de cuerpo para alejarse de Sasuke lo suficiente para desenvainar un kunai, el cual brillo bajo la luz de la luna al mismo tiempo que descubría su sharingan —Te dije que me soltaras…

Sasuke desenvaino la espada por puro reflejo respondiéndole — Solo quería hablar contigo…

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor se formaron en la frente del ninja copia, quien comenzó a sentir los estragos que la falta de chakra estaba causando sobre su cuerpo — Eso es lo que dices, pero tus acciones demuestran algo más…

Debía aceptar que Kakashi tenía razón, si no se controlaba o mejor dicho si no trataba de modificar un poco su comportamiento, lo único que haría sería convencerlo de aceptar las cursis palabras de Naruto y reafirmar sus temores.

Madara sólo había estropeado su oportunidad con el mayor, Kakashi no confiaba en él y parecía por su actitud defensiva que en realidad pensaba que deseaba hacerle daño — Tienes razón, me precipite… ¿Si guardo mi arma tu harás lo mismo con la tuya?

Kakashi tras meditarlo un poco asintió cubriendo su sharingan, al ver su respuesta Sasuke guardo su espada preguntándole — ¿Qué hice para que desconfíes de mi, Kakashi?

El mayor sonrió amargamente guardando el kunai — No insultes nuestra inteligencia con esa pregunta, Sasuke, porque sabes muy bien la respuesta…

Sasuke conocía muy bien los errores que había cometido tratando de lograr su añorada venganza, había asesinado y traicionado a las personas que lo amaban o amaron alguna vez, pero nunca había dañado al ninja copia durante sus oscuros momentos — Nunca te hice daño a ti…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 12. A veces la ayuda viene de quien menos te lo esperas.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Madara sólo había estropeado su oportunidad con el mayor, Kakashi no confiaba en él y parecía por su actitud defensiva que en realidad pensaba que deseaba hacerle daño — Tienes razón, me precipite… ¿Si guardo mi arma tu harás lo mismo con la tuya?

Kakashi tras meditarlo un poco asintió cubriendo su sharingan, al ver su respuesta Sasuke guardo su espada preguntándole — ¿Qué hice para que desconfíes de mi, Kakashi?

El mayor sonrió amargamente guardando el kunai — No insultes nuestra inteligencia con esa pregunta, Sasuke, porque sabes muy bien la respuesta…

Sasuke conocía muy bien los errores que había cometido tratando de lograr su añorada venganza, había asesinado y traicionado a las personas que lo amaban o amaron alguna vez, pero nunca había dañado al ninja copia durante sus oscuros momentos — Nunca te hice daño a ti…

Kakashi no se molesto en negar aquella declaración, si Sasuke no sabía lo que le había hecho en ese caso no sería él quien se lo dijera, sonaría dolido y débil, tal vez dándole demasiadas esperanzas.

No deseaba hacerlo, su decisión estaba tomada y esta era el bienestar que Naruto Uzumaki le brindaba dentro de la aldea como fuera de ella, ambos jóvenes eran tan diferentes que se preguntaba si alguna vez habrían podido funcionar como un equipo.

Probablemente no y sus esperanzas solo habían sido ilusiones, nada más que eso.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sakura continuo estudiando los documentos de Tsunade con atención, en sus escritos debería haber alguna respuesta y sin embargo, todas ellas eran suposiciones que podrían salvar la vida de Kakashi o ponerla en peligro.

Uno de los pergaminos decía que tal vez necesitaba recuperar energía vital del otro donante para poder mantener el Kekkei Genkai funcionando, porque una sola persona no tendría suficiente energía para soportar nueve meses de un agotador embarazo, en pocas palabras Madara Uchiha necesitaba donar de su propia energía vital a su víctima.

O en dado caso algún otro donante cuyo chakra fuera parecido, tal y como sucedía con las transfusiones de sangre o donaciones similares.

Kakashi había salido en busca de información desde la mañana, pero no importaba mucho lo que le trajera no pensaba que su estado cambiaria y su vida seguiría corriendo peligro, tal vez su antiguo sensei pensaba lo mismo — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Fue en ese momento que sintió una ligera elevación de chakra dentro de la aldea, esa era la energía vital de Sasuke, aunque no podía estar segura puesto que inmediatamente su chakra se convirtió en el de una inofensiva serpiente. —Tal vez estoy en un error…

Sin embargo sólo para estar segura decidió que debía ir y hacerle una visita a Kakashi, asegurarse que siguiera su dieta y que comiera por lo menos algunos bocados después de un día de agotadora lectura.

Porque si lo conocía bien y pensaba que lo hacía, Kakashi se había olvidado de comer como debía, poniendo irresponsablemente su vida en peligro.

Le había dado una orden medica con las clases de comida que debía tener, las calorías y las porciones, él mismo sabía que tan peligroso era no alimentarse como correspondía porque aquello significaba una importante pérdida de energía que lo llevaría a una muerte prematura.

Aun así desobedecía sus consejos, tal y como incumplía las ordenes medicas de Tsunade cuando ella seguía con vida, Kakashi era el peor paciente que cualquier medico podría tener bajo su cuidado.

Siempre lo había sido y no pensaba que fuera a cambiar por el insignificante detalle de ponerse en peligro.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna Sasuke avanzo un paso en dirección de Kakashi — ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Kakashi trato de mantenerse firme sintiendo un chakra familiar acercarse a su vieja casona, creía que se trataba de Sakura — No responderé a esa pregunta, Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, si no conocía lo que había hecho mal como se suponía que lo enmendaría, se negaba a aceptar aquella respuesta del mayor, el ninja copia tenía que responderle no importando lo que tuviera que hacer.

Súbitamente recordando la primera negación de Kakashi le pregunto de cierta forma confundido por la necedad del mayor, el que se negaba a ver que si no se hubiera ido de Konoha sólo sería la sombra de Naruto, no la persona de quien se trataba en esos momentos, quien podría protegerlo del Hokage y Madara. — Es porque abandone la aldea… ¿Es por eso Kakashi?

El ninja copia pudo sentir de la misma forma otro chakra en los alrededores, este era peligroso para ambos, mucho más para Sasuke, quien era un ninja fugitivo clase S —Vete de aquí Sasuke…

Sasuke sujetándolo del brazo le pregunto furioso liberando un poco de su chakra al perder el control de sus emociones — ¿Qué dices?

Kakashi soltándose nuevamente le dijo casi susurrando para no ser escuchados, creyendo que el último miembro del consejo de ancianos responsables de la matanza de los Uchihas había sentido el chakra de su antiguo alumno —Nos están observando… ¿No lo sientes?

Sasuke concentrándose en el chakra que podía sentir alrededor de la mansión derruida descubrió la presencia de Sakura y de alguien más, un monstruo que pensó estaba muerto, cuya presencia simplemente provoco que su furia se concentrara en su pecho — Danzou… ¿El está vivo?

Kakashi se acerco a la puerta para descubrir a la raquítica reliquia del pasado que había usurpado el puesto de Hokage, cuando Tsunade había caído en coma, observarlos desde las sombras — Parece que no puede permanecer muerto…

Sasuke estaba a punto de salir a terminar lo que había comenzado varios años atrás si Kakashi no lo detiene antes diciéndole fríamente, tratando de controlar lo que podía ser una oportunidad para el desagradable anciano de retomar el poder que había perdido— Debes irte antes de que te capturen…

El menor se negó inmediatamente diciéndole, acercándolo a su pecho con un movimiento protector y posesivo al mismo tiempo —No te dejare indefenso… mucho menos con él…

Kakashi empujo a Sasuke hasta el interior de la casona diciéndole tratando de pensar que haría en el supuesto que su antiguo alumno no le obedeciera y fuera capturado por el grupo de ANBUS de Danzou, los que seguramente estaban escondidos alrededor de su vieja casa — Quieres que confié en ti, haz lo que te pido solo por una vez…

Sasuke volvió a negarse conociendo muy bien que no solo su vida corría peligro si lograban capturarlo, estaba debajo de la espada de Damocles, si permanecía y era capturado acusarían a Kakashi de haberse negado a dar la señal de alarma, si escapaba Danzou podría intentar lastimarlo —Estas demasiado débil Kakashi…

Kakashi colocando una mano en su mejilla susurro esperando que Sasuke comprendiera que la paz de la aldea corría peligro si lo encontraban en ella, porque no importaba lo que dijera Naruto, jamás ejecutaría a Sasuke por sus crímenes — Lo sé, pero es comprensible… además, Sakura viene en camino…

Sasuke no deseaba irse, no podía abandonar a Kakashi en las manos de Danzou, sin embargo, si no se alejaba de la aldea podrían capturarlo y su equipo tendría que ayudarle a escapar ocasionando derramamientos de sangre innecesarios — Si te toca un solo cabello bañare las calles de Konoha con su sangre…

Aquella era la declaración de amor más extraña que Kakashi jamás había escuchado, provocando que el ojo visible a través de su máscara se abriera ligeramente obteniendo una sonrisa del menor que sin poder contenerse volvió a besarlo en los labios, esta vez con el trozo de tela de por medio —Te lo prometo…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sakura al sentir que la energía de Sasuke se alejaba de la casona en donde Kakashi buscaba información acerca de su padecimiento apresuro su carrera imaginándose lo peor.

Tal vez había tratado de secuestrarlo nuevamente — Sasuke…

El chakra de Kakashi estaba tan desmejorado que si sus temores eran ciertos perecería durante el viaje al país de las olas en donde no recibiría la atención médica necesaria para poder mantenerlo vivo.

Aun en la aldea con los mejores cuidados era muy difícil su situación, debía apresurarse, hacerle ver a Sasuke que si amaba al ninja copia como decía hacerlo tendría que dejarlo reposar en la aldea, en algún lugar seguro.

Poco sabía que dentro de la aldea o fuera de ella Kakashi corría peligro, en realidad a menos que Naruto, Sasuke o ella permanecieran las veinticuatro horas con el ninja copia no había forma de alejarlo del peligro.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Una vez solo Kakashi volvió a la puerta en donde había visto a Danzou, tenía los pergaminos en sus manos y estaba a punto de salir de su vieja casona cuando repentinamente desapareció en la oscuridad.

No sintió ninguna clase de energía seguir a Sasuke ni los inequívocos sonidos que un combate con el Uchiha engendrarían, así que lo estaban siguiendo a él pensó al darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

Danzou había concertado con Madara Uchiha seguir a Sasuke cuando este intentara comunicarse con Kakashi, debía ser sus ojos y oídos en la aldea para obligar al zorro de las nueve colas a tomar la decisión correcta.

Madara los deseaba juntos por alguna razón y le había prometido que una vez que la pequeña bestia naciera recuperaría el puesto de Hokage cuando Naruto enloqueciera por la pérdida del ninja copia.

Danzou no confiaba en sus palabras y si Naruto enloquecía en ese momento no tendría que esperar nueve largos meses para recuperar el poder que le fue robado — ¿Me pregunto qué hará el Hokage cuando sepa que Sasuke asesino a su zorra?

Kakashi dio la media vuelta de forma tranquila respondiéndole ignorando el insulto de Danzou — No lo creerá…

Danzou no se explicaba que había en el ninja copia para convertirse en una pieza clave para Madara Uchiha, ¿porque Madara necesitaba del ninja copia? Esa absurda técnica no era más de lo que cualquier mujer podía hacer sin tantos problemas, como la perdida de chakra de la que le había hablado. — Probablemente no, pero aun así el dolor de perderte puede enloquecerlo…

Si Naruto enloquecía perdería el control del zorro de nueve colas y con la criatura suelta habría caos en la aldea, muerte y destrucción —Así que vas a asesinarme.

Danzou le repitió tranquilamente encontrando muy divertida la perdida de chakra del ninja copia, tan útil para sus futuros planes que no podía creer su buena suerte — Yo no…

E intentando propinarle un fuerte golpe le explico atravesando la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas— Sasuke Uchiha…

Kakashi esquivo el primer ataque junto con el segundo — en un ataque de celos regreso a asesinarte…

¡Eso es completamente ridículo! —alego el ninja copia apenas logrando separarse lo suficiente del desagradable anciano.

Naruto creerá lo que sea que involucre a Sasuke… —alego Danzou logrando rozar el torso del ninja copia que no hacía más que huir de sus ataques.

Kakashi al darse cuenta que no podía seguir esquivando los golpes que Danzou trataba de conectar con su cuerpo soltó los pergaminos que cargaba sorprendiendo a su atacante, quien pensaba que no podría realizar ningún jutsu con esa falta de energía, convocando a sus Ninken como una barrera de defensa.

Pakkun inmediatamente coloco sus patitas sobre los rollos que había dejado caer al suelo, mientras que los demás al sentir la falta de energía de su amo se colocaron adelante, en especial Bull, el perro de mayor tamaño.

Kakashi ya no podía controlar su respiración entrecortada mostrando lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, Danzou al ver a los perros no les prestó importancia y si a la respiración del ninja copia, una clara muestra de su debilidad —Veo que ya no puedes mantenerte en pie, Kakashi, pero que lastima…

Danzou al no recibir ninguna respuesta del ninja copia decidió que ese era el momento justo de atacar, los perros ninja de Kakashi respondieron con las fauces abiertas, no permitirían que su dueño perdiera la vida cuando estaba esperando un cachorro.

Bull fue el primero en caer al suelo, seguido de Shiba y Biscuit —No pensé que pusieras en peligro a tus perros, Kakashi…

Una vez más Danzou trato de llegar al ninja copia recibiendo un puñetazo de una mancha rosada que llego tan rápido como podía lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la casa, derribándola— ¡Aléjate de Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi ya no soporto más la perdida de chakra y cayó al suelo respirando entrecortadamente, gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y su visión comenzaba a borrarse al mismo tiempo que cada uno de sus perros desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Danzou se sacudió el polvo de la ropa diciéndole a la joven ninja medico —Eres una digna sucesora de Tsunade y como tal perderás tu vida en una causa perdida…

Sakura respondió a esa amenaza utilizando una postura de combate para defender a su sensei, quien yacía de rodillas debilitado por el uso indebido de su chakra al enfrentarse a Sasuke y después aparentemente a Danzou.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Naruto no sabía que decirle a Gaara, quien esperaba una respuesta a su invitación de unir las dos aldeas ocultas, no sólo con una tregua sino como un país único que fuera gobernado por ambos, casi como si esperara que también unieran sus vidas.

Gaara estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de Naruto Uzumaki, tal vez no había comprendido del todo lo que le había ofrecido, porque de que otra forma podrían unir sus naciones más que con una boda.

Naruto estaba a punto de negarse a esa oferta cuando sintió un escalofrió, fue en ese momento que pudo sentir el chakra de Sakura elevándose en dirección de donde sabía estaba la casa de Kakashi —Tengo que…

Gaara al ver el rostro de Naruto le pregunto desconcertado — ¿Estás bien?… Naruto.

Naruto observándolo por unos minutos le respondió aturdido, temiendo lo peor — Yo… tengo que irme… Kakashi corre peligro…

Sin más Naruto salto de la ventana en la punta de la Torre del Hokage, seguido de Gaara, quien no se explicaba porque el ninja copia podría correr peligro dentro de la aldea y que ocurría para que no pudiera defenderse solo.

Naruto desde un principio supo que Kakashi estaba siendo un necio al desear permanecer solo, no importaba lo que dijera estaba demasiado débil para defenderse, y él fue un estúpido al permitírselo, pero desde ese momento no lo apartaría de su vista ni por un instante.

Podía escuchar las pisadas de Gaara detrás de él, sentir el chakra de Sakura y de Danzou, junto con el de Sasuke que se acercaba a gran velocidad— ¡Maldición!

No pensó que Danzou se atrevería a intentar lastimar a Kakashi, sin embargo, lo había desestimado por completo y sí algo malo le ocurría a su koi jamás se lo permitiría.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

El poder del anciano era impresionante pensaron Sakura y Kakashi al mismo tiempo, mientras que la joven médico le ayudaba al ninja copia a mantenerse en pie esquivando cada uno de los golpes de un hombre enloquecido por el poder.

Sin duda alguna ya no era el hombre que planeo fríamente su ascensión a Hokage sin importarle los costos que estos traerían a la aldea, parecía haber perdido la razón sí su desenmascaramiento era una muestra de su locura.

Sakura le pregunto a Kakashi esquivando un nuevo golpe de Danzou— ¿Cuánto más crees que soportes?

Kakashi le respondió casi inmediatamente—No mucho…

Era cierto, no podría seguir así por más tiempo y Sakura no era tan fuerte como para derrotar a Danzou si encima tenía que protegerlo a él, sin embargo, los pensamientos del ninja copia fueron cortados cuando en un descuido el jutsu convocado por quien fuera el sexto Hokage dio en su blanco.

Separándolos en dos direcciones, Sakura recibió el mayor daño cayendo junto a Danzou quien la ignoro enfocándose en el ninja copia que se levantaba con esfuerzo, tratando de obligar a sus músculos adoloridos a moverse.

Danzou al ver que Kakashi comenzaba a levantarse le propino una patada en la espalda derribándolo nuevamente— ¿Qué se siente ser tan débil, Kakashi?

Kakashi escupió un poco de sangre al mismo tiempo que Danzou pronunciaba—Reducido a un mero observador…— riéndose entre dientes— a una damisela en desgracia…

Cuando estaba a punto de propinar el golpe final que acabaría con una de las piedras en su camino sintió un lacerante dolor en su pecho, con horror profundo vio que Sasuke había regresado con furia renovada atravesando de un solo puñetazo su cuerpo, arrancándole su último intento de recuperar el poder—Realmente… eres un pedazo de basura…—pronuncio antes de caer al suelo cuando Sasuke libero su brazo de su cuerpo moribundo.

Sasuke escucho como Sakura comenzaba a moverse preguntándole — ¿Estas malherida?

Sakura al ver el cuerpo de Danzou junto al de Kakashi le respondió —Gracias…

El joven Uchiha hincándose en el suelo cargo el cuerpo de Kakashi entre sus brazos rechazando su agradecimiento— No lo hice por ti…

Sakura ignoro el desprecio de Sasuke enfocándose en el mayor, Kakashi parecía demasiado débil — Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro…

Sasuke le pregunto tan preocupado como ella — ¿A dónde?

Sakura ignorando que Sasuke era un criminal buscado le respondió —Debemos ir al hospital… rápido…

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección del hospital cuando Sasuke le señalo los pergaminos que había visto leer al mayor por más de doce horas—Kakashi estaba leyendo esos pergaminos…

Sakura levantándolas del suelo rezo por que en ellas hubiera una respuesta a la condición de Kakashi, de lo contrario pronto perdería la vida y ninguno de sus conocimientos podría evitarlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa abandonada y ahora destruida de lo que alguna vez fuera el clan Hatake, escucharon la voz de Naruto Uzumaki decirles — ¡Sakura!, ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Naruto inmediatamente se coloco entre él y Sasuke diciéndole—Danzou intento asesinar a Kakashi sensei…

Sasuke no desaprovechando la oportunidad de restregarle a Naruto su inutilidad para proteger a Kakashi le pregunto furioso, deseando poder acabar con su inútil vida que no protegió al ninja copia — Iban a matarlo… ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Naruto no respondió aquella pregunta, no tenía forma de hacerlo, sabía que le había fallado a Kakashi —Estaba conmigo… Sasuke…

Gaara por otra parte pudo hacerlo y estaba a punto de exigir una explicación del ninja fugitivo en la aldea de su amigo cuando este como leyendo sus pensamientos respondió —Tuve que venir aquí para proteger a Kakashi… Kazekage…

Gaara parecía indiferente, mucho más preocupado por las noticias que decían estaba reuniendo a las aldeas menores en una gran nación ninja— aunque no recuerdo tener problemas con Suna…

Gaara inmediatamente le pregunto— Y los susurros que dicen que estas reuniendo a las aldeas menores en contra de las cinco grandes… ¿Eso no es suficiente?

Sasuke no sabía de que le estaba hablando, el sólo había pensado en proteger al país de las olas a cambio de un lugar en donde vivir en compañía de su clan, nada más que eso— Con todo respeto, Kazekage… no se dé que está hablando…

Gaara le refuto tranquilo, pensando que solamente le estaba mintiendo—Era un Uchiha y tu eres el único que sigue con vida…

Kakashi que no estaba inconsciente del todo susurro defendiendo por alguna razón que nadie pudo comprender a Sasuke Uchiha, mucho menos Gaara o Naruto —Madara Uchiha… el sigue con vida…

Gaara no podía creerlo, preguntándose mentalmente que tenían que hacer para terminar con esa amenaza— Es cierto… el sigue vivo… — pronuncio Naruto, deseando poder creerle a Sasuke.

Al ver que aquella conversación estaba alargándose innecesariamente Sakura los interrumpió informándole a Naruto—Tengo que atenderlo inmediatamente… por favor…

Naruto asintió pidiéndole a Gaara que comprendiera el temor que sentía por la vida de su koi, sin saber que Gaara lo amaba en secreto—Dame una semana y te daré una respuesta… la vida de Kakashi corre peligro… no puedo perderlo, de veras…

Gaara no estaba dispuesto a esperar, sin embargo, la dedicación que Naruto mostraba por el ninja copia era inquietante, por lo que decidió hacerlo— Esta bien, Naruto… regresare a Suna, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo al recibir a ese asesino en tu aldea…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Madara no esperaba que Danzou cumpliera su parte del trato, estaba viejo y cansado, era solo una sombra del pasado que debía desaparecer con la gracia con la que lo hizo.

Su cadáver había dejado una mancha en el suelo de la mansión Hatake después de realizar los jutsus necesarios, era simplemente perfecto, Sasuke podría darle cobijo a su heredero en el país de las olas como bien podía hacerlo Naruto en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Lo único que le molestaba era la imposibilidad de poder poseer al ninja copia nuevamente si realizaba la transferencia demasiado pronto, era una lástima, su cuerpo era tan hermoso pensó recordando cómo se veía la piel pálida retorciéndose sobre las sabanas de su lecho nupcial.

Aunque si encontraba otro envase tal vez podría volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos… tal vez si conseguía un cuerpo que tuviera la completa confianza del ninja copia y el poder suficiente para dominarlo podría repetir aquella noche más de una sola vez.

Tantas posibilidades se habrían delante de sus ojos, tantos substitutos que le ayudarían a esperar el momento adecuado para finalizar su plan b, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y tenía nueve largos meses para decidirse, la vida era maravillosa cuando se trataba de él mismo.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Al llegar al cuarto de hospital, que Kakashi generalmente utilizaba, Sakura le solicito a Sasuke que lo dejara en una cama, no tenía huesos rotos ni heridas graves, únicamente era cuestión de recuperar el chakra que había perdido.

Solo debía reposar, recuperar el chakra perdido y estaría como nuevo, les dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, comenzando a leer los pergaminos que Kakashi había encontrado, buscando una respuesta — ¿Sakura?

Sakura se acerco a la cama de Kakashi sin abandonar el pergamino que leía — Ya estás seguro…

Kakashi asintió, de otra forma estaría muerto—Sasuke no me ataco…—pronuncio poco después, observando como Sakura depositaba el pergamino en el escritorio.

Parecía necesitar respuestas y no la haría esperar—Creo que la información necesaria esta en el pergamino negro, por el párrafo dos cientos…

Sakura le pregunto buscando el párrafo que Kakashi le había mencionado— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kakashi trato de moverse inútilmente, parecía que había utilizado su sharingan, por lo menos se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho— Dice algo sobre necesitar energía extra…

Al mismo tiempo que leía el pergamino le pregunto nuevamente al ninja copia— ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Sasuke?

Kakashi suspirando, demasiado cansado para mentir le dijo—Piensa que Naruto está utilizando su poder como Hokage para influenciar en mi decisión, solo eso.

¿Acaso está loco?—pregunto Sakura alarmada.

Eso mismo dije yo—pronuncio Kakashi riéndose ligeramente.

Esto no es divertido… lo sabes, ¿Verdad? —le regaño Sakura concentrada en el pergamino.

Sí… pero no puedo evitarlo—se disculpo Kakashi— creo que ya perdí la razón…

Se llama estrés postraumático—le señalo Sakura encontrando la parte que Kakashi había señalado—ya lo encontré…

Un molesto silencio prosiguió al descubrimiento de Sakura, que leía las palabras del clan Hatake sobre un Kekkei Genkai que había sido creado para poder crear vida y sobrevivir a la extinción, a la cacería de la que fueron víctimas en una época sin ley.

En tiempos oscuros en donde las guerras eran comunes y el derramamiento de sangre no respetaba ni a las mujeres ni a los niños era difícil poder finalizar un embarazo, las mujeres eran asesinadas en cuanto eran vistas, los niños crecían sin padres que los criaran o protegieran.

El clan Hatake era temido por su formidable chakra, uno comparado con el de los que en el futuro se convertiría en los Kages sin siquiera llegar a serlo, fueron cazados y aniquilados metódicamente, esperando borrarlos de la faz de la tierra y casi lo lograron.

Muy pronto solo existía una pareja en el clan Hatake, un hombre y una mujer embarazada, cuando el cuerpo de la esposa del patriarca, debilitado por el hambre que las guerras ninja y la cacería de la que habían sido víctimas, estaba a punto de fallecer tuvo que hacer algo.

Después de su muerte, el último miembro del clan tomo una decisión, salvar la vida del pequeño como fuera aunque tuviera que compartir su energía vital para lograrlo, era la única forma de hacerlo y utilizando una técnica parecida a la de cambio de cuerpo removió el feto en el interior de su esposa muerta al interior de su propio cuerpo, creando a su vez una esfera de chakra que se alimentaria con su energía vital y le brindaría el soporte que el cuerpo de una mujer poseía naturalmente.

Necesitó energía para poder llevarlo a cabo y como era un ninja con suficiente chakra logro sobrevivir, escapando de la mirada de los enemigos del clan que pensaron que solo las mujeres eran las portadoras del gen que daba los inmensurables niveles de chakra que caracterizaba a la que se convertiría en la familia Hatake.

Sí acaso ese Kekkei Genkai tenía un fin, este era simple, asegurar la transferencia del gen que portaba los incalculables niveles del chakra en el clan, los que hicieron famoso al colmillo blanco de Konoha y durante la guerra al propio Kakashi.

La transición, el momento en el que era creada la matriz de chakra, duraba un ciclo de luna y una vez finalizado, los niveles de energía del varón, en este caso Kakashi, regresarían a la normalidad, sin embargo, para facilitar el cambio necesitaba energía vital que compartiera los rasgos del padre.

Lo más cercano que tenían a la energía de Madara Uchiha era la energía de Sasuke, Sakura esperaba que sus chakras fueran parecidos y que el cuerpo de Kakashi aceptara la energía vital de Sasuke.

Kakashi había leído las mismas palabras que Sakura y había llegado casi a las mismas conclusiones, su clan, en este caso su familia había realizado una técnica que heredaba la posibilidad de alcanzar niveles insospechados de energía, sin embargo, hasta ese momento no había visto nada que no pudiera imitarse sin la necesidad de esa absurda maldición — ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

Sakura le miro fijamente y después le respondió cruzando sus brazos, deseando que Kakashi no hablara de su don como si se tratase de algo malo, podía crear vida y no había nada más hermoso que eso — Necesitas energía… tal vez la de Sasuke nos sirva.

Kakashi se levanto de la cama con mucho esfuerzo preguntándole nuevamente — ¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura trato de hacerse entender, esperaba que Kakashi no se negara porque de lo contrario no podría obligarlo a seguir sus ordenes, solamente tendrían que esperar y ver qué pasaba —Madara y Sasuke son del mismo clan, comparten en teoría la misma clase de energía vital… tal vez podríamos engañar a tu cuerpo brindándole la energía de Sasuke en vez de la de Madara…

Kakashi no apreciaba esa idea, Sasuke comenzaba a comportarse como un amante obsesivo y compartir más que palabras podían darle una oportunidad para pensar que realmente le debía su lealtad o su cuerpo — ¿Cómo se supone que se logra hacer eso?

Sakura le respondió tratando de convencerlo de aceptar su idea, la única que podía mantenerlo estable por quince días más — Tsunade me enseño una forma de curar, aplicas un poco de energía en la herida y esta desaparece… tal vez Sasuke pueda aprenderla de la misma forma en la que tú has aprendido todos esos jutsus…

Con el Sharingan… — pronuncio Kakashi, bastante inseguro, temiendo lo que Sasuke haría una vez que escuchara esa solución.

Así es… no se me ocurre nada más.

Kakashi estaba a punto de negarse a ello al mismo tiempo que colocaba un pie en el suelo, compartir energía le parecía el equivalente a serle de cierta forma infiel a Naruto o jugar con sus sentimientos, sin embargo, súbitamente la perdida de chakra se dejo sentir de lleno sobre su cuerpo haciendo que trastabillara para poco después perder el sentido.

Al escuchar el golpe Naruto y Sasuke entraron al mismo tiempo sin permitir que Sakura reaccionara, ambos pronunciando al mismo tiempo — ¡Kakashi!— encontrándolo en el suelo, tan débil que parecía estar muerto.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 13. Las pesadillas no son reales.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sakura le respondió tratando de convencerlo de aceptar su idea, la única que podía mantenerlo estable por quince días más — Tsunade me enseño una forma de curar, aplicas un poco de energía en la herida y esta desaparece… tal vez Sasuke pueda aprenderla de la misma forma en la que tú has aprendido todos esos jutsus…

Con el Sharingan… — pronuncio Kakashi, bastante inseguro, temiendo lo que Sasuke haría una vez que escuchara esa solución.

Así es… no se me ocurre nada más.

Kakashi estaba a punto de negarse a ello al mismo tiempo que colocaba un pie en el suelo, compartir energía le parecía el equivalente a serle de cierta forma infiel a Naruto o jugar con sus sentimientos, sin embargo, súbitamente la perdida de chakra se dejo sentir de lleno sobre su cuerpo haciendo que trastabillara para poco después perder el sentido.

Al escuchar el golpe Naruto y Sasuke entraron al mismo tiempo sin permitir que Sakura reaccionara, ambos pronunciando al mismo tiempo — ¡Kakashi!— encontrándolo en el suelo, tan débil que parecía estar muerto.

Naruto llego al cuerpo de Kakashi primero y cargándolo entre sus brazos lo deposito en la cama con cuidado, esperando escuchar cualquier palabra que Sakura tuviera que darles.

Sasuke trato de ignorar la forma en la cual Naruto cargaba a Kakashi, lo depositaba en la cama y esperaba las respuestas de Sakura a sus preguntas silenciosas — Esta muy débil, demasiado débil…

Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Kakashi le pregunto a Sakura con desesperación — ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? ¡Por favor Sakura, debe de haber algo!

Sakura realmente no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Naruto, porque Sasuke estaría encantado al escuchar su solución, gracias a ella podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Kakashi del que su sensei o el Hokage apreciarían—Tal vez con un trasplante de chakra…

Sasuke y Naruto pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno de un lado diferente de la cama del mayor, el cual como el protagonista de un cuento de hadas, parecía simplemente estar dormido esperando el beso del príncipe. — ¿Trasplante?

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar el uniforme de Kakashi mostrando un pecho bien torneado, sin duda alguna su cuerpo era muy hermoso pensaron los dos mirándose después con desconfianza, como si no quisieran que su rival de amores observara la figura del mayor.

Sakura al darse cuenta de su expresión, exasperándose con su conocido mal carácter les grito furioso— ¡Pueden dejar de hacer eso! ¡No puedo creerlo, Kakashi esta grave y en lo único que piensan es en eso!

Naruto se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que Sasuke trato de mirar algún punto en el infinito, cuando Sakura les dijo señalando algunos de los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano — Si se aplica energía del padre en estos puntos se puede salvar un embarazo y a la madre… en este caso a Kakashi.

Inmediatamente Naruto le dijo furioso, esperando que no pensara que Madara Uchiha donara su energía, mucho menos que se acercara al ninja copia después de haberle robado el sentimiento de seguridad que poseía — ¿Acaso estás loca? Madara Uchiha ya le hizo bastante daño…

Sasuke opinaba lo mismo que Naruto, pero no le daría ese beneficio y aunque hubiera una forma de obligar a Madara de donar su energía, no creía que Kakashi le aceptara de ninguna manera, como podrían permitir que su violador se acercara a él tan fácilmente.

Sakura compartía el desprecio por el otro Uchiha, nunca permitiría que se le volviera a acercar a Kakashi, hacerlo sería repetir esa pesadilla una y otra vez—Madara Uchiha no volverá a tocarlo, Naruto… jamás, por eso necesitamos de la energía vital de Sasuke, tal vez sea suficiente.

Sasuke no escondió el placer que sentía al escuchar esa respuesta, no solo podría estar en compañía de Kakashi con una buena razón, sino que además le debería su vida y podría mostrarle sus verdaderas intenciones, que podría protegerlo.—¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke no es el padre?

Naruto tampoco apreciaba la idea de tener a Sasuke demasiado tiempo junto a Kakashi, en realidad, no apreciaba ninguna clase de tiempo o forma en la cual su eterno rival estuviera junto al ninja copia y por la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que portaba el bastardo él también lo sabía. — Lo sé, pero siendo parte del clan Uchiha debe tener la misma clase de chakra que Madara, por lo que podría… no estoy asegurando que funcione… en teoría actuar la transferencia de chakra…

Sasuke le pregunto enseguida, antes de que Naruto pudiera quejarse o preguntarle si había otra forma de tratar a Kakashi — ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Sakura le pregunto antes de mostrarle la técnica — Kakashi ha copiado varias técnicas con el sharingan… ¿Tu puedes hacerlo también?

Sasuke lo había intentado una vez sin resultados, aun así haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle a Kakashi — Solo una vez intente hacerlo…

Naruto cruzándose de brazos cuchicheo con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas por el enojo que sentía y sus ojos ligeramente empequeñecidos — A que no lo lograste…

Sakura estaba a punto de gritarles nuevamente, estaba furiosa con Naruto y con Sasuke, que clase de persona se complacía con esa extraña situación y se molestaba al escuchar la única forma de salvarle la vida a la persona que amaban — Puedo intentarlo de nuevo… antes no tenía una razón para hacerlo.

Al darse cuenta que comenzar una discusión en ese momento era una pérdida de tiempo le dijo a Sasuke, comenzando a realizar la ultima técnica de curación que Tsunade pudo enseñarle—Observa bien esto Sasuke y después trata de imitarlo concentrando tu chakra en las palmas de la mano… esperas diez segundos y vuelves a aplicar energía.

Sasuke observo atentamente como las manos de Sakura formaban extraños símbolos sobre el pecho de Kakashi para después aplicar algo de energía sobre los puntos vitales de su cuerpo, la energía no se transmitió como debía ocurrir y el chakra se perdió. —Lo viste bien… A causa del embarazo mi energía no es compatible con la suya ni con la del pequeño… tal vez la tuya si logre funcionar.

Naruto estaba furioso, aunque en el fondo esperaba que Sasuke pudiera donarle su energía, no se imaginaba una vida sin él y el zorro de nueve colas tampoco, podía sentirlo azotándose contra los barrotes.

Sasuke tomo el lugar de Sakura diciéndole — Lo intentare…— y poco después imito lo que había visto.

La primera vez apenas hubo un cambio en la condición del chakra de Kakashi, era como si no hubiera funcionado del todo, Sakura trato de ser fuerte y Naruto se mordió la lengua para no señalar el fallo tan rotundo que Sasuke había tenido.

El joven Uchiha respiro hondo tratando de aplicar por segunda ocasión la tan necesitada energía vital en el cuerpo del mayor que recibió una sacudida, parecida a la de una descarga eléctrica.

Sin escuchar las palabras de Sakura lo volvió a repetir provocando nuevamente que el cuerpo de Kakashi se sacudiera ligeramente, esperando que esta vez lograra funcionar, deseando que tal vez como por arte de magia se levantara de la cama con la misma tranquilidad e indiferencia que lo caracterizaban.

Al ver que no había ningún cambio siguió convocando su energía vital una y otra vez, hasta que Naruto lo sujeto de los brazos diciéndole — ¡Lo estas lastimando, idiota!

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras observando como en su pecho se veían las marcas de unas manos, las que habían quemado en cierta forma la piel de Kakashi, quien seguía inconsciente.

Sakura se le acerco entonces y tratando de aparentar calma les dijo— Ahora tenemos que esperar, sí esto funciona Kakashi despertara en algunas horas…

Naruto soltó a Sasuke preguntándole rozando con las puntas de sus dedos el pecho de su Koi — ¿Qué ocurrirá si no es así?

Sakura le respondió abrazándose a sí misma con aprensión — realmente no lo sé…

Sasuke no sabía si sus intentos habían funcionado, sin embargo, repentinamente comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansado, como si hubiera perdido parte de su energía, dándole esperanzas— Creo que funciono… — susurro antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Provocando que Sakura se agachara tan rápido como pudo para auxiliarlo, diciéndole a Naruto con aprensión—Ayúdame a colocarlo en esa cama.

Por Naruto podría quedarse en el suelo hasta que despertara, o mejor aún, llevarlo a una cama tan alejada de Kakashi como fuera posible, si era en otra aldea ninja mucho mejor, sin embargo al observar la expresión de Sakura le respondió— ¿Por qué no lo cargas tú?

Sakura apretando los puños con fuerza volvió a gritarle, esta vez golpeando su cabeza con algo de fuerza— ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota Naruto y llévalo a esa cama!

Naruto sobándose la cabeza con una mano decidió cárgalo del brazo, para después depositarlo en la cama con poco cuidado, casi como si fuera un costal de papas—Ya estas contenta…

Sakura le hubiera dicho que no lo estaba, que se comportaba como el Naruto de los exámenes Chuunin, pero mejor guardo silencio, regresando a los pergaminos de su maestra y los de la familia de Kakashi.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi despertó en una cama, en el interior de un cuarto oscuro, estaba tan cansado que apenas podía moverse o reconocer el cuarto en donde Sakura lo había recostado después de perder el conocimiento.

Había un aroma en el aire que le parecía familiar, lo enfermaba y le decía que debía salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera, reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que disponía se levanto de la cama y observo detenidamente el cuarto, del cual apenas pudo reconocer un pasillo con antorchas encendidas.

Al voltear pudo ver una cama negra, con una silueta familiar en ella, el símbolo de los Uchiha y a los lados de las paredes pudo ver un sombrero de Kage bañado en sangre junto a una espada rota, que le hicieron pensar inmediatamente en Naruto y Sasuke.

Las ventanas de su cuarto tenían barrotes y eran demasiado pequeñas para que cualquier persona pudiera salir de allí sin llamar la atención o realizar un gran esfuerzo.

Retrocedió varios pasos tratando de mantener la calma—Solo es un sueño… Kakashi, solo es eso…

El ninja copia decidió abandonar el cuarto antes de que su pesadilla se tornara peor, tal vez que le enseñaran al principal actor de sus últimas e interminables noches de malos sueños.

Al principio sólo era la repetición de la violación que había sufrido en sus manos, una y otra vez lo veía arriba de su cuerpo, con esa sonrisa sádica que igualaba a sus ojos rojos.

Nunca había estado en un cuarto parecido y si no era una pesadilla, se trataba de una ilusión que se negaba a terminar, pero no existía ninguna técnica que lograra permanecer en la victima por tanto tiempo.

Al ingresar en el pasillo que parecía interminable las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y las antorchas que antiguamente iluminaban su camino se fueron apagando, como si un espíritu soplara cada una de ellas, dejándolo a oscuras.

Kakashi no podía retroceder, solo avanzar y así lo hizo, esperando encontrar un poco de luz o cualquier muestra que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla.

Repentinamente comenzó a sonar en todo el pasillo un extraño eco que al principio no pudo reconocer, que aumentaba de volumen con forme se acercaba y cuando llego a donde él se encontraba pudo escuchar—Tu eres… mío… Tú eres… mío…

Como si se tratase de una técnica de la aldea oculta del sonido el eco seguía aumentando su volumen, hasta que Kakashi tuvo que cubrir sus oídos para no quedarse sordo, sin embargo, aun seguían esas palabras rodando su mente, lastimándolo con ellas.

El ninja copia cayó al suelo cubriendo sus oídos, cerrando los ojos y pronunciando para acallar esa voz que repiqueteaba en el pasillo con fuerza estridente — No… No soy tuyo… ¡No te pertenezco!

Inmediatamente una luz cegadora ilumino el pasillo, una puerta se había abierto mostrando una silueta de largo cabello hirsuto, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

Kakashi al verle pronuncio—Madara…

Madara Uchiha estaba bloqueando su salida de aquel pasillo oscuro, en donde también comenzaron a repetirse sus gemidos y suplicas, mostrándole lo débil que había sido, como se rebajo a implorar por que se detuviera.

Kakashi continuaba cubriendo sus oídos observando a la figura en la puerta evitándole salir de aquella pesadilla, debía hacer algo, pero que y sin más decidió atacar a ese demonio disfrazado con carne humana.

Invocando el Chidori comenzó a correr en su dirección, no tenía nada que perder ya que aquello no era más que una pesadilla y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearle con ella vio otra silueta enfrente de Madara, este era un niño de ojos rojos, otro Uchiha.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi despertó cubierto de sudor tras experimentar otra de sus pesadillas, esta vez incluía la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke, por poco pensó en ver el mismo cuarto en donde lo había tomado Madara la primera vez, la penumbra y la figura ataviada de rojo sangre.

Sin embargo, lo que vio fue un cuarto de hospital, el olor de los antisépticos era penetrante y pudo escuchar las voces de Naruto y Sakura al otro lado de la puerta, su pecho estaba descubierto al igual que sus piernas, aparentemente lo habían desvestido para colocarle una de esas odiosas batas de hospital que combinaban con el cubre bocas que habían colocado a un lado de la cabecera.

Sakura era una buena chica pensó levantándose de la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana para exigir su ropa de regreso comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cortina azul que rodeaba su cama.

Sasuke había despertado algunas horas atrás y en vez de hacérselo saber a Sakura, mucho menos a Naruto, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a ver los resultados que sus esfuerzos habían tenido.

Cuando escucho que Kakashi había despertado, agitado, probablemente a causa de una pesadilla comenzó a moverse con lentitud, tratando de no ser descubierto, al asomarse por la rendija de la cortina pudo ver la diminuta bata que cubría el frente del mayor, que con su uno ochenta y uno de estatura dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Kakashi inmediatamente se cubrió con una sabana privándolo de esa deliciosa vista, comenzó a caminar descalzo en dirección de la puerta que los separaba de Naruto y Sakura.

Probablemente exigiría su máscara, que lo dejaran salir del hospital, le regresaran su ropa y su novela preferida.

Sasuke atravesando la cortina le comento casualmente abrazándolo por la espalda — Bonita bata, Kakashi…

Kakashi al sentir los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo inmediatamente se alejo con uno de sus movimientos ninja, preguntándose de quien había sido la idea de abandonarlo con ese pervertido — Te agradecería que mantuvieras tus manos sobre ti mismo…

Sasuke riéndose del comentario de Kakashi y del rubor que presentaban sus mejillas le respondió aprovechándose que Naruto no estaba presente—Pero me gustaban exactamente donde estaban… era suave y caliente.

El color de las mejillas de Kakashi aumentó un poco su coloración, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos presa de vergüenza y enojo, estaba en un cuarto en compañía de Sasuke envuelto en una sabana que dejaba parte de su espalda descubierta cubriendo una diminuta bata que no dejaba casi ninguna parte de su anatomía protegida, por lo menos no las importantes, todo porque su diseñador tenía un horrible sentido del humor y quería ver a los enfermos de cualquier hospital mortificados.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a su cuerpo decidió que ya era suficiente y tomando lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que era un porta suero de metal de casi dos metros, le dijo — Mantén tu distancia…

Sasuke le respondió tratando de mortificarlo todavía más, comenzaba a disfrutar del color rosado en las mejillas del mayor—Eso intento, pero tú continúas alejándote…

Sasuke apenas logro esquivar el porta sueros que fue a chocar contra una de las ventanas, estrellando los cristales que cayeron junto a su bastidor en dirección de la calle, al ver su fuerza renovada Kakashi apenas pudo creerlo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, por fin había terminado esa pesadilla.

Al escuchar ese sonido tanto Sakura como Naruto ingresaron al cuarto de hospital, quedándose atónitos ante la escena que transcurría al otro de lado de la puerta, Kakashi había despertado y estaba envuelto de una manera bastante sexy a los ojos del Hokage, únicamente con una sabana, del otro lado estaba Sasuke y en medio de los dos una ventana rota.

Naruto inmediatamente se lanzo en contra de Sasuke sosteniéndolo de su ropa, preguntándole furioso — ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Sasuke soltándose de las manos de Naruto decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, por lo que pronuncio — Verificando que mi trabajo hubiera funcionado…

Sakura ignorándolos se dirigió a Kakashi quien seguía atónito por su chakra renovado, parecía complacido por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kakashi observándola decidió que lo mejor era que Naruto y Sasuke se arreglaran solos — Como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sakura al ver la expresión de Sasuke y la mirada de Naruto le respondió sonriendo forzadamente, ya que de otra forma golpearía a cada uno de ellos con lo primero que encontrara, o mejor aún, con sus puños cerrados — Te lo diré todo, pero por qué no te vistes de nuevo…

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto comentaron — Pero por que no le dices primero…

Kakashi inmediatamente se cubrió un poco más con la sabana y le pregunto amablemente — ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Sakura se la entrego doblada, diciéndole al señalarle otro cuarto en donde seguramente ninguno de los dos podría espiarlo—ese cuarto está desocupado… yo hablare con Naruto y Sasuke…

Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como Sakura comenzaba a gritarles furiosa, hubiera deseado verla implementar el escarmiento que se merecían, por lo menos Sasuke, quien no sabía lo que significaba el espacio personal.

Kakashi comenzó a vestirse lentamente para sus estándares y al finalizar convoco a Pakkun, quien le miro expectante, sintiendo que su chakra había aumentado de alguna manera — ¿Cómo te sientes jefe?

Kakashi lo cargo sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, algo que hacía cada vez que se encontraba preocupado — Mejor de lo que me he sentido últimamente.

Pakkun simplemente se dejo consentir por su amo preguntándole — ¿El cachorro? Bull, Shiba y Biscuit no dejan de preguntar por ti o por el cachorro…

Kakashi al recordar su valentía le pregunto a Pakkun sintiéndose sumamente culpable por el daño que Danzou les había hecho cuando intentaron protegerlo — ¿Cómo están?

El perro ninja le respondió acomodándose sobre las piernas de Kakashi, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a mover la cola lentamente — Lamiéndose las heridas, pero bien…

Kakashi sonriéndole comento ligeramente ausente — Agradéceselos por mí…

Pakkun levantándose, recargando sus patitas en el pecho de Kakashi le dijo — Mejor tu hazlo, así les dices la gran noticia, una cosa es que lo sepan por mi y otra muy diferente que tu se los digas…

Kakashi le pregunto ligeramente molesto — ¿Por qué es una gran noticia?

Pakkun le respondió casi como si estuviera hablando de la solución a sus problemas — Porque ya no estarás solo…

Kakashi le respondió arqueando una ceja — Los tengo a ustedes…

Pakkun sin embargo no se dejaría distraer, no importando que tan dulces fueran los cumplidos — Hablo de compañía humana, además… — antes de pronunciar lo ultimo sus ojos brillaron pícaramente — No te estás haciendo más joven…

Kakashi ignoro lo ultimo diciéndole — No quiero compañía humana, deseo mi vida normal de regreso y si esto sigue… jamás la tendré…

Pakkun pronuncio inmediatamente — Esas son patrañas jefe, tu vida antes de esto no era normal…

Con tanta seguridad que Kakashi tuvo que defenderse inmediatamente — Tan normal como la vida de un ninja puede ser…

Pakkun riéndose un poco de la expresión de Kakashi le dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos con la patita, como si deseara calmar a un niño que ha dicho una gran mentira para defenderse de un castigo — Ni siquiera así era normal… y tú lo sabes.

Kakashi frunciendo el seño deposito a Pakkun en la cama y se levanto, diciéndole al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta — Diles que los veré pronto, cuando pueda estar a solas en mi casa los convocare a todos… y sobre todo dile a Bull, Biscuit y Shiba que les debo mi vida…

Poco después Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo respondiéndole antes de marcharse — Así lo hare…

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Naruto con un gran chichón en la cabeza y a Sasuke ligeramente molesto, sin embargo, no parecía en nada arrepentido por lo que había hecho cuando estuvieron a solas.

Kakashi recargándose en la pared con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón pronuncio al fin tratando de ignorar la satisfacción en el rostro de Sasuke y la molestia de Naruto — ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa culpable, de esas que te dicen he metido la pata pero todo salió bien al final o eso creo, colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda — Mi teoría era correcta.

Kakashi al principio no dijo nada recordando la teoría de Sakura sobre la transferencia de chakra, recordando también que el no había consentido a que fuera usada por las consecuencias y la ventaja que aquello le daría a Sasuke, quien no pensaba que entendía la palabra no.

Así que por eso eran las dos expresiones de sus antiguos alumnos y arqueando una ceja le dijo con resignación — Esto no puede ser bueno…

Sakura le corrigió emocionada, ignorando lo que implicaría toda esa absurda solución, porque no le importaba lo mucho que Sasuke dijera que se trataba por su bien, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para estar con él por más tiempo del que fuera necesario y lo peor de todo a solas. — Claro que lo es… ya no corre peligro tu vida…

Kakashi observando a Sasuke de reojo pudo ver un extraño resplandor en sus ojos y como la comisura de sus labios se movía ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que Naruto aguantaba su enojo, aunque parecía estar realmente satisfecho por verlo caminando una vez más.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando — No, pero si su virtud— y señalando a Sasuke le amenazo con la misma seguridad con la que había pronunciado que sería el Hokage — ¡Pero estas loco si piensas que te dejare a solas con Kakashi!...

Sasuke ignorando su presencia, y esto comenzaba a cansar a Kakashi, pronuncio seguro de sí mismo — ¿Cómo se supone que vas a evitarlo, idiota?

Kakashi esta vez pronuncio molesto, ya que habían colmado su paciencia con ese comportamiento posesivo — Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente…

Sasuke permaneció tranquilo y Naruto le alego juntando sus dedos índices delante de su rostro — Yo solo trataba de protegerte, de veras… Koi.

Sasuke le pregunto arqueando una ceja — ¿Quién te dijo que le puedes llamar así?

Naruto respondió orgulloso, casi como si hubiera salvado la aldea de un ataque inminente — Kakashi sensei… él me dijo que podía llamarlo Koi.

Kakashi arqueando una ceja y ocultando su sonrojo a través de la máscara les dijo apretando el puño a punto de convocar su Chidori— ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta!

Rara vez Kakashi se molestaba, pero no permitiría que lo trataran como una damisela en desgracia, justo como en las novelas de Jiraiya, ni que lo ignoraran, estaban hablando de su persona y no parecía que su opinión fuera importante en aquel momento para ninguno de los dos.

Estaba cansado de sentirse impotente y su forma de tratarlo no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor, esperaba que Sakura lo entendiera, sino, no le importaba, pasara lo que pasara continuaría con su vida como era antes de todo ese incidente.

Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron a punto de golpearse cada uno, mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, aun Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que pronuncio — Si continúan con esta tontería no los quiero cerca de mi… a ninguno de los dos…

Sasuke no pronuncio ninguna palabra, sin embargo, Naruto le pregunto avergonzado — Pero… pero… ¿Por qué?

Kakashi les dijo un poco más calmado — Naruto, no soy un objeto y no me gusta que me traten como uno, no soy un juguete, tampoco estoy indefenso… esto… — colocando una mano en su vientre por algunos momentos y después alejándola continúo su explicación — sólo es pasajero y cuando termine volveré a mi vida como un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos pronuncios haciendo hincapié en su persona— No necesito que me protejan ni que me sigan a todos lados, tampoco soportare que discutan sobre mí delante de mi cara como si yo no estuviera presente.

Naruto asintió comprendiendo que había presionado demasiado el ninja copia y disculpándose le dijo — Yo no pienso que seas un objeto, solo quiero que estés a salvo… eso es todo.

Kakashi esta vez dirigiéndose a Sasuke le dijo imprimiendo cierta molestia en su voz, ya que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más de esas atenciones, dejándole claro que no eran deseadas y no serian permitidas — Ya te lo dije antes Sasuke… no se qué esperas lograr con esto, pero si se repite un incidente como el de mi casa o el del cuarto de hospital… no me importa que tan necesaria sea esta transferencia de chakra, no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso…

Sakura estaba a punto de decirle que su vida correría peligro si no le brindaban esa energía cuando Kakashi le dijo amablemente pero sin permitir alguna objeción — Agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi Sakura y confió plenamente en tus capacidades como medico… pero no cambiare de opinión y tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie…

Sakura asintió, ella como muchas de sus colegas habían sido presas de ninjas, tanto enemigos como aliados, que no entendían que un no, significaba no, y que sus atenciones no eran bien recibidas.

En realidad no solo no eran recibidas, sino que para ellas significaban agresiones que nunca serian perdonadas, y que sus constantes intentos románticos eran un sinónimo de acoso, todo dependía del fondo de la botella, por lo que le respondió — Sí sensei… yo lo entiendo.

Una vez zanjado el asunto les dijo, regresando a su tranquila personalidad que parecía que nunca era afectada por nada — Muy bien… si nos disculpan, Sakura y yo tenemos que charlar…

Abriendo la puerta espero a que Sasuke y Naruto salieran por ella para preguntarle a Sakura — ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

Sakura mostrándole lo que parecían unas muestras de sangre le dijo señalando varios resultados anormales para un embarazo incipiente — Cuando estabas inconsciente me tome la libertad de realizarte varios análisis…

Kakashi asintió, podría ser un genio pero de medicina no sabía absolutamente nada — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sakura le acerco un asiento, el cual Kakashi simplemente rechazo, no estaba cansado por lo que no tenía porque sentarse — Ya sé porque estas consumiendo tanta energía, en realidad el doble de la energía prevista…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

¿Quiero saber si alguien adivina cual es la noticia que Sakura tiene para Kakashi?

Espero como siempre sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, ya saben que son apreciadas.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 14. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Abriendo la puerta espero a que Sasuke y Naruto salieran por ella para preguntarle a Sakura — ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

Sakura mostrándole lo que parecían unas muestras de sangre le dijo señalando varios resultados anormales para un embarazo incipiente — Cuando estabas inconsciente me tome la libertad de realizarte varios análisis…

Kakashi asintió, podría ser un genio pero de medicina no sabía absolutamente nada — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sakura le acerco un asiento, el cual Kakashi simplemente rechazo, no estaba cansado por lo que no tenía porque sentarse — Ya sé porque estas consumiendo tanta energía, en realidad el doble de la energía prevista…

Al escuchar el tono de su voz Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era sentarse, solo por si acaso, la noticia de Sakura podía ser lo que le faltaba para culminar una semana de grandiosa.

Una vez con su atención puesta en ella Sakura también tomo un asiento y con mucho tacto, pronuncio tratando de tener una voz neutral — Tu cuerpo en este momento está creando un saco en donde pueda alojarse la vida, algo parecido a un útero que será desechado cuando finalicen los nueve meses en una cesárea.

Kakashi asintió, tendrían que operarlo para sacar al pequeño monstruo Uchiha de su cuerpo, era casi como si los dioses estuvieran en su contra — Por lo menos es mejor que tener un parto natural.

Sakura le comento tratando de ser paciente con Kakashi — Un parto en si no es una experiencia traumática y termina pronto en condiciones normales.

Por alguna razón Kakashi pensaba que solo trataba de engañarlo, a Sakura de alguna extraña forma no le parecía lo suficiente traumático que diera a luz siendo un hombre, sin embargo a él si le parecía — ¿Eso es lo que está gastando tanta energía?

Sakura carraspeo un poco ante la respuesta nerviosa de Kakashi, rebuscando algo entre sus documentos, para después responderle sobre un dibujo en un pergamino — Si y no, lo que está gastando tanta energía es que… probablemente sean mellizos.

Kakashi recordaba haber leído en su libro rosado que su embarazo era demasiado temprano, y que Sakura había logrado descubrirlo a través de diferentes pruebas clínicas, que mostraban sus cambios hormonales, por lo que le pregunto — ¿Cómo sabes que son mellizos?

Sakura trataba de ser amable y de no asustar a Kakashi más de lo que estaba, llevaba casi dos semanas de embarazo, demasiado poco tiempo para poder tener la información necesaria para decirle con seguridad que se trataban de gemelos o mostrarle imágenes que pudieran convencerlo.

Aun así en su abdomen podían sentirse dos puntos de chakra en donde se estaban formando las bolsas que cobijarían a los mellizos en el cuerpo del ninja copia, en seis semanas podría saberlo con seguridad, confirmarlo.

No obstante sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber, un bebé haría un cambio substancial en su vida, dos la voltearían de cabeza.

Kakashi tenía que comprender la necesidad de seguir con el tratamiento de transfusión de chakra y tratar de comportarse como una persona común, dejar de convocar a sus perros, o saltar de techo en techo, ni siquiera debía entrar por las ventanas.

Movimientos naturales para su forma de vida, que sin embargo utilizaban demasiada energía del cuerpo del ninja copia — Se están creando dos bolsas para albergar a tus mellizos, de otra forma tu energía no se drenaría con tanta velocidad.

Kakashi asintió cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos, esto era el colmo, pensó para sus adentros — ¿Puede haber otra razón para ello?

Existía otra razón, una por mucho menos probable — Que tu embarazo sea de la mitad del tiempo del esperado.

Kakashi descubrió uno de sus ojos con cansancio — ¿Estás diciendo que…?

Sakura le respondió pensando que Kakashi estaba siendo demasiado obtuso apropósito, generalmente no se comportaba de esa forma — No existen registros de tu técnica, realmente no sabemos mucho y no está señalado con exactitud el tiempo que tarda en evolucionar el embarazo masculino por lo que… puede ser que dure cinco meses, tal vez menos…

Kakashi no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra después de aquella posibilidad, podrían ser mellizos o bien podría nacer en la mitad del tiempo esperado, por lo que tendría que realizar los arreglos antes de que su embarazo pudiera notarse.

Tendría que comprar ropa, muebles, tal vez hasta mudarse de su departamento por uno más grande, poner trampas en el cuarto de los niños y en las entradas, suficientes protecciones para que los monstruos como Orochimaru no pudieran acercárseles.

Sakura al no poder comprender la expresión del ninja copia le pregunto nerviosa — ¿Kakashi en que estas pensando?

Kakashi descubrió sus ojos y le respondió sonriendo — En que tengo menos tiempo para prepararme… y mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sakura asintió preguntándole un poco más tranquila — ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Kakashi negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, aun no sabía cómo se suponía que compraría muebles y ropa de bebé, no, de dos bebés sin que la aldea entera lo notara, además de que excusa daría para repentinamente querer mudarse a un departamento mucho más grande, con jardines, porque si sus hijos iban a tener la mitad del chakra que consumían necesitarían un jardín, un dojo y un ejército de perros niñera. — No… por el momento.

Sakura no tenía nada más que decirle al ninja copia, quien al darse cuenta se levanto tan irrespetuosamente como lo hacía con Tsunade diciéndole — Perdona pero tengo que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir…

Ella no se quejo cuando Kakashi se levanto, aunque se sorprendió demasiado al ver que por primera vez en toda su historia como su paciente se dirigía a la puerta en vez de la ventana — Temía que no conocieras para que se usan las puertas…

Kakashi le sonrió al escuchar esa broma respondiéndole — Imagino que debo cambiar mi rutina…

Sakura asintió entusiasmada, petrificándose cuando el ninja copia termino observando con precaución a ambos lados del pasillo — Además, esos dos deben estar postrados afuera de la ventana…

Debía tener razón, Sasuke y Naruto lo esperarían afuera del edificio, junto a la ventana para poder interceptarlo

Kakashi se alejo del hospital utilizando sus cualidades ninja para no ser capturado por ninguno de los dos, Sasuke no podría seguirlo libremente en el interior de la aldea, Naruto tendría que regresar a la torre del Hokage.

Gozaría con un poco de suerte de varias horas de libertad que utilizaría para reunirse con sus Ninken, Pakkun tenía razón, debió haberles dicho lo de su condición mucho antes, contarles lo que había ocurrido durante esas dos semanas, aunque esperaba que no creyeran que era débil por no evitar que Madara tomara su placer de su cuerpo.

Decidido a contarles todo lo que quisieran saber convoco a sus perros, los cuales inmediatamente se lanzaron en su dirección, moviendo sus colas y lamiendo su rostro al igual que sus manos, prácticamente tirándolo al suelo cuando Bull tuvo su oportunidad de saludar a su amo.

Pakkun era el beta de la jauría, Kakashi el alfa por supuesto, y aun así permitió que los demás se acercaran a Kakashi primero, no lo habían visto en dos largas semanas en las cuales habían esperado pacientemente por escuchar de los labios de su amo la gran noticia.

Cuando Kakashi acaricio la cabeza de cada uno de los perros ninja estos fueron sentándose alrededor suyo, permitiendo que Pakkun tomara su lugar junto a las piernas de Kakashi, después de todo el era el mayor, el más inteligente y el más cercano a él.

El ninja copia recargándose en el árbol que estaba a su espalda les pregunto sonriéndoles despojándose de su máscara, ya que eran su familia — ¿Qué tanto les ha dicho Pakkun?

El primero en hablar fue el de mayor tamaño, Bull, diciéndole alegre con una mente simple — Habrá un cachorrito…

Los demás parecían tan emocionados como Bull, quien no dejaba de mover su cola y tenía las orejas hacia atrás como símbolo de alegría o tal vez nerviosismo, aunque Bull no era muy inteligente, podía interpretar la emoción de su perro ninja por la noticia.

Kakashi guardo silencio rascándose la barbilla, podría decirles todo lo que había ocurrido para que este supuesto cachorrito fuera concebido o bien podía ignorar esa pesadilla diciéndoles únicamente lo que deseaban escuchar.

Bull recargo su enorme cabeza sobre su muslo esperando por que Kakashi dijera cualquier cosa, Shiba y Biscuit intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, probablemente intuyendo que nos les diría todo lo que sabía — Acabo de hablar con Sakura… ella dice que pueden ser mellizos…

Bull se levanto inmediatamente, Shiba y Biscuit de poder hacerlo hubieran sonreído, Urushi, Akino, Guruko y Uhei ignorando los consejos de Pakkun se abalanzaron sobre Kakashi lamiendo su rostro, percibiendo como el aroma de su dueño había cambiado.

Pakkun también podía ver como el chakra de Kakashi se concentraba en dos puntos en su abdomen, probablemente donde serian alojados los cachorros.

Biscuit en ese momento pregunto — ¿Quién es el padre, Naruto?

Kakashi no pudo responder al principio, era como si su voz hubiera abandonado su garganta, Pakkun inmediatamente se levanto de donde estaba diciéndole a Biscuit molesto, recordando claramente como le había dicho que no preguntara por el padre del cachorro — ¡Biscuit!

Kakashi escuchando la voz de Pakkun lo detuvo diciéndole amablemente, sin regañarlo ni interponerse en su liderazgo de ninguna forma — No… no Pakkun, está bien… ellos tienen que saber.

Biscuit tenía sus orejas gachas, por la dirección de su hocico estaba mirando al suelo por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía, su cola estaba quieta entre sus patas, sabía que no debió preguntar — Biscuit… ven.

Biscuit se acerco a Kakashi tímidamente esperando un regaño, sin embargo, su amo simplemente acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza diciéndole — No estoy molesto…

Biscuit regreso a su puesto agradecido, recostándose a los pies de Kakashi, Bull no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando pero podía leer los movimientos de su amo, este había sufrido mucho, Shiba permaneció quieto, al igual que los otros esperando a que el ninja copia comenzara con su relato.

Kakashi al sentir la atención de sus perros en su persona comenzó con su relato al sentir como Pakkun se sentaba junto a él, aparentemente dándole ánimos — Fui capturado por un ninja fugitivo… hace aproximadamente dos semanas.

Sus perros permanecieron en silencio, sus ojos enfocados en su cuerpo, no sus ojos ya que aquello sería un reto a su autoridad y no deseaban que Kakashi pensara que no aceptaban su liderazgo — El rompió el sello que tenía en mi cuerpo…

Para Kakashi era muy difícil hablar de aquella pesadilla, era recordarla y vivirla nuevamente, se sentía avergonzado, humillado, como si le hubieran robado todo sentimiento de seguridad que alguna vez tuvo, era parecido a lo que sintió cuando su padre murió — Después me violo y embarazo…

Al escuchar esas palabras todos sus perros se levantaron, estaban tensos y no podían comprender como los humanos destruían siempre lo que debía ser un regalo, ni de qué forma su amo había sido sometido por otro ninja — Fui muy débil… permití que Madara me robara mi… — No podía decir seguridad enfrente de ellos — y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dar a luz a sus mellizos…

Cuando sus perros no reaccionaron ante la noticia Kakashi les dijo mostrando la inseguridad que reinaba en su mente, temiendo que sus perros ya no lo respetaran después de haberles contado su derrota — Si ya no quieren ser mis Ninken… yo lo aceptaría.

Pakkun se adelanto a los demás diciéndole tan serio como podía, colocando una de sus patas en su mano, encontrando esa sugerencia como la de un demente y Kakashi no era un demente — Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que quiero seguir estando bajos tu mando jefe…

Los demás perros corroboraron su respuesta cada uno a su modo, tratando de mostrarle que seguían siendo sus subordinados y que amaban la clase de cuidados que como su alfa les otorgaba.

— No pensé que los tratara tan bien — Finalizo Kakashi, rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando por fin se calmaron un poco Pakkun le pregunto subiéndose sobre la cabeza de Bull, para intentar estar a su nivel y percibir mejor los movimientos de su rostro — ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Kakashi acariciando la cabeza de Pakkun de manera despreocupada le pregunto arqueando una ceja, observando de reojo a los demás — ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer?

Pakkun le respondió — Tu eres el jefe… tu dinos que hacer…

Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y les dijo sonriéndoles, al ver lo leales que eran sus perros y lo mucho que lo querían — Estaba pensando en mudarnos de casa por una más grande, con jardín y cuarto de entrenamiento…

Sus ocho perros asintieron, aceptando la idea e imaginándose cada uno a los mellizos de su amo y la nueva casa — creo que tengo suficiente dinero para costearlo…

Pakkun volvió a asentir, las misiones de Kakashi eran peligrosas, lo que significaba que le daban una paga equivalente y como apenas gastaba lo necesario debía tener dinero extra guardado — al igual que los primeros doce meses de los mellizos…

Debía ser demasiado lo que había ahorrado, o por lo menos suficiente para vivir tranquilamente durante todo ese tiempo, tomando en cuenta que compraría una casa nueva con cuarto de entrenamiento, jardines, muebles y todos los gastos relacionados — Tal vez hasta refunde mi familia… ¿Qué opinan?

Bull fue el primero en hablar pronunciando — ¡Cachorros Hatake!

Shiba se relamió los belfos diciendo — Sí, corriendo por todas partes.

Biscuit pronuncio moviendo la cola — Y jugando en el jardín…

Urushi dijo entonces — Enterrando huesos…

Akino gruño ligeramente regañando a su subalterno — Los cachorros humanos no entierran huesos Urushi…

Guruko y Uhei comenzaron a reírse diciéndole — Podríamos enseñarle…

Pakkun hablo en ese momento al ver el rostro de Kakashi, obviamente no le enseñarían a enterrar huesos, que clase de humano lo haría, por lo menos no los mellizos — Nadie le enseñara eso a los mellizos, nosotros cuidaremos de ellos y les ayudaremos a enterrar… ¿No es cierto jefe?

Kakashi les respondió alegre por la respuesta de sus perros — Si, ya tengo suficiente con ustedes enterrando mis libros… y no quiero que piensen que están locos.

Los ocho perros asintieron antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, a excepción de Pakkun quien comenzó a caminar a un lado de Kakashi preguntándole — ¿Dónde encontraremos esa casa?

Kakashi comenzó a leer su libro favorito al mismo tiempo que le respondía arqueando una ceja — ¿Cuánto trabajo crees que me costaría reparar la casa de mi padre?

Pakkun recordando el estado de aquella casa le respondió — Es mucho más fácil tirarla y volverla a construir.

Kakashi asintió, mucho más después del daño que le hizo Danzou, un Danzou asesinado por un ninja renegado y por el que no obstante nadie había preguntado — Eso pensé… pero, está rodeada por jardines, tiene un cuarto de entrenamiento y es lo bastante espaciosa…

Pakkun refunfuño entonces imitando la ceja arqueada de Kakashi — Cuando dijiste que ibas a mudarte pensé que se trataría de un mejor lugar, no de esa casa vieja y que te trae malos recuerdos.

Kakashi le respondió deteniéndose enfrente de su antigua casa, la que parecía ser una casa embrujada de alguna novela de misterio y necesitaría un ejército para repararla — No esta tan mal… un poco de pintura y algunos arreglos y estará lista.

Al ingresar en la casa Pakkun le señalo el techo del cuarto principal que mostraba un agujero de metro y medio, preguntándole — ¿Eso es para ver las estrellas?

Kakashi no le respondió, por lo que Pakkun se dirigió a la pared que había sido derribada la noche anterior comentándole — Por lo menos ya no tienes que hacer el agujero de la puerta.

Antes de que continuara con sus quejas admitió molesto, pues su casa tendría que ser reparada por trabajadores expertos durante por lo menos seis meses para poder hacerla habitable — Tu ganas… no puedo vivir aquí sin que antes sea reparada.

— ¿En ese caso que harás?

Pakkun estaba interesado en saber su respuesta, porque temía que le dijera que deseaba repararla, gastando irresponsablemente la energía que había recuperado esa semana.

Kakashi podía costear los arreglos de su casa, los muebles y la manutención de sus mellizos durante un año, después de eso tendría que regresar a sus misiones para poder sobrevivir, si deseaba que estuvieran seguros debía asegurarse de eso cuando aun pudiera hacerlo — Mandarla reparar… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Pakkun rascándose la oreja le respondió — Se me ocurren muchas cosas, por ejemplo comprar una casa nueva o rentarla… o tal vez mudarte…

Cuando Kakashi arqueo una ceja observándolo de reojo finalizo — Los Hokages deben tener muchas prestaciones.

Ignorando a su Ninken comento recorriendo la casa, tratando de decidir en qué parte debían comenzar las reparaciones — Yo no soy Hokage.

Pakkun siguiéndolo de cerca — Naruto si lo es…

Kakashi se detuvo repentinamente cuando percibió una sombra por el rabillo de su ojo y Pakkun choco en contra de sus tobillos percibiendo el aroma desconocido, parecía el aroma de las montañas. — ¿Un espía?

En la pared había dos lagartos mensajeros de Kumogakure, uno de ellos traía amarrado un pergamino a su espalda, el otro al ser descubierto se escabullo en uno de los agujeros de la pared.

Kakashi inmediatamente convoco a sus perros ordenándoles capturando al lagarto que había permanecido con el mensaje a su espalda — Vayan por esa lagartija.

Los perros marcharon inmediatamente en busca del lagarto que trataba de escabullirse al mismo tiempo que Kakashi tomaba de la espalda del que había atrapado un pergamino con el sello del Raikage en el.

No lo leyó y en vez de eso comenzó a seguir a sus perros, lo que fuera que deseara Kumogakure en la aldea no podía ser ignorado, no debía cansarse pero tampoco podía permitir que ese animal espía escapara con información del interior de Konoha.

Al atraparla pudo ver que tenía amarrado en ella un pañuelo de color blanco, el cual al tocarlo simplemente cambio de color por amarillo antes de incendiarse provocando que le soltara al igual que el lagarto que comenzó a alejarse.

Kakashi abrió en ese momento el pergamino en el cual no había nada escrito, únicamente el kanji del clan Yotsuki, el mismo que se incendio cuando fue rosado con las puntas de sus dedos.

Pakkun regreso a su lado preguntándole nervioso, Kumogakure era la aldea con mayor poder económico y militar de todas cinco grandes, esperando que Kakashi supiera que deseaban esos lagartos en la aldea — ¿Qué ocurrió jefe?

Kakashi sacudió su ropa de las cenizas respondiéndole — No lo sé…

Pakkun olfateo el suelo nervioso preguntando — ¿Crees que ya lo sepan?

Kakashi no respondió a esa pregunta, seguramente ya sabían algo de su condición y aquella fue una trampa, un señuelo que al tocarlo daría una respuesta a cualquier clase de pregunta que hubieran hecho, ¿Estaba embarazado? ¿Era un Uchiha? ¿Podía procrear? Cuál de ellas no lo sabía.

Si podía procrear significaba que recordaban los rumores de su técnica, si era un Uchiha podrían alegar que la aldea le daba cobijo a Sasuke y que él había dormido con un ninja fugitivo, si estaba embarazado tal vez significaría que en ese momento estaba inservible o indefenso a un ataque frontal.

Aunque juzgando por el historial de Sasuke lo que debía preocuparle era la segunda pregunta, el Raikage era un hombre volátil que había prometido castigar las acciones de su alumno descarriado, un Kage que desconfiaba plenamente en las demás aldeas y de sus líderes, quien insinuó al finalizar el conflicto con Akatsuki que habían dejado huir a Sasuke traicionando su confianza.

En ese momento todavía era el Hokage y recordaba lo difícil que fue convencerlo de no abandonar la alianza de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, con esta información sería imposible que permaneciera en paz ambas regiones.

Aun así, porque no había confrontado a Naruto en su oficina, en vez de eso había enviado a esos lagartos con la trampa del pergamino y el pañuelo. — ¿Jefe?

Kakashi volteo en dirección de Pakkun, la preocupación visible en su ojo — No lo sé… espero que no.

Por su respuesta Pakkun supo inmediatamente que Kakashi le estaba mintiendo, su amo estaba seguro que ya sabían parte de su condición y trataba de mentirle como cuando era un niño — Tal vez deberías confiar más en Naruto, permitir que él te cuidara.

Kakashi no le respondió a Pakkun, confiaba plenamente en el, daría su vida por su Hokage, amigo y ahora novio, era extraño como el pequeño atolondrado se había vuelto parte de su vida de tal forma que no podría respirar sin él — Si dejo que me proteja no podre regresar a mi carrera… yo no…

Pakkun sentándose en el suelo, pensando que su amo en ciertas ocasiones trataba de mentirse a sí mismo para no aceptar ayuda o consuelo, le dijo — Eso no es verdad, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Naruto te respeta como un ninja, fue por eso que te ama Kakashi, porque eres una persona digna de respeto y lo único que tratas de hacer en este momento es convencerte de no aceptar su ayuda.

Kakashi no se molesto siquiera en negar aquellas palabras, Pakkun tenía razón, lo único que trataba de hacer era alejar a Naruto de su vida, tal vez pensaba que le haría daño o que se aburriría de él, pero no era cierto.

Naruto lo respetaba como un compañero ninja, como su aliado y amigo, el lo amaba — ¿Cuándo dejaras de aislarte de las personas que te aman?

Kakashi asintió respondiéndole — Debemos ir a verlo.

Su casa tendría que esperar, al igual que sus preparativos, los que aparentemente tendría que realizar con la compañía de Naruto y Sasuke, porque el segundo no los dejaría a solas, no después de haber mencionado sus intenciones para con él.

Como lo suponía los encontró postrados en la ventana que daba en dirección de la enfermería, seguramente no pensaban que seguía adentro en compañía de Sakura o tal vez si, parecían molestos y ligeramente insolados.

Sakura le había prohibido realizar cualquier clase de movimiento ninja y pensaba que saltar en dirección de un tejado contaba como uno, así que levantando la mano les dijo despreocupado — Hola.

Al verlos ambos saltaron al unisonó, Sasuke lo miraba molesto y Naruto siendo la persona escandalosa que era le dijo cruzándose de brazos, empequeñeciendo sus ojos al cerrarlos ligeramente, casi provocando que fueran líneas horizontales — Llevamos tres horas esperándote…

Kakashi ignoro la molestia de ambos respondiéndoles, rascando su mejilla, uno de los tic que utilizaba cuando no sabía que mas decir o esperaba que no le creyeran en absoluto — Es que Sakura me prohibió salir o entrar por las ventanas… no quiere que me canse.

Sasuke le corrigió tranquilo, tratando de ocultar su molestia por el largo tiempo de espera en la ventana en compañía de Naruto, quien no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo de reojo — En pocas palabras nos estabas evitando.

Kakashi solo para molestar aun más a Sasuke le respondió inocentemente — Eso también… hay personas que no comprenden el significado del espacio personal.

Sasuke no dijo más mientras que Naruto le pregunto — ¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?

Kakashi sonriéndole a Naruto, ignorando a Sasuke le dijo — No lo decía por ti.

Sasuke al escuchar esa respuesta le pregunto molesto al ser ignorado por Kakashi — ¿Lo decías por mi?

Kakashi sonriéndole pronuncio tratando de ser amable — Solo cuando invades mi espacio personal.

Naruto aprovechándose de esa oportunidad le dijo a Sasuke prácticamente riéndose de su suerte — Ya lo escuchaste Sasuke, Kakashi no quiere que invadas su espacio personal.

Kakashi silencio a Naruto con una mano diciéndole — Naruto necesitamos hablar.

Naruto asintió rodeando el brazo de Kakashi, sin embargo este se soltó diciéndoles a los dos jóvenes que discutían por su afecto — Los tres…

Sasuke al ver que Kakashi se soltaba del brazo de Naruto sonrió, ignorando lo que su futuro amante había mencionado momentos antes, lo mejor era tratar de ignorar el comportamiento del idiota que tenían por Hokage y darle su espacio al mayor, cuando decidiera ser suyo ya podría brindarle sus caricias.

Kakashi los condujo en dirección de su departamento, en donde los hizo sentarse, pidiéndoles antes que colocaran algunas trampas que detectaran intrusos o espías, asegurando que estuvieran a solas — Estuve esta mañana en la casa de mi padre y había dos lagartos de Kumogakure.

Naruto permaneció en silencio esperando que no tuviera que tratar con el Raikage, ese hombre no le agradaba, seguía siendo el líder de la alianza de las cinco aldeas y había sido el primero en declarar su desaprobación por su nombramiento.

Sasuke se levanto casi inmediatamente, pensando lo peor de ese individuo que no había cesado en su intento por capturarlo — Yo creo que están rastreándote Sasuke y al sentir tu energía en mi cuerpo me siguieron a mi…

Ese lugar no era seguro, Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente y por eso le pregunto tratando de comprender porque Kakashi seguía regresando a el — ¿Qué hacías en esas ruinas?

Kakashi le respondió sentándose enfrente de ellos, para ver sus rostros, el cambio en sus expresiones y sobre todo tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo — Necesito una casa mucho más grande para criar el regalo de Madara, estoy planeando reconstruir la casona de mi padre con el dinero que tengo ahorrado.

Sasuke al imaginarse todo el trabajo que tendrían que realizar para reconstruir esa casa y recordando que su padre se había suicidado en ella le comento pensando como Pakkun que se trataba de una locura mudarse o pensar en eso siquiera — Ese lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos la última vez que estuve adentro, ningún Uchiha puede vivir en un lugar como ese…

Recordando el lugar en donde vivió la mayor parte de su niñez continuo su observación con cierta astucia, tratando de obligar veladamente a Kakashi a aceptar el compromiso entre las dos familias — En cambio los terrenos de mi Clan aun siguen en pie y utilizando el contrato nupcial podrías reclamarlos para ti… ni Madara ni yo podemos hacerlo.

Kakashi no cayó tan rápido en aquella trampa, si reclamaba los terrenos del clan Uchiha estaría aceptando el contrato nupcial como valido, dándole la oportunidad a cualquier miembro de ese clan de hacerse responsable, sería un velado sí acepto que lo entregaría en los brazos de Sasuke o Madara. — Prefiero arreglar ese lugar…

Naruto podría darle un hogar en donde Kakashi así lo decidiera, sin embargo, aquello podría herir la reputación del ninja copia, poniendo en duda su honor y lealtad para con la aldea, al igual que su puesto como Hokage, aun así lo intento — Yo podría conseguirte un lugar donde vivir…

La respuesta de Kakashi fue la misma que le dio a Sasuke, después de todo comprendía los riesgos que aquella decisión provocarían a largo plazo, su mejor opción seguía siendo reconstruir la casona de su padre y vivir en su departamento mientras era arreglada. — No será necesario… como dije antes tengo suficiente dinero para repararla.

Hola otra vez, quisiera agradecerles a las personas que me han dejado tan lindos comentarios y hacerles una pregunta:

¿En donde creen que deba quedarse Kakashi a vivir, en la casa de su padre, en los terrenos de los Uchihas o en la casa que le proporcione Naruto?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 15 A veces los monstruos si existen.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Kakashi no cayó tan rápido en aquella trampa, si reclamaba los terrenos del clan Uchiha estaría aceptando el contrato nupcial como valido, dándole la oportunidad a cualquier miembro de ese clan de hacerse responsable, sería un velado sí acepto que lo entregaría en los brazos de Sasuke o Madara. — Prefiero arreglar ese lugar…

Naruto podría darle un hogar en donde Kakashi así lo decidiera, sin embargo, aquello podría herir la reputación del ninja copia, poniendo en duda su honor y lealtad para con la aldea, al igual que su puesto como Hokage, aun así lo intento — Yo podría conseguirte un lugar donde vivir…

La respuesta de Kakashi fue la misma que le dio a Sasuke, después de todo comprendía los riesgos que aquella decisión provocarían a largo plazo, su mejor opción seguía siendo reconstruir la casona de su padre y vivir en su departamento mientras era arreglada. — No será necesario… como dije antes tengo suficiente dinero para repararla.

Kakashi estaba resuelto en reparar la vieja casa de su padre, tenía las características para educar y proteger a sus hijos, quienes podrían nacer antes de tiempo, eso no era un asunto que debían discutir, lo que realmente importaba era que hacia la aldea de las montañas en Konoha. — No importa en donde viviré en el futuro, lo que realmente importa es que hacia Kumogakure en Konoha.

Eso era cierto, la seguridad de su aldea era lo más importante, aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por su sensei, que si acaso su energía se había recuperado con ayuda del trasplante de chakra este debía realizarse con cierta regularidad.

Naruto se recargo en la mesa tratando de pensar en una solución a su problema actual, porque algo le decía que las intenciones del viejo Raikage no podían significar más que problemas.

Seguía con su misión de venganza, intentando darle muerte a Sasuke, el único portador de un tipo de chakra que necesitaban para que Kakashi pudiera sobrevivir durante esos largos meses, si llegaban a capturarlo la única posibilidad de su koi de resistir el parto estaría perdida — Sasuke debes ocultarte en los terrenos de tu clan, camuflando tu chakra como el de una serpiente, no podemos permitir que te localicen.

Naruto parecía una persona completamente diferente, dejando atrás su comportamiento bromista por el de un digno Hokage, quien no aceptaría que contradijeran sus ordenes — Diles a tus camaradas, el equipo Taka, que se escondan contigo, no podemos tenerlos acampando fuera de la aldea ni en el país de las olas.

Kakashi aceptaba esa idea, el Raikage no podía interferir en los asuntos internos de la aldea y sin duda fueron ellos, Konoha, quienes sufrieron la mayor parte del daño durante la guerra, sin embargo, aun necesitaban saber que harían si decidía saber que hacia el traidor en Konoha — ¿Qué haremos si decide intervenir?

Naruto respondió entrelazando sus dedos, recargando su barbilla poco después en ellos meditando las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento con ese anciano testarudo — Si el Raikage sabe que se encuentran aquí diré que los tengo presos, que he convertido los terrenos de tu clan en una nueva cárcel y que esperan un juicio por sus crímenes.

Sasuke asintió, el plan de Naruto no era tan descabellado, en realidad tenía mucho sentido haciendo que comenzara a verlo con una nueva luz, Kakashi estaba recargado en la mesa observando la ventana cuando el Hokage prosiguió con su plan — Kakashi, cuando sea el festival de la primavera anunciare tu nueva posición…

Kakashi le observo sorprendido, pensaba que su anuncio debía posponerse hasta no saber que hacia Kumogakure en su casa, sólo por si acaso, para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios — No me mires así, todavía tenemos que lidiar con la posibilidad que no haya estado siguiendo a Sasuke…

Kakashi negó aquella posibilidad con un movimiento de la cabeza, esa idea era ridícula — ¿Qué no haya seguido a Sasuke? Eso es imposible…

Naruto asintió, por lo que le había dicho Kakashi su técnica tendía a provocar reacciones oscuras en personas poderosas y viejas, quienes pudieran recordar los rumores, pero tal vez el Raikage era lo suficiente viejo para recordar lo que decían de la familia Hatake — Eso quiere decir que te estaba siguiendo, si eres mi consejero no podrá acercarse a ti y seguirás teniendo una reputación limpia…

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera negarse Naruto le dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaba ningún pero — De cualquier forma pasas mucho más tiempo en mi oficina que realizando misiones, todos saben que acudo a ti en busca de consejo… es simplemente natural que te nombre mi consejero, Kakashi sensei, nadie sospechara nada.

Kakashi no se negó y sorprendentemente Sasuke tampoco lo hizo, ambos comprendían la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban, la que tendía a empeorar con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Naruto se levanto de la mesa al ver la hora, debía regresar a la torre del Hokage y esperaba que Sasuke fuera a recoger a su equipo, necesitaba tenerlos vigilados, para evitar que su rival intentara alguna tontería.

Kakashi les abrió la puerta en silencio, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se despidieron y se marcharon a realizar las tareas que pensaban eran las correctas, poco después recogió las tazas de té verde de la mesa en el cuarto principal meditando.

No le gustaba la forma en la cual estaba cambiando su vida, tampoco que su novio utilizara su puesto para obligarlo a aceptar su ayuda, al mismo tiempo que mantenía a su oveja descarriada en un punto clave en el cual podía vigilarlo.

Por alguna razón pensaba que el Raikage sabía lo de su técnica, pero no pensaba que su excursión en los terrenos de la aldea hubiera sido causada por eso, era ilógico.

Al finalizar sus tareas Kakashi comenzó a despojarse de su ropa al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección de su cuarto de baño, repentinamente necesitaba darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Su cuarto de baño era pequeño, constaba de una regadera rodeada de un cancel de cristal opaco en el cual podía verse su cuerpo desnudo como una mancha clara en el interior, delatando su parecencia en ese lugar y tal vez brindando un espectáculo a la persona que estuviera fuera del cancel.

Kakashi permitió que las gotas de agua caliente recorrieran su cuerpo lavando el cansancio y los malos recuerdos, llevándoselos con el agua que se deslizaba sobre su piel en dirección de la coladera.

Estaba tan concentrado en olvidar los sucesos del día, pensando en los arreglos que debía realizar en su casa familiar y en lo que compraría para sus gemelos que no escucho el sonido de unas pisadas ingresando en el cuarto de baño.

Ni vio la sombra vestida de negro que se situó enfrente de la puerta, el intruso por fin había tomado una decisión, no debía apresurar los movimientos de sus peones, en vez de eso se permitiría poseer al ninja copia una vez más.

Calculando el tiempo que les costaría llegar a sus jóvenes pretendientes a su destino simplemente comenzó a observar a través del cristal los sexys movimientos del joven Hatake dándose una ducha, su imagen era borrosa en medio del vapor, pero aun así con un poco de imaginación podía visualizar su cuerpo.

Madara al ver que Kakashi terminaba de lavarse ingreso en la ducha pronunciando al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba por la espalda, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra cubriendo la boca de su víctima para que no gritara. — ¿Me extrañaste?

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de Madara comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos, mojando la ropa negra de su violador, quien le dijo después de lamer su cuello húmedo — mi dulce herramienta.

Kakashi se petrifico al sentir las manos de Madara sobre su cuerpo, recordando lo que le había hecho hacia dos semanas, sus constantes pesadillas y el dolor inimaginable que le causo — Ha pasado algún tiempo desde nuestra luna de miel… creo que dos semanas.

-No — apenas era un susurro audible que deleito los oídos de Madara.

Madara obligándolo a observar su rostro con sus sharingan moviéndose pronuncio aprovechándose de la disminuida cantidad de chakra en el cuerpo del hombre más joven — Si…

El cuerpo de Kakashi casi inmediatamente perdió su fuerza, cayendo al suelo cuando Madara no lo sujeto, esperando verlo de rodillas, postrado ante él — Eres demasiado inteligente y demasiado hermoso para tu propio bien, Kakashi…

La conciencia de Kakashi seguía despierta en un cuerpo que se negaba a moverse, sintiéndose enfermo al escuchar las palabras de Madara, odiando su debilidad y su torpeza al creer que se encontraba a salvo en la aldea — Es tu culpa que desee repetir nuestro encuentro anterior…

Madara se hinco delante de Kakashi, sujetándolo del cabello para obligarlo a mirarle directamente a los ojos, el odio que brillaba en ellos hubiera hecho que cualquier otro retrocediera presa de pánico, pero no él, al hombre de cabello negro le excitaba poseer al poderoso ninja copia, rebajarlo al papel de una mera victima — Pero tú sabías que regresaría por más… y no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

Kakashi le escupió el rostro, era lo único que podía hacer sintiendo los efectos de lo que fuera que Madara le hubiera hecho, pronunciando — Maldito…

Madara beso el cuello de Kakashi con lentitud pronunciando, escuchando un delicado gemido proveniente de los labios de su víctima, cuando descubrió una parte especialmente sensible — Me pregunto si acaso no te gustaron mis caricias e interiormente esperabas que regresara a ti, para poder ser poseído por el padre de tus gemelos nuevamente.

Kakashi intento alejarse de Madara, apenas logrando recargar sus manos en los hombros del hombre mayor, intentando sujetar el corto cabello negro para poder tirar de él pronunciando — No… no me toques.

Madara respondió a esa suplica con una bofetada que lo derribo al suelo, el ninja copia aun poseía el deseo de luchar contra él, de alejarlo de su cuerpo cuando bien sabía que no podría hacerlo — Nunca le digas a un Uchiha que hacer…

Kakashi estaba comprometido a uno de los miembros de su familia y como el mayor de ellos, podría decirse que el patriarca, era su derecho reclamar su mano, el don que podría refundar su clan a su semejanza.

Pero primero debía destruir cualquier indicio de insubordinación, enseñarle con los puños de ser necesario, cabía mencionar que Madara deseaba profundamente que lo fuera, que su lugar era bajo su mando, como un hermoso y sumiso esclavo.

Kakashi intento inútilmente convocar el chakra de su cuerpo para llamar a Naruto, aun a Sasuke, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía estar desconectado de su mente, apenas podía moverse y pronunciar palabras entrecortadas — Debes estar helándote… déjame llevarte a un lugar mucho más cómodo.

Madara burlándose de su debilidad lo cargo al estilo nupcial entre sus brazos y lo deposito con delicadeza sobre su cama, como si esa pesadilla fuera parte de lo que se suponía debía suceder, anunciándole — ¿Así está mejor, Kakashi?

Madara se detuvo suficiente tiempo para admirar su obra, Kakashi estaba casi inconsciente, desnudo en su cama, recostado con la postura de una novia esperando a su amante.

Kakashi convocando toda su fuerza apenas logro alejarse algunos centímetros de Madara, quien estiro su brazo para rosar su mejilla con una pantomima de afecto, pronunciando con una sonrisa posesiva y una mirada lujuriosa — Espérame un momento…

Madara se levanto de su propia cama con cierta pereza y comenzó a colocar en la silla de su cuarto la ropa que iba descartando con lentitud, haciendo que Kakashi se preguntara porque no lo habían sentido todavía.

En donde estaba Naruto que no llegaba a detener esta pesadilla, desde cuando necesitaba que alguien lo salvara del peligro, porque se había vuelto tan débil, temiendo lo que Madara Uchiha planeaba hacer con su cuerpo si no era detenido.

El ninja copia observo con horror como Madara se despojaba de su ropa y mascara con demasiada familiaridad, descubriendo que lo único que podía hacer era susurrar algunas palabras trato de distraer al monstruo que se proponía poseerlo nuevamente, intentando ganar tiempo para que cualquiera lo descubriera en su departamento — Por… por favor…

Madara al escuchar esas palabras de un hombre tan orgulloso como lo era el ninja copia le observo de reojo, preguntándole — ¿Ahora suplicas?

Kakashi apretó los dientes furioso consigo mismo, la primera vez no había funcionado, no lo haría la segunda, sólo le daba el placer a su atacante de escucharlo quebrarse, el ninja copia decidió en ese momento que ya no le daría ese beneficio.

Al ver su respuesta Madara se sentó en la cama observando el cuerpo de Kakashi con una expresión difícil de comprender, colocando gentilmente una mano en su abdomen, en donde sabía que su semilla se estaba gestando, pronunciando con orgullo casi paternal — Mis herederos serán muy poderosos y los estas cuidando bien, Kakashi.

Madara recorrió los músculos definidos de su abdomen con lentitud, recordando la primera noche que obtuvo el cuerpo del ninja copia, como en su necesidad de llevar a cabo su primera parte del plan, de colocar la primera ficha del tablero en movimiento no se permitió disfrutarle completamente.

En esta ocasión sería diferente, tendrían suficiente tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los amigos de Kakashi o sus pretendientes pudiera visitarlo e intentar detenerlo y se lo hizo saber — Nuestro primer encuentro, Kakashi, fue demasiado apresurado, me temo que no disfrute de tu cuerpo como ahora sé que lo hubiera hecho de tomarme mi tiempo.

El ninja copia le observo asqueado, pronunciando un ligero quejido acompañado de un estremecimiento cuando su hombría fue atendida por sus manos.

Madara se consideraba un gran amante, muchos otros habían sucumbido a sus habilidades, tantos que le era difícil poder recordar sus rostros, y se lo demostraría provocándole un orgasmo que jamás podría olvidar — En esta ocasión podre rectificar mis acciones.

Kakashi le respondió tratando de alejarse inútilmente de su mano que para entonces hacia rizos en el vello de la parte baja de su cuerpo, esperando verle arder si el odio reflejado en su mirada fueran llamas — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Madara se agacho para besar el pecho del ninja copia, rodeando el sexo de Kakashi con su mano libre, tratando de encontrar cuales eran las partes sensibles de su cuerpo, porque cada amante que había tenido poseía una diferente — En realidad te gustaría saberlo.

Kakashi le respondió con un sonoro quejido cuando encajo sus dientes con tanta fuerza para dibujar sangre sobre su hombro derecho, esperando que cualquiera de los dos pretendientes del ninja copia pudieran ver su trabajo — Para poder evitar que suceda.

Madara tenía el cabello corto y algunas líneas de expresión en su rostro, sin embargo su cuerpo era el de un guerrero, justo como el de Kakashi y sabía cómo controlarlo para que su adversario se rindiera a sus pies, ya fuera un guerrero en el campo de batalla o un renuente amante en una cama — Pero esta vez no podrán detenerme.

Al escuchar el quejido de dolor del ninja copia comenzó a lamer su herida preguntándole — Porque desde un principio Kakashi ya he logrado lo que me propuse.

Kakashi apretó los labios con fuerza, parecía que esta vez Madara no revelaría cuáles eran sus planes, que ganaría con ese absurdo, porque necesitaba dos herederos cuando obviamente un hombre como él no tendría uso para ellos — En este momento mis herederos están creciendo en tu interior y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer más que esperar nueve meses para que nazcan.

Madara siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con dedicación, besando su piel de durazno con deleite, comprendiendo el porqué Sasuke parecía obsesionado con su sensei, era sumamente atractivo, tan fuerte para llevar esa tarea a su fin y sobrevivir a esta, además de haber sido inmaculado hasta el día en el cual pudo poseerlo — Dime una cosa Kakashi, ¿Eras virgen la primera vez que dormimos juntos?

No esperaba una respuesta del hermoso ninja copia, la forma en la cual se retorció debajo de su cuerpo lo delataba, aun así no esperaba dormir con un amante sin vida, si deseara hacerlo buscaría a cualquier otro para que le diera placer — No me gustan los amantes silenciosos Kakashi, compórtate como un buen chico y dame lo que deseo.

Madara volvió a morderlo con fuerza, esta vez en su cadera, dejando una marca roja sobre su piel que pronto se pintaría de morado, Kakashi respondió con un quejido sonoro al mismo tiempo que él hombre mayor continuaba su camino en dirección de su entrepierna.

Madara en ese momento se hinco sujetando con fuerza las caderas de Kakashi, acercando su entrepierna a su rostro diciéndole al menor, que intento aferrarse a los barrotes de su cama para intentar alejarse de él. — Así me gusta.

Kakashi repentinamente sintió que cambiaban de posición su cuerpo, esta vez su rostro se encontraba contra una de las almohadas al mismo tiempo que Madara comenzaba a introducir su lengua en su entrada, provocando que algunos gemidos se escaparan de sus labios.

El Uchiha al escuchar los gemidos del ninja copia y ver como se aferraba a esa almohada se relamió los labios, estaba listo para algo mucho más grande e introdujo tres de sus dedos de un solo movimiento, provocando que una vez más intentara separarse de sus manos.

Al escuchar el gemido del ninja copia no pudo más que reírse entre dientes y comenzó a mover los dedos buscando su próstata para estimular el cuerpo del ninja copia que comenzaba a reaccionar en contra de la voluntad del mismo shinobi ante sus caricias.

Cuando lo encontró Kakashi arqueo la espalda gimiendo de manera sonora, suplicándole, prácticamente gritándole que se detuviera cuando sus dedos seguían atacando sin piedad el dulce centro de placer del sharingan Kakashi — ¡No! ¡Basta!

Madara en vez de eso introdujo un cuarto dedo recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi, quien se aferraba a la almohada intentando suprimir sus gemidos, tratando de bloquear la voz de su atacante en su oído — Pero si apenas acabamos de empezar.

Kakashi sintió entonces que Madara introducía el último dedo en su entrada, estirándolo y golpeando su próstata incansablemente, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más sonoros.

Madara continuo con su tormento deleitándose de los sonidos que pronunciaba el ninja copia, los cuales eran acompañados por suplicas entrecortadas por que se detuviera.

Cuando por fin se separo de él, volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez con las piernas abiertas, casi como si estuviera meditando, llevándose consigo a Kakashi, quien gracias a sus libros creyó reconocer la postura en la cual pronto estarían, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Madara — ¡No!

Madara ignorando su último intento por detenerlo le sentó entre sus piernas, introduciéndose en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, jadeando de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que su víctima encajaba sus uñas en sus manos — ¡Por favor!

El Uchiha al escucharlo simplemente se rió colocando sus manos debajo de sus rodillas para poder moverlo sobre su erección, pronunciando en el oído de Kakashi, quien llevo una mano a su boca para silenciarse a sí mismo — Me encanta cuando suplican.

Lo que siguió para Kakashi fue un tormento de varias horas que debieron haber sido minutos, no lo sabía, el tiempo se había borrado de su mente y lo único que estaba presente era los jadeos que pronunciaba Madara Uchiha hundiéndose en su cuerpo, moviéndolo alrededor de su erección sin piedad recibiendo de sus propios labios gemidos que no sabía cómo estaban siendo pronunciados.

Repentinamente sintió la mano de Madara sobre su propio sexo al mismo tiempo que las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo, siguiendo el compás de las caricias que ahora estaba recibiendo, tratando de hacerlo llegar al clímax.

Su cuerpo que le había traicionado desde mucho tiempo atrás decidió obedecerle y tras algunas cuantas embestidas más se derramo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Madara en su interior, haciéndolo sentir sucio y humillado.

Madara abrazo su torso por algunos momentos recuperándose del orgasmo, tratando de recobrar su respiración agitada, sintiendo como el ninja copia permanecía en silencio, en el mismo estado.

Madara lo recostó en su cama diciéndole acariciando su mejilla, descubriendo con una monstruosa gentiliza el rostro del ninja copia de los cabellos plateados que le cubrían, dándole cuidadosos masajes en la espalda, de la manera en la cual un amante complacido le felicitaría por una noche maravillosa.

Kakashi tratando de ignorar su presencia en su cuarto y en su cama abrazo la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, esperando que el sueño o la inconsciencia por fin lo reclamaran.

Madara se alejo de su cuerpo estirándose perezosamente, recogiendo su ropa comenzó a vestirse con demasiada calma, memorizando el cuerpo desnudo de Kakashi cubierto de sudor y semen, su semen, después de disfrutar de un orgasmo.

Kakashi esperaba que Madara simplemente se fuera, que la tierra se lo tragara, una vez más lo habían hecho presa de los deseos de ese monstruo y no había logrado defenderse, lo único que deseaba era despertar de esa pesadilla, que su vida regresara a lo que fue en el pasado.

El Uchiha antes de colocar su máscara sobre su rostro beso su mejilla pronunciando en su oído, recorriendo el sello que no le permitía abortar a los retoños de su violador, quien parecía haber disfrutado tanto de su primera noche juntos que deseaba repetirlo más de una vez — Hasta la próxima mi querida herramienta…

Una vez solo Kakashi abrazo su almohada y se permitió llorar por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía, odiando su debilidad como nunca antes.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en la misma posición, cubierto por las pruebas de su debilidad, sin embargo, reuniendo toda su energía, la cual sin la presencia de Madara parecía haber regresado decidió borrarlas antes de que alguien más les observara.

Casi como si aun estuviera presa de un estupor recogió las cobijas impregnadas de ese aroma tan desagradable y las quemo con un jutsu simple, poco después regreso a su ducha en donde comenzó a limpiarse con lentitud, permitiendo que el agua caliente se llevara todo rastro de Madara Uchiha de su cuerpo.

Menos la semilla que crecía imparable en su interior se recordó, hincándose en el suelo debajo del agua de la regadera comenzando a llorar como no se lo había permitido en esas dos semanas, como nunca antes se lo había permitido.

Kakashi no sabía que era peor, su miedo a estar solo o su miedo a que lo creyeran inferior, todo por culpa de su Kekkei Genkai, se preguntaba como las kunoichis podían soportar ese trato, que no respetaran sus habilidades ninja y que solamente les vieran como un recipiente para una semilla.

Tal vez debía aceptar la ayuda que Sakura le había ofrecido, hablar con ella y leer el libro que le había dado, solamente para no sentir ese odioso miedo a estar solo, esa terrible culpa.

Su baño finalizo varia horas después, cuando por fin se percato de que el agua caliente se había terminado en algún momento, sintiéndose cansado y vacío, esperando poder dormir toda la noche, libre de pesadillas.

Al salir del cuarto de baño apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, cuando lo vio sentado en su cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo del que aun caían algunas gotas de agua. — Te estaba esperando…

Kakashi retrocedió un paso, preguntándole al intruso, observando que se había puesto cómodo en su casa, sin su permiso — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El intruso le sonrió al verlo desnudo, relamiéndose los labios, respondiéndole con tranquilidad y cierto dejo de egoísmo — Quería charlar contigo ahora que el idiota se marcho hacia Suna, parece que ocurrió algo que no pudo retrasar…

Kakashi retrocedió otro paso deseando tener más toallas limpias con las cuales cubrirse, aferrándose de la que lo protegía de la mirada de Sasuke como si temiera que este intentaría robársela — ¿Suna? Gaara le dio una semana a Naruto…

Sasuke le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho — Cuando supo que tu estado se había estabilizado le solicito que le visitara en Suna, parecía por el rostro del mensajero que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte.

Kakashi asintió, comenzaba a sentir demasiado frio al estar desnudo y la presencia de Sasuke en su recamara sólo le hacía sentir peligro, mucho más cuando no lo escucho entrar — Cuando regrese sabremos qué tan importante era esa reunión…

Sasuke asintió levantándose de la cama, con su mirada fija en su cuerpo, Kakashi retrocedió varios pasos ordenándole — Sal de aquí Sasuke.

Sasuke siguió avanzando en su dirección respondiéndole con calma, con la misma clase de voz que usaba en el pasado — No veo la necesidad de hacerlo Kakashi…

Kakashi choco en contra de la pared pronunciando con aun más seguridad, sintiéndose furioso por la falta de respeto a sus deseos y espacio personal que mostraba Sasuke — ¡Ahora!

Sasuke recargándose en la pared, apresando a Kakashi contra esta le pregunto — ¿Ahora qué Kakashi?

Kakashi sabía que no podría detener a Sasuke de lastimarlo si este así lo deseaba — Vete…

Sasuke le respondió susurrándole al odio — No… Kakashi.

Kakashi empujándolo con suficiente fuerza lo alejo de su cuerpo — ¿A qué has venido?

Sasuke no se había percatado de las marcas en el cuerpo del mayor — Ya te lo dije, deseaba conversar contigo, pero ahora que estamos solos y Naruto no está para interrumpirnos…

Kakashi al escuchar esa respuesta le respondió dejando caer su toalla al suelo, permitiendo que Sasuke viera los moretones y las mordidas que Madara le había infringido — ¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Violarme?

Sasuke no pudo responder por culpa de la furia y vergüenza que sintió caer sobre sus hombros, percatándose de lo que había dicho, de lo que parecía que había insinuado a la persona que esperaba fuera la funda de su espada, la cordura y la esperanza de retroceder en el camino que había transitado durante tantos años — ¿Quién?

Kakashi le respondió decepcionado, cerrando los ojos, no deseando ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando el también tomara su placer de su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad — Madara… el estuvo aquí.

Sasuke inmediatamente rodeo el cuerpo de Kakashi con sus brazos, cubriéndolo con la toalla que había dejado caer al suelo, suplicándole, parecía de manera sincera — Perdóname Kakashi…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 16 Tu eres tu peor enemigo.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sasuke no se había percatado de las marcas en el cuerpo del mayor — Ya te lo dije, deseaba conversar contigo, pero ahora que estamos solos y Naruto no está para interrumpirnos…

Kakashi al escuchar esa respuesta le respondió dejando caer su toalla al suelo, permitiendo que Sasuke viera los moretones y las mordidas que Madara le había infringido — ¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Violarme?

Sasuke no pudo responder por culpa de la furia y vergüenza que sintió caer sobre sus hombros, percatándose de lo que había dicho, de lo que parecía que había insinuado a la persona que esperaba fuera la funda de su espada, la cordura y la esperanza de retroceder en el camino que había transitado durante tantos años — ¿Quién?

Kakashi le respondió decepcionado, cerrando los ojos, no deseando ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando el también tomara su placer de su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad — Madara… el estuvo aquí.

Sasuke inmediatamente rodeo el cuerpo de Kakashi con sus brazos, cubriéndolo con la toalla que había dejado caer al suelo, suplicándole, parecía de manera sincera — Perdóname Kakashi…

Kakashi se petrifico al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeándolo, necesitaba huir, apartarlo y Sasuke al sentir el rechazo del ninja copia se alejo de él pronunciando — Lo matare por esto… te lo prometo Kakashi.

Sasuke sabía exactamente quien podría ayudarle a vengarse, Karin debía ser su rastreadora una vez más, guiarlo a Madara para poder cobrarse por lo que le robo sin derecho alguno, culpándolo a él por el rechazo del ninja copia.

Quien una vez solo cubriéndose con la toalla escucho que tocaban a su puerta débilmente, al principio quiso ignorar a la persona que deseaba verlo, quedarse encerrado, no obstante cuando escucho la voz de Sakura decidió lo contrario — Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi le abrió la puerta después de vestirse tan pronto como pudo, lo cual era inhumanamente rápido, aun tenía el cabello húmedo, ya que todavía no se había secado del todo preguntándole — ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

Sakura le pregunto tratando de respetar los deseos de Kakashi, esperando poder darle seguridad, un sentimiento del cual estaba segura carecía en ese momento — Sólo quería visitarte… ¿Puedo pasar?

Kakashi le hizo un espacio para que ingresara a su cuarto, preguntándole — Se sincera, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Sakura observo la cama sin sabanas en ella, la ducha recién utilizada y la apariencia de su maestro con detenimiento, el pobre hombre no parecía haber dormido ni haberse alimentado de forma adecuada, a simple vista parecía asustado.

Al juzgar por cómo le quedaba la ropa había perdido algunas tallas desde la última vez que lo reviso, hacía apenas dos semanas, se pregunto entonces como es que no había notado el cansancio que reflejaba la parte visible de su rostro cuando Sasuke le dono algo de su chakra, probablemente su interés por mantenerle vivo había causado esa falta de percepción.

Ella le sonrió de cierta forma maternal y al no ver su segundo libro le comento colocando una mano sobre su pecho — Quería saber cómo estabas… me imagino que no has visto el segundo libro que te di, y que tal vez te gustaría conversar con alguien que pueda entender por lo que estas pasando.

Esperaba que Kakashi le dijera que no necesitaba su ayuda por el momento, jamás la había aceptado de Tsunade, porque lo haría con ella y sin embargo, lo que su sensei dijo le sorprendió mucho — No puedo dormir… Sakura.

Ella al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras dio un paso más en dirección de Kakashi, percibiendo una mordida reciente en su antebrazo, quien al darse cuenta de su descuido la cubrió tan rápido como pudo — ¿Sensei?

Kakashi sentándose recargándose en la pared y observando la cama con aprensión le respondió casi susurrando — Estuvo aquí…

Sakura inmediatamente lo abrazo, acariciando su cabeza como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, tratando de brindarle algo de apoyo — ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi se tenso momentáneamente al sentir los brazos de Sakura rodearlo, por un momento pensó en alejarla fingiendo una fortaleza que no sentía, pero estaba tan cansado de fingir que simplemente rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de su antigua alumna con sus brazos.

Sakura le pregunto sintiendo que Kakashi comenzaba a relajarse entre sus brazos — ¿Qué haremos sensei?

Kakashi le respondió escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse, reconociendo que era mucho más fácil mostrar debilidad con ella, pensando que tal vez Sakura comprendería como se sentía, únicamente por ser una kunoichi. — Naruto no debe saberlo.

Sakura camino en dirección de la cama en donde le ayudo a sentarse preguntándole, tomando una postura entre medico y amiga, tratando de comprender porque deseaba que Naruto ignorara la nueva violación, aunque tenía una idea del porque. — ¿Por qué no?

Ya que ella de estar en la misma situación que Kakashi desearía ocultar su dolor y su derrota frente a Lee, para que él no pensara que se trataba de un ninja inferior, que necesitaba cuidarla constantemente, porque a pesar de todo ella era un shinobi.

Kakashi al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió mirando el suelo con una apariencia que le rompió el corazón al verlo — Necesito tener algo de control sobre mi vida, Sakura… sí Naruto sabe que me…

Sakura coloco su mano en la rodilla de su sensei esperando que así pudiera continuar con su dolorosa explicación — Que me atacaron en la aldea no me dejara sólo ni un instante.

Sakura asintió, estaba segura que en ese momento Naruto estaba pensando en alguna manera de mantener a Kakashi con él a todas horas, cuando probablemente su sensei deseaba estar sólo, recuperar algo de su confianza — Sé que piensa en lo mejor para mi, pero también sé que Naruto arriesga demasiado por las personas que ama, no quiero ser una carga para él.

Kakashi parecía tan cansado que Sakura le ayudo a recostarse contra sus piernas, acariciando todo el tiempo el cabello de su sensei, diciéndole con seguridad, porque Naruto jamás lo consideraría inferior — Naruto te ama, Kakashi… para él eres una persona muy importante, siempre lo has sido y jamás pensaría ni pensara que eres inferior por lo que Madara te hizo.

Kakashi cerró los ojos suspirando, recordando la ocasión en la cual ignoro sus propios deseos para salvar su vida — ¿Por qué no te mudas a mi departamento?

Cuando no recibió una pronta respuesta Sakura le aseguro — Podríamos dividir la renta y los honorarios de la persona del aseo, además de que así Naruto podrá estar tranquilo porque sabrá que no estás solo.

Kakashi seguía sin responder pensando en la propuesta de Sakura quien finalizo animada — Claro que eso sería hasta que consigas un lugar en donde vivir con tus pequeños… ¿Qué te parece?

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sasuke corría para ese momento tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, Karin iba detrás de él, apenas podía seguirlo al mismo tiempo que rastreaba un chakra Uchiha, el cual para ella era inconfundible.

El líder de su fracturado equipo le había dicho que lo siguiera, que buscarían a Madara y que lo haría pagar por sus crímenes, por lastimar a la persona que amaba, ella lo siguió sin hacer preguntas, esperando que no pudieran encontrarlo, puesto que sí lo hacían una grave verdad sería revelada.

Sasuke no perdonaría a la persona que había lastimado a su amado Kakashi, lo destruiría tan irremediablemente que nadie jamás recordaría que alguna vez existió, después se marcharía en compañía de su futuro compañero a un lugar seguro, aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto.

Kakashi lo necesitaba para sobrevivir y él no podría hacerlo en la aldea oculta de la hoja con todos los enemigos que su venganza le habían ganado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Raikage o el Kazekage exigieran su cabeza.

Naruto lo entregaría y Kakashi perdería la vida junto con las de los pequeños miembros de su clan gestándose en su vientre.

Por lo que debía llevárselo lejos, ocultarlo durante su embarazo en la tierra que le daría vida a su clan y una vez que se ganara su amor tendría hijos propios que continuaran su legado.

Para Sasuke aquellos planes eran fáciles y comenzaban con la destrucción de Madara Uchiha, convirtiéndolo a él en el patriarca de su clan.

Karin se detuvo en un claro informándole acomodándose los lentes de pasta que generalmente portaba — Este es el lugar.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar la sombra oculta de Madara al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba a la pelirroja — ¡Dime donde esta!

Karin guardo silencio algunos segundos y poco después respondió realizando su técnica de rastreo señalando las copas de los arboles — Esta arriba, a tu derecha Sasuke.

Sasuke dio un salto con su espada desenvainada gritando furioso — ¡Madara!

Madara respondió al golpe de Sasuke con un ninjutsu de fuego respondiéndole — ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

Sasuke apretó los dientes y activo sus sharingan perfectos, esta vez no tendría piedad, Kakashi era suyo. — ¡Voy a destruirte!

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba mucho más tranquilo se alejo algunos momentos para preparar un poco de té, su maestro necesitaba ayuda y ella se la daría, debía encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo.

Kakashi bebió del té con calma inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, un comportamiento que Sakura nunca había visto en él, quien siempre estaba muy compuesto, como si nada lo afectara realmente.

Sakura le pregunto en ese momento sonriéndole tímidamente, tratando de hacerlo responder a su inquietud al mismo que lo sacaba de aquel transe en el que se encontraba — ¿Has pensado en donde vivirás con tus gemelos?

Kakashi le observo fijamente por un momento, parpadeo dos veces y después le dijo depositando el té en la mesa — En la casa de mi padre, la mandare reparar… tengo dinero ahorrado.

Sakura no pensaba que esa fuera una buena idea, aquella casa podía traerle malos recuerdos y el estrés era muy dañino en cualquier persona, mucho más en una embarazada — ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

Kakashi le respondió recargándose en la mesa, recordando esa misma inquietud y palabras pronunciadas por su primer Ninken — En donde más podría hacerlo… quiero mantener mi independencia y no puedo costear la compra de una casa nueva.

Sakura se mordió el labio pensando en alguna otra casa o cualquier otra posibilidad, al no encontrar ninguna le comento — ¿Por qué no tratamos de buscar juntos algún lugar que tenga esas características?

Kakashi no veía cual era el problema de mudarse a la vieja casa de su padre, tenía todas las características que necesitaba si no contaba con su casi destrucción en manos del tiempo, Danzou y Sasuke, el suicido de su padre y lo mucho que gastaría en repararla. — No creo encontrar algo como lo que necesito… ellos deben estar seguros.

Sakura le pregunto en ese momento lo que pensaba que Kakashi había ignorado todo ese tiempo — ¿Qué es lo que tu deseas?

Kakashi al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, deseando que con solo pronunciarlo fuera posible — Lo que yo deseo no es importante Sakura, porque no cambiara en nada la situación en la que me encuentro.

Sakura le pregunto después de escuchar las palabras de Kakashi — Podemos buscar una forma de romper el sello en tu espalda.

Kakashi pensó en aquella posibilidad por un momento pero no deseaba hacerlo — No, yo quiero que nazcan… que estén a salvo y que sean fuertes.

Sakura asintió preguntándole en ese momento — Entonces porque no buscamos algún lugar que sea parecido a lo que necesitas y después vemos si existe alguna forma de comprarlo.

Kakashi le pregunto arqueando una ceja, sonriendo por la preocupación que mostraba su antigua alumna por su viejo sensei — Podemos hacerlo, pero si no lo encontramos me quedare con la casa de mi familia, aunque no veo cual es el problema con esa casa.

Sakura le respondió tratando de ser sincera, hacerlo entender que sus terrenos no eran del todo seguros, ya que una familia no podría defenderse en ellos en el caso de ser atacados por ninjas rivales — Esta cayéndose, te trae muy malos recuerdos y además está demasiado alejada de la aldea… si fueran atacados nadie se daría cuenta.

Kakashi al verlo de aquella forma le respondió rascándose la cabeza, acercándose al ninja copia que ella conocía muy bien — No había pensado en eso…

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Sasuke seguía de cerca a Madara, quien estaba malherido tratando de esconderse de su ira, pero esta vez no podría huir, se lo había prometido en silencio a Kakashi, lo haría pagar por eso no importando que tuviera que hacer.

Madara se detuvo en una de las ramas algunos metros a la distancia preguntándole con cierta diversión en sus ojos — ¿No te das cuenta? Yo sólo he hecho lo que tú nunca te hubieras atrevido a hacer.

Sasuke al escucharlo se detuvo a unos metros, respondiéndole con su sangre hirviendo por culpa de la furia que sentía — ¡Lo lastimaste! ¡Te robaste algo que era mío!

Madara le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando las palabras de Sasuke con cierto placer y diversión que no podía comprender el menor — Que fue nuestro…

El joven Uchiha fue cegado por la furia al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, en ese momento el odio que nunca había abandonado su corazón se hizo cargo de sus sentimientos, de su furia por haber sido despojado del dulce cuerpo de su amado e intento atravesar a su enemigo de un solo golpe.

Madara no mostro ninguna clase de dolor, en vez de eso su rostro y apariencia tomaron la suya, como si se tratase de un clon de sombras, pero no lo era, no era el monstruo que había atacado su aldea en el pasado, ese mismo monstruo que había visto arder cuando pronuncio.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas… Sasuke"

Cuando lo convenció de utilizar a Kakashi como la madre de sus hijos, era hermoso y fuerte, que más podría desear en cualquier otra persona, cuando surgió un plan en su cabeza, el cual llevo a cabo en poco tiempo al encontrar el jutsu que le ayudaría a realizarlo.

Madara, no, ese no era el monstruo que libero al zorro de nueve colas, su ancestro estaba muerto, pereció en la última guerra ninja, esta criatura tenía el mismo chakra que él, sin embargo, sólo podía sentir odio y locura manando de su cuerpo, le dijo aun sonriendo — Somos la misma persona, tu y yo…

Sasuke retrocedió algunos pasos recordando cómo antes de secuestrar a su sensei había convocado un jutsu parecido al del clon de sombras, dividiéndose en dos personas, la primera le ordeno ir en busca de Naruto y Sakura para evitar que lo detuvieran.

Pero no podía ser eso posible, Madara Uchiha violo a su maestro, él lo siguió de cerca y lo lastimo en su propia habitación, eso había pasado, él fue traicionado por su equipo, su equipo que siguió sus ordenes sin hacer preguntas.

En ese momento la dolorosa verdad lo golpeo con tanta intensidad que casi cae de rodillas, recordando sus propios pensamientos, su propia búsqueda de venganza que lo llevo a un destino aun más bajo, lastimando a la única persona que realmente amaba.

Sasuke aun deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba poder vengarse de la aldea oculta de la hoja y refundar su clan en alguna otra tierra, pero sabía que su debilidad, sus viejos recuerdos jamás se lo permitirían, por eso, decidió separarse de lo que consideraba era el causante del dolor que sentía.

Abrazando su odio en vez de la esperanza de rectificar su camino, porque se dio cuenta muy en el fondo que Madara era respetado y temido, que deseaba esa clase de poder sobre la gente, sobre su sensei, quien lo había despreciado por Naruto.

En un principio a pesar de saber lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir sus sueños, cuando lo vio suplicante, recostado en su cama no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo suyo y su mente fragmentada, inmersa en el dolor y la locura creó una ilusión que no pudo reconocer hasta que se vio a si mismo perseguirse, intentando matarse.

Tomó la forma de Madara Uchiha, quien hubiera destruido el mundo para lograr sus metas, el mismo que él asesino cuando tuvo su oportunidad y vio arder hasta las cenizas.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaba de la otra mitad de su chakra si deseaba continuar vivo el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar del cuerpo de Kakashi, cuando alguno de sus hijos sirviera como un envase, un joven Uchiha que fuera poderoso y poseyera el sharingan, la mayor fuente de su actual poder. — Pensé que ya no te necesitaba… que podía usar el cuerpo de Naruto como envase, aun el tuyo.

Sasuke, la mitad del joven Uchiha que se arrepentía de sus errores del pasado retrocedió sin comprender, sin siquiera creer lo que había hecho, hasta donde había llegado para lograr sus propósitos, repitiendo — No… no es cierto…

Su contraparte, el odio personificado que sentía por sus enemigos continúo diciendo — Pero he decidido que no permitiré que las sucias manos de Naruto mancillen su cuerpo, Kakashi es mío y lo será hasta que encuentre un nuevo envase, unos ojos nuevos…

Sasuke, la mitad siniestra del joven Uchiha tomo la cabeza de su contraparte entre sus manos y unió sus frentes diciéndole — Aunque debo agradecértelo… Kakashi confía en mí.

Un alarido pudo escucharse en el bosque, justo donde Karin había conducido a su contraparte cuando había ideado ese plan, pensando que su fuerza no se dividiría como su cuerpo y su mente lo hizo.

Ella no sabía que pensar, esperaba que con esa fusión Sasuke regresara a ser la persona que conoció en un momento de su vida, pero cuando salto al suelo, con el doble de energía, absorbiendo la información que su contraparte benigna había obtenido supo que no fue así.

Que la mente de Sasuke estaba quebrantada y cuando pronuncio fríamente, colocando una mano en su hombro comenzó a temer por su vida, extrañamente por la del ninja copia y la semilla que se gestaba en su cuerpo — Tengo que irme… pero necesito que cuides de Kakashi el tiempo que este fuera… no quiero que pierda a mis herederos.

Karin asintió temblando, el odio que se había comido el corazón de Sasuke había destruido su cordura, a tal grado que pensó por un momento que se trataba de Madara Uchiha, justificando así sus acciones, el daño al ninja copia. — ¿Qué haremos?

Suigetsu y Jugo intercambiaron miradas, antes de pronunciar, pensando que tal vez Kabuto conociera alguna forma de salvar la mente de Sasuke de su locura — Buscaremos a Kabuto, él sabrá que hacer… tu mantente cerca del ninja copia como lo ordeno Sasuke…

Karin asintió confundida, no había nada más que hacer que seguir sus órdenes y esperar que Kabuto supiera alguna forma de reparar el resquebrajamiento de la cordura de su líder, de su primer amor.

Narukaka----narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Killerbee tenía a uno de los lagartos recargado en su rodilla, el mismo que parecía estaba hablando con él de manera animada, después de todo era una de sus mascotas, un maravilloso espía que a veces podía mandar a realizar misiones que su hermano mayor siempre decía que eran descabelladas e infantiles. — Amarillo… ¿Estás seguro?

El lagarto asintió observándole fijamente, en el interior de su cabeza el Hachibi le decía agitándose — Te lo dije, te dije que aquella belleza tenía el don…

Killerbee se rasco la cabeza meditando la nueva información, sus lagartos decían que ese ninja era Kakashi Hatake, el famoso ninja copia de la aldea oculta de la hoja, quien era el creador del Raikiri.

Famoso por su malos hábitos de leer pornografía en público y llegar con varias horas de retraso a cualquier junta, pronunciando las peores excusas que cualquiera había escuchado.

Todavía recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez, habían pasado veinte años desde ese momento y aun no podía olvidarlo.

Narukaka----narukaka---Flashback---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Aquella era una de sus primeras misiones, tenía dieciocho años y debía liderar un equipo de reconocimiento en tierras enemigas, en donde se rumoraba que existía un campamento de la aldea de la hoja.

Al llegar a ese lugar pudo ver que las sospechas de su hermano eran ciertas, si había un campamento de la aldea de la hoja en esa posición, pero también pudo darse cuenta que no sólo ellos conocían su paradero.

Ya que los shinobis de la hoja estaban defendiéndose de los ninjas de otra aldea oculta, entre ellos pudo ver a un pequeño no mayor de trece años, de piel pálida y cabello plateado que brillaba a la luz de la luna, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, pero sus ojos, dos hermosas joyas de colores dispares resplandecían.

Su cuerpo a tan joven edad era una maquina entrenada para el combate, era mortal y hermoso, al mismo tiempo tenía un dejo de inocencia que lo cautivo en ese instante.

Sin embargo, con esa belleza e inocencia, sus manos eran herramientas perfectas, con sólo verlo supo que se convertiría en un shinobi maravilloso.

Repentinamente sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color azul, estaba realizando un jutsu que nunca había visto, el cual chillaba con el poder de los relámpagos, con esa misma clase de brillo.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño efebo golpeo con él a sus enemigos, matando a la mitad, cegando a los que quedaban.

Killerbee deseo en ese momento enfrentarse a él y saber su nombre, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que su hermano, el Raikage había ordenado una retirada evitándole saber más de esa belleza de cabello plateado.

Narukaka----narukaka---Flashback---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Killerbee recibió la burla de Hachibi desde ese día, quien le dijo que era un pervertido por fijarse en una criatura tan joven, sin embargo esa vez fue la única en la que se sintió cautivado por una criatura como esa.

Pasaron años recordando a la belleza del campo de batalla, en los cuales fueron llegando rumores de un ninja de ojos bicolores, al que apodaban el Sharingan Kakashi o el Ninja Copia.

Killerbee siguió coleccionando información y rumores de ese ninja de cabellera plateada, de rostro oculto detrás de una máscara, de extraños ojos de dos colores, tan poderoso que era temido en otras aldeas ninja.

No fue sin embargo que hasta hace poco tiempo pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, una ocasión en la cual pudieron combatir en el mismo campo de batalla y una vez más tuvo que admirarlo de lejos.

Narukaka----narukaka---Flashback---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Killerbee estaba disfrutando inmensamente de aquella ocasión, estaba ideando tantas rimas diferentes que muy pronto podría tener una canción completa que seguramente sería un éxito, eso, si su hermano le permitía unos meses de vacaciones después de aquella guerra.

Naruto era un tipo realmente fuerte y el mocoso de cabello negro no podría derrotarlo con tanta facilidad, sin duda alguna pronto se convertiría en el Hokage, para la infinita molestia de su hermano mayor.

Los miembros de Akatsuki parecían incansables, varios de ellos habían sido asesinados y utilizados como marionetas, otros simplemente no habían muerto del todo, como el tipo tiburón que parecía incansable.

Llevaban horas peleando y Killerbee sabía que su poder era mayor, por lo que podría derrotarlo con facilidad, sin embargo, Kisame había seguido las ordenes de Madara Uchiha conduciéndolo a una trampa en la cual perdería la vida, liberando a Hachibi de su cuerpo.

Una criatura de dos colores lo detuvo dividiéndose a la mitad, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, dándole la oportunidad a Kisame de herirlo con sus garras y ese hubiera sido su fin, de no ser por un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Lo primero que escucharon fue el chillido del Raikiri, poco después un rayo hirió a Kisame por la espalda, distrayendo al tipo planta, dándole la oportunidad de soltarse del primero propinándole un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al segundo, cortando poco después a la primera mitad.

El ninja de cabello plateado ataco a la mitad restante con su Raikiri, olvidándose momentáneamente de Kisame, quien lo ataco por la espalda, rasgando su hombro, provocando que pronunciara un alarido de dolor.

Killerbee no perdió tiempo y ataco a Kisame, cortando su cabeza una segunda ocasión, aplastándola poco después con su pie, esperando que esta vez permaneciera muerto.

El ninja se levanto del suelo sosteniendo su hombro, preguntándole lo que él debió haber pronunciado si no se hubiera quedado sin palabras, era él, después de todo ese tiempo por fin lo volvía a ver. — ¿Estás bien?

Killerbee le respondió con una de sus posturas favoritas — Claro, porque soy Killerbee, vuelo como mariposa, golpeo como abeja y no hay nadie que me venza.

El shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja le observo perplejo algunos instantes y después le dedico una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás había visto, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba — ¿Eres el Hachibi?…

Killerbee asintió girando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos delante de su pecho, demostrando de esa forma sus músculos moverse al mismo tiempo que se estiraba un poco — Hachibi dices tú, yo digo un guerrero muy cool.

Kakashi por un momento no supo que decir, el era demasiado extraño, así que se rasco la cabeza nervioso respondiéndole — Naruto me ha hablado de ti… dijo que eres muy interesante.

Hachibi le respondió en ese momento sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre su cabello — No lo dudes ni un instante, nadie es tan fuerte ni tan persistente.

Kakashi al escuchar su respuesta decidió marcharse, Killerbee ignorando el combate a su alrededor, al darse cuenta que el shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja estaba a punto de irse para proseguir con su misión le pregunto deseando saber su nombre — Tus ojos son bonitos y tu nombre debe serlo.

El shinobi de la aldea de la hoja guardo silencio por algunos segundos, probablemente no se lo diría, sin embargo, antes de marcharse le respondió — Hatake, Kakashi Hatake…

Killerbee al escuchar su nombre le dijo con una sonrisa que espero fuera seductora — Déjame enseñarte lo que es Bee y una vez que lo sepas pensaras en mi…

Kakashi Hatake al escucharlo parpadeo varias veces e hizo lo impensable, desapareció en una nube de humo dejando un tronco en su lugar.

Narukaka----narukaka---Flashback---narukaka--- narukaka---narukaka

Killerbee tomando una decisión al tener la oportunidad de marcharse de su aldea por algún tiempo fue en busca de Kakashi Hatake pronunciando — Pronto podremos hacer planes y hablar de nuestro amor.

El Hachibi al escuchar sus pensamientos inmediatamente le dijo — ¿Porque no mejor hacen el amor y hablan de sus planes?

Killerbee le respondió inmediatamente caminando en dirección de Konoha — ¿Tu que sabes sobre amor?

Hachibi le respondió riéndose entre dientes — Que con tus rimas no vas a conquistarlo… ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Killerbee le respondió casi inmediatamente — Ahora que ha encontrado el amor que va a hacer con él…

Hachibi le dijo casi inmediatamente — Yo creo que lanzarle un kunai…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 17 Confía en tus amigos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Killerbee tomando una decisión al tener la oportunidad de marcharse de su aldea por algún tiempo fue en busca de Kakashi Hatake pronunciando — Pronto podremos hacer planes y hablar de nuestro amor.

El Hachibi al escuchar sus pensamientos inmediatamente le dijo — ¿Porque no mejor hacen el amor y hablan de sus planes?

Killerbee le respondió inmediatamente caminando en dirección de Konoha — ¿Tu que sabes sobre amor?

Hachibi le respondió riéndose entre dientes — Que con tus rimas no vas a conquistarlo… ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Killerbee le respondió casi inmediatamente — Ahora que ha encontrado el amor que va a hacer con él…

Hachibi le dijo casi inmediatamente — Yo creo que lanzarle un kunai…

Aquellos serían los mejores meses de su vida pensó el Hachibi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cantar algunas de sus rimas un tanto absurdas, recordando la ultima discusión que tuvo con su hermano mayor A, después de la cual volvió a escapar de su aldea.

Con suerte el ninja copia sería su futura esposa, lamentablemente tendrían que hacer algo con el bebe de cabello negro que ya estaba en camino, jamás podría convencer a su hermano que él tuvo algo que ver con eso, aunque si tenían cabello blanco podría convencerlo de que eran idénticos a su madre hasta que sus ojos se activaran, en ese momento tendría problemas muy graves. — ¿Qué harás con los bastardos?

Hachibi deteniéndose al ver la aldea oculta de la hoja apenas a unos kilómetros a lo lejos respondió con su pintoresca forma de hablar, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando que de alguna manera A soportara a dos bastardos Uchihas en su clan, tal vez sí lo convencía de que eran una gran adición a la aldea pero aun así A estaba convencido de darle muerte al último Uchiha. — A mi hermano convencerlo de adoptarlos, y si no, pues… al hospicio los mandamos.

Hachibi bufo con burla preguntándole a Killerbee, divertido en extremo con toda esa situación, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que uno de sus huéspedes se enamoraba de un ninja de otra aldea, un amor prohibido por muchos. — Sí claro, me imagino que esa lindura permitirá que botes en la basura a los bebés por los que ha pasado por tanto…

Killerbee arqueando una ceja le pregunto a Hachibi al darse cuenta que estaba hablando en plural. — ¿Y tu como sabes que son dos?

Hachibi le respondió riéndose de Killerbee, porque quien sabía más sobre chakra que uno de ellos. — Confórmate con que lo sé… pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué harás una vez que tu hermano vea los sharingan y el cabello negro?

Killerbee rascando su barba intento meditar la solución a sus problemas futuros, los que comenzarían cuando sedujera al ninja copia y Kakashi se casara con él, pero porque molestarse por el futuro cuando en el presente debía encontrar la manera de entrar a la aldea de la hoja sin ser visto o mejor aún, conquistar las noches y los días de su amante. — Los adoptare y mi nombre llevaran, oh sí.

De esa forma Killerbee comenzó su viaje sigiloso a la aldea oculta de la hoja, si lo encontraban, entonces diría que había llegado a visitar al Hokage, del cual era muy buen amigo y como las aldeas aun seguían unidas por el tratado de paz, no podían atacarlo sin una buena provocación, aunque sí llegaba el caso en el que quisieran agredirlo, entonces tendría que partir algunos cráneos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kakashi caminaba a lado de Sakura llevando en sus brazos una caja con sus libros, mientras que ella cargaba lo que realmente pesaba de sus pertenencias, estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, sintiéndose un inútil.

Al llegar al departamento de Sakura vio que había una cama extra en su habitación y arqueando una ceja le pregunto de cierta forma confundido. — ¿Tienes compañera de cuarto?

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo respondiéndole a Kakashi dejando sus cosas junto a su cajonera, esperando que su sensei no se riera de ella o de Lee, no obstante su novio era todo un caballero. — Es para Lee cuando se queda a dormir conmigo.

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de la máscara y colocando sus libros sobre la cama perfectamente tendida le aseguro colocando una mano en su hombro. — ¿Así que es todo un caballero?

Sakura sonrojándose le respondió colocando sus manos detrás de su cintura. — Insiste en que lleguemos al altar vestidos de blanco.

Kakashi al escuchar eso le aseguro sentándose en la cama, mirándola de reojo, pensando que nadie más que un alumno de Gai podría ser tan considerado. — Eso es tan tierno.

Sakura prácticamente le grito dándole un golpecito en el hombro que con su fuerza prácticamente lo lanzo al suelo. — ¡Sensei!

Kakashi se sobó el brazo diciéndole un poco más serio, esperando que su presencia en esa habitación no incomodara a la pareja, después de todo, no era correcto que un hombre durmiera en el mismo cuarto que una señorita. — ¿Estás segura que Lee no estará en contra de esto?

Sakura le aseguro situando la caja de libros sobre la otra, colocando sus manos en su cintura, decidiendo que era momento de salir a buscar una nueva casa para Kakashi para así poder convencerlo de no quedarse en el terreno de su extinto clan o en los terrenos de los Uchihas. — Claro que no, Lee es muy comprensivo y si se molesta por eso yo misma lo convenceré de aceptarlo, además… está convencido de que eres gay.

Después de ese día en el cual Hinata había comenzado ese rumor, aunque un rumor muy cierto, esa marca había colgado sobre su cabeza por mucho tiempo, aunque no le interesaba lo que dijeran de su persona, era gracioso como los Hyuga no podían aceptar ciertas formas de ser. — ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar tu nueva casa para después pasar a comer algo en algún restaurante?

Kakashi asintió rascándose la cabeza, por lo menos podía estar seguro de que sus alumnos realmente lo querían, porque de que otra manera Sakura se molestaría en realizar todos esos sacrificios.

El ninja copia después de ofrecerle su brazo a Sakura como todo un caballero haría, salió acompañado de la chica de cabello rosa en busca de una nueva casa o un terreno lo suficiente grande para poder construir los cuartos que necesitaba para sus hijos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Al mismo tiempo Karin caminaba en las calles de Konoha indecisa, Sasuke le había ordenado que vigilara a Kakashi Hatake, la persona que se había ganado la atención del hombre que ella amaba, de su más profundo deseo, el que conocía de sobra sus sentimientos y aun así no le importaba.

La pelirroja por un momento pensó en matar al ninja que le había robado a Sasuke, estaba débil, no podría defenderse y el apuesto joven de cabello negro sería suyo después de todo ese tiempo, sí es que no se daba cuenta.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Mientras tanto cualquiera que observara al maestro y a la alumna caminando juntos pensaría que acababan de salir en una cita romántica, tal vez que se trataban de una joven pareja con un pequeño en camino.

Kakashi de vez en cuando observaba los aparadores con muebles, ropa y juguetes para niños, los cuales compraría una vez que tuviera una casa en donde guardarlos, esperaba que acompañado de Naruto.

Podía ver a otras parejas emocionadas, una de ellas se detuvo enfrente de la tienda con cunas, ella era una civil y él un ninja, ambos parecían felices, esperanzados con el futuro. — ¡Mira esa cuna!

A juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre el embarazo estaba en los últimos meses de gestación, haciendo que se preguntara que tan grande se vería él y sobre todo como podrían esconder su estado.

Sin darse cuenta de sus propios movimientos toco su estomago, en donde todavía no había ninguna muestra de su embarazo permitiéndose brevemente imaginarse caminando del brazo de Naruto, esperando a que transcurriera el último mes de embarazo para recibir la nueva vida.

Sakura coloco su mano en su antebrazo preguntándole con curiosidad, creyendo ver una sonrisa en los labios de su sensei por debajo de la máscara y una clase de mirada que solamente una mujer embarazada puede poseer. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kakashi le respondió encogiéndose de hombros tratando de ignorar a la feliz pareja enfrente de él y la manera en la cual ella protegía su vientre colocando una mano sobre este como si fuera un escudo, sonriendo satisfecha. — Sí, lo estoy.

Sakura no le creyó al principio, estaba acostumbrada a que su sensei guardara lo que pensaba detrás de una muralla que nadie jamás había logrado derribar y no hubiera creído lo que escuchaba sí no supiera que su sensei había pasado por mucho durante esa semana. — Estaba pensando que una vez que compre el terreno tengo que visitar algunas de esas tiendas.

Sakura se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Kakashi comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco de lo que había pasado, aunque como médico, todavía tenía que ver que ocurría cuando llegara la noche.

Kakashi se adelanto algunos pasos para poder ignorar a la joven pareja, deteniéndose de forma repentina enfrente de la armería en donde pudo ver un par de Kunais de práctica, estos se utilizaban para el primer año de la academia ninja.

Estaban forjados en un metal brillante, con un mango de color morado y una hoja labrada, Kakashi sabía que se trataban de un arma inservible, apenas un recuerdo para los civiles, cuyos hijos entraban en la academia ninja por primera vez.

Kakashi inmediatamente pensó en comprarlos, guardarlos consigo como un amuleto de la buena suerte y entregárselos cuando llegara el momento, tenía suficiente dinero en su bolsa del pantalón como para comprarlos.

Sakura siguió a Kakashi de cerca, observando como el ninja copia entraba a la armería preguntando con una voz demasiado tranquila para el brillo que había en sus ojos, uno que se comparaba con el que utilizaba cuando tenía un nuevo libro de las series Icha-Icha del difunto Jiraiya. — Quiero los Kunais de práctica que tienen en el aparador, los del mango morado.

El armero al principio no comprendió de que le hablaba Kakashi, observándolo fijamente, preguntándole un tanto nervioso. — ¿Esta seguro? Son un poco caros.

Kakashi sentándose enfrente del aparador que también mostraba armas, abanicos, dagas y peinetas envenenadas, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho le dijo sacando su billetera de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. — No me importa, sólo envuélvalos por favor.

El armero al ver que Sakura lo esperaba fuera de la tienda sonrió de manera cómplice y corrió a guardar uno de los artículos más caros que tenía en su tienda, esperando complacer a los dos ninjas.

Kakashi recogió los Kunais envueltos en dos paquetitos separados y le dijo a Sakura, rascándose la cabeza con algo que parecía ser pena. — No pude evitar comprarlos.

Sakura asintió y continuaron con su paseo en dirección de los terrenos no habitados de la aldea, en donde las parejas jóvenes podían encontrar una casa del tamaño que desearan.

Kakashi camino en los terrenos con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, no encontrando ninguno que le gustara, pensando que los precios eran asequibles, pero que ninguna de las casas tenía lo que necesitaba.

Repentinamente vio una de ellas, la ultima, en donde podía verse un jardín que podría modificar para hacerlo un campo de entrenamiento, tenía suficientes cuartos y una sala de estar enorme, además de tener un cobertizo en donde podrían dormir sus Ninken cuando los dejara jugar con los pequeños en camino. — Es perfecta…

Susurro esperando escuchar lo que Sakura tenía que decirle, ella entro en la construcción en donde un agente de bienes raíces le informo con una sonrisa aprendida, la que utilizaba con todas las parejas que buscaban una casa en donde vivir. — Es la mejor casa que tenemos a nuestra disposición y el jardín puede transformarse en un campo de entrenamiento.

Sakura le pregunto con una sonrisa amable, al ver que Kakashi comenzaba a medir con sus pasos el tamaño del jardín, haciendo planes mentales para el campo de entrenamiento. — ¿Cuánto costaría eso?

Ella le respondió escribiendo algunas cantidades en una libreta. — Sólo les costaría un diez por ciento más.

Kakashi asintió, aquella cantidad era demasiado alta y no importaba que pudiera vender su departamento, no podría comprar esa propiedad, así que le quedaban dos opciones, una de ellas reparar la casa de su padre o vivir en los terrenos de los Uchihas. — Le avisaremos si estamos interesados.

Sakura salió detrás de él preguntándole sorprendida por la repentina negativa de su sensei para comprar la casa que había encontrado perfecta algunos minutos antes. — Sensei…

Kakashi se detuvo un momento para que Sakura lo alcanzara y después siguió caminando, escuchando como ella le preguntaba. — ¿Pensé que era perfecta?

Kakashi le respondió suspirando, era perfecta y muy costosa. — Sí, pero no me alcanza para comprarla.

Las calles de la aldea estaban concurridas por los preparativos del festival de primavera, niños corrían por las calles gritando y riendo, los puestos estaban iluminados por faroles pintados a mano, nadie parecía verlos juntos. — ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Naruto?

Kakashi no le respondió al principio, así que Sakura le dijo, tratando de explicarse mejor, tomando en cuenta lo que Lee y ella habían ahorrado juntos durante ese año que llevaban saliendo. — Sí Naruto y tu juntan sus recursos podrían costear los preparativos de su casa, los muebles, los juguetes… todo lo que necesitan.

Eso era cierto pensó Kakashi, necesitaba ayuda para poder costear todo lo necesario para mantener a sus gemelos a salvo y darles una buena vida, todas las comodidades que podía imaginar.

Sakura le explico recordando lo que le había dicho Lee cuando ella estaba en la misma posición que su sensei, negándose a verse débil aceptando lo que él deseaba proveer. — No es como si te estuviera comprando con objetos materiales, además, sí ambos juntan el dinero que tienen ahorrado para comprar la casa que te gusto, los muebles y todo lo que necesitan les pertenecerá a ambos…

Kakashi repentinamente se detuvo y rascando su barbilla comenzó a meditar lo que su alumna le estaba diciendo, casi como si estuvieran a la mitad de una misión, arqueando una ceja, pensando que tal vez Sakura tenía razón en su forma de pensar. — Entre los dos estarán construyendo su futuro…

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta Sakura le pregunto nerviosa. — ¿Por qué no estás jugando con los sentimientos de Naruto, verdad?

Kakashi le respondió inmediatamente sonrojándose cuando algunas imágenes de su primera cita le vinieron a la mente, cuando lo abrazo después de escuchar que esperaba un niño que no era suyo y poco después, la expresión de dicha de su rostro cuando estaban en las Onsen. — No Sakura… jamás le haría eso… creo que sin darme cuenta me enamore de él.

Por fin lo había aceptado, él estaba enamorado irremediablemente de Naruto Uzumaki, de su forma de sonreír, de su alegre personalidad, del fuego que mostraba cuando sabía que algo era importante, de su tenacidad.

Parecía que lentamente su joven alumno se había colado en su vida, no sólo eso, en su corazón también y se dio cuenta repentinamente que no le importaba que los demás lo supieran, después de todo lo había pronunciado a la mitad de la aldea con muchas personas rodeándolos.

Sakura al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras no pudo controlar un grito de felicidad, cuando Naruto regresara, podría ir en compañía de Kakashi a buscar su casa, poco después los muebles que la decorarían, esperaba que también le acompañara a las consultas y que se encargara de que siguiera sus indicaciones medicas. — ¿Es tan sorprendente?

Sakura le respondió aun sonrojada, demasiado excitada para poder controlarse. — No… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla pensando en que momento debía decirle a Naruto que él también lo amaba, que no eran necesarias todas esas citas, aunque recapacitándolo mejor, si eran más que necesarias las citas pero no para seducirlo sino para pasar tiempo juntos, poder estar en compañía del hombre que amaba y que lo amaba, tomarse de la mano, besarse debajo de la luz de la luna.

¡Oh sí! El ya tenía toda una lista mental de las cosas que deseaba hacer en compañía de Naruto, una de ellas era mostrarle los Kunais que había comprado en la armería.

Respondida esa pregunta, faltaba decidir cuando le diría que también lo amaba, después del festival, dentro de una semana, o tal vez un poco antes, cuando regresara a la aldea y pudieran estar a solas. — Como podría decir esto… lo mejor será cuando regrese a la aldea.

Sakura le dijo entonces deseosa de ver el rostro de Naruto cuando Kakashi le dijera que también lo amaba y que deseaba que formaran una familia juntos. — ¡Naruto será tan feliz al escuchar esto!

Kakashi sabía que lo sería, no le quedaba la menor duda, lo único que le preocupaba era la presencia de Gaara en la aldea, la solicitud que le hizo a su novio de verlo, porque el ninja copia sabía que el Kazekage estaba enamorado de Naruto.

La forma en la que le hablaba, como lo miraba, la hostilidad que sentía irradiaba a su persona, sí bien respetaba sus habilidades ninja y sus estrategias, cuando estaban solos, acompañando a Naruto después de un acto político, el joven pelirrojo parecía molesto.

Pero al no saber que Naruto lo amaba, pensaba que tal vez se debía a que solamente era un ninja de la hoja, no un consejero ni alguna clase de político, su rango no iba más allá del de Jounin.

Ahora teniendo en cuenta el amor que Naruto sentía por su persona y la profunda admiración que Gaara expresaba por su Hokage cuando estaban a solas, le era difícil pensar en alguna otra razón que no fueran celos.

Tal vez actuó de un intruso, de un mal tercio, en algunas ocasiones en las que Gaara retraso su partida, sólo para encontrarse con que él recibía toda la atención de Naruto cuando cenaban los tres juntos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Gaara estaba impaciente en su oficina esperando por la llegada de Naruto, había repetido en más de una ocasión lo que pensaba decirle a su amigo, al atractivo Hokage que le mostro una forma diferente de vivir en el mundo de los ninja dándole esperanzas.

Naruto amaba a Kakashi Hatake tanto como para arriesgar su vida, ignorar las órdenes de la difunta Tsunade, enfrentar a nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha por los favores de su sensei, al mismo que Sasuke estaba planeando minuciosamente la forma de orillarle a tomar una decisión precipitada para que con su ayuda pudieran recrear su clan en alguna aldea que apenas se estaba creando.

El Kazekage le había mentido a Naruto cuando dijo no saber que Sasuke se encontraba en esa aldea, cuando pronuncio que lo apreciaba demasiado.

Lo que si le preocupaba era saber que fundaría su propia aldea ninja con ayuda de las pequeñas aldeas que odiaban a las cinco grandes y deseaban mantener la vieja forma de vida.

Gaara comprendía todo eso, también sabía que Kakashi era muchos años mayor que Naruto y sospechaba que dicho ninja amaba de igual forma al Hokage, pero habiendo sido educado con las tradiciones del pasado estaba imposibilitado para comprenderlo.

Dándole una ventaja que pensaba utilizar porque Kakashi Hatake no podría amar a Naruto como él se lo merecía, como Gaara sabía que podría hacerlo sí le daban la oportunidad y cuando el Hokage llegara a su oficina le diría lo que sentía por él, como lo amaba desde que era un muchacho y como podrían unir las dos aldeas en un pacto que les sobreviviría utilizando un ritual que era legal en las cinco grandes aldea ninja.

Ninguno de sus hermanos conocía sus planes, tampoco sus consejeros ni sus ninjas más cercanos, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y Naruto Uzumaki, tal vez, el único que podía intentar interponerse entre ambos sería Kakashi.

No obstante cuando pudiera hablar con él comprendería que el bienestar de sus aldeas era mucho más importante que cualquier sentimiento personal que pudiera tener.

Kakashi era una persona sensata que no se arriesgaría a provocar una guerra con Suna por algo tan trivial como el placer físico y sí Naruto no le escuchaba, entonces, acudiría al ninja copia.

Aun sostenía la carta que Sasuke le había hecho llegar con un halcón, tal vez uno o dos meses atrás, en donde le solicitaba verse cuanto antes para discutir un asunto que les interesaba a ambos.

Su sorpresa fue genuina cuando el asunto que deseaba tratar un ninja fugitivo aliviaría sus constantes temores por la dedicación que Naruto siempre había mostrado por el ninja copia.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- flashback - narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

En contra de todos sus instintos Gaara había acudido solo a la reunión que Sasuke Uchiha solicito un mes antes, el ninja fugitivo le había dado suficiente tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, aunque el Kazekage estaba seguro que Sasuke conocía de antemano cual iba a ser esta.

Gaara escondiéndose de su escolta, sus guardaespaldas y sus hermanos llego a una ciudad que estaba abandonada, en ella le esperaba un gato ninja, el que al verlo le indico. — Discúlpeme Kazekage sama, pero Sasuke Uchiha no confía en usted… todavía.

Gaara ignoro el insulto y siguió al gato, observando edificios derruidos, calles cubiertas de polvo, vidrios rotos, un pueblo fantasma que debió haber sido poderoso en el pasado.

El gato lo guio al centro de la aldea, a un edificio en donde pudo ver que había huellas de pisadas, eran cinco personas las que vivían allí, cuatro de los miembros de Taka y otra persona más, probablemente quien vigilaba ese cementerio.

Al ingresar observo a Sasuke sentado en medio de un cuarto derruido con apariencia de un señor feudal, sólo en su comportamiento, cabía mencionar que seguía siendo la viva imagen de la arrogancia. — Pensé que no vendrías Gaara del desierto.

Gaara ignoro la forma irrespetuosa que Sasuke utilizo con él preguntando con desconfianza, esperando que el ninja fugitivo no fuera tan absurdo como para intentar engañarlo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke se levanto de su trono empolvado respondiéndole con seguridad, cómo sí aquella fuera la llave de sus penas. — Quiero a Kakashi Hatake conmigo.

Gaara al escuchar sus palabras le respondió con calma, sin comprender al principio porque debería importarle un ninja de otra aldea. — ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Sasuke le respondió con esa enervante carencia de sentimientos. — Porque cuando yo tenga a Kakashi tu tendrás a Naruto.

Gaara no pudo más que sorprenderse, no pensaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan obvios, mucho menos para un ninja fugitivo, el que debía tener espías o contactos en su propia aldea para tener esa información. — ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?

Gaara controlando su sorpresa le respondió con calma. — ¿Para qué quieres a Kakashi Hatake contigo?

Sasuke le respondió deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo emanando un chakra siniestro, que le hacía recordar la época en la cual él también estaba perdido en el abismo de la locura y el odio. — Para lo mismo que tu deseas a Naruto Uzumaki contigo… aunque tal vez no sea así… yo quiero que Kakashi sea mi concubina, por decirlo de alguna manera, tu no, tu deseas que Naruto sea tu esposo... pero en si deseamos separarlos.

Gaara temía que pronto la brecha que separaba a Naruto del ninja copia fuera cruzada cuando Kakashi se diera el placer de amar a su Hokage, cada vez que lo veía se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pensando que ese día le diría que ambos estaban juntos, que había nombrado a su sensei como su guardaespaldas o su secretario particular, porque no podía nombrarlo su amante.

Esa clase de prácticas estaban en desuso actualmente en las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, algunos clanes las consideraban impuras e innecesarias. — Y que puedo hacer yo para que Kakashi Hatake sea tuyo.

Sasuke le pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, comprendiendo que había aceptado su propuesta sin saberla siquiera. — Cásate con Naruto, entonces Kakashi estará solo cuando los rumores de su Kekkei Genkai se hagan públicos… en ese momento no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar la seguridad que el clan Uchiha le ofrece.

Gaara le pregunto arqueando una ceja apenas, con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho, mirándolo fijamente, meditando su respuesta, que tan ciertas eran las intensiones de Sasuke por separarlos para tener a Kakashi como su amante y no al mismo Naruto entre sus brazos. — ¿Cómo sé que deseas a Kakashi como tu amante y no es una treta para que Naruto sea tuyo?

Sasuke le respondió con ira y desprecio al nombrar el nombre del Hokage. — Mi meta es purgar mi clan de la debilidad, necesito de una persona fuerte que pueda utilizar el sharingan para que crie a mis hijos… Kakashi es mi única opción y Naruto quiere arrebatármelo.

Gaara le comento encontrando una falla en la absurda idea de Sasuke, porque no se imaginaba ningún Kekkei Genkai que pudiera orillarlo a fugarse de su aldea para esconderse entre los brazos del único miembro del clan Uchiha que seguía con vida. — El arriesgaría todo por salvar a su sensei del peligro, ya lo ha hecho antes… ¿Cómo sabes que al utilizar ese ritual podrás separarlos?

Sasuke le respondió complacido, no tenían que jurar lealtad el uno con el otro, ambos aceptaban que el enemigo de su enemigo era su amigo, él tendría a Kakashi entre sus sabanas, Gaara descansaría por las noches protegido en el dulce abrazo del Hokage, aun así debía explicarle una verdad que reinaba en la forma de pensar de Naruto, no importaba cuanto amara a su antiguo sensei, él amaba aun más la armonía que se había alcanzado después de la gran guerra — Por que la paz es mucho más importante aun y Naruto comprenderá que al serle infiel a su esposo, quien no es nada menos que el Kazekage, podrá arriesgarse a romper cualquier clase de pacto ya existente entre ambas aldeas, además, Kakashi no le permitiría incumplir con su deber.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- flashback - narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Después de ese día Gaara había dudado en actuar su parte de ese extraño juego que estaba realizando Sasuke, todavía no podía comprender porque deseaba que Kakashi fuera su amante, el ninja copia era hermoso, pero no era una mujer, a menos que algunos rumores que había escuchado en el pasado fueran ciertos.

Si acaso la anciana que odiaba al colmillo blanco de Konoha estuviera viva le preguntaría que tan ciertos eran, pero ella estaba muerta, había dado su vida por la suya dejándolo sin respuestas.

¿Qué otra persona podría saber del padre de Kakashi?

Había tan pocos que lo mejor era olvidar sus dudas y pensar en lo que le diría a Naruto, como le haría comprender lo mucho que lo amaba, lo beneficiosa que sería esa unión entre las aldeas.

Ese día sería tan largo pensó masajeando sus sienes, esperando ansioso por la llegada de Naruto y la respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

La cual sería si deseaba ser su esposo, unir ambas aldeas con un matrimonio que sobrepasara sus vidas, que le diera la oportunidad para mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y poder hacerlo feliz al mismo tiempo que se sentía seguro entre sus brazos.

Naruto merecía un amante joven, con la misma vitalidad que él tenía, alguien que comprendiera lo que se sentía tener a uno de los Bijus en su interior, ser uno de los Jinchūriki, Kakashi Hatake jamás podría comprenderlo.

Gaara esperaba que Naruto comprendiera sus palabras y aceptara esa unión, de lo contrario sabía que jamás podría ser feliz con cualquier otro.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke sostenía al último halcón que llevaba una carta que esperaba alborotaría a un montón de viejos pavorreales cuando supieran que el famoso ninja copia tenía un don especial que el Hokage planeaba utilizar para su propio placer.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 19 Mejor tarde que nunca.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Ese día sería tan largo pensó masajeando sus sienes, esperando ansioso por la llegada de Naruto y la respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

La cual sería si deseaba ser su esposo, unir ambas aldeas con un matrimonio que sobrepasara sus vidas, que le diera la oportunidad para mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y poder hacerlo feliz al mismo tiempo que se sentía seguro entre sus brazos.

Naruto merecía un amante joven, con la misma vitalidad que él tenía, alguien que comprendiera lo que se sentía tener a uno de los Bijus en su interior, ser uno de los Jinchūriki, Kakashi Hatake jamás podría comprenderlo.

Gaara esperaba que Naruto comprendiera sus palabras y aceptara esa unión, de lo contrario sabía que jamás podría ser feliz con cualquier otro.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Al mismo tiempo Naruto temía lo que sucedería en su reunión con Gaara, puesto que de alguna forma ya tenía una idea de lo que el Kazekage deseaba conversar con él.

Naruto había intentado mostrarle más de una vez por quien latía su corazón, lo importante que era Kakashi para él, aun así Gaara parecía ciego a lo que le había mostrado con anterioridad.

Lo único que deseaba era regresar a su aldea y proteger a su amado de los peligros que le acecharían constantemente cuando ya no pudieran acallar los rumores acerca de su don, cuando esas personas descubrieran que estaba embarazado y que su chakra apenas podía mantenerlo vivo.

Tampoco le gustaba la presencia de Sasuke en la aldea, él ya había intentado hacerle daño a Kakashi, su secuestro había sido la causa de que su amado estuviera sufriendo en este momento la vergüenza e impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo para defenderse, ese acto egoísta le traería penurias que no merecía y aun ahora no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando por la mente de Kakashi al verse tan débil e indefenso.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke se aprovecharía de cada oportunidad que tuviera para tocarlo indecorosamente, lo vio cuando le estaba curando y no quería imaginarse lo que hizo para que Kakashi sostuviera el porta sueros de metal para mantenerlo alejado de su cuerpo.

Si es que no intentaba secuestrarlo cuando se diera el momento y cada instante que Kakashi estaba solo en la aldea le daba una oportunidad a Sasuke para llevárselo consigo, porque al saber que su energía vital era lo que mantendría sus niveles de chakra estables no existía ninguna razón para mantenerlo en la aldea oculta de la hoja por más tiempo.

Sakura seguía confiando en él a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, Naruto ya no lo hacía, su energía era oscura, casi idéntica a la que enfrento al finalizar la última guerra ninja y sí él no estaba con Kakashi, la ninja medico podría permitir que Sasuke se aprovechara de la debilidad de su sensei.

Sí Gaara trataba de mencionar el tema que temía quería discutir, Naruto no podría estar presente en la aldea para cuidar de Kakashi como se lo prometió, volvería a romper su promesa cuando le abandonara por alguien más.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kakashi yacía recostado en su cama observando el par de Kunais que había comprado, repasaba en su cabeza lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre compartir su vida juntos, entusiasmándose con la idea.

Haciendo memoria, Naruto parecía realmente emocionado cuando le hablaba de las casas que podría conseguir siendo el Hokage, seguramente imaginándose a los dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y porque no, en la misma cama.

Sakura había salido, después de comer en un restaurante tranquilo, con Lee, quien regreso antes de tiempo de una misión encontrando que él se mudo al departamento de su novia después de sufrir una herida casi mortal.

No escucho lo que le explico la chica de cabello rosa a su novio y como dicha alumna se lo menciono antes, Lee no se vio preocupado, ni siquiera ligeramente celoso, en realidad menciono algo sobre lo heroico que eran sus esfuerzos para mantener a su sensei a salvo.

Kakashi estaba contento por eso y entusiasmado por ver el rostro de Naruto cuando le pidiera que formaran una familia juntos, que no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran, lo único que quería era estar con él si su Hokage aun lo aceptaba.

Pakkun le había dicho con razón que su Hokage lo quería y aun recordaba que su amigo peludo le obligaría a salir con él sin importar lo que dijera.

Kakashi había decidido dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió para que estuviera en ese predicamento, no importando lo mucho que lo repasara, no importaba de qué forma modificara sus acciones cuando se enfrentaron él y Sasuke en la colina, de todas formas era derrotado.

El ninja copia llego a la conclusión que en el momento en el que Sasuke decidió arrebatarlo de su aldea y él no había aceptado la ayuda de Naruto como Pakkun se lo dijo estuvo perdido.

Pakkun estaba recostado a la altura de sus pies, observándolo fijamente, se moría por preguntarle algo y Kakashi sabía de qué se trataba. — ¿Qué te parecen?

Pakkun se rasco la oreja respondiéndole. — Bonitos, estoy seguro que a Naruto le gustaran mucho.

Kakashi los deposito debajo de su almohada escuchando como Pakkun le preguntaba — ¿Qué le dirás?

Kakashi todavía no sabía que decirle a Naruto, lo encontraría sobre la marcha pensaba, porque cualquier discurso que pudiera imaginar le hacía sonrojarse y sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo finalizarlo de manera legible. — No lo sé.

Aun en ese momento sentía que sus mejillas iban a incendiar la tela de su máscara, recibiendo una lamida en una de sus manos observo a su Ninken, quien comenzó a lamer su rostro poco después. — No importa lo que le digas, estoy seguro que Naruto lo aceptara… aunque la mayor parte de ello lo balbucees…

Kakashi arqueando una ceja se quejo amargamente, él no balbuceaba jamás, a veces cuando tenía que pronunciar algo como eso tartamudeaba, pero sólo un poco, Minato pudo entender perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle en ese momento y lo rechazo poco después, pero la respuesta de su sensei no tenía que ver con que al final de su declaración susurraba presionando los dedos índices juntos. — Yo nunca balbuceo… sólo tartamudeo un poco… pero quien no lo haría declarando tu amor incondicional al Hokage.

Pakkun parecía no creerle del todo, recordaba esa clase de expresión y era la que su perro ninja utilizaba cuando sabía que le estaba mintiendo o cuando no le compraba su shampoo favorito.

Poco después le ordeno entonces Pakkun a su amo acomodándose junto a él — Y ahora duerme, mañana será un día muy excitante, Kakashi.

Acomodando su almohada debajo de su brazo para poder dormir un poco, Kakashi alego con muy poca convicción, estaba demasiado cansado para poder mantenerse despierto por más tiempo. — No soy un niño pequeño y si quisiera, que no quiero hacerlo, podría mantenerme despierto hasta el amanecer.

El bufido que pronuncio Pakkun le pareció demasiado cercano a una burla, sin embargo, lo dejo así, no tenía la menor de intención de discutir con su Ninken por algo como eso.

Sólo esperaba no tener pesadillas esa noche y por eso estaba Pakkun con él, para que le avisara si sentía algún chakra desconocido acercarse a la casa de Sakura y le dijera cuando regresara Naruto a la aldea.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

En ese momento Naruto era conducido a las cámaras privadas del Kazekage, en donde Gaara ya lo esperaba ansioso, al entrar pudo ver como se limitaba a admirar el paisaje con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Uno de los ninja enmascarados pronuncio con una reverencia. — Kazekage Sama, el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado.

Gaara asintió aun de espaldas despidiendo a su leal soldado. — Muchas gracias, puedes irte.

Una vez a solas le ofreció a Naruto un asiento enfrente de su escritorio, comentándole con cierto goce, que dicho Hokage no pudo ignorar. — Veo que llegaste solo.

Naruto sentándose enfrente de Gaara le respondió de cierta forma nervioso, sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. — Kakashi estaba muy débil para viajar… aunque durante el festival de primavera lo nombrare mi consejero.

Gaara guardo silencio algunos segundos para después pronunciar con indiferencia. — Ya veo… ¿Eso quiere decir que lo despojaras del trabajo de campo?

Naruto asintió, como su secretario Kakashi ya no tendría que realizar misiones, en realidad su trabajo sería como el de un estratega y un confidente, una función que ningún shinobi hasta ahora realizaba. — No me imagino que un hombre como Kakashi Hatake disfrute de un trabajo de escritorio.

Eso era cierto, pero era la única forma en la cual podría mantenerlo a salvo sin ser demasiado notorio su estado actual y poco después su relación, la que esperaba fuera de esposos o amantes. — Probablemente no al principio, pero hemos llegado a la solución que esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Gaara respiro hondo y le informo a Naruto, encontrando que la mejor estrategia era ser directo con su petición, no le veía ningún caso retrasarse por más tiempo — He estado pensado en lo que espero sea lo mejor para ambas aldeas por mucho tiempo ya, Naruto.

Había llegado el momento, pensó Naruto con desazón, ya no habría forma de retrasar la ruptura del corazón de la persona que amaba. — Y llegue a la conclusión de que las dos aldeas juntas son invencibles, pero… el día que alguno de nosotros ya no esté presente como su líder la alianza que alcanzamos se perderá.

Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus planes para tener una vida con Kakashi se desvanecían, imaginándose la expresión del mayor cuando le hiciera saber la decisión de Gaara y que por mucho que quisiera estar con él jamás podría ser.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse al Hokage, quien parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. — Si unimos las aldeas con un ritual de antaño podemos hacer que nuestra alianza sea permanente, Naruto…

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos observando a Gaara con una expresión neutra, preguntándose si acaso su amigo no comprendía que no lo amaba a él, no de la forma en la que debía si iban a casarse. — ¿Naruto, cásate conmigo?

No pudo responder al principio, aunque bien sabía que no había otra respuesta más que un sí a una propuesta como esa, Gaara lo sabía también, por eso lo había hecho llamar antes de que anunciara su compromiso con Kakashi.

Repentinamente las palabras que su amado uso con Sasuke inundaron su mente.

"¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando decidas que ya no me necesitas?"

¿Qué pasaría con Kakashi cuando pensara que él ya no lo deseaba?

Después de lo ocurrido sin duda alguna pensaría que fue por culpa de la violación, que lo veía como una herramienta inservible y Kakashi le daría la razón.

Naruto cubrió su boca con ambas manos tratando de pensar en su respuesta, en lo que debía hacer, el Hokage dentro de él le decía que no había otra salida más que aceptar la propuesta de Gaara, el hombre enamorado le decía que no aceptara, que Kakashi era mucho más valioso que cualquier alianza.

"Cuando te des cuenta que no soy lo que necesitabas para alcanzar tus metas y que mis enseñanzas no te traerán lo que tú necesitas…"

Sasuke no sería quien lo dejaría atrás, sino él, después de prometerle que lo amaba, que no le importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido y que cuidaría de ambos, de él y su pequeño porque deseaba que ellos fueran su familia.

"He perdido demasiados seres queridos a lo largo de mi vida como ninja… todas ellas han muerto…ninguna me ha dejado atrás… y no creo que pueda soportar perder a otra más, no cuando esta me abandone cuando ya no le sea útil, porque ya no me desee más a su lado…"

No podía hacerle eso a Kakashi, era impensable para él y aun así Gaara esperaba su respuesta, no sabía qué hacer, cumplir su deber con su aldea o con su corazón. — Gaara… yo… me siento alagado, de veras…

Gaara le insto entonces, colocando una mano en su mejilla para después besar sus labios con delicadeza, tratando de mostrar con ese beso que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, que realmente lo amaba. — ¿Lo harás? Naruto…

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Al mismo tiempo un hombre de gran tamaño leía un pergamino con la misma atención, había ordenado que destruyeran ese pajarraco en cuanto cruzo el cielo de su aldea, sin embargo, la suerte le sonrió porque dicho halcón sobrevivió los ataques de sus hombres sólo para poder entregar un mensaje en su escritorio.

Ese halcón traía con él la forma de agradecer los sacrificios que su propia sangre había hecho por él demasiadas veces para poder contarlas.

Y un sacrificio así de grande sólo podía ser agradecido por un regalo del mismo tamaño, algo tan significativo para su hermano como sabía era el general de la tercera brigada para él.

El famoso sharingan Kakashi era todo lo que Killerbee deseaba en una pareja, hermoso, poderoso, inteligente, durante la guerra fue una pieza muy importante en el campo de batalla, pero sobre todo, no le temería al Hachibi como no le mostraba temor al Kyubi y ahora, sí encontraba la forma de sustraerlo de Konoha una adición significativa para su clan.

Mucho mejor que cualquier noble o kunoichi que él pudo elegir para su hermano en los meses subsecuentes a su regreso.

El único inconveniente era que si la carta tenía razón, el Hokage ya le tenía como su amante y la alianza, que debía admitir era frágil entre las dos aldeas, podía fraccionarse.

Su única opción era esperar el momento en el cual la posición del ninja copia en la cama del Hokage se viera comprometida o que algún otro lo apartara de la aldea y entonces, sus shinobis podrían actuar en un golpe que traería al ninja copia a Kumogakure.

De allí a los brazos de su hermano y a su ejército.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kakashi despertó a eso del medio día sintiéndose como nuevo, se estiro y salió por su lugar favorito, ignorando las indicaciones que Sakura le dejo en la ventana, empacando el almuerzo que le había preparado en algún momento antes del medio día.

Su Ninken lo siguió de cerca sin hacer ningún comentario, complacido al verlo por primera vez con una actitud parecida a la del viejo Kakashi.

El ninja copia calculaba que Naruto regresaría esa noche así que tenía tiempo para estirarse y pensar en lo que le diría.

Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era volver a realizar su rutina diaria, visitar la piedra memorial para rendirle los honores pertinentes a sus muertos, leer algo de sus libros favoritos, después leer de su libro menos favoritos, el rosado o del otro, del que no quería ni siquiera recordar su nombre.

No podría realizar alguno de los absurdos retos de Gai, a menos que lo convenciera de jugar piedra, papel o tijeras, hasta sentía ánimos de molestar a su suegro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo enfurecer y sólo porque se comportaba como un papa gallina todo el tiempo.

Pakkun había desaparecido al despertar y en su lugar se encontraba Bull, el que con su enorme tamaño se veía pintoresco caminando detrás de Kakashi, meneando la cola, observándole como si se tratase de su héroe favorito.

Bull sabía que no debía mencionar a los cachorros a menos que estuviera seguro que se encontraban solos, Pakkun había sido demasiado claro en ese sentido, Kakashi necesitaba descansar y estaba esperando la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki para comenzar el ritual de cortejo.

Para la mente sencilla del perro menos inteligente de Kakashi nada malo podría pasar, Naruto lo amaba, Kakashi amaba a Naruto, tendrían cachorros y todos serian felices.

Kakashi se detuvo enfrente de la piedra memorial, Bull comprendiendo que su amo tardaría mucho tiempo saludando a sus muertos se recostó a unos dos metros sin dejar de mirarlo, no fijamente porque eso significaría que lo estaba retando, más bien por el rabillo de su ojo.

Repentinamente un sonido alerto tanto al ninja como al perro, Bull inmediatamente se coloco en una postura defensiva, Kakashi permanecía tranquilo observando con sorpresa a nada menos que Killerbee, un ninja de Kumogakure famoso por sus escapadas de dicha aldea.

Kakashi al percibirle arqueo una ceja e intuyo al ver como no había nadie con el hermano menor de A, que este se había fugado de nueva cuenta de su aldea. — Me imagino que nadie sabe que estas aquí.

Killerbee ignorando la ferocidad de Bull y su tamaño, intento acariciar la cabeza del Ninken, respondiéndole cuando este intento darle un mordisco que hubiera cortado sus dedos y hecho que cualquier otro retrocediera un paso o muchos más. — No… estaba aburrido y quise visitarte, Ho sí.

Kakashi retrocedió un solo paso preguntándole confundido, no recordaba tener asuntos pendientes con él Hachibi, tampoco que Naruto supiera de su visita aunque si nadie sabía que se encontraba en la aldea mucho menos lo haría su Hokage. — ¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

El ninja de Kumogakure le respondió utilizando una de sus extrañas posturas tratando de ser atractivo, ganándose un nuevo gruñido del enorme perro ninja y que Kakashi pareciera petrificado. — Ahora que has encontrado el amor que vas a hacer con él…

Esa era sin duda la declaración más extraña e inocente ideada por el hombre, pensó Kakashi, retrocediendo otro pasó. — ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

Killerbee guardo silencio algunos segundos, su declaración no estaba resultando como debería, se suponía que Kakashi debía sonreírle, por lo menos responder a su flirteo con más flirteo, no como si no entendiera que estaba tratando de coquetear con él. — Tú y yo juntos, jugando el juego del amor. ¿Quieres jugar el juego del amor?

Kakashi al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Hachibi respondió tranquilizándose un poco, pensando que Killerbee no era peligroso, aunque si, sumamente raro. — No.

Killerbee frunció el seño y le pregunto cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Kakashi arqueo una ceja intentando verse indiferente cuando, un hombre de mayor tamaño, y sabía era mucho más poderoso que él, estaba tratando de coquetearle.

Repasando un instante en el que se vieron en el campo de batalla todavía podía recordar lo que este mismo ninja trato de decirle. — No estoy interesado.

Killerbee perdiendo un poco su postura le pregunto. — ¿Puedo saber porque?

Era muy difícil poder pasar desapercibidos si Bull seguía ladrando y gruñendo por lo que Kakashi le ordeno a su Ninken, sentándolo a un lado suyo. — Bull, quieto.

Al ver que Killerbee aguardaba la respuesta a su pregunta Kakashi le respondió acariciando la cabeza de Bull, el cual seguía observándolo fijamente, dispuesto a defender a su amo. — ¿Conoces a Naruto?

Killerbee retrocedió un paso, no era posible que él se le hubiera adelantado, aun así todos los rumores y espías de su aldea decían que desde la guerra el Hokage y el sharingan Kakashi eran inseparables. — El y yo estamos juntos.

Killerbee podía sentir nubarrones formándose sobre su cabeza, tanto trabajo para nada pensó, recargándose en su cadera pronuncio. — ¡No es justo! Tanto trabajo se fue a la basura.

Kakashi sonriéndole pronuncio rascándose la barbilla. — Así que porque no regresas a tu aldea antes de que el Raikage se dé cuenta de que no estás y comience a buscarte.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-recuerdo- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Killerbee seguía anotando lo que esperaba fuera el poema de amor más grandioso de todos los tiempos, uno que le ayudaría a conquistar el corazón del ninja copia, sabía que le gustaba leer así que esa era la forma de llegar a él, con palabras escritas, rimas de amor que derretirían el corazón más frío, aunque sabía que Kakashi era una persona con una energía vital brillante, tan hermosa como su apariencia externa.

A, trataba de decirle algo, mostrándole fotos de las mujeres que pensaba eran los mejores prospectos para él, lamentablemente su hermano no compartía su idea de que Kakashi sería sin duda alguna era el mejor candidato para ser su amante.

A golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado destruyéndola, gritándole furioso. — ¡Por lo menos finge que me estas escuchando!

Killerbee le respondió guardando su libreta, observándolo fijamente. — Ya me he decidido, quiero a Kakashi como mi amante.

Su hermano mayor le respondió cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, pronunciando palabras hirientes de la persona que sabía estaba prendado. — ¡Ese mocoso ni siquiera sabe que existes, me escuchaste… es un hombre y es un ninja de la hoja, además, ni siquiera sabes si debajo de esa mascara hay un rostro deforme!

Killerbee le respondió molesto, no sólo estaban insultando a la persona que le gustaba, su hermano había olvidado el valor que dicho ninja de la hoja mostro durante la guerra y el hecho de que cada una de esas mujeres no ignorarían que él se trataba del Hachibi, no quería estar con una persona que le temiera o que le odiara. — Se que es malditamente hermoso, Naruto me lo ha dicho más de una vez, además… has olvidado que él fue una pieza valiosa durante la guerra y sobre los hijos, yo no quiero tenerlos, son demasiado trabajo y nada de diversión, además tener que cuidar de la aldea y de mi propia sangre al mismo tiempo me quitaría tiempo para mi arte.

A sentándose enfrente de Killerbee finalizo utilizando su tono de voz de Raikage, aquel que ya no aceptaba ningún pero ni cualquier negativa a una de sus decisiones, un tono que generalmente no usaba con él. — Vas a casarte con alguna de estas mujeres y eso es definitivo hermano.

Killerbee cruzo sus brazos enfrente de su pecho sin decir nada más, sin embargo, esa misma noche partió en busca de Kakashi, sí lograba conquistarlo y lo que Hachibi le había conferido era cierto, no tendría porque casarse con ninguna de esas brujas de sangre real.

Estaba decidido a ganarse su corazón, no importando cuantos obstáculos ni cuantas faenas tendría que realizar.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-recuerdo- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Por eso aun ahora que Kakashi decía tener una relación con Naruto, Killerbee no podía irse sin luchar, tal vez con suerte podría convencerlo de abandonar al joven rubio para que saliera con él, ya estaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja y regresar a su aldea con una derrota como esa sería simplemente inapropiado, una completa pérdida de tiempo y Hachibi jamás lo dejaría tranquilo.

Killerbee llegando a una conclusión que Kakashi no deseaba conocer por el momento pronuncio asintiendo para sí mismo. — Naaa, de todas formas me quedare una temporada… ser el guardián de Kumogakure es tan aburrido…

Kakashi comenzó a alejarse una vez zanjado el problema, no era como si pudiera hacerlo retroceder, ni siquiera podría reprender a un Genin con el nivel de chakra que tenía actualmente y avisarle a un grupo de ANBUS para que atacaran al hermano menor del Raikage era el equivalente a iniciar una guerra con Kumogakure.

Cuyo dirigente solo buscaba una excusa para finalizar la tregua desde que Sasuke huyo con vida y la intrusión de su hermano en la aldea oculta de la hoja, con la respuesta apropiada para esa situación de sus ANBUS era la oportunidad que buscaba A desde hacía varios años atrás.

Killerbee no era un espía, tampoco era el tipo de agente que un Hokage mandaría a descubrir secretos en una aldea rival, era la clase de persona, que junto a Naruto, tenía el poder y lo usaba para defender a sus personas queridas.

Para Kakashi él era inofensivo y tomando en cuenta que las aldeas estaban en paz, no había ninguna razón en realidad para mantenerlo vigilado constantemente, aun así convocando a Biscuit le ordeno. — Vigila a este ninja, no quiero que te vea y si lo hace no lo enfrentes… ¿Entendiste Biscuit?

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Gaara se encontraba solo en su oficina, después de la pronta respuesta del Hokage a su petición, sabía que no había forma en la cual podría ser rechazado, sin embargo, aun así sentía una inquietud que muchos pensarían que se trataba de culpabilidad.

¿Pero porque culpabilidad? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin saber porque se sentía mal con la respuesta de Naruto.

Porque en el fondo de su alma pensaba que aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke no era una buena idea y que por mucho que amara a Naruto separarlo del ninja copia no era lo correcto.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos una voz le pregunto desde la ventana, en donde un halcón había descendido para que su amo pudiera conversar con el Kazekage. — ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

Gaara les había dado instrucciones a sus shinobis de vigilar a Sasuke cada vez que entrara en su aldea, pero que lo dejaran acercarse a él hasta que les diera una nueva orden. — Creo que lo hará.

Sasuke arqueo inmediatamente una ceja preguntándole. — ¿A qué te refieres?

Gaara caminando en su dirección le respondió recordando que Naruto le dijo que lo pensaría, pidiéndole que le diera tiempo para informarle personalmente de su decisión a Kakashi, como si los hijos del Uchiha fueran su responsabilidad. — Me pidió tiempo.

Sasuke esperaba que Kakashi le dijera que debía aceptar la propuesta de Gaara, no había nada más que hacer. — Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi le inste a realizar su deber Gaara… y ambos tendremos lo que deseamos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Esa misma noche Naruto alcanzo por fin las puertas de la aldea, las observo en silencio, meneando la cabeza con pesar encontrando ridícula la solución en la que consideró por unos instantes.

Era el momento de enfrentar a Kakashi, de romperle el corazón y abandonarlo por lo que su antiguo sensei pensaría que se trataba de una mejor opción para él.

Naruto estaba sumido en esos pensamientos deprimentes cuando ingreso en la aldea oculta de la hoja, en donde repentinamente dos manos sujetaron sus mejillas con delicadeza y unos labios cálidos, tan suaves como la piel del durazno se fundieron con los suyos, robándole el aliento.

El Hokage abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose con un par de ojos dispar y un saludo que no esperaba, porque aquellos labios aun seguían danzando con los suyos al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Kakashi rodeaban su cuello tratando de acercar sus cuerpos aun más.

Kakashi separándose apenas unos centímetros susurro — Bienvenido a casa Naruto.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 20 Nunca es tarde.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Era el momento de enfrentar a Kakashi, de romperle el corazón y abandonarlo por lo que su antiguo sensei pensaría que se trataba de una mejor opción para él.

Naruto estaba sumido en esos pensamientos deprimentes cuando ingreso en la aldea oculta de la hoja, en donde repentinamente dos manos sujetaron sus mejillas con delicadeza y unos labios cálidos, tan suaves como la piel del durazno se fundieron con los suyos, robándole el aliento.

El Hokage abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose con un par de ojos dispar y un saludo que no esperaba, porque aquellos labios aun seguían danzando con los suyos al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Kakashi rodeaban su cuello tratando de acercar sus cuerpos aun más.

Kakashi separándose apenas unos centímetros susurro — Bienvenido a casa Naruto.

Naruto en ese instante perdió todo lazo entre su mente y su boca, dejándolo sin palabras, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Kakashi por su propia decisión, ignorando todos los problemas pasados y los futuros, todo por ese instante maravilloso.

Kakashi lo beso sin esperar una respuesta de su Hokage, cualquier clase de indecisión que existió durante su ausencia se borro de su mente cuando sus labios se unieron a los de Naruto, encontrando la perfección.

Los cables que llevaban la comunicación del cuarto de mando a su cuerpo por fin pudieron reinstalarse y separándose apenas lo suficiente para poder mover sus labios, pronuncio, acariciando el cabello plateado de su amado, descubriendo su rostro de algunos mechones que le impedían ver su expresión por completo. — ¿Pensé que…?

Kakashi no le permitió finalizar su pregunta e inmediatamente cubrió sus labios con sus dedos índice y anular, pronunciando lo que sin duda sería la peor declaración de amor jamás dicha, usando la misma decisión que empleaba cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. — Te amo Naruto y quiero estar contigo.

Lo había dicho, no era glamuroso, tampoco romántico, era sencillo y directo, tal vez no eran las palabras que usarían los poetas para describir el amor que sientes por la persona indicada, ni las frases que había memorizado de sus novelas o aquellas que repitió una vez tras otra en su mente ese día, pero esas eran sus palabras y su forma de decirlo.

Sólo faltaba la respuesta de Naruto a su declaración, la que llego de forma de dos brazos rodeando su cintura, haciéndolo girar en el aire y pronunciando con una alegría que rivalizaba con la que uso cuando por fin se convirtió en el Hokage. — ¿De veras?

Kakashi se recargo en sus hombros riendo, sintiendo como Naruto lo mantenía firme en el aire, sus mejillas rosadas contrastaban de manera divina con su piel pálida y su cabello plateado que resplandecía debajo de la luz de luna, que por fin había sido liberada de las nubes que le cubrían hasta ese momento. — Sí.

Naruto lo deposito en el suelo con cuidado, aun se negaba a dejarlo ir y Kakashi no deseaba separarse, no como en sus primeras citas en las que se negaba a que los vieran juntos, era como si sus sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad. — ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Kakashi arqueo una ceja ligeramente confundido, ladeo su rostro y respondió acariciando las mejillas del Hokage, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al ver la mirada de Naruto, los ojos azules proyectaban pura y simple adoración. — Toda mi vida he luchado por lo que quiere mi aldea, mi sensei, mi Hokage… hoy decidí que luchare por lo que yo deseo en mi vida y quiero estar contigo. Tú sabes que nunca me ha interesado mucho lo que piensen de mí y generalmente hablo sin preocuparme de la opinión de los demás.

Kakashi se relamió los labios, repentinamente sentía que su garganta estaba secándose, sin embargo, era ahora o nunca, luchando contra su timidez innata trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió. — Lo que he dicho este mes ha sido una forma de protegerme del rechazo, es tan absurdo, ahora lo sé y quiero pedirte perdón por eso… Si tu aun me quieres, por el tiempo que me quieras… seré tuyo, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Naruto debía decirle lo que Gaara le había solicitado, romper el corazón de Kakashi, confirmar que sus miedos no eran absurdos sino muy bien fundados, que Sasuke no era el monstruo que lo abandonaría cuando más lo necesitaba, que esa persona despreciable era él.

Kakashi lo beso otra vez tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de Naruto, creyendo al principio que su joven e hiperactivo Hokage no tenía palabras para responder a su declaración de amor.

Naruto no reacciono al principio, cuando los labios de Kakashi se unieron a los suyos como delicadas alas de mariposa, apenas rozando la piel sensible de su boca, provocando que su koi se alejara algunos centímetros preguntándole. — ¿Qué pasa?

Súbitamente Naruto se dio cuenta que no podía decirle, que hacerlo los destruiría a ambos y entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Kakashi pronuncio antes de besarlo con todo el fuego, el amor y el deseo que sentía por la persona más importante de su vida. — Yo también te amo.

La desagradable indecisión que sintió Kakashi por algunos instantes se borro inmediatamente, cuando unos labios suaves y cálidos se fundieron con los suyos, los que respondieron con el mismo ardor, ignorando que se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea, que cualquiera podría verlos.

Naruto le pregunto separándose de Kakashi algunos centímetros, aunque deseoso de verlos juntos estaba mucho más ansioso de estar a solas, en una velada intima, después de tanto tiempo de imaginarse lo que sería eso. — ¿A dónde podemos ir?

Kakashi pensaba en lo mismo, deseaba estar con Naruto sin que nadie los interrumpiera, pero no deseaba apresurarlo en ese momento que todo parecía tan perfecto como lo sería en su sueño. — A tu casa… ahora vivo con Sakura.

Naruto se movilizo a realizar los símbolos para transportarse a su departamento, sintiendo que Kakashi hacia lo mismo por detrás de su espalda, quien a fin de cuentas movió los dedos mucho más rápido, llevándolo al departamento de su Hokage.

Quien le miro sorprendido, estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo era que podía entrar a su casa sin realizar los jutsus necesarios, cuantas veces había entrado sin que él lo supiera, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que Kakashi no tuvo otra opción que responder. — Recuerdas que fui Hokage antes que tu lo fueras… no se te ocurrió cambiar nada.

Las trampas que estaban diseñadas para reconocer el sello de su chakra, lo dejarían entrar sin causarle ningún daño, nadie los podría ver ni sentir, allí estarían solos en un paraíso perdido en la aldea oculta de la hoja, ni siquiera el clan Hyuga o el clan Inuzuka podría descubrir su presencia en esa insignificante casa a las afueras de la aldea. — Cuando se supone que ibas decírmelo…

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, nunca había pensado en decirle porqué no le veía ninguna razón para entrar en la casa de Naruto, mucho menos, aunque fuera de cierta forma contradictoria, no entrar en ella, tendiendo el puesto de consejero informal, siendo su amigo y porque no, deseando estar a su lado el resto de su vida ninja.

Naruto beso las mejillas, la frente y los labios de Kakashi con ternura, mirando como su rostro seguía incrementando el color rosado que sin su máscara cubriéndolo era el equivalente a tener un letrero con luces de neón en el. — Eres un tramposo.

Kakashi asintió preguntándole con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, no aquella que usaba cuando hablaba de asuntos vánales, sin ninguna clase de importancia para él. — Tal vez… espero no estés muy decepcionado por eso.

El ninja copia lo empujo hacia lo que sabía era un sillón muy cómodo, recargándose en el pecho de Naruto, quien comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su espalda por debajo de su playera respondiéndole con otro beso en su sien. — No, sólo estoy mencionando un hecho.

Kakashi se acercó más a Naruto y beso sus labios, era demasiado pronto para tener sexo, aunque después de conocerse por tanto tiempo no podía ser incorrecto querer borrar las huellas de Madara de su cuerpo.

Cabía decir que solo mentalmente porque su cuerpo ya había sido curado de cualquier clase de marca por Sakura unas horas antes, cuando estaban a punto de dormir. — Naruto… ¿Está mal querer dormir contigo ahora mismo?

Naruto creyó al principio que estaba bromeando, era imposible que Kakashi quisiera tener sexo después de lo ocurrido con él unas semanas atrás. — ¿Estás seguro?

Kakashi asintió restregándose contra su cuello, estaba decidido a continuar con su vida como si ese momento sombrío nunca hubiera ocurrido, eso hizo cuando su padre se suicido, cuando Obito perdió la vida, el día que Rin desapareció y cuando Minato lo abandono, aquella era la forma que tenía para sobrevivir.

El era un ninja, un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja y aunque fuera una kunoichi, su situación no podía cambiar su forma de vida, nadie que tuviera entrenamiento ninja permitiría que un suceso como ese lo perturbara.

Una semana era suficiente tiempo para su duelo, no importaba lo que dijera Sakura o ese libro, no podía permitirse entrar en depresión por algo así, lo había visto en otros shinobis, en su propio padre, la depresión podría matarlo y él se negaba a morir de forma indigna.

Deseaba a Naruto, quería estar con él y que otra forma tenía de mostrarlo que entregarle su cuerpo por su propia voluntad, algo que no le había dado a nadie jamás, que solamente Naruto tendría porque compartía sus sentimientos. — Quiero estar contigo… pero tendrás que decirme que hacer.

Naruto asintió y no le dio ninguna clase de orden, en vez de eso se levanto del sillón entrelazando su mano con la del ninja copia, llevándolo consigo.

Kakashi imito sus movimientos acercándose a la cama del Hokage, besándolo cuando Naruto se tardo en hacerlo, ese beso como todos los demás eran una muestra de amor perfecta, no sabían sí era el deseo o su amor, pero nunca en toda su vida habían disfrutado de una sensación tan cálida como aquella.

Naruto comenzó a desabrochar su chaleco, en algún momento había perdido su abrigo blanco, el que se encontraba en el sillón junto a su sombrero rojo y el chaleco de su futuro amante, Kakashi al ver que su señor desabrochaba su uniforme se quito la playera relamiéndose los labios, suprimiendo su nerviosismo.

Por un momento pensó que algo saldría mal, que aquel momento no era más que un sueño y dentro de poco despertaría solo en su cama o que simplemente cuando amaneciera se daría cuenta que algo malo estaba oculto debajo de tanta perfección.

Naruto no dejaba de pensar en lo que Kakashi le había dicho, aquellas palabras eran todo lo que deseo escuchar a pesar de no contener tiernos sinónimos de "amor", eran sinceros y para su koi debió haber sido sumamente difícil pronunciarlas.

Kakashi se quedo con los pantalones puestos observando de reojo como Naruto se quitaba la playera, las vendas y las sandalias, imitando pronto la cantidad de ropa que él traía.

Naruto caminó en su dirección y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kakashi, quien lo beso nuevamente, esperando que los labios de su Hokage imitaran los suyos.

Paso poco tiempo para que pudiera sentir sus labios besar su cuello, la lengua húmeda de Naruto lamer el hueco que existía entre su cabeza y hombro como si tratara de memorizarlo, a veces rozando con sus dientes la suave piel de su maestro, pensando todo ese momento que Kakashi era tan hermoso como siempre lo había imaginado, que nada podría salir mal.

Kakashi dibujo los músculos de Naruto con las puntas de sus dedos, gimiendo cada vez que los dientes o la lengua de su Hokage tocaban un punto sensible de su cuerpo, sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, así las sentía contra su piel que comenzaba a imitar el color de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

Ni una sola vez pensó en omitir sus gemidos, para que lo haría si deseaba que Naruto supiera cuanto estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, Naruto abandono su cuello para seguir un camino en dirección de su pecho, besando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro hasta que se irguieron con el maravilloso contacto.

Naruto se hinco enfrente de Kakashi desabrochando su pantalón, deslizándolo junto a su ropa interior sobre sus piernas, desnudándolo, su cuerpo era magnífico se repitió y sonrió cuando su koi cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

Levantándose lo guio a la cama en donde lo sentó, diciéndole relamiéndose los labios. — Eres hermoso.

Kakashi pronuncio un gemido cuando su Hokage se recargo en sus rodillas y deposito en beso en la punta de su sexo, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su pecho, pellizcándose a si mismo uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra se poso en la cabeza de Naruto, enredando sus dedos en los hilos dorados.

Naruto ya había tenido varios amantes de ocasión en el pasado, hombres y mujeres por igual, ninguno de ellos era como su sensei, a ninguno lo deseaba con tanto ardor ni respondía con tanto esmero a sus caricias.

Naruto le dio placer a Kakashi con sus dientes, besando y lamiendo su sexo, rodeándolo con su boca, acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos esperando incrementar el placer que sentía, deteniéndose cuando pensó que estaba a punto de eyacular dentro de su boca, pues de lo contrario, con la poca experiencia que pensaba tenía el mayor solamente podrían tener sexo oral.

Las bendiciones de ser un ninja era que podías controlar tu cuerpo en cualquier ocasión y tenías mucha resistencia, Kakashi pronuncio un quejido cuando Naruto dejo de darle placer observándolo con una pregunta escrita en su rostro. — Recuéstate en la cama koi.

Kakashi suspiro controlando su respiración, Naruto tenía razón, no quería que ese momento finalizara demasiado rápido y jalándolo hacia él se recostaron en la cama, el ninja copia cambio su postura sentándose en la cadera de su Hokage, quería regresarle el favor a pesar de sólo comprender la teoría.

Como si hubiera usado su sharingan repitió los movimientos de Naruto con delicadeza, a veces con cierta torpeza atípica de él, quien nunca parecía equivocarse en ninguna tarea, el sabor de la piel de Naruto era extraño, todo ese acto lo era para una persona que llevaba la mayor parte de su vida siendo virgen y quien nunca tuvo tiempo para perder en algo tan trivial como las relaciones personales.

Naruto detuvo sus manos diciéndole. — Espera… yo, yo quiero terminar en ti…

Kakashi asintió deteniéndose inmediatamente, Naruto lo recostó en la cama otra vez y regreso a su sexo, pero no se detuvo en su miembro sino viajo en dirección de sus nalgas en donde estaba el pequeño agujero que sería llenado con su hombría.

El ninja copia intento calmarse, recordando repentinamente lo mucho que le dolió la primera vez que tuvo sexo, cuando Madara lo violo, cuando Naruto se percato de su nerviosismo le pregunto lamiendo su sexo. — ¿Ya has hecho esto antes, Kakashi?

Kakashi volteo su rostro, aun más tenso de lo que estaba antes de aquella pregunta, respondiéndole alejándose de Naruto, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos. — Sólo con él…

No era necesario que le dijeran quien era él, eso quería decir que Kakashi era virgen antes de que lo violaran, que de no ser por ese monstruo él hubiera sido su primer amante. – ¡Dios!… Kakashi, lo siento tanto…

Kakashi cerró los ojos con pesar, había arruinado esa noche, pronunciando con delicadeza — Nunca he tenido tiempo para eso…

Naruto en un abrir y cerrar los ojos acaricio su mejilla, sentándolo en sus piernas para rodearlo con sus brazos, diciéndole con ternura. — No debí haber dicho eso… soy un estúpido.

Kakashi recargo su frente sobre el hombro de Naruto diciéndole, acariciando su mejilla. — No es tu culpa.

Naruto estaba a punto de contradecirlo cuando repentinamente Kakashi volvió a besar sus labios, sentándose sobre su cadera. — Quiero esto… realmente lo deseo.

Kakashi acaricio el sexo de Naruto, el que seguía erguido para intentar empalarse el mismo en la hombría de su Hokage, quien lo detuvo diciéndole. — Te dolerá mucho…

Kakashi le respondió sintiendo la cabeza de Naruto entre sus nalgas, estremeciéndose cuando siguió bajando sobre su sexo. — Tal vez… pero quiero borrarlo de mi cuerpo y creo que esta es la única forma de limpiar lo que él me hizo… probablemente estoy mal, pero es lo que yo quiero… por favor, no deseo a Sasuke ni a nadie más haciendo esto.

Naruto asintió, no le negaría a Kakashi lo que deseaba pero no sería él quien le dijera que hacer, debía regresarle a su sensei el control sobre su cuerpo y negarse a él era una forma de controlarlo. — Es mejor si te acostumbras a mí antes de que comiences… a moverte.

El gemido de Naruto le dio un sentimiento de poder a Kakashi que lo hizo jadear, la hombría de su joven amante era impresionante y probablemente tendría razón, pensó, apretando los dientes cuando creyó que ya no podría llegar más lejos.

Recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto intento acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, percibiendo como el joven rubio acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza pronunciando palabras dulces para tranquilizarlo.

Kakashi sintió que el dolor retrocedía un poco y comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando sus caderas sobre el sexo de Naruto, quien jadeaba a su ritmo, sus gemidos tampoco se demoraron mucho.

Pronto los gemidos de placer de ambos inundaron el cuarto del Hokage al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, el placer se mezclo con el dolor y aumento cuando la mano fuerte de Naruto rodeo su hombría que estaba a punto de derramarse entre ambos.

Su sexo disparo su semilla sobre sus cuerpos, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, arqueando su espalda al sentir que Naruto estaba a punto de eyacular en su interior.

El joven rubio intento moverse entonces pero los brazos de Kakashi rodearon con más fuerza su espalda y sus piernas lo sostuvieron en ese lugar hasta que el semen de su amante limpio en su mente la esencia de Madara de su cuerpo. — Espera… por favor.

Poco después Kakashi se retiro cansado, pensando que aquella noche había sido tan diferente al día que Madara lo lastimo que por fin comprendía porque decían que hacer el amor era la mejor experiencia que se podía tener.

Naruto se estiro y utilizo la primera prenda de ropa que encontró en su cajón para limpiarse a él y a su amante, poco después se cubrió con una sabana para descansar con Kakashi entre sus brazos.

Esperando que el día siguiente encontraran una forma de estar juntos y mitigar la ira de Gaara cuando le dijera que no aceptaba esa propuesta de unir sus aldeas, Kakashi era mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa, aun su puesto como Hokage.

Kakashi acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir, sintiendo como su joven amante rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Las llamas cubrían los escombros de Konoha, calcinando lo que antiguamente fuera la orgullosa aldea oculta de la hoja, de la que los pocos sobrevivientes habían escapado con vida, gracias a la ayuda de los valientes ninja que decidieron sacrificar su vida para tratar de asegurar un futuro.

Frente la piedra memorial una solitaria figura abraza el cuerpo moribundo de su amado, los latidos de su corazón se apagan con forme unos pasos se acercan a ellos, están demasiado cansados y las esperanzas de Kakashi se han perdido con los ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki.

Espera el fin en las manos de la bestia que destruyo su aldea y a sus seres amados, uno por uno hasta dejarlo completamente solo, esperando que su muerte lo regrese a los brazos del portador del zorro de las nueve colas, porque de no ser así, cualquier otra vida después de la muerte sería un infierno.

Su cuerpo tiembla por la furia y la impotencia, porque sabe que ni con todos sus jutsus podría evitar que la vida de Naruto se le escape de las manos, al igual que ocurrió con Obito, por su debilidad sus amigos habían muerto, ahora su amante yacía en un charco de sangre suplicándole que lo dejara solo.

No podría hacerlo, prefería morir a su lado que vivir sin él, ya se lo había dicho en el pasado innumerables veces y su joven amante se negaba a escucharlo.

Madara se detuvo a unos cuantos metros observando a los amantes con repulsión, le enfurecía tanto verlos juntos que no podía suprimir las imágenes que recorrían su memoria como si se tratase de una cascada de furia controlada, enfocada en un fin, obtener a cualquier costo lo que siempre había deseado.

Kakashi al escuchar los pasos que se detuvieron a su lado abrazo con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto e intento inmolarse con él, destruirse en un último sacrificio, una ínfima muestra de amor, justo como su padre se aferraría al suicidio como su última esperanza.

Una táctica que en el pasado hubiera incendiado a su atacante sería utilizada con ese fin, un jutsu que fue detenido por el propio Madara, quien con su monstruosa fuerza sostuvo la mano que realizaría el último símbolo.

Kakashi pudo sentir como su mano es retorcida sádicamente y era alejado del cuerpo de su amado, el cual era recogido por nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, sus ojos no se parecen a nada que haya visto antes, los dos sufren por la pérdida del rubio atolondrado, ahora puede verlo.

Madara tuerce su brazo de una manera imposible, fracturándoselo, comenzaba a disfrutar la manera en la cual el dolor es pronunciado por esos labios que nadie ha visto jamás, solamente él cuando lo poseyó la primera vez, por fin ha tomado una decisión, Kakashi será suyo.

Kakashi aun así se retuerce entre los brazos de Madara quien le dice satisfecho, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, el cual se ve abultado, como el de una mujer embarazada —Ya es hora… Kakashi.

El ninja copia no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, eso no debería estar ocurriendo, no tan rápido — No…

Madara simplemente le responde, lamiendo la piel de su cuello ahora descubierta de su máscara y de su protección—Eres mío…

Kakashi trata de liberarse una última vez y repentinamente, quien lo sostiene ya no es Madara sino Sasuke…

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

— Kakashi —pronunciaron en su oído. — Despierta Kakashi…

Kakashi despertó aturdido, esperaba no tener ninguna pesadilla en compañía del joven rubio, sin embargo, estas continuaban ocurriendo sin importar en donde estuviera o que parte de la noche se tratara.

Naruto aun lo sostenía entre sus brazos y su mirada era la que pensó tendría una vez se enterara de los malos sueños. — Tenías una pesadilla… tuve que despertarte.

Kakashi se talló los ojos con la mano derecha diciéndole. — Sí, últimamente tengo muchas de ellas…

La pregunta del Hokage no se retrasó y repentinamente sintió que Naruto inspeccionaba sus ojos en busca de algunas bolsas u ojeras, las que en ese momento eran casi invisibles con ayuda de Sakura pero Kakashi estaba seguro que su amante las había descubierto a pesar de eso. — ¿Sakura lo sabe?

Kakashi estaba a punto de responder encogiéndose de hombros tratando de fingir indiferencia, obteniendo una respuesta inesperada de su Hokage quien le dijo interrumpiéndolo. — No hagas eso, por favor Kakashi no finjas conmigo.

Kakashi relajando su postura le respondió entonces, los ojos de Naruto eran brillantes, su expresión consternada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada. — Sí, apenas ayer lo supo… me receto un té para que pueda dormir en la noche y me dijo que lo mejor era tomar las cosas con calma, también quería jugosos detalles de lo que ocurriera ayer.

Naruto al principio parecía confundido, entre su preocupación por las constantes pesadillas que sufría Kakashi o la divertida idea de su amiga queriendo que su Koi le contara con detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. — Eso me dijo a mí también…

Kakashi recordando los Kunais que compro como amuleto de buena suerte y recordatorio de los motivos por los cuales estaba llevando a cabo ese sacrificio le dijo a Naruto, esperando que él también encontrara divinas las armas completamente inútiles que compro para dos niños que apenas eran células flotando en su cuerpo. — Quiero que veas esto.

Naruto asintió separándose de Kakashi, dejándolo alcanzar su chaleco en donde guardaba los Kunais de práctica. — Está bien, Kakashi.

Kakashi desenvolvió dos cajitas con labrados dorados en ellas, en donde Naruto pudo ver dos Kunais de color morado sin filo. — Los compre en la tienda de armas… ahora creo que no fue una gran idea teniendo en cuenta que…

Naruto tomando uno de ellos e imaginándose un pequeño genio de cabello plateado sosteniéndolas pronuncio. — Son hermosos… ¿Pero porque morados?

Kakashi sonrió al ver que a Naruto le gustaban los Kunais, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría ocurrir algo más que eso, al escuchar su pregunta le respondió. — Tenían rosas o azules y tomando en cuenta que no se qué sexo tendrán… pensé que morado era la mejor opción.

Naruto le observo fijamente entonces, repitiendo en silencio la respuesta de Kakashi, notando que hasta ese momento había estado hablando en plural y que eran dos Kunais en dos cajas diferentes. — ¿Gemelos? ¿Estás esperando gemelos?

Las mejillas de Kakashi se pintaron de rosa el reconocer que no le había dicho que no esperaba un pequeño, sino dos de ellos y guardando los Kunais en sus respectivas cajas en su respectiva bolsa respondió. — Sakura piensa que es lo más probable.

Naruto asintió, tantos sucesos importantes habían ocurrido durante su viaje a Suna, Kakashi había decidido cambiar su postura y ya no le importaba que los demás les vieran juntos, su Koi no esperaba un hijo sino dos y no sólo eso sino que parecía sumamente entusiasmado, pero lo peor ocurrió en su viaje.

Ahora que habían sido uno, como podría decirle lo que Gaara le hizo saber, su extraña petición.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de su cambio de ánimo y le pregunto, pensando tal vez que no le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar a dos descendientes de Madara cuando se había hecho a la idea de sólo tener que cargar con uno. — ¿Hay algún problema?

Naruto se mordió el labio y respondió. — No, me encanta la idea de tener gemelos… él problema es que Gaara… nuestras reunión fue lo peor que haya podido pasar.

Kakashi esta vez acaricio la mejilla de Naruto, preguntándole consternado. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Naruto no podía ver el rostro de Kakashi cuando le rompiera el corazón. — Quiere que se realice un Miai para unir las dos aldeas… tengo que responderle en tres meses.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Reglas capitulo 21 Vive el momento.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kakashi se dio cuenta de su cambio de ánimo y le pregunto, pensando tal vez que no le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar a dos descendientes de Madara cuando se había hecho a la idea de sólo tener que cargar con uno. — ¿Hay algún problema?

Naruto se mordió el labio y respondió. — No, me encanta la idea de tener gemelos… él problema es que Gaara… nuestra reunión fue lo peor que haya podido pasar.

Kakashi esta vez acaricio la mejilla de Naruto, preguntándole consternado. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Naruto no podía ver el rostro de Kakashi cuando le rompiera el corazón. — Quiere que se realice un Miai para unir las dos aldeas… tengo que responderle en tres meses.

Kakashi se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, cubriendo su rostro tratando de pensar en una razón para que Gaara hubiera cometido un acto como ese, sabía que amaba a Naruto pero le parecía que esa declaración había sido hecha justo a tiempo para contrarrestar los planes de Naruto.

Descubriendo su rostro Kakashi le pregunto a Naruto de forma tranquila, sin permitir que su nerviosismo por la nueva información fuera visible. — ¿Por qué no le respondiste en Suna?

Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi le respondió. — ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué?

Kakashi volteo en su dirección con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, era la misma clase de sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos e hizo que Naruto se preocupara por su aparente tranquilidad diciéndole. — ¡Por que debe haber una forma en la que podamos negarnos a esta unión!

Kakashi intento tranquilizarlo pero Naruto continúo diciéndole muy serio, esperando encontrar una forma de negarse a esa unión. — ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

Naruto se sentó a su lado y mesando su cabello pronuncio con desesperación. — Gaara lo sabe y no entiendo porque me ha hecho esta pregunta, en especial con Sasuke rondando esta aldea.

Sasuke había abandonado la aldea unos días antes, la misma noche que Madara lo ataco, Kakashi no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero sí que dejo a Karin en la aldea oculta de la hoja y que esa mujer lo había estado siguiendo. — Sasuke abandono la aldea casi al mismo tiempo que tu.

Le informo a su Hokage, parecía que no estaba preocupado por eso pero en el fondo Naruto sabía que se preguntaba cual era la razón, el joven rubio creyó comprenderla casi desde un principio, era seguro que Sasuke aun seguía buscando una tierra en donde fundar su clan. — No te preocupes… he estado guardando energía.

El Hokage sabía cual era la razón para que Kakashi guardara toda la energía que podía, porque después de todo cada vez que la gastara de una forma descuidada necesitaría de Sasuke. — ¿Es por Sasuke?

Kakashi asintió sintiendo que Naruto rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, recargando su frente contra uno de sus hombros. — No me siento cómodo recibiendo ayuda de Sasuke.

Era cierto, aunque necesitara su energía no se sentía a salvo en su compañía, Sasuke había dejado muy claro que su meta era alejarlo de su aldea, de la seguridad de los brazos de Naruto Uzumaki, de la felicidad que había conquistado.

Cada vez que estuvieran solos le daría la oportunidad de cumplir otra de sus extrañas metas, le primera fue destruir a su hermano, la segunda fue vengarse de su aldea y casi lo logra, su tercera meta era usarlo a él como una herramienta para revivir a su clan en una tierra extraña.

Kakashi cerró los ojos permitiendo que Naruto llevara su cabeza a su pecho, lo rodeara con sus brazos y acariciara su cabello con delicadeza. — Estoy asustado.

Era injusto cargar a Naruto con sus penas pero sentía que se le estaban arrebatando todas las opciones de una forma casi metódica, podría jurar que alguien estaba manipulando su destino.

No había pasado ni un mes desde que lo atacaran, apenas tenía energía, debía permitir que Sasuke invadiera su espacio aun después de dejar claras sus intenciones, había perdido a su Hokage y faltaba poco para que su Kekkei Genkai fuera conocido por las personas equivocadas.

Naruto jamás había escuchado esas palabras pronunciadas por su sensei, Kakashi nunca mostraba temor y nunca mostraba sus emociones, pero Madara lo había dejado demasiado vulnerable.

Kakashi Hatake, la persona que Naruto amaba y quien esperaba dos pequeños ninja, el que estaba cansado de estar solo, de sacrificarse por el bienestar de los demás, el que estaba asustado como nunca antes lo había estado quería confiar en su Hokage, creer que había una forma de seguir juntos.

El sharingan Kakashi sabía que su deber era decirle a Naruto que debía aceptar la oferta de Gaara y de alguna manera hacerlo tan feliz como pudiera, el próximo consejero del Hokage compartía esa opinión, debían cimentar la alianza con Suna para que fuera indestructible. — Gaara te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, pero…

Naruto no quería escuchar las palabras que estaba seguro Kakashi le diría, porque su deber sería lo primero en qué pensaría, así como el pensó por un momento que tendría que dejar a su Koi, solo para poder mantener la paz entre las dos aldeas. — ¿Pero?

Kakashi sentía tanto dolor al pronunciar estas palabras y aun así sabía que era la única opción viable. — Yo también te amo y mi deber me obliga a decirte que aceptes esa petición, tengo que decirte que vayas con Gaara.

Naruto guardo silencio, no quería escuchar esas palabras, no deseaba que Kakashi le dijera que lo abandonara, mucho menos cuando le había dicho que estaba asustado, le había pedido ayuda, lo necesitaba.

Kakashi se mordió el labio al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Naruto, se levanto de la cama e intento buscar su ropa, cuando encontró su chaleco, en donde estaban los Kunais recordó la promesa completamente egoísta que se había hecho.

Solo no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la protección de Sasuke y eso era algo que lo asustaba aun más porque había algo que no concordaba del todo, que aun no comprendía.

Tal vez dejaba que su temor lo cegara pero estaba casi seguro que el chakra del shinobi que lo capturo en su departamento era el de Sasuke, así como el chakra que creo las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaron.

Poco después cuando estaba encerrado en ese cuarto, respirando esa droga de la aldea oculta de la hierba sus sentidos se nublaron, confundiéndolo, dejándolo únicamente con la imagen de Madara Uchiha.

Aturdiéndolo aun más, tanto que desconfiaba de sus propias conclusiones, las que le llevaron a sentir a Madara en su departamento, la energía sangrienta de ese clan que fue injustamente asesinado, pero se preguntaba si esa era la energía del shinobi que se negaba a morir o se trataba del chakra del otro Uchiha vivo en esa aldea.

Naruto al sentir su preocupación le dijo rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos, tratando de convencerlo de ayudarle a cumplir su promesa, la primera que había hecho y la que era mucho más importante para él, deseando escuchar que compartía su decisión de rechazar al Kazekage. — Esa no puede ser tu respuesta, no puedes decirme que me vaya cuando tú quieres estar conmigo, cuando tú me amas.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que decirle, años de entrenamiento lo habían condicionado a servirle a su aldea, sin embargo, tomando los dos Kunais pronuncio. — Pero tampoco quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar solo…

Esa era la respuesta que Naruto esperaba escuchar, que Kakashi quería estar con él y que de esa forma toda clase de sacrificio que hicieran valdría la pena. — Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, de veras.

Kakashi asintió girando entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en su pecho sonriendo, sabía que con ayuda de Naruto estaría seguro, que su Hokage encontraría la forma de cumplir su promesa, siempre lo hacía.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kabuto al ver a los dos seguidores de Sasuke sonrió complacido, era el momento de obtener algo de la información que le había dado al único miembro del clan Uchiha, quien por lo que acababa de escuchar tenía una mente quebrada.

Aunque no era nada sorprendente después de la vida que Sasuke había tenido, desde su llegada a las fuerzas de Orochimaru hasta ese día, en el cual esperaba tener al ninja copia a su lado.

Un ninja que para ese momento cargaba un Uchiha en su interior y con él un par de sharingan, así como un cuerpo digno para realizar la ultima técnica que aprendió de su amo.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- recuerdo -narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Sasuke localizo a Kabuto en uno de los antiguos escondites de Orochimaru, sus preguntas serian sencillas y estaba seguro que podría responderlas sin mucha dificultad,

Jūgo y Suigetsu vigilarían la entrada de su escondite esperando que nadie quisiera interrumpirlos, Sasuke ingreso en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, observando con detenimiento cada uno de los tubos que parecía tener algo en su interior.

Kabuto al sentir su chakra lo recibió cubierto con una capa de color oscuro, sus ojos amarillos detrás de sus característicos lentes brillaban en la oscuridad. — Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke se relamió los labios enfocando su mirada en el cuerpo de Kabuto esperando alguna pregunta, cuando no existió esta el heredero del clan Uchiha pronuncio. — ¿Qué sabes de la condición del clan Hatake?

Kabuto supo en ese momento que los rumores eran ciertos y conocía a algunas cuantas personas que se interesarían en saberlo, Sasuke adivinando sus pensamientos le advirtió. — Sera mejor que me respondas.

Kabuto rascándose la barbilla se acerco un poco al joven Uchiha diciéndole. — ¿Qué conseguiré yo si te doy la información que deseas?

Sasuke al principio parecía tranquilo, una persona hecha de hielo, sin ninguna clase de sentimientos. — ¿Qué conseguirás?

Kabuto asintió acomodando sus lentes respondiéndole. — Así es.

Sasuke le respondió sujetándolo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, tanta que por un momento creyó que quebrantaría su tráquea, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a moverse en círculos al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba. — Lo que ganaras es que te deje vivo Kabuto porque no le pondrás una de tus asquerosas manos encima a Kakashi.

Kabuto intento liberarse sin ningún resultado sintiendo que Sasuke apretaba su cuello con más fuerza, al ver que comenzaba a perder el sentido el joven Uchiha lo dejo caer al suelo preguntándole. — ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

El antiguo súbdito de Orochimaru se levanto con dificultad diciéndole alejándose un poco de Sasuke, quien le había dejado claro que no estaba jugando. — Es una técnica peligrosa que nunca le intereso a Orochimaru, necesita mucha energía y está basada en un intercambio de chakra entre los dos donadores.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja indicándole que continuara, Kabuto así lo hizo recordando todo lo que había leído sobre ese clan cuya técnica secreta era un tanto inútil, nada que no pudieras conseguir de manera natural de cualquier mujer existente. — Si Kakashi acepta tu energía el embarazo puede transcurrir con normalidad, casi como si fuera natural, pero de no hacerlo puede perder la vida y cualquier fruto que puedes obtener de esta unión.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa información, Kabuto le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. — Es obvio lo que esperas lograr con esa técnica... Sasuke, Kakashi sabe usar el sharingan, es fuerte, inteligente, parece que la única persona por la que has sentido algo más que odio… sería fácil volverlo tu esclavo.

El joven Uchiha le respondió dándole la espalda, no deseaba un esclavo, quería compañía y una forma de reconstruir su clan en un lugar seguro. — No quiero un esclavo.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka- recuerdo -narukaka-narukaka- narukaka-narukaka

Kabuto no dijo más y logro esconder un poco de esa importante información deseoso de obtener el sharingan, si no de Sasuke, quien a leguas parecía que lo había sobre utilizado, de alguno de los mocosos que resultaran de esa unión.

Suigetsu esperaba que la locura de su líder pudiera curarse, como si no fuera más que una enfermedad y no años de odio, resentimiento y porque no, arrepentimiento por todos los errores que había cometido.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, aun así no tenia porque decírselo al joven de cabello blanco, ni al musculoso idiota que estaba a su lado. — Los ayudare con una condición.

Suigetsu como lo supuso respondió casi inmediatamente. — ¿Cuál?

Kabuto respondió esperando que los dos jóvenes incautos aceptaran su condición, todo para lograr salvar la mente quebrada de su líder. — Quiero un portador del sharingan.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka

Sasuke tenía todo preparado, sólo era cuestión de regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja y esperar el momento en el cual las piezas del tablero continuaran moviéndose tomando su lugar correspondiente.

Kakashi comenzaría a ver el peligro en el que se encontraba, las puertas seguirían cerrándose y sólo le quedaría un lugar hacia dónde ir, ese lugar eran sus brazos, el clan Uchiha que se formaría nuevamente en compañía de su sensei.

No en la aldea donde tuvieron su primera misión importante como equipo sino en la base secreta de su clan, un lugar que aun seguía siendo seguro, que nadie conocía y que tendría las barreras necesarias para poder cumplir su sueño.

Kakashi sería muy difícil de enamorar, primero tendría que confiar en él y ganarse esa confianza después de su larga historia sería complicado, después con él tiempo cuando se diera cuenta que realmente lo amaba y que esta vez no lo abandonaría podrían continuar con su destino.

Su sensei siempre lo prefirió a él antes que a ese idiota que tenían como Hokage, esta ocasión no sería diferente y Sasuke lo sabía, en su corazón que aun seguía latiendo sólo existía un lugar para su sensei.

Tal vez Kakashi estaría asustado al principio, por eso había edificado defensas muy poderosas para que nadie pudiera salir de su fortaleza secreta, poco después, cuando sus hijos nacieran tal vez comenzaría a confiar en él o con el tiempo terminaría aceptando su amor.

Sasuke no creía que su sensei pudiera dedicarle un amor como el que vio en los ojos de Kakashi cuando observaba a Naruto Uzumaki, no sería puro ni ardiente, pero sería algo parecido, la sombra de lo que debió ser de haber permanecido en esa aldea maldita toda su niñez.

Nunca quiso estar solo, se daba cuenta por la forma en la cual su corazón se quejaba cada noche sin ninguna clase de compañía más que su sombra y sus recuerdos, cuando al despertar no había nadie con él y tal vez aquel sentimiento no fuera más que debilidad, aun así no le importaba.

El era Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan más grandioso de todos y por eso él podía tener todo cuanto quisiera su corazón, solo era justo que después de todos sus sacrificios obtuviera un poco de felicidad.

Un Shinobi no siente, un shinobi no muestra sentimientos, un shinobi no debería ser más que una herramienta bien afilada.

Sasuke no sería utilizado como una herramienta para ser lanzada en barro cuando ya no fuera útil, pero en el mundo de los ninja eso quería decir que debía ser quien blandiera las herramientas, eso Madara lo dejo sumamente claro.

Si no gobiernas entonces tienes que ser gobernado, esa era una verdad que comprendía muy bien, que había vivido los últimos años de su vida, cuando abandono la aldea que destruyo a su hermano, cuando aprendió bajo la tutela de Orochimaru y cuando le sirvió a Madara, él sería un nuevo Kage, en una aldea perfecta con personas dignas de ser nombradas shinobis.

En su mundo Kakashi sería como lo era en Konoha un instrumento que serviría los propósitos de su Kage, su destino estaba escrito con la sangre de sus enemigos, con los dones especiales de su chakra.

Kakashi no podría ser nada más que un shinobi y como tal su querido sensei era una herramienta que en las manos adecuadas podría alcanzar una grandeza legendaria.

Su sensei podía ser tanto una letal espada como una valiosa funda para lo que muchos describirían, aun sus propios compañeros de equipo, como su locura, sólo Kakashi podría liberarlo de la temible oscuridad, su paciencia y su serenidad le traerían la paz que tanto añoraba.

Le dolía pensar en Kakashi como solo una herramienta, aun así estaba seguro que su sensei estaría mucho mejor cuidado bajo su mando, él se aseguraría del bienestar del hombre de cabello plateado, lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo protegería de los dueños descuidados.

Sería una espada y una funda que descansaría en un pedestal como el tesoro del que se trataba, sólo en ocasiones que lo ameritaban sus dones especiales serian utilizados a favor de su señor, los demás días y sus noches Kakashi disfrutaría de la misma paz que él añoraba.

Su vida sería perfecta, Sasuke Uchiha estaba seguro, pero primero Kakashi tendría que atravesar un pequeño infierno antes de encontrar la vida que le estaba destinada a su lado.

Narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka-narukaka

La mañana siguiente Kakashi caminaba a lado del Hokage con una expresión indiferente, Naruto debía regresar a su oficina en aproximadamente quince minutos, sin embargo el joven hiperactivo al escuchar que había estado viendo un par de casas insistió en verlas.

Según Naruto él también tenía que darles un visto bueno, Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios y trataba de alguna forma de parecer controlado cuando su amante rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos haciendo planes en voz alta.

Algunos aldeanos parecían sorprendidos, otros tantos indiferentes, pero qué más daba, Kakashi estaba cansado de ser solamente una herramienta y creía que tenía el derecho de ser un poquito egoísta por el bien de sus mellizos.

La misma señorita que vendía las casas al verle regresar le pregunto entusiasmada. — ¿Se ha decidido a comprar esta majestuosa casa Hatake San?

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso, respondiéndole con un asentimiento, aun debían escuchar la opinión de Naruto. — Tal vez.

Ella al ver que no lo acompañaba Sakura sino el Hokage le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, aparentemente creyendo como todos los demás que habían sido una pareja en busca de un hogar. — ¿Y la joven señorita que le acompañaba Hatake San?

Naruto ignoro a la vendedora e ingresando a la casa le pregunto a Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios — ¿Viniste con Sakura chan?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros diciéndole. — Sí, ella insistió que los terrenos de mi clan no sirven de mucho para criar niños.

Naruto asintió diciéndole entusiasmado, emocionado por la idea de compartir una vida con su sensei, comprar una casa, amueblarla y visitar a Sakura para darle las buenas noticias. — Hasta que te hicieron ver razón Kakashi Kun.

Kakashi siguió a Naruto en silencio en el interior de la casa, Naruto a diferencia suya el día anterior que se limito a observar las habitaciones en silencio comenzó a comentar cual sería el destino de cada cuarto.

El cuarto más grande seria su habitación en donde ambos guardarían sus pertenencias más valiosas, después estaría una estancia que daría a una sala de estar y a los cuartos de sus gemelos, así como a un cuarto para huéspedes, le seguiría una biblioteca para que Kakashi guardara sus libros y el trabajara en sus pergaminos, para finalizar con el jardín de entrenamiento, las bardas eran altas así que tendrían privacidad y había un cuarto espacioso para poder bañarse, hasta podrían colocar una tina con un biombo cubriéndola.

La joven vendedora les dio algo de privacidad cuando repentinamente Naruto rodeo la cintura de Kakashi para cargarlo, levantándolo del suelo girando con él, sonriendo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. — ¡Me encanta!

Kakashi en vez de pedirle que se detuviera sonrió cubriendo sus labios para después decirle cuando por fin lo dejaron bajar al suelo. — Pero… y la propuesta de Gaara.

Naruto negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza diciéndole casi como si lo estuviera reprendiendo. — No quiero pensar en eso en este momento, ya encontrare la forma de negarme, Gaara es mi amigo y tendrá que comprenderlo.

Kakashi le pregunto sin estar seguro de la respuesta del Kazekage, él amaba a Naruto, el ninja copia lo sabía y tal vez Sabaku no Gaara no sería tan comprensivo en el rechazo como su Hokage quería creerlo. — Eso espero aunque no estoy tan seguro.

Naruto tampoco lo estaba, temía romper el corazón de su amigo pero no había otra forma de cumplir su promesa a Kakashi, él lo necesitaba más que Gaara. — Todo saldrá bien, de veras.

Kakashi asintió en ese momento, rodeando el cuello de Naruto con ambos brazos preguntándole. — ¿Qué opinas? ¿La compramos?

Naruto amo la casa desde el momento en que Kakashi le comento sobre ella, al ver la mirada del mayor era más que suficiente para desear tenerla, era lo que su koi deseaba y como Hokage podría concedérselo. — Ya te dije que me encanta.

Kakashi sonrió, Naruto jamás le negaría nada y eso lo hacía feliz, tanto como nunca lo había sido. — Me alegra.

Naruto llamo a la joven vendedora que los esperaba en la puerta de la casa recién construida para decirle con una gran sonrisa. — Queremos esta casa.

Era muy costosa y solamente ninjas de alto nivel o mercaderes podrían comprarla, esta pareja sin duda era extraña pensó para sí misma aunque la venta era lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. — ¿A qué nombre será la compra?

Naruto le respondió porque sabía que Kakashi a pesar de saber que estaba de acuerdo con él no lo presionaría por comprarla. — Mándeme a mi oficina los papeles necesarios pero póngala a nombre de Kakashi Hatake.

Así que eso era todo pensó el ninja copia, adiós a su anonimato, hola a una vida con el joven hiperactivo más ruidoso que jamás podría existir y esa nueva vida en vez de horrorizarlo como lo hubiera hecho algunos años atrás lo volvía loco de placer.

La joven asintió diciéndoles. — Mañana tendrán los papeles en su oficina Hokage sama, Kakashi san.

Naruto jalando entonces a Kakashi por la muñeca le dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor, riéndose en voz alta, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que las del mayor que parpadeo dos veces antes de seguirlo. — ¡Ven conmigo!

Kakashi lo siguió riéndose un poco pronunciando cuando por fin soltaron su muñeca. — ¿A dónde?

Naruto le respondió señalando la tienda de ramen de Ichikaru. — Tengo hambre, comeremos ramen y después visitaremos algunas de las tiendas del centro comercial de Konoha.

Kakashi rascándose la cabeza le respondió. — No creo que comer ramen cuente como comida saludable.

Naruto ingresando en Ichikaru alego jalándolo de la muñeca. — Yo me he alimentado de ramen casi toda mi vida y estoy perfectamente bien, además debes comer por tres Kakashi Kun.

Kakashi asintió, tal vez era cierto, Sakura le había dicho que debía comer un poco mejor pero algo de ramen no sería malo, mucho menos si Naruto lo acompañaba, el día siguiente su Hokage tendría que regresar a su oficina y esa extraña tranquilidad se perdería.

Al entrar sintió la mirada de los dueños de Ichikaru en ellos, era la primera vez que entraban tomados de la mano y era seguro que ya sabían sobre los sentimientos que Naruto tenía para él.

En sí al ver la indiferencia en los presentes podría pensar que tal vez ya muchos de ellos habían escuchado al Hokage mencionar su amor por él, aunque no podía estar seguro.

Naruto era tan ruidoso como siempre, aquello no podría cambiar se dijo en silencio separando los palillos con una reverencia concentrándose en su plato de ramen pensando también en lo que le había dicho su Hokage sobre la admiración que sus dueños sentían por él.

Cuando iban a pagar por su orden Teuchi no acepto el dinero de Naruto diciéndole con una sonrisa autentica. — La casa invita en honor de la recién formada pareja.

Ayame parecía ligeramente decepcionada, sin embargo, les dijo acompañando a su padre en su felicitación anticipada porque hasta el momento no habían dicho nada al respecto. — Felicidades Naruto, creo que gano el mejor.

Al salir de allí Kakashi estaba saciado y contento, caminando del brazo de Naruto quien se negaba a realizar sus deberes como Hokage, ese día estarían juntos ignorando los peligros que amenazaban su felicidad.

Repentinamente Naruto vio una silueta enorme en el suelo proyectada por el sol de medio día, así como sintió una energía familiar, aunque era imposible, Killerbee era el guardián de Kumogakure.

Hachibi los había estado siguiendo desde la llegada de Naruto a la aldea y lo que vio le demostró que Kakashi amaba al Hokage casi tanto como el Kyubi amaba al ninja copia, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que no tenía una sola oportunidad.

Por vez primera le molestaba su don para leer a las personas, la energía de la recién formada pareja parecía circular de un cuerpo a otro, como si los uniera de una forma que jamás había visto antes, lo único que los separaba era una energía oscura que parecía querer interponerse entre ambos.

Esa energía era proyectada por el sello que Sasuke había colocado en la espalda de Kakashi, el que desaparecería cuando los descendientes del clan Uchiha nacieran.

El ninja copia estaba muy débil, su energía no era ni siquiera parecida a la que recordaba, sin embargo estaba seguro que una vez que finalizara el embarazo volvería a brillar como en el pasado.

Naruto al ver a B en su aldea le pregunto adelantándose solo un paso en dirección del Hachibi. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La respuesta del Hachibi no se hizo esperar…


End file.
